A True Cherry Blossom Warrior
by SharinganAnbuSakura
Summary: The future of Konoha is in the hands of Haruno Sakura. The past must be changed so the future can be as it should be. -Full Summary Inside. Expected Couples: NaruSaku, SasuSaku, ItaSaku, NejiSaku, and GaaSaku. Chapter 12: A Hero's Path -Incomplete-
1. Prologue

**A True Cherry Blossom Warrior**

**Full Summary: The future of Konoha is in the hands of Haruno Sakura. The past must be changed so the future will be as it should be. Who caused it all to change for the worst? Will Sakura be able to change the past, or will the Shinobi World be completely thrown into darkness?**

**Main Expected Pairings: NaruSaku, SasuSaku, ItaSaku, NejiSaku, and GaaSaku**

**-Important Note: The Final Pairing (Main Pairing) will remain unknown until final chapter.**

**The long awaited story has been finally posted. We can only guess what will happen throughout this story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Are you ready?**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Three shadowed figures ran through the main street leading to the burning Hokage Tower, fending off attackers from behind them. The sounds of clashing and explosions were almost enough to deafen every single person in the ruined Leaf Village, yet they continued to fight and attack. The usual beautiful vast range of stars was covered by threatening, dark swirling clouds.

Carefully dodging each attack, the small group of intruders remained on the path towards their target as more shinobi from behind gathered to destroy their hopes of reaching their goal. They raced with inhuman speed, staying within the shadows even though all the fires throughout the village prevented many shadows from existing.

Before the following shinobi could react, the ground below them started in shake as it groaned in an unsettling way. Giant slabs of concrete and ground rose up, blocking the view of the advancing shinobi. The shadows of the multiple slabs of concrete combined into ominous, looming darkness. The leader of the group growled in frustration.

"Damn those rebels!" The male shinobi growled as the owners of the shadows began to tremble, leaning towards the surrounded team. Many of its members stared wide-eyed in panic as they desperately tried to escape their fate, but there was no hope for any survival now.

The doors of Hokage Tower were kicked open, dropping onto the floor of the entryway with a large thud. Stepping over the doors without another glance outside after feeling the earthquake outside from the fallen stone slabs, the three rebels stepped into the shadows. "Do you think we will succeed?" A man asked softly, his eyes glancing back and forth for any trap or enemies.

No one replied to his question, only focusing on the mission. Carefully avoiding the dim light on the hallway floor that shown through the windows, the other two silent group members watched carefully in the darkness through the window.

"Sakura, please answer me." The man whispered only loud enough for the pink-haired kunoichi to hear his request. She stopped, glancing back towards him, before shaking her head.

"Be quiet, Naruto. This is our last chance." Sakura responded with a harsh, soft tone. Naruto felt a sharp twinge of pain, remembering this could very well be the end of everything. Sakura glanced toward Naruto when he bowed his head slightly. Instantly, she felt regret for silencing him, even though it was for his own good.

"…I'm sorry. Please-"

"Silence!" Sakura and Naruto immediately obeyed, knowing the consequences of revealing their positions to enemies. Sakura shot an apologetic glance towards Naruto before following him farther down the narrow hallway. The leader of the group, Tsunade, led them in the dark shadows cautiously.

At the end of the long hallway, a lone closed black door faced them. Tsunade stepped soundlessly through the darkness, watching the windows with a sideways glance. Sakura darted over to the other end of the room, pressing her body up against the wall. Peeking past the window from her position, Sakura could see several sound-nin patrolling outside the Hokage Tower, taking no notice of the burning building.

Tsunade and Naruto paused at her actions, but Sakura only motioned them forward without glancing away the village outside. Rushing past the window, Naruto glanced back at Sakura in hinted concern as he avoided the lighted section of the floor. Sakura didn't return his glance, only remained still. He felt the urge to whisper something back to her, but remembered it wasn't the best idea.

Tsunade reached the black door first, silently rattling the door to see if it was open. The rattling echoed through the hallway as the sound bounced back and forth. Naruto joined the older woman just as she opened the door before stepping into another room. Naruto glanced back at Sakura, who still didn't return his worried glance, before letting the door hang open slightly. Without another attempt to gain Sakura's undivided attention, he began to descend a long staircase down into the lower half of the Hokage Tower.

* * *

About five minutes passed before Sakura moved once again. Nothing could be overlooked now. Every single thing changed in their carefully planned revolt could only damage their chances of reaching their goal.

Ducking under the window, Sakura soundlessly moved down part of the hallway. Stopping in front of the door, she raised her hand to open the door enough to walk inside. Yet, before her fingertips could even brush against the silver handle, the sound of wings flapping reached her ears.

Spinning around as she kicked the door closed, Sakura shielded herself when the wall facing outside crumbled and the windows shattered. Flinching when a sharp piece of brick grazed her bare shoulder, the pink haired kunoichi escaped into the shadows as she pressed her back up against the wall.

Smoke blew past Sakura, blinding her briefly from the new threat. Opening her eyes just enough to see without the smoke harming her eyes, Sakura could make out an outline of a looming figure on a gigantic bird flying slowly towards the opening in the wall. The hidden woman grabbed a kunai protectively, holding it near her side as the smoke rose to the ceiling and vented out of the building.

Gazing calculatingly at the shadowed enemy, she waited another attack. There was no possible way that Sakura would allow anyone near Naruto and Tsunade. They were the last hope, and Sakura was nothing more than a guardian.

_It is for the best. I believe Naruto will succeed where I would fail. _

Biting her lip to bring her thoughts back to the present, she noticed the enemy had paused at the opening. It didn't move an inch, only remained motionless. An uncomfortable silence began as Sakura tried to decide whether or not she had been found.

Before Sakura could even step to reveal herself into the light, someone familiar tackled the enemy. Jumping back to avoid crashing into the fighting shinobi, Sakura allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. "I don't think I've ever been happy to see you until now."

The familiar man acknowledged her with nothing more than a nod before gripping his opponent's neck and spinning him around to throw him back into the streets. "Neji! Are you okay?" A woman with brown up hair up in two buns entered through the opening with a worried glance towards Sakura and the said man.

"I'm fine, TenTen." Neji replied emotionlessly just before the enemy stood up with no struggle. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but TenTen silenced her by shaking her head. The strange enemy let his hands fly up quickly as clay birds flew out from his sleeves. Neji merely performed Rotation to block the birds as TenTen and Sakura backed away.

The clay birds exploded as it hit the protection field, keeping Neji completely safe from harm. The enemy hesitated before jumping back onto the giant clay bird as he began to fly away. Neji held his pose before relaxing and turning to Sakura. TenTen stepped towards the entrance into the village, watching the opponent fading into the distance.

"He'll be back." Neji stated as he observed Sakura's narrowed gaze on the ground. After a few seconds, Sakura looked up and exchanged a brief glance with her temporary savior. Her lips trembled slightly before her eyes darted away towards the door at the end of the hallway.

"Be careful." Sakura demanded in a soft tone. "I cannot fulfill my duty with the burden of your deaths." Neji walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he guided her towards the door. He opened the door and gazed at her expectedly. Sakura didn't move, only bitterly smiled.

"Just wait, Neji, TenTen. This is the last fight." Sakura whispered, wanting them to believe her. "We will have a greater future and freedom." TenTen smiled sadly and Neji's eyes flickered with suppressed regret.

Before Sakura could react, Neji pushed her forward through the door, urging her forward. "If we are to ever gain that, you must do your part." Neji stepped back out into the hallway just as Sakura spun around to face him. "Good bye, Sakura-san."

The door shut close before Sakura could react, drowning her in darkness. She slammed a hand on the door in sudden frustration. Pain stung her hand, but she ignored it. "You better live Neji! You too, TenTen!"

There was no response.

Sakura's hand slid down the door until it found itself at her side. This was not the first time she had to say goodbye to a fellow rebel. "Good bye." Before Sakura could blindly retreat to the basement, the locked door glowed a bright blue as the chakra surrounding it created a barrier.

Glancing back once more, knowing it was the last time to ever return to see either of the teammates, she slowly descended down into the lower half of the Hokage Tower. Carefully letting her eyes adjust to the growing darkness, Sakura reached the end of the stairs. Not only was she leaving her fellow rebels behind, but true friends that would give their lives for their cause. Sakura could only hope that Neji and TenTen would survive long enough to—

"Sakura-chan, hurry up!" A voice urged softly as she blinked in confusion. Naruto reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a dim-lighted room. "What took you so long?" The pink haired kunoichi resisted the urge to sigh, not bothering to answer his question.

Releasing her hand, Naruto glanced towards the opposite side of the small room. The room was bare except for several torches hanging off from the walls. Tsunade was standing in front of a large dark oak wood door that was surrounded by the same bright blue chakra.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto started to make their way over to the older woman, but she held a hand up in order to stop their movement. The two shinobi paused, stopping immediately. "Guard the stairway."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him silent. The Kyuubi-container stared at her but closed his mouth in understanding after a moment. Sakura and Naruto situated themselves near the doorway, their gazes set on the bottom of the stairs. Out of the corner of her eyes, Sakura could still see the blue chakra glowing on the entrance door on the upper level.

Several minutes passed and Tsunade had hardly made any progress on opening their new entrance. Naruto had sat down patiently as he sighed wearily. Sakura had remained standing, her thoughts on the two rebels that had been left behind.

The Sanin lifted a hand, letting it glow with green chakra as she experimented with the barricade. To Sakura, it seemed she hadn't made any progress.

There had been nothing but silence in the guarded room. The enemies above had not made a single sound. This fact unnerved Sakura and Naruto. All their lives, they were surrounded in the noise of the battlefield, and to be drowned in silence was something they never expected.

_Drip._

Naruto instinctively grabbed a kunai for protection as he stood to his feet. Sakura could already feel the chakra within her reserves swirling madly with anticipation. It appeared that their supposedly silent opponents were finally starting to act.

_Drop._

The annoying sound was beginning to grow constant. Naruto slowly walked towards the staircase, his eyes widening in shock. Sakura followed close behind, sharing his discovery. Water was beginning to pour down the stairs, appearing as if the stairs had miraculously changed into a waterfall. Without hesitating, Naruto ran up the stairs, through the darkness.

Sakura turned to Tsunade, who had picked up the pace on attempting to open their entrance to their goal. It seemed her mentor was not paying attention to the loud splashing further up the stairway. Each splash from Naruto's feet crashing into the calm current became more distant until all became quiet.

Sakura could do nothing but wait. Wait for the report. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long. Unfortunately, it wasn't the kind of news she wanted to hear.

Before Sakura could react, Naruto rushed past her towards Tsunade. Concern and worry were sketched across his features. Sakura immediately followed the blond-haired man.

"Water is seeping through the bottom of the doorframe from upstairs." He reported urgently, his voice low as he glanced back and forth warily. "The chakra surrounding the door is barely visible or detectable. We need to hurry!"

Tsunade ignored him, though her bronze colored eyes hardened slightly. Naruto kept glancing back towards the flooding section of the room. The water had not reached them yet, but it was extremely close.

Sakura felt her body tense when she heard a persistent banging sound from where withholding door was located upstairs. Her fists clenched when rumbling began from the ceiling above them. The torches flickered a few times. The water reached their feet.

Tsunade calmed herself with a soft exhale of breath as she placed her glowing green hand on the large awaiting doors. The sound of locks changing and unlocking reached them through the banging and rumbling. "This lock was like a frustrating puzzle." Tsunade stated as the doors lifted slowly. "Something the First Hokage would make for generations to come to make sure our purposes are important."

Finally, the lifting doors screeched shut. The three shinobi stood before a brightly lit room, but before Sakura could study the details of the round room, Tsunade urged them to enter. The sound of creaking was heard again as Sakura and Naruto followed Tsunade through the entrance.

The hanging doors slammed down behind them, just barely missing Sakura and Naruto. The pink-haired kunoichi turned around to see a series of cracks on the floor coming from underneath the door. "We have not been the only ones to travel here."

"As expected of the Council and ancestor Hokages." Tsunade answered back as she hurriedly rushed across the room towards towering rows of bookcases. Sakura and Naruto could only stare at the uncountable number of books on all the shelves.

"How will we find what we need?" Naruto whispered, his shock evident. Sakura didn't reply as she carefully started on one end of the rows of bookcases. Her fingertips brushed past several dusty books. Cobwebs covered the shelves, a few with spiders still adorning the webs.

"…We will spend our time wisely." Tsunade murmured from the other end of the room, busy with searching already. "You all know what to look for." She paused, glancing towards Sakura. "Guard the door and inform me if anything happens."

Immediately obeying the order, Sakura retreated back to the entrance as she attuned her senses to searching for chakra signatures. Nothing could be found other than the other two occupants of the sacred library. There was no doubt in her mind they were in great danger and time was precious now.

Sakura felt a presence near her, already guessing who it was. She turned her head slightly to see Naruto's downcast gaze on the ground. Her hand ached with the temptation to comfort him, but she remained motionless.

"Naruto…"

He merely turned towards the circular room with pained awe as he wiped a few silent tears out of his eyes. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. It—It can't be helped."

Sakura felt a sharp twinge of regret. Naruto had spoken nothing but the truth. About a year ago, the enemy invaded and stole his chance for succeeding Tsunade as Hokage. It was something never to talk about with the hopeless man, but this moment seemed right. It was their final moment together as—as teammates and friends.

"We have to be strong, ne?" Sakura smiled halfheartedly, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. Without knowing exactly, what happened, arms wrapped around her in a tight, needed embrace. For a moment, Sakura thought of pushing him away. Shinobi were not meant to show emotions, especially in this kind of situation. It would be the right thing to do but…

Sakura wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him equally in force. "I won't ever see the village anytime soon, will I?" He whispered, his voice muffled from behind her shoulder. Pain gripped Sakura's heart as she felt a few of Naruto's tears drip onto her bare shoulder.

"I'll…I'll do my best to keep it safe." Sakura replied softly, truly wanting him to believe she would. Silence encompassed them, excluding the sound of pages flipping. Sakura's hand gripped Naruto's shirt tightly, not yet ready to let go.

"Naruto, hurry up over here! I found what we were looking for." Naruto let go slowly, backing away to exchange a sorrowful look with his teammate.

"Only one of us can go, Naruto." Sakura gently reminded him, an assuring smile gracing her features. He seemed to struggle with himself before he answered.

"Even so, I don't want to lose another teammate." Without another word, Naruto raced over to Tsunade for instructions. Sakura merely resisted the urge to sigh as her gaze fell onto the floor.

* * *

Closing her eyes, Sakura reminisced the peaceful days of the past. She had often wondered how it all changed so quickly, but the answer always escaped from the troubled kunoichi. Several familiar faces ran past her mind, their last images forever remembered. Unfortunately, the last images were truly the last time to ever see her precious ones.

Surprisingly, Sakura had always been there and unable to save them. It was a bittersweet moment for everyone as well as somber. They had exited the cruel world for a beautiful, peaceful haven where they would not dwell with common worldly matters. Sometimes, Sakura had wished she could escape to such a life but knew that would be nothing short of giving up.

"Sakura-chan, move out of the way!" Startled, Sakura drifted back to the present, away from her thoughts. Glancing up, her eyes widened as several dents in the shielding doors began to show. More dents were forming, almost reaching the disconcerted woman.

Naruto sprang towards her, his arms outstretched. Sakura gasped when pushed her against the bookshelf just as the doors blasted open. Smoke covered any hope for sight. Several pieces of the wooden doors struck Sakura's body as her back slammed against the bookshelves.

Books fell off the shelves, dropping near the pink-haired kunoichi. Her vision blurred, a painful headache ensuing. Everything ached in agony as she tried to clear her senses.

The smoke was already beginning to clear; escaping through small crackers throughout the gray stonewalls. Sakura could barely make out any outlines of the intruders or allies. A kunai sailed through the dark smoke, straight towards Sakura's shoulder. Unable to dodge the attack because Sakura's her forearms and the rest of her body were trapped under large chunks of the exploded doors. Biting her lip in frustration to ignore the pain, she tried to push down the nausea that rose when small blood droplets splattered her face and hair.

Suddenly, a figure burst from the smoke, carrying a scroll beside them. Adjusting her eyes as clearly as possible, Sakura finally identified Tsunade as the older woman kneeled near the injured kunoichi. "Sakura…Listen carefully." The Hokage ordered softly, firmly. Sakura could feel her consciousness slipping away.

"Naruto is unable to complete his duty now. You will be the one to escape to the past, Sakura." Tsunade whispered as she opened the scroll, strange markings showing. Immediately beginning to form hand signs, the older woman continued to instruct her.

"You will not remember anything for the first few…" Sakura began slipping out of consciousness as she tried to remain awake. "Tell no one in the past that…" The pink-haired kunoichi closed her eyes to the world, barely being able to listen. "If you want freedom and a promising future then work hard for it, Haruno Sakura."

With that, Tsunade's finger tips glowed yellow with swirling white chakra as she gently touched Sakura's forehead. A lightheaded feeling immediately consumed the half-conscious woman. Tsunade smiled bitterly when her former apprentice's body began to fade away. "I trust you can save us all."

Finally, Sakura's body disappeared from the cruel, unforgiving future.

* * *

Pinned under brick and stone, Naruto could feel blood dripping down his sides and back of his head, staining the spiky blond hair. He already knew it was the end of his life and he felt somewhat content besides the pain throbbing throughout his body.

The smoke cleared showing several recognizable silhouettes, their varying eyes colors watching him. "You did not leave, Kyuubi?" The voice was low, deep. Instantly, identified.

"No." Naruto murmured, watching one unsheathing a katana. "I—I figured this would be the best way for my life to end." The point of the katana was appeared near his neck, a calculating gaze resting on his face.

The man who had spoke before, said nothing to Naruto. His head turned towards his companions. "What of the scroll?"

"Burned and destroyed." Tsunade announced with a wry smile gracing her features. "You will not be ruining anything."

The shadowed man glanced towards her, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I see you have lost all hope for your lives."

"Yes, w-we have…" Naruto answered, not bothered by the sword close to his neck. "Yet, you should as well because the end for your reign is over."

* * *

**A long prologue, but a promising beginning.**

**Hope everyone looks forward to the first chapter and enjoyed the prologue.**

**Until next chapter,**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	2. Chapter 1: Fog

**A True Cherry Blossom Warrior**

_**Important Notes:**_

Ages:

Genin ages – 10

Itachi – 13

Older Genin (Neji, Lee, etc.) – 11

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Fog**

The sound of birds chirping reached Sakura's half-conscious mind. It was a soothing sound, peaceful. Something such as this seemed unfamiliar to the young kunoichi.

Not thoroughly awake, she watched through half-lidded emerald eyes at the rich blue sky adorned with wispy white clouds. This definitely did not feel normal at all. It felt like an illusion, mocking her.

A voice in the back of her mind gently urged Sakura to fall back asleep, but the girl wanted to explore this exotic world. It was beautiful and she felt compelled to investigate these new surroundings.

Carefully adjusting herself to a sitting position, Sakura stared around in amazed awe. Everything around her was simply magnificent. There was nothing threatening her in this place. Yet, she wondered, why should anything threaten _her_?

Pushing the thought away immediately, Sakura unconsciously smiled at the sight of the afternoon forest awaking around her. There was no possible way to ruin this moment. At least, that's what she had originally thought.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sakura, two hooded ANBU members watched her from the trees. They noticed the strange girl was injured, but she was oblivious to the fact. She seemed at peace, her innocent curious eyes searching the forest in undeniable awe. It was as if the pink-haired girl had just now been introduced to the world, not knowing of all the risks and dangers surrounding her.

"We must report this to the Hokage." One man's deep voice stated softly, narrowing his eyes from behind the mask hiding his face from identification.

The second ANBU member merely lowered his hood, saying nothing. He merely watched the girl through the small holes in his mask, observing her actions and emotions. The pink-haired child glanced up into the trees, laughing softly at the clouds that formed various amusing shapes. She seemed at peace and completely harmless.

Yet, it was too early to make this assumption.

The first ANBU member lowered his hood as well, revealing silver untamed spiky hair. Preparing to jump down onto the ground below, he stopped when his companion spoke.

"Don't do anything stupid, Kakashi-san." That was an order and it meant the girl was not to be trusted yet. There was no room for error. Kakashi nodded in agreement before jumped down into the clearing the pink-haired child occupied.

* * *

The sound of someone landing softly on the ground reached Sakura's ears. Startled, Sakura turned her head quickly to gaze upon the person who intruded her peace. A silver haired man that wore a tan cloak over strange armor stood before her emerald eyes. His face was covered with an animal-like mask, hiding any details of his true identity.

Sakura could only stare at the older man, unable to react. Her mind was blank except for the voice screaming at her to stay calm.

The intruder barely moved his hand, giving Sakura the ability to move again. Standing up immediately, she attempted to escape but pain burst throughout her legs. Flinching as she fell back onto the ground, her eyes darted back to the motionless man.

"Calm down." He murmured as he lifted his hand for Sakura to halt her actions. "You will only increase your pain."

Sakura resisted the urge to blink in confusion. Why would this man give her advice? Why didn't he kill her? What could he possibly accomplish by _saving _her?

Breaking the uncomfortable silence, she finally gained enough courage to speak with him. "Wh-Where am I?" She wanted to curse herself for stuttering, but remained quiet for fear of angering the man in any way. The pink-haired child could very well be toying with life and death at this moment.

* * *

Kakashi cocked his head slightly, lowering his hand to his side. "You cannot know your whereabouts at the moment, child." It seemed she didn't understand his answered. A glint of pure confusion showed in her emerald eyes along with fear. After a short pause, he spoke once again. "What is your name?"

The pink-haired girl did not reply. Maybe for fear of identification. Maybe just because she was afraid of him. It didn't matter, but Kakashi would have to know soon for recording purposes.

Kakashi sighed softly in slight annoyance. "Is there any reason behind your injured state?" Using his sharp eyes, he observed the bundle of emotions that showed within her emerald depths. It was obvious that it was information by the way she reacted. Unfortunately, Kakashi did not know exactly what kind of information.

* * *

Kakashi's companion leaned against a tree from far above the clearing. He raised an eyebrow when the girl's emerald eyes hardened slightly for a split-second before softening to their original state. There was no doubt in the man's mind that Kakashi had noticed this as well, but his partner showed nothing that proved his prediction.

Silently, the man gazed upon from Kakashi to the pink-haired child again. The girl hadn't noticed him obviously, but it was slightly interesting to watch her unusual actions. She showed fear, yes, but nothing that would determine her completely frightened.

Bowing his head for a better viewpoint of the strange girl, he noticed something quite out of the ordinary. Her eyes met his for a lingering moment, less than a few seconds, but something he would never had expected. Could she possibly know his position? How could a mere child detect him when he was a skilled ANBU captain?

Noticing the girl look away to stare at Kakashi, the ANBU captain began to feel new questions arising. What was this child really capable of? What was her background? Oh, and, of course, could she possibly be a new threat to the Leaf Village?

* * *

Sakura glanced at the questioning man with confusion evident in her emerald orbs. "I…I don't know." It was the truth. There was no memory of her injury. Absolutely nothing.

It was frustrating. Sakura merely narrowed her eyes on the ground, trying to calm herself before she could do something stupid.

* * *

Kakashi noticed the pink-haired girl's change in emotions. She was coming to understanding of the risks at hand and the dangers. Something that an experienced shinobi would do in this situation.

Slowly taking a few steps towards the calmed down child, he observed her reaction to his movement. She remained the same, her eyes set on his mask.

He was mere feet from her and he could smell the dried blood crusted over her wounded legs. It appeared that the wounds were more serious than he had originally thought, but the silent child seemed to ignore that fact. Kakashi couldn't help wondering if she had built up a tolerance, but that only raised further questions.

"Tell me your name." He murmured softly, but firmly. The pink-haired girl blinked up at him. There was no confusion or questioning, it was a simple curiousity.

"Why would you need to know my name?" She replied quietly, though Kakashi was sure she already knew the answer.

"Why do you need to know our objectives?" Kakashi countered evenly, raising an eyebrow from behind the mask. The girl opened her mouth to answer, but then slowly became quiet.

"I am Sakura…" She said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "Haruno Sakura." Kakashi nodded before crouching down in front of her. Reaching behind his back, grabbing a roll of bandages from a pouch, he turned to her. Kakashi didn't even ask permission as he began to wrap her injured legs slowly, making sure to keep them from bleeding anymore.

Sakura did not object as she continued to watch him. "Sakura." He stated her name simply, catching her attention. "From this point onward, your fate will be decided by the Leaf Village." Sakura said nothing to protest, only allowing her eyes to close. There was nothing more to say, everything was understood.

It seemed the pink-haired child was not worried about the future. It didn't matter to him what happened to the girl, but he couldn't help but wonder why this girl, his child, was so shinobi-like. Kakashi resisted the urge to sigh. He brushed the thought off as his hand glowed brightly with blue chakra.

Kakashi place a hand on her forehead. Sakura did not struggle at all, only kept still. Within a minute, Sakura's body swayed a few times before falling backwards, already unconscious from his jutsu. Catching her limp body, Kakashi picked her up as he stood.

Glancing up into the trees, he noticed his companion's eyes on him. Kakashi merely nodded to him as a sign for a dismissal. The companion didn't respond as his body blurred away from Kakashi's sight.

Sighing once more, he began his way back to the village at an even pace.

* * *

Sakura slowly blinked open her emerald eyes. Her head throbbed with a massive headache. Everything around her was blurry. A dull pain ached in her legs as she tried to readjust herself to a more comfortable position as she tried to clearly focus on an entirely new environment.

Sakura rubbed her head slowly, trying to get rid of the annoying headache. She sighed in slight frustration, mentally berating herself for lowering her guard down. She should have known better and shouldn't have been so naïve. _I don't even know if I'm safe where he left me. I could be in more trouble than I originally was._

The sound of a door opening reached her ears as she turned her head in the direction of the creaking noise. Finally, the blurriness cleared and she could see clearly. Sakura heard a sigh as a young nurse walked in, carrying a clipboard with one hand as she quietly closed the door with the other. The nurse didn't seem to notice she was awake quite yet as she continued to read from the clipboard silently.

Sakura waited a few minutes as she observed the nurse's tidy outfit. A knee-length white skirt and a simple long sleeved white blouse. A headband was wrapped around her left shoulder, an oddly familiar design craved into the metal adorning the cloth. Sakura couldn't understand it exactly, but she felt like she had seen that design before somewhere.

"It looks like someone finally woke up." The nurse looked up from the clipboard, noticing Sakura's shining emerald eyes entranced by the design on her Leaf headband.

Mentally shaking her head, Sakura glanced at the nurse briefly and nodded. "How are you doing this morning?" The nurse kindly smiled at the silent pink-haired girl, though it soon fell. Sakura had not responded at all.

"…Umm…" The nurse rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Is there anything you want?" Sakura's eyes narrowed immediately, many emotions flickering past her gaze. The nurse blinked at her in confusion, silently wondering what was the matter. Sakura's emerald eyes returned to their normal state, replacing the undefined emotions with confusion and apology.

"No thanks." Sakura smiled sheepishly at the nurse. "I'm kind of cranky in the morning." The young woman merely shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Anyways, I'm sure you are wondering what kind of injuries you have obtained." The nurse pointed at the clipboard with a reassuring smile, seemingly to calm Sakura's supposable anxiety.

Glancing down at the bed she occupied, Sakura noticed her waist was wrapped with white bandages, which were currently barely stained in blood. Her right leg was in a cast while her left leg was simply wrapped in white bandages as well. She could see the deep crimson shaded parts of the cast where the bleeding had started.

"Your right leg is fractured and will probably take only a week or two to cure with our top healers. Though, you did lose a lot of blood, for reasons I do not know." The nurse paused to check if she still had the child's attention, and then continued. "Three cracked ribs and excessive spinal damage along with a minor concussion."

Sakura's eyelids dropped halfway, resisting the urge to sigh. It was evident that it would take much longer than anticipated to escape this hospital. The nurse tapped her clipboard a few times before speaking again.

"You kids sure know how to get into trouble..." She murmured, though Sakura did not listen to the rest of her constant chattering. The disappointed girl settled in her hospital bed, closing her eyes. After a few minutes, the nurse blinked and stopped to look at the resting child before sighing. "I'll come back in about an hour to check on you."

Without another word, the nurse exited the door, leaving Sakura in a peaceful silence.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sakura had already grown restless. She wanted to move around, but some strange medical instinct told her to stay exactly as she was—laying in bed, thinking about her recent adventures and the future events ahead.

Opening her eyes to the small crowded hospital room again, her gaze drifted across the white walls, over to the long window that stretched across the wall to her left. Birds lazily flew past the window, as if mocking her because they had freedom and she didn't.

Abruptly turning away from the window as the sound of the one entrance to the room opening, Sakura immediately began to pretend she was just waking up. A tall blond girl wearing a purple tank top with a matching knee-length skirt walked in silently. In her hand, she carried a small variety of beautiful flowers.

"Hello?" The flower girl whispered quietly, peering around the corner of the entryway. Her icy blue eyes sparkled in the bright light hanging over the room. Her beautiful eyes finally found Sakura's emerald ones.

"Hello." Sakura murmured politely, before she paused. "Is there something you need?" The blond girl glanced down at the flowers before sheepishly smiling.

"Well…I just came to deliver flowers to Haruno Sakura." Stepping from behind the corner of the entryway into the hospital room, the flower deliverer edged toward Sakura's bed. "You see, my family has this flower shop and we deliver flowers to people in the hospital, good or bad."

Sakura nodded in approval towards the girl for her kind deed. "Oh, and, by the way, I am Yamanaka Ino. Who are you, if I may ask?"

Sakura brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear as she answered in a clear voice. "I am Haruno Sakura." Ino merely smiled and nodded, placing the magnificent flowers in Sakura's lap. "Nice to meet you, Ino-san. Thank you very much."

"Anytime, Sakura-san." Ino's gaze drifted past Sakura's cast and the bandages wrapped around her waist. Curiousity shined in the depths of her unusual colored orbs. Evidently, Ino was wondering about her injuries, but decided it was more polite to not ask at all.

Ino glanced back up at Sakura, an apologetic look spread across her features. "I'm really sorry, Sakura-san. I do hope you get feeling better soon. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yeah. See you later, Ino-san." Sakura replied, lifting her hand up as a farewell. Ino copied the same motion before making her way towards the door in the hidden entryway.

Sakura heard the door open creakily before silence fell upon the room.

"Oh and Sakura?" Ino called to the pink-haired girl, still holding onto the door knob hesitantly.

"Yes?" Sakura answered as she began to settle back into bed, her eyes observing the flowers currently in her lap.

"Maybe, I can show you around the village someday, ne?" Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly, though she answered without a change of tone. _The Leaf Village of Konoha._

"Yeah…I wound like that." Ino laughed happily before exiting the room as she repeated another farewell.

Sakura couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. This was definitely not what she had expected. It hadn't been even one day and she had already witnessed two kind people of this village. They had not tortured her for information or talked to her about the future.

Was there something wrong with this village?

The restless girl turned back to the window again, watching the skies once again. _I have a feeling this village is more different than I originally thought. Perhaps…_

Sakura carefully observed the streets below, noticing a few citizens with the Leaf headband showing proudly amongst their shoulders, necks, and foreheads.

_I have no choice but to stay…so I can learn more about these strange people and its village._

* * *

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi knocked on the door of the Hokage's Office twice.

"Come in, Kakashi. I've been expecting you for quite a while." A deep, raspy voice answered from the other side of the door. Kakashi opened the door without hesitance as he stepped into the bright round room silently, closing the door behind him.

An elderly man adorned with special Hokage robes and a hat gazed out the window. He had his fingers laced together as if he was in deep thought. His gray eyes were focused on something outside in the village before he glanced at Kakashi expectedly.

"Please take that ANBU mask off, Kakashi-san. I would rather see your face than that strange mask." The silver-haired Jonin nodded in agreement, using his gloved hand to slide the mask off his head. The older Hokage turned towards Kakashi calmly, sighing slightly.

"I have a report for you, Hokage-sama."

"Yes, I'm aware of this already. It was expected." Kakashi's mismatched eyes drifted to the crystal ball placed onto the large desk. At the moment, it swirled with blue and white clouds inside, hiding its powers from the unsurprised ANBU captain.

"…You know of the entire mission then?" Kakashi folded his arms across his chest casually, already knowing the answer. The Hokage merely nodded for his reply. Kakashi's thoughts instantly went back to the injured pink-haired child in the hospital. Did that mean the Hokage decided her future because of her mysterious past?

"I see no reason to worry, Kakashi." The older man, Sarutobi, spoke reassuringly as if he had read Kakashi's thoughts. "The girl does not seem to be a threat to our village." Kakashi blinked at him, curiousity and confusion barely surfacing in his onyx depths.

"Does this mean you know of the Sakura's past?" Sarutobi sat back in his chair as he picked up his small smoking pipe. He smoked the pipe once, allowing the clouds of gray to lift.

"It is possible. Once again, I do not see any reason to conclude Haruno Sakura a threat to our village." The Hokage examined Kakashi's reactions carefully, watching for any change. "…But, in the meanwhile, we must settle other matters concerning our new addition."

Kakashi bowed his head slightly, his thoughts already elsewhere. "Oh come now, Kakashi, I wouldn't let this trouble you." The ANBU captain glanced up at the leader of the village. True wisdom showed within his eyes, showing nothing but complete patience and understanding.

Kakashi smiled politely through the navy colored mask covering his face from the nose down. "You are right, Hokage-sama. I should be focusing on the present." Kakashi paused, noticing the unconvinced look coming from Sarutobi. "I'm sure the girl is no threat either."

Sarutobi resisted the urge to sigh as he turned towards the village outside again. "Alright, Kakashi, you are dismissed." Kakashi bowed in farewell before making his way towards the door.

"Oh, and, Kakashi?" Kakashi paused as his hand grasped the door knob. "I would like for you to attend a meeting later this week that will concern Haruno Sakura. I would appreciate if you were present." The Hokage waved him off with his hand. "That is all."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, would you come in here for a moment please?" Sasuke heard his mother call from the kitchen right as he threw another shuriken against a training post. The red-and-white target was covered with shurikens that he had thrown for practice. He threw his last one before wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah." He called before running towards the door leading into the kitchen. Opening the door quietly, he entered before being consumed by the smell of fresh flowers. Politely discarding his shoes onto the floor, Sasuke walked barefoot towards his kind mother. "Is there something you need?"

Sasuke's mother did not answer right away, currently occupied by a letter in her hands. Sasuke noticed the Hokage stamp on the backside of the letter where it had been torn open. After a short moment, she looked up with an apologetic smile gracing her lips.

"Hello, dear."

"What's that?" Sasuke asked curiously, his eyes focused onto the supposedly important piece of parchment. His mother glanced down at the letter before motioning for him to join her at the dining table. Sasuke nodded slowly, now unsure of whether he wanted to see what the letter contained or not. The small boy followed his mother's actions of politely sitting on her knees at the table.

"…Sasuke-kun, I think you should look at this." His mother slid the paper towards him before folding her arms across her lap patiently. Sasuke glanced at her once in confusion before his midnight gaze fell onto the paper.

'_Dear leaders of the Uchiha Clan,_

_We highly recommend your presence at the Hokage's Office this following weekend. It has come to our attention that an important matter must be settled and we pondered if you could possibly offer your services._

_Sincerely,_

_The Third Hokage and Council'_

Sasuke reread the letter once more before turning towards his mother in confusion. "What important matter are they talking about?" Mikoto shook her head for an answer.

"I do not know, Sasuke-kun. All I know is that we must participate in this as our duty to the village." Sasuke blinked at her in understanding before bowing his head politely. Mikoto patted his head with a small laugh. "Now, go back to training, Sasuke-kun."

"Okay." Sasuke answered before standing up and exiting the kitchen into the courtyard. Mikoto merely sighed contently before glancing down at the envelope again. What could this important matter be? If it was really important, why would the hold it off until this weekend?

Mikoto brushed the thought off before standing up. It didn't matter, not yet anyways. _I'm sure it won't affect our family for the worse if we participated in this meeting. …Maybe it will actually help us!_

* * *

**I hope that turned out right. Please look forward to the next chapter.**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening

**A True Cherry Blossom Warrior**

**Here's the 2****nd**** chapter for you, guys! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Awakening**

"Good news, Sakura-san." The nurse that had been tending to Sakura's wounds for the last five days announced as she walked from behind the entryway corner. She smiled at the pink-haired girl as she tapped on the clipboard.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow in growing anticipation.

"You are recovering quite well from your injuries." The nurse's smile fell slightly as she paused. "Though, I'm surprised you are healing so well. Normally, someone with the same kind of injuries would probably take a few more days or so to reach your state…" Her voice drifted away slowly before she glanced at Sakura again with a strange look in her eyes.

Sakura held up a hand to stop the nurse from beginning to speak again. "That's a good thing, right?" The nurse scratched the back of her head, sighing.

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe you just heal quickly." Sakura could tell the nurse did not want to dismiss the subject, but Sakura already had other things on her mind. Noticing the glint of suspicion in the young woman's eyes, Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Well, do you know when I can actually start walking again?" Her emerald eyes drifted to the cast still adorning her right leg. The nurse hesitated, seeing that her patient was changing the subject, but merely placed a finger on her chin in thoughtfulness.

"Probably a week. Our greatest healers can only do so much at one time." The nurse answered, slightly smiling at Sakura reassuringly. Sakura slowly nodded for a reply. "Though, I'm sure by the time your fractured leg heals, your other wounds will be about nonexistent."

"That's fine by me." Sakura answered after a moment of utter silence. She faked a smile, but the caretaker did not seem to notice it. The nurse brightened up with a smile of her own. "How are my other injuries?"

"Your cracked ribs are healing rather nicely and you seem to have gotten over the minor concussion. The spinal damage may cause your back to ache for a while. However, your breathing has been rather irregular lately." Sakura silently asked for an explanation. The nurse shrugged for a response.

"It's probably because you vomited blood a few times over the last few days." Sakura noticed the nurse glance at her worriedly. "Have you been feeling nauseated lately, honey?"

"No, I've been fine."

"Oh, good. We wouldn't want you to be in any more pain."

"Yeah…" Sakura murmured softly, laying her head back down on the pillow behind her. She silently hugged herself to keep warm, realizing the room was colder than usual. Sakura felt herself shiver once as she readjusted into a more comfortable position.

"Oh, I almost forgot…You have an important event to look forward to this weekend." Sakura glanced at the nurse in confusion, not quite comprehending what her caretaker was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have the opportunity to speak with the Hokage this weekend." The nurse paused to watch Sakura's reaction before adding, "I suggest you meet with him."

Sakura's face was blank for a moment. Her mind was running over all the possibilities that this one opportunity offered. Finally, as the shocked pink-haired girl looked up, she noticed the nurse watching her strangely. She struggled with a smile, trying to hide her secret joy.

"…I think I will. Thank you." Sakura nodded gratefully, waving at the young woman who was exiting the room after wishing Sakura a kind farewell.

Sakura immediately stopped waving her hand. A concerned frown adorned her face as she stared up at the ceiling in thought. This was her chance. She didn't know what kind of options awaited her this weekend, but she could almost feel that something good was bound to happen.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly and Mikoto knew that better than anyone. With all the chores to do such as cooking and taking care of Sasuke, Mikoto could honestly admit that she was glad it was the weekend.

Currently sitting the Hokage's Office beside her husband, Fugaku, Mikoto calmly awaited the Hokage's announcement. He had patiently delayed the meeting a few minutes because of some late attendants. It was to start momentarily.

Mikoto glanced at her husband, catching his gaze at once. "How important do you think this?" She asked, politely folding her arms in her lap. Fugaku blinked at her, already processing her question with his logical mind.

"We will hear soon enough." He answered blandly, his impassive gaze settling on the Hokage who had just seated himself near the Council. Mikoto followed his gaze, and resisted the urge to sigh. Maybe it wasn't important as she had originally thought.

The room, crowded with all the respectable ninja, immediately quieted. The Council watched the silenced crowd, their faces adorned by slight concerned frowns. The Third Hokage sat silently, his hands laced together as he observed the group, particularly the clan leaders.

"Does anyone know exactly why we are holding this meeting?" He asked, his gaze drifting over all the shinobi facing him. Mikoto quickly glanced around, noticing no one had answered his question. The room was dead quiet; not even the sound soft breathing could be heard. Though, the silence did not last very long.

"It's about Haruno Sakura." A familiar deep voice spoke from the back, causing most of the crowd to turn their heads towards the direction of the speaker. Mikoto twisted her head slightly, immediately identifying the voice as Kakashi's. He leaned against the wall casually, his one visible eye focusing on the Third Hokage.

"Yes, Kakashi, it is." The elderly man replied, ignoring the low murmur of questions that the listening shinobi created. "Yet, do you know exactly why we would be talking about this girl?"

"Perhaps, she is a new threat to Konoha?"

"Quite the opposite, Kakashi." Sarutobi slowly stood up, placing his hands on the desk as he waited patiently for the recent gossiping to end. Within a few seconds, the room fell silent again. "Haruno Sakura was found nearly a week ago in the forest, injured, and now is currently recovering in our hospital. From the observation of several caretakers, they conclude she cannot be proven a threat."

"This brought a different issue to our attention." Mikoto raised her eyebrow in wonder. What could possibly be an issue with this poor child?

"Well, what is it?" A few shinobi behind them muttered impatiently, narrowing their eyes on their speaking village leader. The Third Hokage simply ignored their question.

"Anyways, we know nothing more about this girl than her name. Using our very resourceful records, we have found no links to this child. Thus, she has no home, no life of a shinobi, and more importantly, lack of a teacher and guardian." Mikoto felt her husband tense slightly beside her.

"Are you saying that she is in need of a guardian?" Fugaku asked tersely, watching his leader's reaction carefully.

"Exactly. We were pondering if any of you could possibly take her in until we have found anymore information on Haruno Sakura." Sarutobi paused, letting the idea digest amongst the crowd. "If not, we will respect your wishes, though; we will have to choose the best possible choice among all of you."

"Why should we allow this unknown girl, who could still possibly be a threat, to settle in our village? Haruno could learn our secrets and return to her real home to share them, which could lead to our own downfall!" A purple haired woman shouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Do we have any proof of this, Anko?" One of the elders of the Council answered back immediately, not allowing Anko to speak again. "Do you propose we eliminate this child, though we have no evidence of any criminal records?"

Anko sighed, frustrated with the elderly woman's questions. "No."

"Ignoring this rude interruption," The Council woman continued without glancing in Anko's direction. "We will give you one day to decide and report back to us tomorrow night." Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the crowd.

Mikoto couldn't help but ask, "Can we visit Sakura?" Fugaku glanced at her, a look of surprise and suppressed anger glinting in his onyx eyes. She ignored her husband, noticing the room falling back in silence once again.

Sarutobi seemed to slightly smile, but it was gone within a split-second. "Perhaps, I would not see this as a problem. I suggest you organize your visitation schedule with the nurse who takes care of her." Mikoto nodded, with a nervous smile on her face.

"That is the end of the meeting. You are dismissed."

* * *

Fugaku sat across from Mikoto at the dining room table, his arms folded against his chest. He had his gaze narrowed on the table, an angered frown adorning his lips. Mikoto resisted the urge to sigh as she watched her husband in silence.

"Mikoto, are you really thinking of visiting Haruno Sakura?" Fugaku asked, his gaze rising up to meet her eyes. She met his gaze evenly, a defiant glint in her eyes.

"Yes, I am."

Her husband seemed unsurprised. "Do you want the other clans to think we are in need of more clan members?"

"It doesn't matter what the other clans think, Fugaku. We need to do what is best for the clan." Mikoto didn't flinch when Fugaku's eyes bled red.

"Are you saying that this would be in the clan's best interest?" Fugaku murmured lowly, his hands unfolding slowly. Mikoto merely remained still, refusing to stand down.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." Mikoto replied, her tone still calm and composed.

"Mikoto, we shouldn't, cannot allow this foreign child to live with us in our village, let alone our home." Fugaku narrowed his eyes further.

Mikoto stood up before making her way towards the kitchen. She entered the kitchen, still standing in the doorway before turning back to Fugaku. "I have a good feeling about Haruno Sakura. I don't know how to explain it." She murmured, softly but firm. "I _will _visit her tomorrow before the meeting and I _will _take a risk of allowing her to stay here." Without another word, she entered into the kitchen, leaving Fugaku in the dining room to think about what his wife had said.

* * *

"I hate wheelchairs…" Sakura murmured, avoiding any eye contact with any other patient or nurse. Her caretaker hummed a bright tune as pushed the uncomfortable wheelchair down the hallway, past other recovery rooms.

"At least you don't have to crawl there." The cheery nurse pointed out, smiling. Sakura said nothing, refusing to argue her opinion out. "Besides, do you want Hokage-sama to wonder why you are in a bad mood?"

"No…" Sakura replied as she sighed. "I want to make the best impression as I can." The nurse's smile grew wider.

"That's a good idea, Sakura-chan." The nurse paused, before speaking again. "Are you nervous at all?"

"Not really." Sakura coughed as she answered, covering her mouth with one hand. The nurse immediately stopped the wheelchair, placing a hand on the pink-haired girl's shoulder lightly. She made her way to face Sakura, examining the coughing child with a worried look. There was no blood in sight, but the caretaker was still concerned about Sakura's condition.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to visit the Hokage in this state?" Sakura glanced up at the nurse, finally being able to stop the coughing for a moment.

"Yes, I must meet the Hokage now." Sakura paused, a soft cough escaping her mouth. "Please." The nurse sighed in slight annoyance.

"I really don't want you seeing the Hokage right now, Sakura-chan. Not with the chance of reversing your recovery." Sakura shook her head in disagreement.

"It won't matter. I will build my way back to full health eventually." The nurse stared at her, another strange glint of emotion beginning to show in her eyes. Sakura noticed it immediately before lifting her hands up in protest. "I'm sure I'll be fine!"

The nurse clicked the top of her mouth with her tongue once before sighing again. "I'm not supposed to be doing this, Sakura-chan. If I noticed any signs of one possibility that could harm you, I was to report you immediately back to your room." Sakura looked up at the nurse to watch her reaction. The nurse scratched her cheek slightly, before gazing down on her patient.

"…I guess I could let it slip by…" Sakura mentally cheered for joy. "…but, this is one time only? You got that? Oh, and if you show any signs that you are getting worse, I will not hesitate to bring you back to the hospital." Sakura nodded, trying to conceal her joy as she smiled at the nurse in reassurance.

"As I said before, I think I will be fine." The nurse merely made her way behind Sakura's wheelchair as she began to push Sakura towards the entrance of the hospital.

"I sure hope so, Sakura-chan. For your sake and mine."

* * *

Sakura immediately felt anxious as soon as she approached the Third Hokage's desk. Something in the room made her feel nostalgic. She tried many times to push the emotion away, but it would not leave her.

The elderly man in front of her observed her with interest, though his ancient eyes were locked on hers. The nurse positioned Sakura's wheelchair right in front of the desk, her feet mere millimeters away from the wooden object. The feeling was stronger now, the feeling of remembering, yet there was nothing her that seemed familiar.

The nurse immediately left, leaving Sakura alone with this strange important figure. The Third Hokage remained staring at her for what seemed as an eternity. The silence between them seemed unbearable and Sakura feared that something was wrong. Her heart thudded against her chest hard, and she had a thought of it breaking through her chest with its force.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened. He kindly smiled at her, and shook his head apologetically. Sakura could only stare in shock; her body was frozen from speechlessness.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san, I'm afraid I've been rather impolite lately." The Third Hokage sheepishly smiled, before sighing. The pink-haired child could barely comprehend anything at this point. Every sensible thought had left her mind.

"Anyways, I suppose you would like to know why you are here." He paused, noticing her frozen state, and sighed again. "I know it seems rather hard for you to adapt to this, but please try to stay with me on this subject." Sakura barely nodded.

"Now, Sakura, I have a very important question to ask you." The old man paused again, his eyebrow raised. "Are you sure you will be able to answer this?"

Sakura opened her mouth as she exhaled a shaky breath. "Yes." Amazingly, she was able to answer without stuttering, but it didn't comfort her that much. Regardless, the Third Hokage overlooked it.

"Before I ask this question, I must advise you to calm yourself and listen carefully. I really do not want this session to end in a way that could badly affect you." Sakura said nothing, only nodded hesitantly. "Though, I guess it must be dealt with in some way…" His voice drifted off, his gaze settling on her eyes once again.

"Haruno Sakura, this is the question." Sakura obeyed his orders, trying to calm herself as best as possible. Her mind was set to answer this question and it would hopefully end for the better. "Do you know anything about your past? Anything at all?"

…

…

…

Sakura's lower lip trembled a bit before she answered. "No."

He laced his fingers together in thought, placing his chin on them. "I suppose I expected this as much." The Third Hokage then glanced over towards the edge of his desk. Sakura's gaze followed his, her eyes widening in shock and awe. A crystal ball was placed on its desk, completely blank.

"Is that…?"

"Correct."

"What do you plan on doing with it?" Sakura's forehead creased slightly in confusion. He managed to grace his features with a smile.

"We're going to allow you to see your past." Sakura's gaze hardened slightly at his theory. She swiftly glanced back at him in doubt.

"I highly doubt this will work at all, sir."

"I would imagine." He answered back, his playful smile on his face. Sakura sighed softly at the old man's tone, feeling the tension in her body beginning to wind down. She guessed it wouldn't hurt to try after all, thought she still thought it most likely impossible.

"Sakura, please focus on the crystal ball." The playful smile disappeared instantly, a serious look overcoming his face. He suddenly looked older within seconds. Sakura nodded slowly before turning her attention to the crystal ball. She gasped softly at the sight.

The crystal ball had begun to swirl with different colors. It was memorizing and Sakura couldn't help but stare with growing interest. The Third Hokage observed her reaction, raising an eyebrow in anticipation.

A few seconds passed before something extraordinary happened. The ground beneath her seemed to shake with such violent force that it seemed like death would be evident. She fought the urge to scream, as she watched in absolute terror. She could see the room melting altogether in a blend of colors and strange shapes, until it all stopped abruptly.

She stared, wide-eyed, at the new environment around her. Sakura was no longer in the Hokage's Office and she was no longer sitting in a wheelchair. Fully standing, Sakura couldn't help but watch in a horrifying awe.

Everything was a mess of black and gray, no color showing whatsoever. She glanced beside her, seeing the Third Hokage, his face solemn as he continued to watch her expectedly. The power of speech was gone as well the power of movement.

"Haruno Sakura, in a few moments, you will gain the ability to remember everything of the past." He paused, adding much more softly. "Please take as much time as needed."

Sakura wanted to protest, but her mouth refused to open. The elderly man disappeared before she could do anything, which was still impossible. Suddenly, faint voices reached her ears as she felt her lips tremble uncontrollably.

_"Sakura-chan, are you ready for today?" A familiar voice whispered softly in her ear. Her emerald eyes opened to the night sky, the image of Naruto looking down on her coming into focus. His softened gaze was resting on hers and she sat up from her sleeping bag with a quiet yawn. _

_"Yes, I am." Sakura narrowed her eyes in slight pain, noticing his forced smile. "Are you?"_

_"I—Yes." Naruto tried to smile sheepishly, but he ended up sighing. Sakura's gaze settled on the ground in silence before they lifted up again. This wasn't just any morning. This was the morning that they would travel to Konoha to fulfill their duty, regardless of life or death. There were no more chances after this._

_Without an explanation, Sakura immediately embraced Naruto. He felt her arms tremble slightly around him as he gasped softly in surprise. "I hope you know this may be the end, Naruto." Her voice shook slightly, though it remained quiet._

_Naruto said nothing, before he smiled bitterly. "Yeah, I know." He wrapped his arms around her as well, tightly. "I was just making sure you knew." Sakura normally did not act like this, with emotions and kindness. Naruto didn't expect anything from her anymore, besides friendship and help, but that was all. This was a rare moment, and he would never pass this for anything in the world now._

_Sakura finally let go. Naruto let his arms drop to his sides as he glanced at her once more. Her eyes were searching his for something, something that he couldn't name. Before he could say anything, suddenly, she stood up as she gazed around the rebel camp, her eyes dulling of emotion._

_Naruto resisted the urge to sigh as he stood up as well. The rare moment was over and they both knew it. Maybe somewhere where it was peaceful, it could be different, but that probably would never be the case in reality. _

_Sakura glanced at Naruto once more as she sighed. She began to walk away and Naruto felt rooted to the ground. He could nothing but watch as his beloved teammate left to join Tsunade and the other leaders of their movement._

* * *

The Third Hokage watched Sakura's frozen body in interest. He noticed her body slowly relaxing as the minutes passed by. Her body became more composed and controlled; it was already evident the Sakura in the past was finally waking up. This was only the beginning.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, her gaze set on the older man in front of her. Everything was blurry at first, but soon it all cleared. The thought of rebirth crossed her mind, but she brushed it off quickly, only allowing herself to think of this experience as an awakening.

"How long was I recovering my memories?" Sakura asked, her voice composed with her tone soft. Sarutobi continued to observe her, his eyes locked on hers.

"A few hours, at most." Sakura bowed her head slightly, noticing the wheelchair and bandages covering her leg and waist. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she said nothing before looking up to Sarutobi.

"I will be in the hospital for a week or so, correct?" Sakura suddenly became silent as she glanced towards the doors as she continued to face the Hokage. Sarutobi blinked in slight surprise, but quickly concealed any emotion as he heard a knock on the door. _This child is more skilled than I originally anticipated…Perhaps; I shouldn't underestimate Haruno Sakura any longer._

The Third Hokage had his gaze set on the door, watching Sakura out of the corner of his eye. "Come in." The door creaked open slowly as Sakura brought her gaze onto the village outside, watching the sunrays shine brightly on the peaceful citizens below. She could already sense who it was, but she was still hanging to the small thread of hope she was wrong.

Sarutobi turned to Sakura and spoke in a soft, yet firm tone, "Sakura, I would like you to meet someone." His gaze finally caught hers and she reluctantly obeyed. Turning around in the wheelchair, her gaze focused on the ground as she heard the door creak shut.

Finally, as she turned fully around, towards the entrance of the room, she was forced to look up. Her eyes immediately narrowed slightly, though, she forced a smile.

The Third Hokage stood and proceeded over to the two shinobi. "This is Haruno Sakura, and I'm sure she is very pleased to meet you." Sakura could feel both of their piercing gazes on her and she waved a hand to help the friendly charade.

"It's truly nice to meet you. I'm sorry you have to see me at my worst." Sakura gazed at him evenly, secretly trying to search this 'stranger's' face for emotion, though she could find none.

Sarutobi merely nodded in reassurance towards Sakura. "Yes…and I'm sure you would like to know this is, Sakura-san."

"Yes, I would." Sakura answered back softly, her tone obviously changing as she silently reminded herself over and over who it was. Someone from the past and someone I have learned to hate with all my being.

"He is Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

**I am very glad this chapter has been finished finally. I hope everyone enjoys it. Sorry if it was a little late.**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	4. Chapter 3: Facade

**A True Cherry Blossom Warrior**

**Hey, everyone. :) Thank you very much for all the reviews and favorites! I really appreciate it. I'm glad someone likes this story so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Façade **

Sakura said nothing, her smile still gracing her lips. The Third Hokage silently continued to observe her as he resisted the urge to raise an inquiring eyebrow. Haruno Sakura was certainly one of a kind. She adapted well, and not only that, she was prepared for anything, even an unexpected encounter with the Uchiha prodigy. Perhaps, this kunoichi _could _improve the past for a better future.

"Well, Uchiha-san, are you in need of anything?" The elderly man asked politely. Itachi merely blinked at him in a reply before finally speaking. It seemed his mind was faraway, his eyes focused on the Hokage impassively.

"No, I just have this report from my recent mission for you." Sakura's smile faltered a bit, wondering if Itachi had already started his plot for the Uchiha Clan Massacre. For all she knew, she could have arrived in the past too late to change anything at all. Sakura exhaled a breath, trying to calm herself immediately. She couldn't be thinking negatively, especially in this delicate situation.

Itachi took a few steps forward, revealing the papers as he lifted them up to the Hokage in silence. Sarutobi quickly glanced over them before nodding in understanding. "Very well. You are dismissed." Itachi bowed politely, before making his way towards the door. Sakura could only stare after him.

He exited quietly, never glancing back. Sakura carefully traced his chakra signature, noticing it disappear from her sight. She had only met him for a few minutes and now, she felt as if this was her mission. Not only to help create a better future, but to stop Uchiha Itachi from committing the worst tragedy for his clan.

The Uchiha Clan Massacre.

* * *

The Third Hokage immediately placed a hand on her shoulder, as if he had heard her thoughts. "You cannot save everyone, Sakura." Sakura glanced up quickly, not believing what she was hearing. Her eyes had widened in shock and quickly, narrowed in confusion.

"_What_?" Her tone had taken a slightly colder tone, frustration evident in her voice.

The older man, who she had come to respect, had nothing but wisdom and understanding gleaming in his eyes. "That cannot be changed, Sakura. I will not allow it. It will solve nothing." His hand on her shoulder lifted as it fell back to his side.

"How can you say that, Hokage-sama?" Sakura stared up at him in disbelief. "We could avoid a lot of grief and troubles if we prevent this from happening!" He shook his head in disagreement.

"That is possible, maybe, but the most likely outcome is that it would only create far worse consequences that we would have to endure." Sakura's gaze fell onto the ground, unable to speak. "Would you like to fail your comrades that gave their lives for this opportunity? How do you think they would react to your irresponsible decision?" Sakura visibly flinched at his first question.

It was already obvious that Sakura still could not bear the memories of the past very well, no matter how much she would hide her true emotions from the shinobi world. Those memories created pain that would dwell in Sakura for the rest of her life. Unfortunately, this pain could possibly make matters much worse. The thoughts of revenge and irresponsible choices were already manifesting.

Sakura still hadn't replied to his questions. "What do you think they would say if you chose that path, Sakura? Do you _honestly_ think this would help the situation or only cure your selfish desires?" Sarutobi sighed, slightly in frustration and weariness. H noticed her bowed head and added more softly, "Would you please reconsider?"

Finally, she glanced up at him. A glint of hurt and regret shown through her eyes as she spoke clearly, yet softly. "I—I…" She paused, momentarily lost for words, before speaking once more, "I don't know." The Third Hokage resisted the urge to sigh once more as he drifted over to the window.

"That doesn't really help, now does it?" He murmured, watching the civilians below attend to their own daily lives. Sakura hesitantly rolled the wheelchair over to the window, joining him in his observing of the village.

"…I suppose not." Her anger had already vanished, only leaving her with sorrow and the feeling of stupidity. It was truly ironic to have acted like a stubborn kid after everything had occurred. From traveling from the future to the past, and having an adult's mind dwell in a child's body. A ghost of a small smile graced her features for a moment, unknowingly taking time to find humor through all the problems that currently faced her.

Sarutobi glanced down at her, through the corner of his eyes. He noticed her face had softened slightly, as did her emerald eyes. It made her seem calmer and at peace. He couldn't help but feel pleased with expression, enjoying it before it faded away a few minutes later.

Sakura allowed herself to look up to the Hokage, noticing his ancient eyes observing her with a slight interest. "So, Sakura, have you reconsidered?" Sakura searched his eyes for anything, anything that could possibly deceive his question. She found none.

Exhaling a breath, Sakura spoke quietly. "It seems I have no choice." The Third Hokage nodded in agreement, as he settled himself in a nearby chair. Sakura glanced out the window for a moment, a faraway look in her eyes. Soon enough, she turned towards the wise elder.

"How will this begin?" She whispered, more to herself than to the Hokage. He folded his arms thoughtfully, raising an eyebrow.

"We will just have to find out, now won't we?" Sakura slowly nodded. "Sakura, I do not how this will turn out, but I know exactly when it will all start." She awaited his explanation patiently, though her expression seemed reluctant.

"It won't matter, Hokage-sama. It's simply…" Sakura sighed softly, before continuing. "It's simply knowing how to prepare yourself for what's to come." Her eyes locked with his for a moment. "You know very well what happened in the past."

"Preventing my death will not help anything, Sakura. You cannot change some things no matter how much you try." Sakura placed her face in her hands, as she tried to seek some peace of mind.

"You are the only one who knows of my arrival, correct?"

"Yes, but I'm sure you'll find someone to aid you on your journey when I'm gone." Sakura gazed up at him again, emotion-filled eyes watching him. Reluctance and regret showed along with something that came close to sadness.

"Who?"

"You will find out in time." Sarutobi stood up, and suddenly, embraced Sakura in a comfortable hug. "I have no doubt in my mind you will succeed." Sakura's arms lay limp at her sides, as she fought the urge to hug him. She was supposed to be stronger this time, but she guessed, she could find one time to be weak. Just this once…

Sakura immediately hugged him, but no tears fell. "If you are expecting me to cry, you are dwelling in the past too much, Sensei." A wistful smile appeared on his lips as a bitter one graced her features.

"I know you are much stronger now, but don't forget who you once were."

"…Yeah."

The Hokage stepped back, releasing his embrace on her. Sakura's smile immediately fell, as she began to calm herself once again. "We will meet twice every week, Sakura." His eyes immediately drifted to the door, hearing footsteps outside in the hallway.

Sakura nodded, her previous charade already forming again. She rolled her way over to the door just as her caretaker walked in quietly. "Bye, Hokage-sama. Thank you very much for meeting with me!" All traces of the true Haruno Sakura had disappeared, simply gone from the world. Sakura waved at him brightly and he returned it with one of his own.

"Make sure you behave for your caretaker's sake." _Not to mention, the sake of the whole village. _Sakura immediately understood the secret meaning, but merely nodded at him with a sheepish smile. The nurse waved at him and greeted him briefly before bidding him farewell.

* * *

The nurse pushed Sakura's wheelchair out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. An uncomfortable silence immediately fell upon them. The nurse seemed a little more quiet than usual, and Sakura pondered the nurse's attitude.

"…How was your visit?" The nurse asked in a soft tone. Sakura glanced up at the nurse in question.

"It was fine…why?" Sakura already guessed the nurse wasn't comfortable to say anything. Her temporary caretaker seemed reluctant to tell her something. It only bothered Sakura even more.

"Is there something bad happening?" Sakura asked innocently, her mind running over several possibilities. The nurse shrugged before escorting Sakura down the hallway. They fell into silence once again.

"No, Sakura-chan. Nothing bad is happening." She finally remarked, placing a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Then why are you acting so strange?"

…

…

…

"You may be leaving sooner than we originally thought." The nurse kept her voice steady, though Sakura could already tell this was hard for the young woman to say.

"Why?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow questionably. The nurse sheepishly smiled halfheartedly, before speaking once again.

"You have a visitor that is waiting for your return. They may be interested in taking care of you until we find more information on your past."

"Who are they?" Sakura asked, slightly alarmed by this new piece of information. The nurse sighed and then smiled a genuine smile.

"They are famous here, Sakura-chan. You will be in the best care possible."

"…But who are they?" Sakura repeated, hiding her impatience. Sakura already guessed exactly who 'they' were, and she feared she wasn't prepared at all for _this_ meeting.

"Oh, I don't think you know them, but I will tell you anyways." The nurse paused, noticing Sakura's curious eyes watching her before continuing.

"Well, Sakura-chan, they are the Uchiha Clan."

* * *

Kakashi loudly knocked on the door of the Hokage's Office, silently wondering what the elderly Hokage was planning for today's sudden meeting. "Come in, Kakashi." He immediately obeyed, shutting the door behind him as he walked in.

Kakashi paused, looking around in the room in slight surprise, his hand still on the door. The only person in the room was the Third Hokage. No other ANBU were here for this secret conference. Kakashi glanced at him in question, but the elder merely ignored him.

"They are on their way soon enough." He answered as he motioned Kakashi to move closer to the desk. Again, feeling slightly suspicious, he moved silently over to the desk. "I just wanted to talk to you in private for a few minutes."

Kakashi said nothing, waiting for an explanation. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow slightly at the ANBU captain. An uncomfortable, tense silence fell upon them. The Hokage observed his face for any expression, but found none. Kakashi's face was completely impassive.

He sighed softly before glancing up at the silver-haired ANBU. "Kakashi, I have a favor to ask of you." Kakashi slowly nodded in understanding. The Hokage leaned back in his chair, scratching the side of his cheek with his index finger. "This is very important and I'm sure you have already pondered over this before."

Kakashi's mind tried to comprehend his leader's logic, not truly understanding what he meant. "What do you mean?" He asked softly, his forehead creasing in slight confusion. Sarutobi shook his head, before leaning forward against the desk.

"Kakashi, I am talking about becoming a sensei for a Genin squad." The Hokage paused, before adding, "We talked about this only a few days ago." Kakashi's eyes widened a fraction before he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I didn't think you were seriously considering me." Kakashi replied before his hand dropped to his side limply. The Hokage's eyes had hardened slightly, showing nothing _but _seriousness.

"Yes, Kakashi, you were one of the most efficient ones to become a sensei, ignoring the ANBU rank position." Sarutobi intertwined his hands together; his gaze locking with Kakashi's mismatched one. "I would especially want a particular group for you also."

Understanding hit Kakashi like a massive tidal wave. "The one with Haruno Sakura?" The Hokage nodded for an answer. Kakashi folded his arms against his chest. "Are you meaning to say that you will allow her to become a shinobi?"

Sarutobi did not answer right away, his gaze still piercing Kakashi's. He seemed to be using his calculating mind to find the answer to his question. "We have found no problems with her, have we?" He replied, his tone softer than usual. "I do not see any severe consequences with letting her join a Genin group in a year or two."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You seem to think she is very strong, Hokage-sama."

"Haruno Sakura is stronger than I expected. This is why we must have her join our shinobi ranks if nothing else."

"You are overlooking the fact that she could be a threat to this village someday." Kakashi reminded him. The Hokage could already sense his concern.

"Uzumaki Naruto could be a threat someday as well. Do you suggest we risk his capture when he is too weak to defend himself?" Kakashi opened his mouth, but stopped himself from replying something rude. He immediately became silent.

"It doesn't matter about a shinobi's background, Kakashi. It's what they do in the present." The Hokage paused to observe Kakashi's reaction. "You of all people should know that by now." Kakashi's gaze fell onto the ground, a flicker of emotion showing in his eyes for only a short moment.

Sarutobi sighed, slightly annoyed by the subject change. "Kakashi, all I am saying is that I would prefer you to train Haruno Sakura in some way." The Hokage waved his hand to emphasize the variety of ways. "Maybe it will not matter in a few years. Who knows?"

Kakashi slowly nodded, not really paying attention no longer. The elderly man's gaze rested on the door just as a loud knock was heard. "Just do me a favor of considering this subject, okay?" He asked softly, his tone kind. Kakashi said nothing.

"Please come in, everyone. We must discuss an important matter for today…."

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto politely greeted Sakura as she entered her recovery room. The pink-haired girl was slightly surprised at first, but ended up smiling a genuine smile.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. I'm Uchiha Mikoto, and I must say, I am very glad to finally meet you." Mikoto smiled softly at Sakura. Sakura sheepishly smiled at the attention, unsure of how to react to this woman's caring nature and infinite kindness.

"Thank you very much. I'm glad to meet you too, Mikoto-san." Sakura replied, feeling something painful grip her heart. _Itachi is going to kill you! You need to get away from here before it happens! _Sakura mentally played the scene over in her mind. _I don't want…I don't want you, someone this kind, to die for some stupid reason._

Mikoto noticed Sakura's slightly worried, faraway gaze and immediately became concerned. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Sakura glanced up at the young mother, with a reassuring smile gracing her lips.

"Yes, I was just a little worried if you would like me at all." Mikoto blinked at her in confusion, and then nodded in understanding. Her eyes seemed to soften and before Sakura could react, she found herself being embraced by the older woman. Emerald eyes widened a fraction in shock and surprise.

"…Sakura-chan, how could anyone dislike you? You are a sweet, little girl." Sakura composed herself enough to force a smile. The real Haruno Sakura was nothing near sweet, especially not little. She had grown up and killed to survive. If Sakura had been weaker, her lips would've trembled with speechlessness and be unable to recover from such a comment, but this, this situation was not the case.

"I haven't known you even a few minutes and yet, I have a good feeling about you. I think…" Mikoto pulled back, with a gentle smiling gracing her lips. Sakura continued her charade, displaying an 'innocent' smile.

"…I think that, if you really want, you could come live with my family and me." Sakura would've been thrilled, but after her talk with the Hokage, it was the last thing she wanted to hear. This was the best opportunity she could ever receive, but no, she could not prevent the future Uchiha Massacre from occurring. Mikoto noticed Sakura's eyes flicker with a hint of regret.

Immediately, she began to reassure Sakura once again. "Don't worry, Sakura, they will like you too!" _I'm not worried about them, Mikoto-san. I'm worried that I won't be able to stop myself from killing your son._

"Oh, well, I hope so." Sakura noticed Mikoto's smile falter a little. "Is there something wrong, Mikoto-san?" Mikoto seemed surprised at the question, and immediately, placed on a bright smile.

"No, nothing is wrong. Everything is okay." Mikoto paused, searching for an answer to satisfy the pink-haired girl's doubtful look. "I was just wondering what to cook for dinner tonight. I think Sasuke may want something extra good for celebration since he has been the best in his Academy class." Sakura could already tell it was something much deeper than a simple worry for dinner. She said nothing, only appearing to accept Mikoto's excuse.

Mikoto stepped back, allowing Sakura to readjust in the wheelchair to a more comfortable position. "…How much longer will I have to stay here in the hospital?" Sakura noticed Mikoto's reluctance to answer, but looked away when the young mother looked towards Sakura.

"Well, I'm not sure, Sakura-chan. Hopefully, in a week or two." Was that enough time to prepare for meeting the murderer of the Uchiha Clan? Sakura couldn't help the urge to delay the meeting, maybe a little longer, just to make sure everything would turn out for the better. However, she already knew, she was to expect the worse and nothing more.

"Maybe I could get Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun to meet you in a few days." Sakura's head snapped back to Mikoto, staring in disbelief and shock. That was even worse, but Mikoto was completely oblivious. "I don't know when Itachi-kun could really visit you with all the missions, but I guess it could be possible if I asked him tonight."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of her actions, and said nothing. Mikoto glanced at Sakura, raising an inquiring eyebrow. "Are you alright, dear?" The pink-haired girl managed to nod, trying her best to force a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I am fine. I'm just a little tired from everything that's happened today." Sakura blinked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, but my caretaker will probably want me in bed to rest soon." She glanced towards the door, noticing her nurse nodding in agreement.

"Oh, well, I guess I will see you later, Sakura-chan." Mikoto patted Sakura's shoulder as she smiled at the young girl softly. "I hope you get to meet Itachi and Sasuke soon." Sakura, yet again, struggled with another smile.

"Okay, bye, Mikoto-san." Mikoto waved at her before she exited the room. Sakura blinked before she closed her eyes and tried to resist the urge to sigh. Her mind was overloaded with too many problems to solve. Suddenly, Sakura couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and completely alone.

_I am alone and no one can help me on this journey. _Sakura didn't even try to reassure herself as she awaited help into the bed next to her. Secretly, she hoped that the nurse would overdose the medicine so Sakura could easily fall asleep to escape the new, realized pain.

* * *

_"Sakura-chan, I—I need to ask you a question." The question pierced through the comfortable silence surrounding the two teammates. The pink-haired woman that had been previously been watching the vast range of stars above them, glanced over at her friend. The dull emerald eyes that observed him, the ones that had once been bright jade, secretly confirmed his fears of losing his beloved teammate._

_"Yes, Naruto?" Sakura's voice held no emotion, it was simply lifeless. Naruto opened his mouth, but stopped in hesitation. Instead of speaking, he merely shook his head to avoid asking his question. Sakura's gaze lingered on him for a moment longer before it slowly lifted up to the sky once more. She said nothing more._

_Naruto sighed softly, before he laid back in the grass. Several times, he caught himself stealing a glance at Sakura's impassive face, as he hastily looked away. Finally, after Naruto looked away once again, Sakura turned towards him. "Naruto." Her tone of slight annoyance and impatience, sent chills throughout his body. "Please, just ask the question."_

_Naruto turned towards her, trying his best to force a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. I'm sure my question wasn't that important. Just…" Naruto paused; a familiar emotion flickered past his eyes. "…Just ignore me if that's what you want." _

_Sakura immediately identified the emotion as pain. Her eyes widened a little less than a fraction, but she quickly composed herself. Naruto slowly looked away, turning his back on her. Something was breaking their relationship apart, and for once, she felt one single emotion. Regret._

_Sakura, with great hesitance, placed a hand on Naruto's arm. Her lips trembled slightly with indecision, but finally, formed a bitter smile. She could feel his body tense, but her hand remained on his arm. "…Naruto…" _

_Sakura resisted the urge to sigh, before she continued. "You, Naruto, are just as important as I am." It had been a while since she had spoken this much. Maybe, just between Naruto and her, this could last. Who honestly knew how everything would turn out in the end?_

_"I—I…" Naruto finally turned towards her, grasping her wrist before she could pull it away. His cerulean eyes searched her emerald ones, for something she may never identify. Naruto nodded once to encourage her willingness to speak. To hear his distant teammate talk, it merely gave Naruto hope for the future._

_Sakura evenly stared into Naruto's eyes as she exhaled a breath. "…I never want you to be alone again, Naruto." Suddenly, something unexpected happened. Something that could make Naruto genuinely smile, a smile with no sadness or regret._

_As Sakura's own genuine smile graced her lips, a memory surfaced within each other's minds. The sight of Konoha, years from the present day, where everything seemed peaceful. There was no war and each day, Team 7 could spend their lives together. Unfortunately, the memory faded away within seconds. _

_Sakura's smile faltered for a few seconds before it completely disappeared. Naruto's grip on her wrist loosened and he knew another heartwarming moment was lost. Sakura gazed into Naruto's eyes once more, the last flicker of emotion finally leaving the depths of her emerald eyes. _

_Sakura stood up, starting to walk back to camp. She didn't glance back as she usually had when these moments ended, and Naruto immediately suspected something was wrong. Without thinking, he heard himself whisper softly, "I never want you to be alone either." _

_The wind carried the sound of his voice to her ears, and he knew she heard it. There was a slight pause in mid-step, but she continued as if she heard nothing. Naruto watched her walk away, once again, until the forest encompassed her into the darkness._

* * *

Sakura, resting in bed, watched the ceiling. The memory, somehow, was clear. Her eyes slowly narrowed, resisting the urge to clench the sheets.

_I know you didn't want me to be alone, Naruto, but right now, I am. _

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she suddenly remembered about Naruto's death. She visibly flinched before she turned towards the window, to gaze through the window. Her eyes didn't focus on the beautiful sunset in the background, but on the colorful sky above.

_I…I hope you aren't alone too._

* * *

**Yeah, the chapter was late, but at least I got it up finally. I couldn't wait to get this one up, though I have been a little busy lately. I know it's a little emotional in the end, but I hope everyone liked it overall.**

**I hope to get the next chapter up soon. **

**Anyways, see you guys later!**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	5. Chapter 4: Possibilities

**A True Cherry Blossom Warrior**

**To start, I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story. :) I can't believe I'm saying this, but this story has over 700 hits! It's unbelievable! Again, thank you very much!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Possibilities**

The next few days seemed to drag on endlessly. Sakura had been growing more restless with every passing minute, waiting for her injuries to heal quickly. Along with the injuries, she had to be constantly attempting to solve the problem of the visiting Uchiha Clan members.

There was no doubt in her mind that Itachi or Sasuke would appear in this room within the week. It was probably unavoidable, but it didn't mean she couldn't try to escape the hospital before they would arrive.

At designated times each day; Sakura would apply her medical skills to further progress the healing. It did involve risk of being discovered, but she had to take a chance. If Sakura was to meet Itachi or Sasuke beforehand, it may ruin everything she had accomplished with this mission.

The medical chakra glowing brightly around her hand faded away after the last thought crossed her mind. Sakura narrowed her eyes as her arm fell to her side. That was impossible. That wasn't something she wouldn't allow to happen.

"No…" She whispered softly, a flicker of determination flashed in her emerald depths. _Even if this mission kills me, I will succeed. _She blinked, realizing what she had just committed herself to, before a small, bitter smile formed upon her lips. Sakura closed her eyes, adjusting to a comfortable position in the hospital bed.

_Naruto, Tsunade, Neji, TenTen…Everyone participating in this mission has died for it, except for me._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_I wouldn't be surprised if I died for our cause too._

* * *

"What do you mean, Mikoto?" Fugaku stared at her, his disapproval heard in his voice. Mikoto stared at him evenly. Her recent news, obviously, hadn't went well with her husband.

"It's already decided." Mikoto remarked simply, remaining calm despite the harsh glare coming from Fugaku. Fugaku's mouth opened slightly in shock, his mind still comprehending this new piece of information. A tension-filled silence fell upon them. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long.

Mikoto didn't flinch when Fugaku's hand slammed onto the table in frustration. "You have just exposed us to a risk! Mikoto, you have just given us a greater burden to bear." Mikoto said nothing when her husband paused. His Sharingan was already activated out of anger. Regardless, she continued to make eye contact with him.

"Do you want everything we have worked for to result in nothing?" Fugaku shouted, not even trying to compose himself. His eyes narrowed on Mikoto, fury and anger showing greatly in their crimson depths.

"I refuse to discuss this with you if you shout." Mikoto replied, avoiding the question briefly. Fugaku's eyes widened a fraction before they narrowed slightly within a second. Quickly, he composed himself enough to speak in a normal tone, though it was forced.

"Very well." He answered, slowly folding his arms against his chest. Mikoto waited a few seconds to find her own answer. It didn't take long.

"Everything will work out perfectly fine." Mikoto said calmly, noticing her husband's anger beginning to return. "Haruno Sakura will make an extraordinary addition to the Uchiha Clan."

"How do you know that? She could pose a threat to our mission, to our clan!" Mikoto ignored his accusation as she replied with her own.

"You know nothing about this girl, and yet, you deem her an enemy." Fugaku opened his mouth to argue, but Mikoto didn't give him the chance. "Haruno Sakura could possibly help us, but you refuse to accept that. Don't judge her if you don't even know her background or anything about her!"

Mikoto's patience was dwindling away. Fugaku's had already reached its limits. Both watched each other, refusing to step down. "I am the leader of this clan, Mikoto. I make the decisions and you follow accept them."

"As far as I am concerned, Fugaku, we both make the decisions. You know very well that you cannot make a decision without my consent or the clan members' as well." Mikoto shot back, narrowing her eyes on her husband in disgust. "Have you forgotten the guidelines we must follow?"

Suddenly, Fugaku stood up as his hands shook with the anger coursing through his veins. "I will not allow this. Haruno Sakura will not live here with us! I refuse to allow this…this _threat _to ruin everything." Without another word, he strode out of the dining room, leaving Mikoto in silence.

She slowly stood up, shaking her head in disagreement. _You are too stubborn to admit that Haruno Sakura would be a great addition this clan, this mission! _Hurriedly, the young mother exited the dining room, following her husband. _…This conversation has not ended just yet!_

* * *

"Itachi, can I ask you something?" Itachi glanced at Sasuke as they continued to walk through the forest. The older brother merely nodded in reply. His mind was elsewhere, and Sasuke already noticed it. "Brother!"

Itachi turned his head towards Sasuke, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, Sasuke. I was just thinking of an upcoming mission. Go on and ask your question." The young Uchiha brother blinked at him before shrugging, satisfied with his brother's answer.

"Well, anyways, I was wondering about that one girl that we're supposed to visit this week." Sasuke sighed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Itachi glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Will you…" Sasuke looked up at Itachi as he paused. "Will you come visit her with me?"

Itachi bowed his head slightly in thoughtfulness. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm busy this week." Sasuke's gaze fell on the ground. "Maybe next week if it's possible."

"You know what, Itachi? You always say that and it gets really annoying." Sasuke remarked, pouting as he folded his arms against his chest. Itachi didn't reply to the comment.

The large stone wall surrounding the Uchiha estate reached their vision at the end of the forest. Both of them seemed to fall into silence as they neared. Sasuke wanted to say more, but noticed Itachi starting to follow the edge of the wall, making his way towards the gate farther along.

Sasuke took a few steps towards his brother, but stopped himself. Itachi continued to drift away, and the younger brother seemed to notice the evident distance between them. He bit his lip in indecision as he glanced at the ground. This situation was occurring more often than it used to, and now Sasuke was beginning to feel more alone than ever.

_Big brother never seems to be impressed with me or even be _interested _in me…_

Charcoal colored eyes looked up to watch Itachi, determination beginning to grow their depths.

_…and that's exactly why I'm going to show him that I am more skilled than he thinks!_

Without thinking further about his hasty actions, Sasuke raced after Itachi.

* * *

"Sakura, the Third Hokage wishes to speak with you." Sakura forced herself to look away from the village outside, glancing at the nurse standing at her bedside. Confusion etched across her face as she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Now? Here?" The nurse nodded, immediately displaying a sheepish smile. Before Sakura could reply, the Hokage appeared from around the corner. The nurse quickly excused herself, bidding farewell to the elderly village leader and Sakura before exiting the room.

Sarutobi waited a few moments, allowing the nurse to walk away from the room, out of hearing range. Sakura sat up, locking eyes with the Hokage. "What is going on? The next meeting wasn't for a few more days." The seriousness in her gaze was equal to the Sarutobi's. Something was definitely stirring.

He glanced at her, a strange emotion glowing in the depths of his onyx orbs. His answer was hesitant, but not completely understood. "The past has already been changed as well as the future." Sakura raised an eyebrow at his unexpected reply.

"Isn't that a good thing?" The Hokage's solemn face had already answered her question. He slowly drifted over to her bed, his hands hid behind his back. Her eyes searched his eyes for an explanation, but found nothing.

"Sakura…" She nodded slightly to show him he had her undivided attention. "Please do not let this alert you in any way." One of his hands was firmly placed on her shoulder. Sakura silently awaited the news, silently preparing herself mentally. _Whatever this is…It cannot be good._

"You are becoming a traitor, Mikoto! How can you even _suggest_ something like this?" Fugaku's voice reached Sasuke's ears, immediately freezing him in place. He was mere inches away from Itachi, who had stopped as well. Itachi glanced back at Sasuke, his eyes void of any emotion. The simple look from Itachi refrained Sasuke from saying anything.

"It would be better for the clan." Mikoto argued back, her tone hinting traces of forced calmness. "Yet, you are too stubborn to even admit this would help, if nothing else!" Sasuke's eyes quickly glanced towards the wooden gate farther down the bordering stone wall. The urge to enter the courtyard raced through his mind.

"How can this possibly help, allowing a threat to enter into own house?" Sasuke began to slowly move along the wall, his heart beginning to race. What was going on in there? Why was his mother and father arguing, and especially about a possible threat?

"I would not call this opportunity a 'threat'. This was of the greatest options we could have to benefit the clan." Mikoto answered firmly. Sasuke continued to inch his way towards the gate, but before he could go any further, Itachi's hand raised up to block his way. Sasuke jumped back at the sudden movement, looking to Itachi in shock and surprise. His brother merely shook his head in disagreement of Sasuke's plan.

The Third Hokage revealed his mystifying crystal ball from behind his back, setting it in Sakura's lap. Her gaze lingered on him a moment longer before it drifted to the unsettling black mist dwelling in the sphere. Within a few seconds, an image formed inside with moving figures.

Her eyes widened a fraction, not even trying to hide the shock registering across her face. After a minute or so of watching the glowing crystal ball, she whispered, "This is all because I arrived."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the arm blocking his way, unsure of whether to disobey Itachi's silent order or not. How could he stand here like this? Why should he just stand here and listen to the intense argument occurring on the other side of the wall?

"Enough!" Fugaku growled in frustration. "I make the decisions and you _will _follow them." Without warning, a loud smack was heard. Sasuke softly gasped, and without his consent, ran towards the gate as he ducked under Itachi's arm. He couldn't let this continue. The younger brother couldn't help but fear for his mother and father's safety throughout this conversation.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his wrist firmly, halting him mere inches away from the iron gate handle. Sasuke's head spun around to see Itachi's slightly annoyed face.

"What are you doing, Itachi? Let me go!" He whispered, feeling his strength drain away as he tried to escape. Itachi didn't reply, only kept his grip on Sasuke's wrist. Turning back around, Sasuke attempted to reach for the iron handle with his free hand, but he was too far away to grab it.

* * *

"You cannot leave, Sakura." Sakura ignored Sarutobi as she continued to rapidly heal her injuries. Yes, his logic was correct but she would not let this mission fail. "I will not allow you to leave."

Sakura didn't glance up from her work as she spoke. "I refuse to do nothing. I am going and you cannot stop me." The glowing green chakra enlightened the room as she continued. "If you wish for everything we've worked for to result in nothing, then go ahead and stop me, Hokage-sama. It won't solve anything."

The Third Hokage opened his mouth to reply, but found himself speechless. "As I said before, I am here on a mission and I will not be stopped from doing my duty." Both of her legs were already healed completely, except for the scratches still adorning her skin. She felt slightly nauseated, but did not even allow herself to think of stopping now. She had to do _something_.

Finally finding his voice again, Sarutobi replied, "Sakura, listen to me." Sakura didn't even look up to face him. There was no use in trying to talk her out of her decision, but he had to try. "Even if you attempt to do something, you would expose yourself. How would your past be any different than the future if you do that?"

Sakura's hands froze for a moment, the question beginning to sink in instantly. The medical chakra faded slightly, the glow not as strong. Unconsciously, she bit her lip as her hands dropped into her lap.

"Why take the blame for everything? Your friends did not die because of your efforts…They died for your shared cause and yet, you still flinch whenever I bring up the subject of the past or your—"

"I never wanted to come on this journey, Hokage-sama." Sakura interrupted, her voice dull and lifeless. Sarutobi blinked in surprise, raising an eyebrow at her statement. "It was never my mission, but I was the only one left to complete it after Naruto was rendered helpless when he willingly saved me from the enemy's final attack." A variety of emotions flickered past her eyes for a moment as she continued her explanation.

"They risked their lives to save Naruto, but ended up losing their lives for someone that ignored them and remained silent when they tried to talk or share their thoughts." Sakura paused, glancing down at her clenched hands. "I never deserved this, but here I am. I am their last hope and I have to give everything…just for them."

The Hokage didn't reply as silence fell upon them. The crystal ball swirled with black mist once again, shielding any view of the scene occurring at the Uchiha Estate. Apparently, their argument had disrupted the crystal ball's functions, rendering it unable to serve them. After a few moments, a fond smile slowly appeared on his features.

"This mission isn't just for the village, but for your teammates, is it?" Sakura numbly nodded, barely paying attention any longer. He lifted a hand to scratch the side of his cheek, his eyes darted away to avoid any contact with her own. "Then I guess I have no choice…"

…

…

…

"Considering that you are one of the most responsible and skilled shinobi at this time, I believe you will be one of the only ones to take care of this small problem." Sakura's eyes widened slightly, turning towards the Hokage. He glanced back towards her, attempting to hide a smile, but failed. "I'm pretty sure I can entrust you with the rest of your mission alone."

* * *

Fugaku narrowed his eyes dangerously, feeling the side of his cheek sting with the impact. Mikoto only stared evenly at him, her hand slowly lowering.

The situation was spinning out of control. Every passing minute, their argument was growing rougher and more difficult. It seemed they were getting nowhere, only creating a greater invisible barrier between them. It simply seemed hopeless…

* * *

"Good luck, Haruno Sakura." Sakura glanced back towards Sarutobi, nodding in reply to his compliment. She pulled a special black chakra-controlling glove over each hand. Unconsciously, she grabbed for her Leaf headband to adjust it on its usual place—wrapped around her waist.

The Third Hokage noticed her eyes widen a fraction in surprise, realizing that it was gone. "Sakura...?" She didn't answer at first, her head bent down as her mind searched every memory possible for an explanation. Could it have been simply lost when she arrived in the past? On the other hand, it could've…

_No, that's impossible. _Sakura refused to think of that scenario. If someone had indeed found the headband when she was unconscious, they would be able to figure it out in a matter of days that something wasn't right. There would be consequences such as interrogations and possibly, an unsuccessful mission.

Sakura turned towards the Hokage, noticing he had drifted over to the window as he gazed down into the village. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Sakura broke the silence. "You know something about this, don't you?" She accused softly, stepping towards him with fully recovered legs. He didn't respond, only continued to watch all of the citizens.

Sakura waited for a few minutes patiently, wondering if she was just wasting time. Sarutobi turned towards her, his eyes meeting hers evenly. "You must find these things out on your own, Sakura. This is your mission." He paused hesitantly before replying, "Good luck."

Sarutobi bowed his head in farewell. Sakura only stared at him through narrowed eyes as his form disappeared before she could even blink. Somberly glancing to her hospital bed, she noticed the crystal ball was gone as well. Resisting the urge to sigh, Sakura started walking towards the window, noticing it was slightly slid open.

_It all starts now… _

Sakura pushed the window farther aside, stepping up onto the ledge. Masking her chakra, she jumped down into a tree close to the hospital gate, sliding the door shut silently as she fell gracefully down. Landing onto a high tree branch, she blended into the leaves, concealing herself from any interested or stray eyes. Forming hand signs instantly, her figure began to disappear as a sudden wind blew with leaves surrounding her.

Within seconds, the leaf whirlwind was gone and so was the pink haired kunoichi.

* * *

"You released her from the hospital?" The nurse practically screamed. The Third Hokage avoided sighing as several doctors and nurses turned their heads in their direction. Sarutobi nodded at Sakura's caretaker.

"Sakura seemed so restless. It took an hour or so even with my vast chakra supply, but I healed her enough to let her out for the day." He paused, noticing the nurse's stricken face. "Don't worry," He immediately assured, "The Uchiha Clan has arranged to take her until we can find any records or background on Sakura."

The nurse opened her mouth to argue, but Sarutobi spoke first. "I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure she'll be fine. I have my complete trust in her actions since I know she is responsible." The nurse shook her head in disbelief.

"You hardly know the girl."

"Perhaps, but I have a good feeling about this child." The nurse's eyes grew large at his comment.

"That's what Uchiha Mikoto said the other day when she visited!" Sarutobi merely shrugged. It only meant that Sakura's arrival had been taken well by most people. She had a chance to complete her mission, to succeed in gaining freedom and possibly, a more peaceful lifestyle.

"Anyways, that's all." The Third Hokage went on his way, about to exit the building when he abruptly stopped. "Oh, by the way, Haruno Sakura will be probably visit the hospital sometime this week for a checkup just to see if she has been getting along alright." The nurse numbly nodded, her eyes still wide. She couldn't stop staring until he had completely left the building.

* * *

Sasuke gasped when he felt a tap on his neck, his vision blurring. His hand continued to reach for the iron handle of the gate, hoping the small effort may be able to keep him awake, away from the oncoming darkness. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke fell to his knees as his hand lowered slowly until it reached the ground. The grip on his hand loosened until it was gone.

Finally, Sasuke slumped to the ground, blacking out completely.

* * *

Sakura darted among the trees, growing close to the Uchiha estate. As she raced across the forest floor, the pink haired kunoichi searched for chakra signatures. Within a few minutes, she noticed one dim until it completely disappeared. Immediately, Sakura turned in that direction.

She could already sense Fugaku and Mikoto. Yet, Sakura noticed that Itachi's chakra signature was gone, without a trace. Slowing down her pace steadily until she walked, Sakura started towards the two detectable presences near the Uchiha residence.

As a large stone wall came into sight, she noticed a fallen figure on the ground. Before she could identify the body, it disappeared right after she blinked. Her first instinct was to search the forest around her for it, but remained calm and composed as she walked towards a large oak wooden gate.

Once Sakura was close enough to exit the forest, she heard the murmur of voices from inside the stone fence. Cautiously pausing for a moment, she recognized the voices.

"You truly are ruining everything." Fugaku growled out of anger. Sakura darted towards the wooden gate, grasping the iron handle.

"No, I am actually trying to help!" Mikoto's remained calm despite her husband's stubbornness and short-temper. Without warning, she felt a tap on her shoulder, sending an alert signal throughout her body. Slowly turning around, still grabbing onto the gate handle, Sakura couldn't help the gasp that escaped from her mouth.

"Is there any reason you are sneaking around here?" He asked coldly, his tone giving her an unconscious chill through her body. Regaining her composure within seconds, she glanced up at him with a forced apologetic smile.

"I'm terribly sorry. Hokage-sama told me to visit the Uchiha estate, but I got lost." She paused, silently observing his reaction, but found none. His charcoal eyes were impassive, the same emotionless eyes she had seen before many other times.

She waited for a reply, but he said nothing. Instead, she continued with her 'explanation'. "This is the Uchiha residence, right?" Itachi merely nodded slightly. Silence fell upon them, despite the arguing occurring beyond the fence.

In one quick moment, Itachi knocked the gate fence twice before Sakura could react. Her eyes narrowed when his arm reached over her shoulder. The arguing died away as the sound of hesitant footsteps approached the door leading into the courtyard. Itachi pulled back his arm, his eyes locking with hers.

Sakura slowly turned, forcing her gaze to face the door. She could feel his eyes staring at the back of her head, already analyzing her with his calculating mind. The pink kunoichi promptly refused the urge to kill him, knowing it wasn't the right time just yet. _That moment will come someday…Hopefully, soon._

Sakura sheepishly smiled when Mikoto opened the gate, shock registering across her features. "Sakura?" Disbelief shown in her eyes, observing the child's fully recovered body. "W-What are you doing here? How in the world-"

Sakura merely shrugged as she interrupted. "The Hokage works miracles. He knew I was growing restless, so he helped me out and told me to come here." She paused, noticing Fugaku stepping from behind his wife. "I got lost and somehow, ended up here."

Fugaku eyed her warily, dissatisfied with her excuse. "_You _are Haruno Sakura?" Sakura simply nodded, ignoring his negative tone. He noticed she didn't seem offended, causing him to narrow his eyes in distaste.

Sakura politely bowed to them. "Yes, sir." Without warning, Mikoto grabbed her hand to pull her inside the courtyard.

"Feel free to come in, Sakura. Don't be shy." Mikoto's voice hinted slight nervousness through her calm stature. Sakura smiled again, ignoring Fugaku's disapproving stare. She noticed Fugaku was beginning to shut door, muttering softly about her arrival. Glancing back as Mikoto led her towards the house, she noticed something that made her eyes widen a little less than a fraction in surprise.

As Fugaku fully shut the door, she realized Itachi was gone before Mikoto had answered the knocks. Turning back to the young mother, she recovered from her shock on the outside, though her mind was full of annoyingly puzzling questions. Unfortunately, one seemed to distract her attention from the rest.

_How could I not of noticed his disappearance with my improved skills?_

* * *

**Well, considering that took me about two weeks to complete through stressful last days of school and so many events to attend to, I am glad I finally got this chapter up! I'm so glad it has been posted. :) **

**Anyways, yes, again, it was (extremely) late. No idea if I will be able to get the next chapter up in a week, but we'll have to see. I just kind of lost inspiration and had a small writer's block. Yet, I am more inspired now that I know exactly what I want in the plot for this story. Yay!**

**Things are starting to get more interesting, ne?**

**Until next update,**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	6. Chapter 5: Underestimation

**A True Cherry Blossom Warrior**

**Here's the 5****th**** chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Underestimation**

"Tell me, Sakura, how was your last few days in the hospital?" Mikoto asked politely, ignoring her husband's standing form against the doorframe between the dining room and the kitchen. Sakura sat down on her knees, placing her hands in her lap. This meeting was crucial, especially with Fugaku watching her every move.

"It was very nice, though, I did get restless at one point." Sakura could feel Fugaku's glare directed towards the back of her head. She resisted the urge to sigh. _This will not be the easiest task in my mission._

"Now, what would cause this, Sakura? Are you used to traveling and being active?" The Uchiha clan leader asked, slowly walking towards the end of the table. Sakura glanced up at him, a smiling gracing her features.

"I honestly don't know, Uchiha-san. I only remember when I was saved from some forest, and that's as far back as I can remember." She paused, observing Fugaku narrow his eyes. "Though, I guess by your assumption, I might have been active in the past."

"I see…" Fugaku muttered, sitting down at the head of the table. Mikoto exchanged an apologetic glance with Sakura, but the pink haired kunoichi only nodded slightly in understanding.

"Uchiha-san, I have a question." Sakura faced Fugaku directly, her emerald eyes meeting his evenly. He leaned back slightly, showing her that she had his undivided attention. Ignoring the coldness of the glare coming from Fugaku, she calmly asked, "I have heard from several nurses at the hospital, that you have…sons?"

Fugaku seemed to smirk for a brief moment, but it was gone in an instant. "Yes…I have two sons. My oldest son, Itachi, is exceptionally skilled while Sasuke has…been improving." Sakura glanced towards Mikoto, noticing her blank gaze on the table. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but Fugaku quickly spoke first.

"Would you like to meet Itachi when he finishes his mission?" Sakura hesitated a moment at the question. It seemed he was suggesting something…Not just a meeting, but something else. Sakura glanced up at him, noticing a strange emotion on his face. A small smirk instantly came into few.

"If that's alright with Itachi-san, I wouldn't mind meeting him." Sakura blinked at his slightly pleased expression. "When will I be able to meet him?"

"In a few hours, at most." Fugaku answered, switching his attention to his wife. "…We should have a feast in honor of our guest, wouldn't you say so, Mikoto?" Mikoto's head rose, a smile adorning her face. She nodded as she rose, making her way towards the kitchen.

"Would you like any help, Mikoto-san?" Mikoto opened her mouth to answer, but Fugaku interrupted her.

"Haruno-san, I would appreciate it if you would stay to talk with me for a while." Sakura noticed the young mother sigh softly before exiting the room. Sakura remained silent for a moment before turning towards Fugaku.

"Very well." Sakura replied, before the kind smile disappeared instantly before his eyes. "Would you mind if I used the bathroom first?" Fugaku seemed to know exactly what she was planning on doing, standing up.

"No problem, I will show you where it is." Sakura narrowed her eyes on him, but his face remained impassive to her small action. Fugaku motioned her to follow him as they left the dining room, entering the hallway. Suddenly, Fugaku stopped her from going any further as he blocked her way with his arm.

"Let's get something straight, Haruno Sakura." Fugaku lowly murmured. "I do not trust you, even if my wife does." Sakura's face was emotionless, showing nothing to the man. "Whatever you're trying to do, I will not allow it."

Sakura said nothing at first, unsure of why the Uchiha Clan leader was so open about his statement. Nevertheless, she glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Uchiha-san…Perhaps you have confused me with someone else?"

Fugaku narrowed his eyes, letting his hand drop to his side. He let out a frustrated sigh, glaring at her as she started to walk past him. Sakura could feel his harsh gaze on her, but she merely ignored it. There was nothing to worry about, not yet, anyways.

As she turned the corner, Sakura heard Fugaku's footsteps retreating into the dining room. Pausing for a short moment, she quickly glanced around before continuing down the hallway. Her gaze swept past the staircase leading upstairs, but knew that she couldn't risk Fugaku or Itachi catching her sneaking around.

Sighing softly, she stopped when she felt a familiar chakra signature approaching from behind her. _So…Now he is revealing himself to me? _Sakura didn't turn around when she heard soft, light footsteps stop a few feet behind her. Her gaze fell upon the ground as an uncomfortable silence drowned them.

After a few minutes, Sakura knew she was merely wasting time. Finally turning around, Sakura impassively glanced at Itachi, who was leaning against the wall casually. She could already sense the tenseness of his figure, and hers as well. Emerald clashed against charcoal.

"Lost again?" He murmured, raising an eyebrow in question. Sakura said nothing, simply brushing past him in an attempt to escape the conversation. Sakura turned the corner, avoiding his following gaze.

"It won't be easy." Sakura immediately stopped at his words, her eyes widening. Did he know something? Composing herself hastily, she glanced back with a forced calm expression.

"Would you care to explain your statement?" Sakura asked coolly, as Itachi appeared from behind the corner. Itachi simply smirked, a hint of amusement showing in his eyes. Without answering Sakura's question, he started walking past her, towards the dining room.

* * *

When Sakura entered the dining room, she noticed Fugaku's prideful eyes on Itachi. "Well, Sakura, I guess you finally have your chance to meet my son." Itachi had his back to her, his head angled towards his father. Slowly drifting over to her previous seat, she calmly sat down.

Itachi sat down as well, neither of them glancing at each other since the scenario in the hallway. Fugaku noticed that both children were not talking, causing a frown to display across his features. "Have you met before?" Sakura said nothing, allowing Itachi speak.

"No, Father." Fugaku seemed to lighten up a little as he turned to Sakura.

"Haruno-san, have you ever fought as a shinobi?" Sakura's gaze remained on the table. She knew both of their gazes were focused on her, but she, yet again, said nothing. Fugaku raised an eyebrow at her before glancing at Itachi. His son's eyes were dull, void of emotion as he noticed his father's gaze on him.

"Haruno-san?" Fugaku finally gained her attention as she looked up towards him.

"No." Sakura simply answered, her eyes downcast. "I feel that-"

"Lunch is ready!" Mikoto shouted from the kitchen, interrupting the pink haired kunoichi. Itachi's half-lidded gaze settled on Sakura, observing her. "Does anyone know where Sasuke-kun is?"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she glanced towards Itachi, locking gazes with him. _It couldn't be possible, could it? The fallen body near the forest…Sasuke. _ Sakura's eyes quickly narrowed on Itachi.

"I think he's in his room." Itachi commented blankly, starting to stand up. "I can bring him here." Sakura immediately stood up as well.

"I'll come with you." Sakura announced, noticing Fugaku raising an eyebrow in question. "I would like to meet Sasuke and surprise him." She improvised swiftly, sheepishly smiling towards Fugaku. After a short thoughtful moment, Fugaku nodded slowly before exiting towards the kitchen.

After watching the Uchiha Clan leader leave, Sakura glanced towards Itachi, only to see that he had disappeared. Softly cursing under her breath, she raced into the hallway. Emerald eyes scanned the hallway as Sakura climbed the staircase. For some strange reason, she felt that Sasuke's room was upstairs and she desperately hoped she was correct.

Instantly, she noticed Itachi's chakra signature flicker once in a room several doors down to the right. Without hesitating, knowing she may be walking into a trap, Sakura sprinted towards the door of the room that had contained Itachi. Flinging the door open, Sakura stared blindly into the darkness of Sasuke's bedroom. Adjusting her eyes, she was able to make out Sasuke's motionless figure on the bedroom against the wall, right under a medium sized window.

Sakura narrowed her eyes when the door shut behind her, the sound of locks clinking to make sure she did not escape any time soon. There was no doubt this was a trap to begin with. Sakura glanced outside the window, gasping quietly in surprise.

The sky outside was bloody red, the color of the Mangekyou world. Sakura clenched her fists, feeling herself beginning to lose control. She had been caught ever since she had first looked into his eyes. It had been a Genjutsu all along, and it had been so convincing that she was tricked into this situation.

Sakura bitterly smiled, standing rigidly near the bedroom door. "So…You caught me, huh?" She murmured softly, already knowing that he was listening. "I'm surprised you let it go on for so long…Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi's formed materialized near the window. His Sharingan pierced through the dark, yet Sakura felt no fear. The only emotion she felt at this point was frustration.

Itachi didn't reply to her statement, only watched her calmly. Sakura noticed his Akatsuki cloak was present, identifying him as a member of the organization already. Not bothering to compose herself for this situation, she patiently waited for any response as she silently stepped towards his figure.

Sakura stopped a few feet away, staring evenly into his eyes, unafraid of the consequences that could possibly be waiting. Itachi grabbed a kunai in one swift movement, placing it lightly against her neck. Sakura didn't flinch to his action, which caused him to raise a perfect eyebrow in inquiry.

"You do not fear death?" Itachi whispered softly, increasing the pressure against her neck slightly.

"Death is inescapable. Why should anyone fear it?" Sakura replied, her voice equally his softness. Ignoring the thin line of blood running down her neck, Sakura took a step closer. The pressure against her neck was greatly increased, showing Itachi that she wasn't bluffing at all.

Itachi gazed down at her for a long moment. After a few seconds, he withdrew the kunai from her neck as the blood dripped onto the floor in little droplets off the lightly bloodied weapon. Itachi allowed the weapon to drop to the floor as he turned towards the window, his back facing her.

"Why are you here, Haruno Sakura?" Itachi asked after a moment of silence, his voice void of emotion. Sakura exhaled a light breath, placing on her neck as her hand glowed with medical chakra. The room was illuminated with bright green.

"Why am I interesting enough for you to ask?" Sakura responded without hesitation. Itachi didn't reply right away, instead turned towards her with calm eyes locking with her own. Itachi slowly reached under his cloak, behind his back, into his weapons pouch. Sakura's emerald eyes remained on Itachi's face.

Sakura noticed him silently offering her something familiar. She was simply speechless as she turned away from the older Uchiha brother. Sakura couldn't help the fact her lips trembled.

"I have no need for the Leaf Village headband any longer." Sakura spoke clearly enough to keep the trembling out of her voice. The green light of her healing chakra faded away until it disappeared. It was a long time before anyone spoke once again.

"Very well." Itachi replied quietly, placing the headband back into his pouch. "Now answer my question." The murderous man coolly ordered.

Sakura composed herself enough to stop the trembling as she turned around to face him directly. "You still haven't answered mine." The pink haired kunoichi pointed out calmly. Before she could react, Sakura found herself slammed against the wall, the pain coursing through her back. Itachi's hand grasped around her neck tightly, yet just enough room was allowed for breathing and speaking.

Sakura's hands stayed at her sides, not even attempting to loosen his grip. "I may not know why you are in this village, but I know enough to be able to harm you." His soft, velvety voice made the threat sound even worse. Sakura softly laughed, shaking her head.

"…Uchiha, you don't have enough power to even act against me." Sakura murmured, a small flicker of amusement flashing in her emerald eyes. Itachi's grip tightened slightly, but it didn't bother the girl. "I know more than you could possibly comprehend." She noticed his crimson eyes narrowed dangerously.

"For example…Your plan that is to occur very soon?" Itachi's eyes widen a fraction in surprise, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. Itachi's face grew close to hers, mere inches away from touching.

"I believe you are becoming a nuisance." Itachi whispered, his hot breath fanning over her neck.

"You wouldn't be the first one to call me that." Sakura calmly stated. Itachi said nothing; thoughtfulness entered his gaze for a short moment. Slowly his grip loosened until she was fully released. He stepped back a few paces, observing her with his calculating eyes.

Sakura casually leaned against the wall, closing her eyes to him. "My arrival in this village should not concern you." The pink haired kunoichi softly sighed, bowing her head in hesitation and thought. "Though…If you do interfere with any of my motives…" Sakura opened her emerald eyes, a cold harshness glowing within their depths.

"…I will not show mercy when I find you." Itachi merely blinked at her before a dark smirk graced his features.

"We shall see, Haruno Sakura." Sakura didn't reply as the Mangekyou world began to shatter around her. Itachi's crimson eyes disappeared along with his Akatsuki cloaked figure. She found herself outside the Uchiha estate border wall, near the forest. Sakura exhaled a soft breath as she lightly felt her neck, feeling the slightly dried blood.

Sakura glanced up at the iron-handled gate before turning towards the forest. There was plenty of time later tonight for meeting the Uchiha Clan. Until then, it could wait.

* * *

Sasuke groaned slightly, placing a hand on his head as he felt it ache. What had happened? He didn't remember falling asleep…

Glancing around through half-lidded eyes, Sasuke yawned as he sat up. Why did he feel that he had missed something, something important? Letting out a sigh, Sasuke exited his room, ignoring the pain that seemed spread out throughout his body.

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes to the world surrounding her as she layed down in the forestry area near the old Genin Training grounds. The memories in this area seemed to comfort her, if even a little bit; though she knew, she wasn't protected here. Sakura understood that in this time era, nothing could ensure her safety throughout this mission.

_"I may not know why you are in this village, but I know enough to be able to harm you." _

Sakura couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face. Itachi's words only posed a new challenge, an obstacle. She knew this mission wouldn't be accomplished easily, but for some reason, his words seemed to make her goal even greater in difficulty. The idea only seemed to appeal to the pink-haired kunoichi.

* * *

Mikoto heard the doorbell ring, sighing softly. "Sasuke, could you please answer the door?" Sasuke didn't respond, but he obeyed as ordered. She could already tell he was brooding over something, but Mikoto was sure he would be over it soon enough. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke opened the door slightly, peeking through it. "Can I help you?" He murmured. His midnight eyes widened when he noticed the young girl's pink hair. _Who in the world has pink hair?_

Sakura bowed politely to him, smiling warmly. "I was wondering if I could speak with Mikoto-san." Sasuke hesitated for a short moment, before slowly nodding. He stepped away from the door, opening it for the strange girl in front of him. "Arigato."

Sakura walked in, sensing for Mikoto's chakra signature. Within seconds, she found the young mother in the kitchen, preparing for dinner. As she made her way to the kitchen, she was aware of Sasuke's eyes following her every move.

Mikoto glanced up when she heard the shoji screen open. Her eyes widened in surprise, but softened immediately. "Hello, Sakura-chan." Dropping everything, Mikoto drifted over to Sakura, crouching down to Sakura's eye level.

"Hi, Mikoto-san. I hope I'm not interrupting—"

"Not at all, Sakura-chan!" She immediately assured the pink-haired girl, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "How about you go into the dining room? I will be there in a little while." Sakura noticed anxiety flicker across Mikoto's gaze for a split-second before it was gone. Sakura nodded silently as Mikoto's hand dropped to its designated side.

Sakura made her way into the dining room, her eyes widening as she entered. Ancient eyes watched her in silence, their owner sitting next to the Uchiha Clan leader. "Hello, Sakura-chan. It's nice to meet you in more comfortable settings." Sakura stared at the Third Hokage in shock before quickly composing herself.

She politely bowed, murmuring a greeting. Without saying anything more, she calmly sat next to Sarutobi. Sakura silently questioned his intentions, but he smoothly started a conversation with Fugaku. Sakura resisted the urge to sigh in frustration. This was going to be an incredibly long night.

Fugaku's voice faded away when the dark oak door leading into the hallway opened quietly. Sarutobi and Sakura followed his gaze, seeing the Uchiha prodigy entering. Sakura noticed his charcoal eyes glance at her briefly, but looked to his father before she could do anything else.

"Welcome, Itachi. How was your mission?" The Hokage glanced at Sakura, and she realized that he knew exactly what had happened earlier. She stared at him, unable to look away.

Itachi bent his head to acknowledge his father. "It was fine, fairly interesting." Sakura's gaze drifted him, narrowing her emerald eyes dangerously. "I wouldn't mind having another one."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow in inquiry, silently motioning Itachi to sit down. As Itachi obeyed, by sitting in front of the pink-haired kunoichi, their gazes locked immediately. Fugaku noticed the tense atmosphere between the two, knowing it was his fatherly instinct to step in.

"…Have you met before, Itachi? Sakura?" Sakura's eyes lingered on his for a few more seconds before she turned to the curious father.

"Hai." Itachi murmured, finally breaking his gaze away from the pink-haired girl. Fugaku waved his hand to make him continue his explanation. "…We met earlier today, right Sakura?" Sakura simply nodded, her gaze downcast.

Fugaku frowned at Itachi, sighing softly. "I think I will go check on Mikoto." He slowly stood, his gaze sweeping across the table once before he exited the room. As soon as the door creaked shut, Sakura stood up.

Leaning towards Itachi, Sakura glared at him. "What are you playing at, Uchiha?" Itachi glanced up at her calmly, his face completely emotionless. Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed.

Sarutobi watched the two feuding shinobi, his frown hinting annoyance. Sakura held Itachi against the wall, her fist twisted in his black shirt, including the fishnet shirt underneath. The stoic Uchiha wasn't showing any pain or emotion, and it was beginning to really piss her off.

"'I wouldn't mind having another one'?" His words merely made her blood boil with anger. "I told you to not interfere, but—"

"That's enough, Sakura." The partially concealed frustration in the Hokage's voice was enough to stop her mid-sentence. She glanced towards him, the shock barely etched across her face. "The rest of the Uchiha Clan is in the next room…Do you wish to make your mission any harder? Perhaps ruin it until it cannot be fixed?"

Sakura's grip on Itachi's shirt loosened slightly, but not enough to allow him to escape. She could still feel his gaze locked onto her, but she merely ignored it as she silently argued with the Hokage. Sarutobi held up a hand to stop her from saying anymore.

"You may know what's going to happen, but not why." The Hokage paused, noticing Sakura's sudden silence. Her emerald eyes had hardened, void of any emotion. It reminded him of the woman of the future.

"That's why I'm assigning Itachi to train you until your Chuunin exams or until the Uchiha Clan Massacre occurs. He will be able to tell you exactly why through his own words and in his own time." Sakura said nothing, completely freeing Itachi has her hand fell to her side.

"I'm stronger than him." Sakura argued back, her voice soft, muted. The Hokage shook his head in disagreement.

"It not only gives you an excuse to train, but it also allows you to learn more." He paused, glancing at the silent Uchiha prodigy. "How do you know if you are stronger than him? Have you seen the full extent of his powers?" Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but found herself unable to fight back.

Sakura noticed Sarutobi nod towards Itachi. Sakura raised an eyebrow in question, but before she could comprehend what was happening, she found herself face down against the floor with her hands behind her back. Sakura growled, coughing slightly. She struggled in his grip, but couldn't possibly escape.

Itachi leaned down towards her from behind, his lips brushing against her ear. She shivered unconsciously from the strange feeling, completely hating the man above her. "True shinobi must be able to look underneath the underneath. If you are that easily deceived, then you obviously are no threat to me." She breathed softly against the floor, feeling the carpet rub up against her cheek.

"Get off of me, Uchiha." Sakura murmured, realizing that she couldn't possibly move from her trapped position. Itachi said nothing for a few moments, and she wondered what he was thinking, or in this case, deciding.

"Not until you can prove you will stop acting like an immature child." Ignoring the irony in his words, she glanced up at him. His midnight eyes were impassive, but in a way, showed wisdom she couldn't comprehend to understand. Her eyes searched his for anything that might show weakness, but found nothing.

With a soft sigh, trying her best to keep herself calm, she whispered, "Alright." Itachi's gaze didn't waver once from hers as he calmly stood up, allowing her to move. Sakura got up on her hands and knees before slowly standing up. Not even bothering to brush off the dust on her black shorts or red sleeveless shirt, she brushed lightly past Itachi as she sat down once again.

Itachi remained standing as Sakura turned towards the Hokage after a few moments of a silence. "When does the training begin?" At her question, a smile crept onto Sarutobi's face. Sakura closed her eyes, awaiting his answer.

"In a few days. Fugaku and Mikoto will know and will also be watching." He paused, intertwining his hands together. "I'm sure they will agree to the training." Sakura reopened her eyes, raising a questioning eyebrow. Itachi finally sat down, in front of Sakura once again.

"After all, Fugaku has wondered how far your abilities will last." Sakura's gaze drifted over to Itachi, confusion showing in her eyes. "I'm sure Itachi is as well…" The Hokage's voice faded away. Even through all the experiences of the future, she never seemed good enough. This mission was never for her, but why was she here to complete it?

_Even if Naruto _was_ here, the goal wouldn't be any different. _Sakura sighed tiredly, setting her head against the table. _Maybe I am truly supposed to be here…and change things that I never dreamed of changing._ She could feel the Hokage's and Itachi's concerned gazes on her, but she couldn't help it. Exhaustion was taking over, from the events that occurred today or simply lack of sleep, she didn't know.

Her eyes slowly shut, even though she tried to keep them open. She could hear Sarutobi's soft voice murmuring words, but it was soon inaudible. She could even feel Itachi's concerned gaze, concerned for unknown reasons, but all the same, it was there.

_I _am_ here for a reason…and I'm sure.._

_…I'll find out soon enough why._

* * *

**I'm out of the little writer's block, and I think listening to great music helps. :) Hopefully, I am out of that for a while…**

**If anyone has been wondering why Itachi has been basically involved and 'important', (I guess that's the only word I can come up for it right now.) it's because Sakura and Itachi must have an interactive relationship with each other to make the possibility of ItaSaku at the end of the story. Neji and Gaara will start showing up in a while, so don't worry about their chances with Sakura. ;)**

**As we can tell, Naruto seems to have a great impact on Sakura, or at least, the future one does. She has not met the current one yet, even though she has met Sasuke. Sasuke will start being participating more in this story in either next chapter or the one after it. **

**Thanks for letting me explain that, phew! Also, thank you very much for reading and/or reviewing! :) I'm glad I'm able to post and update this story on here. **

**Until next update on any of my stories,**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	7. Chapter 6: Acceptance

**A True Cherry Blossom Warrior**

**Yay for the completion of the 6****th**** chapter! I have a special treat for the NejiSaku fans and maybe some for the ItaSaku fans as well…You'll see soon enough. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Acceptance**

The sound of a frustrated sigh tore through the once peaceful hospital recovery room. "Hokage-sama, why didn't you listen to me?" Sarutobi kept his gaze on the pink-haired kunoichi sleeping quietly, ignoring the nurse's scolding. "It could have been worse than this! We are fortunate that she did nothing more than pass out."

The Third Hokage said nothing. As he observed Sakura's motionless figure, he resisted the urge to shake his head at her condition. _I don't know what's been going on with you, Haruno Sakura, but I can only hope that your efforts will improve after this unnecessary incident._

His thoughtful glance drifted to Uchiha Mikoto, who was sitting at Sakura's bedside. The worried woman had never left her spot ever since Sakura had been found in the dining room. Her hand was intertwined with Sakura's limp one, holding onto it, desperately hoping the young girl was still alive even though she had received the good news of Sakura's quick recovery. Sarutobi sighed softly, a ghost of a smile barely noticeable upon his lips. He had to admire her for her commitment and infinite care.

"Mikoto, she will be alright." Fugaku's deep voice, softened enough to actually sound comforting and reassuring, floated through the room. It truly was a rare part of the Uchiha Clan leader—kindness. If it was the impact of Haruno Sakura or his wife's own condition, Sarutobi honestly didn't know, but he knew this was for the best in this situation.

Fugaku placed a comforting hand on Mikoto's shoulder as he kneeled near her. Mikoto glanced down at him through tear-filled eyes, and displayed the best possible grateful smile she could.

"Thank you…" She whispered, her voice still softened after her soundless crying session. Her husband merely nodded before standing up once again, his hand slipping away from her shoulder. He glanced at Itachi, noticing his eyes closed to the world in silence as he bowed his head, before glancing at Sasuke.

Sasuke sat against the wall facing the window, gazing outside through half-lidded eyes. He hadn't said a single word since they left the Uchiha estate. The small boy didn't even know this girl, but he still came despite his father's orders to stay home. Fugaku blinked in realization.

_Maybe…Sakura might be a great addition to our clan. _

He sighed, shaking his head tiredly as he exited the room for some fresh air.

_Besides, my family seems to have grown attached to her in ways I can't begin to understand. _

Fugaku tried to fight the ridiculously humorous smile that threatened to surface, but failed as it graced his features.

_Hell, they probably would kill me before letting this girl go._

* * *

Emerald eyes fluttered open when the spell of sleep had finally broken. Blurry figures filled her vision as she tried to clear her head from the unconscious state. Several murmurs reached her ears, but each of them were too indistinct.

Sakura's eyes slowly drifted from one unrecognizable figure to the next, her thoughts completely muddled together. Trying her best, she tried to clearly understand one sound, and finally awakened when it could be heard. It seemed like a whisper, close enough for her to hear, yet so far away. Sakura knew it was meant for her alone, for her to hear and no one else.

"Sakura, your mission awaits you." The foggy state seemed to break within that instant. Sakura sat up suddenly as everything came into focus. Itachi's impassive face came into view along with Mikoto's soft, relieved smile. Sarutobi stood in front of her bed, his ancient eyes locking with hers.

"Sakura!" Mikoto's hand squeezed hers once before she was embraced in a hug. "Are you alright?" Sakura slowly nodded, rubbing an eye with her free hand. She turned towards the woman with a sheepish smile.

"I should've gotten more sleep or rest, but I'm okay now."

"I would agree with that." A familiar voice answered, a hint of annoyance in their voice. Sakura glanced up, seeing her old caretaker. The nurse let out a sigh, shaking her head as if she couldn't believe the pink-haired girl's statement. "…But I'm glad to see you're not severely injured like the first days I had you."

Sakura murmured an agreement, her eyes beginning to drift across the room. Itachi's midnight eyes met hers instantly, as she lingered on him for a few moments. Her mind ran over the last few minutes playing before she had fallen unconscious. _His _gaze…_Itachi's _gaze had held concern, but why?

Before she could think anything else, Sarutobi's voice broke into her thought process. "Haruno Sakura will be joining the Uchiha Clan in a few hours." Even though it seemed like an announcement, she knew it was directed towards the nurse. Sakura's gaze broke away from Itachi just as the nurse folded her arms in disagreement.

"She needs more rest." She paused, noticing the displeased look in the Hokage's eyes. "Would you like Sakura to pass out again, and maybe even end up worse?" A frown was quickly surfaced as the nurse continued. "You even said she would be out for _one _day."

"I also remember giving notice of Sakura's new home." The nurse opened her mouth to speak, but the Hokage silenced her with his grave gaze. Sakura raised an eyebrow in Sarutobi's sudden change of attitude. His eyes hardened slightly, and a frown was already showing. "There will be no more room for argument."

The nurse's eyes widened slightly before she nodded quickly and exited the room. Sakura glanced at him, silently questioning him. His gaze rested on her for a short moment before he promptly excused himself. "Excuse me, everyone. I believe I have important business matters to attend to in a few minutes."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow in wonder and confusion, before her gaze lowered on the slumped, sleeping figure of Sasuke. Mikoto's hand let go of Sakura's as she walked over to the young boy. "I will see you later tonight, Sakura-chan, Itachi-kun. I think Sasuke-kun needs rest. After all, it's been an extremely long night."

Sakura noticed Mikoto's lingering gaze on the two shinobi she was leaving behind before she turned to Itachi. "You will be in charge of bringing Sakura back. Your father and I will be waiting at home for your return." She picked up Sasuke in her arms, seemingly cradling him. "I believe everyone needs a rest for all these…interesting events."

The pause in her voice was enough to draw their attention. Her gaze lowered on Sasuke, as she softly sighed. With that, Mikoto left with Sasuke, leaving Sakura and Itachi alone in the cold, uncomfortable recovery room.

* * *

Sakura threw off the covers as she swung her feet over the bed and onto the floor. Her eyes swept over her neatly folded clothes on the white dresser close by. The pink-haired kunoichi resisted the urge to sigh, knowing Itachi's gaze was intensely focused on her. "I'm leaving." She murmured, picking up her specialized chakra controlling gloves.

"What are you expecting to accomplish?" Itachi replied, folding his arms calmly across his chest. His monotonous tone slightly annoyed her, but she ignored it. There was no time to waste now. Sakura pulled on her gloves, glancing towards him with an impassive gaze.

"How do you expect me to answer?" Sakura turned away from him, picking up the pile of clothes. Itachi didn't respond, but she suddenly felt his chakra signature right behind her. Silence suddenly seemed to fall upon them.

"I expect nothing from you." Itachi's soft, muted voice sounded. Sakura's gaze was downcast, listening to his barely audible tone. Those words seemed to stronger than she originally anticipated.

_Tsunade's bronze tinted eyes scanned over the shinobi in front of her. "I honestly don't know how to start…" She whispered softly, though her voice still seemed to reach her audience. Several of the members shifted uncomfortably, nodding slightly at her statement._

_The moon shone upon them, dimly illuminating the valley they occupied. The cool night air blew gently past them all, rustling the grass surrounding them. _

_Tsunade intertwined her hands behind her back, bowing her head in thoughtfulness. A soft sigh was heard after a few minutes. She glanced up at the shinobi, varying of different villages and ranks, knowing fully well this wasn't something anyone had imagined would happen. Her calculating gaze could see tears glittering in the moonlight as they fell onto the ground._

_"None of us know how to start, Tsunade…" Gaara stepped up from behind her, his jade gaze sweeping over the shinobi below. Naruto, from his position in the front row, stood up to speak to Gaara and the rest of the audience. _

_"Then we should be finding a way to end it." A large amount of murmurs of agreement was heard from behind him. "We know fully well what has happened to our villages and who has attacked us." His voice softened as he continued, but his cerulean eyes shone determinedly. _

_"Naruto-san is correct." Neji spoke from his meditating position next to Sakura. His eyes were closed to the world, but he had been listening to the entire conversation. Though his expression seemed peaceful, Naruto could see the strain of all the tragic events that had been occurring. _

_"Perhaps…" Sakura nodded slightly, staring into nothingness through half-lidded eyes. "Even if we know the facts, it will not help us solve this situation." Neji's lavender eyes opened, focusing on the pink-haired kunoichi. _

_"What are you suggesting?" Tsunade turned towards Sakura, her gaze set on her former apprentice below. Sakura's emerald eyes were impassive, revealing nothing. She finally glanced up at the village leaders, her soft sigh barely audible._

_"Nothing." Sakura stood up slowly, not bothering to smooth her clothes. "There is nothing to do but plan." Naruto exchanged a concerned glance with Neji. Sakura's indifference was beginning to infuriate some of the shinobi in the audience. How could she act as if nothing had happened?_

_Neji lightly placed a hand on her shoulder firmly. It was meant to keep her from leaving the meeting despite several of the members' disapproval. "Sakura…" Neji's soothing voice drifted towards her, attempting to calm her._

_Sakura glanced towards him, before nonchalantly brushing away his hand. "Neji-san, I have no need for your assistance." _

_"Sakura…" Naruto murmured softly, his eyes widening in shock. She merely ignored him. _

_Neji's eyes narrowed slightly as he faced her evenly. "If you treat your teammates like this, what do expect from us when you do need our help?" Naruto noticed Neji's eyes flicker slightly with subdued shock. Unfortunately, he couldn't see what Sakura's expression was from his position, but the tone of her voice was enough to send shivers down his spine._

_"Why should I expect any support from any of you?" Gaara appeared before them in a split-second, entering into the intense atmosphere. _

_"That's enough, Haruno Sakura." Sakura continued to stare past the Kazekage, locking gazes with Neji. _

_"We are your teammates." Naruto whispered from behind, stepping towards Sakura. "The ones you have known all your life, the ones you have grown with!" The hurt in Naruto's voice seemed to embed itself into her heart. _

_Sakura still hadn't acknowledged Gaara or Naruto. The restless shinobi could feel the deadly aura surrounding Neji and Sakura. It was stronger than they could have ever imagined. The urge to stop it was greater than before._

_Suddenly, everything seemed to stop. The deadly aura seemed to dissipate among Sakura as she composed herself. She merely blinked at Gaara and Neji blankly before starting to walk away, seemingly having no more quarrel with the Hyuga Clan leader. _

_Neji watched her, resisting the frustrated sigh that threatened to be released. His own aura seemed to fade away though it was still present. _

_Naruto took one step towards Sakura, indecision flickering across his worried gaze, but Neji held up a hand in front of the Kyuubi container. Naruto blinked in surprise, turning towards Neji. "I have to-" _

"_No, Naruto." Neji interrupted him abruptly, leaving the spiky blond haired man no chance to speak. A strange emotion was glowing dimly in Neji's eyes, but Naruto could not identify it. Neji bowed his head slightly, his gaze drifting towards Sakura's retreating figure. "We must compromise and work out a solution."_

_Naruto could see TenTen's curious, yet envious gaze from behind Neji. Whatever Neji had in mind, TenTen did not trust it at all despite their long years spent in Team Gai. Even though it was against Naruto's wishes and best interest, he nodded slightly. "I'll fill you in on the rest of the meeting." Neji returned the nod, a ghost of a smile barely visible on his lips._

_Neji turned towards Sakura, starting towards her direction. Naruto's lingering gaze remained on Sakura, unsure of his decision, but he merely sat down. "Let's continue, Tsunade-sama, Gaara." _

- - - - -

_Once Neji had caught up with the pink-haired kunoichi, they had entered into the deeper part of the forest surrounding the valley. Through the darkness, he could make out her figure, her every move._

_"Neji, I would appreciate it if you had no more interaction with me for tonight." Sakura inclined her head as she leaned against a tree. Her position seemed casual, but he could sense the tenseness of her body underneath the appearance. Neji remained a few feet away, carefully keeping a safe distance. He knew fully well that this kunoichi wasn't to be messed with, but he remained anyways._

_"I will leave…after I apologize for my rudeness." At his statement, Sakura cocked her head slightly. Subdued curiousity and slight surprise showed in her eyes._

_"Why apologize to me?" Sakura murmured softly despite their isolated state —a habit created by experience in her few years in ANBU. It wasn't in Sakura's nature to ask for forgiveness, but sometimes, in a rare moment, it would happen. Clearly, this wasn't those kind of moments._

_"I just explained it to you." Neji replied blandly, his impassive gaze settled on hers. Sakura didn't respond; instead merely shrugging and moving farther into the forest. Neji sighed at her reluctance, but continued following._

_After a few minutes, Sakura finally stopped. He halted at a safe distance once again, raising an eyebrow in question. Though her back was still facing him, she spoke._

_"I don't need another Naruto, Neji." Neji remained quiet, carefully planning his answer. Her abrupt statement didn't surprise him. With his own special eyes, Neji could see things that most normal, average shinobi couldn't see. Yet, Haruno Sakura was a completely different subject altogether. Even with his Byakugan, Haruno Sakura was mostly, and utterly, unreadable. _

_He merely offered softly, "I know." _

_Sakura turned her head slightly, glancing at him through narrowed eyes. Though her voice was soft, he could sense the coldness dwelling within it. "You are inaccurate." She paused briefly; ignoring Neji's questioning gaze set on her. "You know nothing about me, Neji-san. You merely assume that you comprehend things about me that only I can comprehend." _

_"Now as I said before, I would appreciate if you leave me alone." Neji's lavender eyes observed Sakura's dull emerald ones. Despite the impassive barrier surrounding her hidden emotions, he could scarcely glimpse a small glowing ember of reluctance and regret. In that tiny, yet significant instant, the Hyuga Clan leader knew that he been able to read her. Not only that, but possibly, make a bond as well._

_Neji bowed his head slightly in thoughtfulness. Closing his eyes, he could feel a ghost of a smile tug at his lips. "…Thank you for correcting me." The sincerity in his voice surprised her, but she merely concealed it as soon as she sensed it arise. "I will respect your wishes, Sakura-san." He paused, before turning his back to her. _

_He began walking away, knowing fully well of her intense gaze on him. His words had reached her somehow, and she had shown him that willingly. Unlike most of the shinobi that knew Sakura, he could take pride in the fact that she had opened up to him, even if it had barely scratching the surface. _

_He heard a small laugh, composed and short. "What do you expect out of me now, Neji-san?" He didn't stop heading towards the end of the forest. Exhaling a gentle breath, he smiled a genuine one that hadn't been seen for a few years._

_"Absolutely nothing." Neji could've sworn Sakura had softly gasped in surprise. He honestly didn't know if she was grateful for his answer or not, but he was willing to bet he had been forgiven for rude comment earlier._

* * *

Sakura found herself smiling, finally snapping out of her reverie. The memory seemed to linger in her mind despite all the earlier, unsuccessful attempts of forcing away the painful reminiscences of the future since she had first awakened in the Hokage's Office. It hurt to remember the _nightmares_, but why wasn't this one like the others?

Unconsciously, Sakura let out a soft sigh. Perhaps, she had not only been avoiding the remembrance of the tragedies, but of the accomplishments and pleasurable times as well. Her gaze softened for a short moment. The reluctance of allowing her own memories to be unleashed seemed to ebb away, even if only a bit. Noticing that the enjoyable feeling was leaving her, though its traces lingered within her, Sakura composed herself enough for her mind to revert to the present.

Itachi's presence remained, and she silently wondered if he had noticed the extremely long, once uncomfortable, silence between them. Hesitantly, Sakura turned towards him, the folded clothes still in her arms.

The previous conversation seemed dead, yet the pink-haired kunoichi hadn't wanted it to end. Her emerald gaze locked with his and did not waver. Both of them seemed to merely observe each other for a few minutes before Sakura was finally able to speak once more.

Her voice seemed soft, and he sensed a hint of gentleness. "…Thank you." Itachi's eyes seemed to widen a fraction in true shock and surprise, though it was greatly concealed. Yet, Sakura could see it all.

An awkward silence ensued afterwards, but it didn't seem to bother either of them. Ignoring the silence, Itachi folded his arms against his chest casually. "I thought we were leaving."

"_We_?" Sakura's forehead creased in confusion. "I recall that I stated that _I _was leaving."

"Hn."

Sakura glared at him half-heartedly, ignoring the smirk visible on his features. Resisting the urge to sigh, she walked past him, making her way towards the patient bathroom to change into her regular attire.

* * *

**A few hours later**

"Fugaku, what do you think of Itachi training Sakura?" Mikoto twirled one long strand of her hair around her finger. The quirk usually signified nervousness or indecision. She had grown accustomed to it over the years after Itachi had entered the Academy, but nevertheless, Fugaku chose to ignore it.

"Everything will be fine." He answered, even though it had been the unasked question running across her mind. Fugaku didn't seem concerned in the least, or that was how he appeared.

Mikoto bit her lip lightly, still unsatisfied with the subject. "Aren't you—" Fugaku raised a hand to interrupt her. The young mother was torn between allowing Sakura to grow stronger or protect her from the life of a kunoichi.

"I am not concerned, and neither should you." He replied with certainty. "Itachi may be powerful, but I'm positive he wouldn't harm her…" _…On purpose. _The unspoken words seemed to distraught Mikoto as a frown formed upon her features.

She lightly placed her hands on the dining room table. The Uchiha Clan leader tried to avoid sighing, but failed in doing so. "You've worked with our son, Fugaku." She paused, unsure of what to say. By this time, Fugaku's eyes had narrowed in subdued frustration. "…You know exactly what is happening to him."

"There is nothing wrong with Itachi." He murmured, grabbing for his cup of tea. The sound of cracking could be heard as his hand neared. Mikoto gasped softly, in horror. Fugaku stared at the crack spread all over the teacup. It hadn't started leaking, but even so, he stared in utter disbelief.

"…You—You have to admit he has grown more distant, more cold." Mikoto whispered, her gaze downcast on the cracked item. "Can't you see that?"

Fugaku said nothing. His eyes were still focused onto the broken teacup in front of him.

Mikoto released a shaky breath, closing her eyes. All the stress was beginning to break the family apart, as well as the young mother herself. It was a wonder she hadn't broken into tears yet, but it was all too close.

Fugaku finally moved – placing his face into hands. His wife didn't bother to look up, trying her best to stay calm and away from the hysteria threatening to encompass her.

"I can only hope this omen does not ruin our clan…our mission." He whispered in his deep voice. "…This is something that will _not _benefit us or our kin."

Mikoto finally looked up to see Fugaku beginning to stand up, tears glistening in her eyes. She wanted to speak, but instead, a half-choked sob tore from her throat. The Uchiha Clan leader paid no attention as he started towards the hallway.

Finally, she was able to speak. She forced herself to say _something _through everything trying to stop her. "Where a-are you going?" Her voice quiet, yet hoarse, stopped him. Mikoto heard him sigh.

"I'm going to solve this problem." The sound of his voice, deadly soft, sent shivers down her spine. Without another word, he exited the room, leaving Mikoto in the dining room. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but they wouldn't stop. Turning towards the cracked teacup, Mikoto sniffed slightly.

To her horror, the teacup shattered as it spilled hot tea all over the table. At that point, Mikoto started crying harder all over again.

* * *

"You wish to speak with me, Fugaku?" The Third Hokage turned towards the impassive, yet deadly looking Uchiha Clan leader. He nodded slightly for an answer. Sarutobi inclined his head, signaling him to begin. Although it took a few minutes, Fugaku stated his requests.

"…As we both know, Uchiha Itachi is an ANBU captain." Fugaku intertwined his hands behind his back as his thoughtful gaze rested on the floor. The Hokage opened his mouth to speak, but Fugaku continued before he could say a single syllable. "We also know that Haruno Sakura has just arrived in our family, and will be trained by him."

"Yet, my wife and I have reasons to believe Itachi is too experienced and may prove to be dangerous for Sakura." The Hokage frowned in disapproval at Fugaku's explanation. His voice was void of emotion, even though it seemed it was hurting his pride to even _consider_ ask the question. "…Is there any way you can possibly have a different mentor for Sakura?"

Sarutobi hesitated as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk to rest his chin on his hands. His own thoughtful gaze met Fugaku's. Carefully planning his answer, the Hokage spoke once more.

"I believe this is Itachi's choice. I also believe you should ask Sakura's opinion about the training. Perhaps, their answers will convince you otherwise?" Fugaku shook his head in disagreement.

"My son has changed, Hokage-sama. Even though he is the greatest prodigy of his time, Itachi may prove to be too dangerous and deadly for training an inexperienced child."

"Oh?"

"Though it has been against my best interest, we have taken in Haruno Sakura. Now, Mikoto and I believe that she may be too weak to stand even the _slightest _chance against him, or possibly even an average Genin." The Hokage understood the Uchiha Clan leader's concern, but had to stop the soft laugh that threatened to break out.

"I am not going to argue with you, Fugaku, but I still think we should allow Sakura to train with Itachi for one week. If anything goes wrong, we will reconsider immediately." Fugaku's eyes widened in disbelief and shock. "Let's see how much she improves over a week…It may come with great results…"

Fugaku opened his mouth to speak again, but Sarutobi held up a head to stop him. "This subject is closed. In one week, we will discuss it again. Until then, be patient and merely watch." A smile crept onto the Hokage's features as he lowered a hand. "You are dismissed."

* * *

Sakura sighed softly, opening the guest room door to enter. Not bothering to shut the door, Sakura flopped onto the bed. Grasping for a pillow, shameless of how pathetic she may had looked, the pink-haired kunoichi let her head fall onto the soft material. The training session with Itachi had exhausted her even if it hadn't been _too _intense. He was a strong shinobi and was a fact that she had already accepted.

"Shut the door." Sakura murmured, knowing Itachi was leaning against the doorframe. She already had her eyes closed to the world, ready to sleep even if he had been standing there. The door closed, but he remained inside the room. To her surprise, she felt the corner of the bed deepen.

Sakura opened her eyes again, an annoyed look spread across her features. "What is it, Itachi?" The moonlight shone through the window near the headrest, barely lighting up the room with a strange glow. His midnight eyes seemed to brighten, even though they were impassive. Sakura simply blinked at him, wondering if she was wasting time trying to have him speak.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura assumed that he did not intend to answer her. Ignoring his intense gaze, she buried her face in the soft, comfortable pillow. The darkness of sleep seemed to call out to her.

She had no doubt in her mind that Itachi would not harm her unless necessary. Even though both of them did not trust each other, Itachi and Sakura seemed to have respect for one another. Not respect for their backgrounds, or in this case, _future _backgrounds, but of their strength.

_A bond…_

Without thinking, Sakura whirled towards Itachi with wide-eyes. Her discovery was merely answered by a simple nod. She opened her mouth to speak, but he placed a finger on her lips. Confusion etched across her pale complexion as her emerald eyes searched his midnight eyes for hidden answers. She found none.

His finger lowered as he leaned closer, sending cold chills down her spine. Though she tried to hide the fact that she was shocked, Sakura was sure he could see it. His own cheek brushed against hers, creating a sickening, yet a strange feeling within her that she had no intention of exploring. Itachi's warm breath fanned over her neck, lips grazing against her ear.

"A bond that will be severed..." Sakura bit her lip, narrowing her eyes. Those words she had learned to hate.

…

…

…

"…Just like all the others."

Itachi pulled back, observing her reaction. Sakura didn't respond to him, but her eyes locked with his. He could see her lips trying to form words, but they couldn't. Clenching a sheet tightly, Sakura exhaled a sharp breath to stop herself from doing something stupid.

"…I understand." Sakura whispered, knowing fully well frustration was laced into her voice. "It was to be expected from you." Itachi cocked his head slightly, his emotionless eyes seeming to see through her very soul at that moment.

"If it is true, then you know exactly why it will happen." Itachi's bland words seemed to make Sakura's blood boil. Not knowing what happened in the next few seconds, Sakura found herself pinning Itachi onto the bed. Something seemed to hurt, but it was because of Itachi, it was because of those words. The words Naruto had repeated after his fight with Sasuke, the very words she had heard before…

Itachi did not struggle in her grip, even though a slightly annoyed, yet amused glint shown in his eyes. "Bonds are meant to make you stronger." Sakura growled, ignoring the pain that wouldn't leave her. "If all you care about is your own best interest, then why would you only make it harder on yourself? Harder on…_Sasuke_?"

With her comment, Sakura gasped in surprise as Itachi broke free, pinning her down himself. "Why should my benefit or even Sasuke's, concern you?" Itachi's breath fanned over her cheeks, but she wasn't bothered by it anymore. The only thing, or person, that bothered her was the man that she had learned to hate, but was not allowed to kill.

"At least I wouldn't purposely ruin the Uchiha Clan…" Sakura whispered, instantly regretting her words. He glared at her coldly.

"You don't know anything." Itachi whispered, his voice equally soft, but deadly and threatening. Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but she left speechless when Itachi disappeared, appearing near the door. "You don't seem to accept the truth."

"That's because you tell me nothing." Sakura narrowed her eyes, but he ignored her. The door creakily opened, but Sakura would not allow it. She jumped off the bed, racing towards the door as she slammed it shut. The sound echoed around the hallway and the spacious room. Itachi blinked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow towards her.

"Why won't you let me leave?" He murmured, but Sakura kept her hand to keep the door shut. Through her half-lidded gaze, she could see the concealed sign of interest and frustration dwelling in his eyes. She completely avoided his question by replying to his previous statement.

"Even if you tell me nothing, I can read you, Uchiha Itachi." She whispered in her deadly soft voice, it sounded more like a threat than anything. "…And there is something that you will not admit." Itachi grasped her chin roughly, his eyes daring her to speak. Not caring about the risk he posed now, she spoke anyways.

"You have several bonds that you are reluctant to sever." Emerald clashed against crimson. "You have shown interest in them and that's why they are precious to you." Itachi glowered at her, though she knew it was half-heartedly. "You won't admit it because you think of them as weaknesses, but…"

Sakura's words faded away, noticing his crimson gaze not wavering from hers. Neither of them rejected the silence that fell between them. After a few minutes, he finally broke it. His deep, velvety voice seemed soothing enough, but she only focused on the words being said.

"Haruno Sakura…" He whispered, the seriousness in his voice somehow threatening. "Why can't you just accept that you know nothing?" His face grew close to hers, their lips mere inches away.

"…Then it wouldn't be the truth." Sakura turned her head abruptly just as Itachi drew closer. Their bodies were too close for her liking, and she couldn't believe she was even in this situation. Itachi paused, his eyes boring into her. They remained in that position in for a lingering moment, but Itachi finally leaned away.

Sakura didn't move, even when his hand grasped the doorknob, twisting it in his grip. The door opened and finally regaining her ability of motion, she moved away from Itachi, towards the bed. The uncomfortable silence seemed to keep them from saying anything. Yet, Itachi always found a way to speak.

"Training will be rough tomorrow." He murmured, his voice impassive once again. It held no emotion as it had a few minutes ago. The emotionless mask had returned, and for all she knew, it was there to stay.

"Very well." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Itachi left, closing the door gently behind him with a soft click. Sakura stood in front of the bed, unsure of whether or not she even deserved _anything _significant after the conversation. Grabbing a pillow and the cover, she merely ended up sleeping on floor. It may had been cold, seeing as it was a hardwood floor, but to Sakura, it seemed more appropriate for tonight.

* * *

**I'm sure this is the longest chapter in this story so far. Despite all the angst in there at the end, I thought it went along great.**

**I know I have been having quite a few flashbacks in the story so far, but those will die down after the rising action really starts to kick in. Besides, I think the readers deserve to know how exactly the pairing relationships were formed in the future.**

**Did everyone enjoy the short NejiSaku/ItaSaku parts? I know they weren't **_**that **_**good, but Sakura has only just gotten in the past and she must remain in character. (Lol, I doubt she has been in character through some of the story, and that goes for Itachi as well.) Don't worry about these pairings though, every single of the five have a chance despite what has been going on here.**

**Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. **

**Until next update,**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	8. Chapter 7: Trust

**A True Cherry Blossom Warrior**

**Despite writer's block, I was finally able to post the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Trust**

Sakura's emerald eyes fluttered open, still seeing the moonlight shining through the window. She turned over onto her stomach, trying her best to fall back into a peaceful slumber. Unfortunately, she simply couldn't sleep. It wasn't the uncomfortable floor, the worries about the mission, or even anything about the future. The only thing that had been on her mind for the last few, long hours had been the haunting conversation with Itachi.

_**A bond that will be severed…**_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_**…Just like all the others.**_

Sakura buried her face into the pillow, trying to find anything to comfort her, to let her drift away into unconsciousness. Breathing in deeply, she patiently awaited sleep, but it simply wouldn't come. Her logical mind wouldn't allow her to fall into the darkness—it only kept working restlessly. Even though she knew it was pointless, Sakura waited a few more minutes, secretly hoping it might work, but it didn't change anything.

Throwing off the covers, Sakura sat up as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Resisting the groan of frustration that threatened to escape, the pink-haired kunoichi's gaze swept across the room until it settled on the window above her.

_**Haruno Sakura…**_

_**Why can't you accept that you know nothing?**_

What could Itachi possibly mean? She knew about the Uchiha Clan Massacre…but…what if it was something different? Sakura immediately stopped her thoughts, sighing tiredly. Standing up while ignoring the stiffness in her limbs, Sakura crawled onto the bed, towards the headrest.

Looking around the edges of the window behind the curved wooden board, she glanced around for a lock that would keep the window closed off to outsiders. To her luck, Sakura eventually found a small bolt, and slid it out of the socket without hesitation. Not bothering to look for a clutch, she merely slid the window to the side with her bare hand.

_I need fresh air…_

Crawling out of the bedroom onto the wrap-around porch silently, Sakura landed onto the wooden floor gracefully. Not forgetting to shut the window, the pink-haired kunoichi ran, avoiding the koi pond and small well, over to stone wall blocking the view of the forest. Without much effort, Sakura gathered chakra into her feet and jumped onto the tiled roof of the wall.

Suddenly, a shiver ran down Sakura's spine. Emerald eyes widened a fraction in surprise as she whirled around. Her gaze only met the peaceful, dead-silent Uchiha estate. Searching for anything suspicious, yet finding nothing, Sakura narrowed her eyes. She turned towards the forest, shaking her head slightly to clear her mind.

_I _definitely _need fresh air._

Sakura bit back a sigh as she entered the forest, jumping from one tree branch to the next. The rustling of leaves died away as she grew farther away from the Uchiha Clan main house.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, carefully observant eyes watched her from the shadows of the darkened side of the silent courtyard.

* * *

The sound of snoring drifted to Sakura's ears even if it was through the strong, closed window. The sight of a childish nightcap met her impassive gaze as well as matted blond hair. The mere image of him, though in younger form, seemed to bring back memories although she quickly pushed them aside. It was if he hadn't changed at all, and for some strange reason, it made the tips of her lips twitch slightly.

Uzumaki Naruto was asleep, turning occasionally towards where she sat on the edge of a rooftop opposite of his bedroom. His figure slowly rose and fell as he breathed calmly, a small smile gracing his lips.

Sighing softly, Sakura readjusted her position so she was lying against the rooftop, giving her a different outlook of the young Kyuubi container. The whiskers on his face—the only reminder of the demon inside of him—contrasted against lightly tanned skin. From her experiences with Naruto from before, Sakura easily accepted the fact about her former teammate. He wasn't a monster—as many elders and shinobi of the war with the Nine-Tailed-Fox had decided—but an aid in battle as well as a close friend. Unfortunately, not too may people seem to realize this because they had never even considered the ideal.

Naruto grunted in his sleep, murmuring inaudible words as his hands drowsily rubbed his eyes. Sakura's gaze lingered on him for a short moment just as his eyes began to open. She heard a yawn just as she swiftly disappeared into the shadows on the alley below.

Pressed against the wall of the building he dwelled in, Sakura glanced up in time to see Naruto open his window lazily. His head appeared, turning slightly from left to right as if scanning the area for some disturbance, before retreating back into his room.

"…I swear…I thought I saw..." Naruto drowsily murmured, but his voice soon faded away. Sakura cursed under her breath when he finally closed the window. _I'm getting too soft. This time era is changing me, and I know I can't allow it to happen. I have to be more careful. _

Sakura waited a few more minutes, leaning against the wall until Naruto's distant snoring returned. Pushing herself to a standing position, the pink-haired kunoichi started slowly walking down the alley, into the silent streets nearby.

* * *

The next few hours occurred in a blur, leaving Sakura more exhausted. With each stepped she took, her senses seemed dull and her alertness diminish. Blindly, yet slowly trudging through the thick, darkness encompassed forest, her mind hadn't completely grasped the concept that she was utterly lost. Now, Sakura had no clear memory of why she had left the Uchiha estate in the first place.

Unconsciously sighing, Sakura's eyes began to close though she tried to fight to stay awake. Barely having enough feeling through the numbness, she vaguely felt her knees hit the forest floor. The world was beginning to spin as unconsciousness reached out to her. Although her body fell towards the ground, her hands shot out to prevent any more injury.

At that moment, the crescent moon's light seemed to flitter down through the cluster of leaves overlapping one another. The speckles of moonlight slightly shifted back and forth, attracting Sakura's fading vision. The mere instant seemed to reawaken her senses for a brief moment. For some unknown reason, Sakura's gaze left the swaying spots of light to drift to the dark forest in front of her.

An unidentifiable silhouette, barely outlined from everything else, stood before her. Her emerald eyes widened a slight fraction in confusion before narrowing dangerously. A deadly aura emanated around the figure, deeming it nothing more than a threat. The mere power surrounding the intruder made Sakura feel like she was suffocating.

Even their eyes, though unreadable, practically erupted with undeniable power as well. The light reflecting in their gaze was the only reminder that this monster was real, and not a dream.

Sakura cursed under her breath when she felt a familiar liquid slide down the side of her mouth, falling onto the ground. The smell of a metallic substance reached her nostrils as nausea instantly spread.

"Who are you?" Sakura whispered softly, coughing up more blood. Only silence answered her question. She warily glanced up at him through narrowed eyes to only be caught in its hypnotic eyes. Fighting to stay out of a trance-like state, Sakura whipped her head away, avoiding the monster's gaze.

She panted briefly, feeling her own strength draining away. Whatever this thing was, it was danger. She had to get away before it could do anything worse. Her primal instincts hadn't even kicked in as she turned away from the shadowy figure. A deep, unrecognizable chuckle sounded, sending shivers unconsciously down her spine. By now, she had determined it was a man that was here to end her life.

Knowing she had no chance in winning a fight with her attacker, Sakura desperately pumped the remaining amount chakra into her feet. As she frantically broke into a run, ignoring the nausea growing, Sakura didn't bother looking back as she tried to create as much distance as possible between them. For all Sakura knew, she needed to run and escape to the Uchiha Estate.

Sakura felt herself frown slightly at the thought. She wanted to make herself believe if she had stayed with Itachi, _kissed _him, she wouldn't be in this mess, but knew that belief could never have happened. A kunai whizzed past her head, grazing past her cheek. Sakura bit her lip in frustration, dodging narrowly away from a flurry of shuriken. Several lightly scratched against her bare shoulders and arms, while a few left deep gashes along her legs.

Suddenly, the chakra signature of the monster behind her spiked, increasing in power. The unknown threat had moved closer, without her noticing. Sakura skillfully withdrew a kunai and whirled around just as the sound of unsheathing a sword reached her ears. Kunai and katana clashed against each other with their owners standing their ground.

_Even if I had stayed in the Uchiha Estate, I have a feeling I would have been targeted anyways. _

Sakura's emerald gaze hardened as he released his pressure, bringing his knee into her stomach before she could react. Sakura gasped in pain. The power in the attack was enough to leave her breathless. It seemed familiar somehow, and yet strangely new to her.

"Tell me…" She whispered in a cold, deadly tone. "You must know something about me. Why are you targeting me?" The blank gaze from the shadowed figure was still unreadable. He gave away nothing.

Sakura quickly glanced up at the sky, noticing the new barely visible colors entering into the range of the east horizon. If this man wanted to keep himself unknown, unidentified, he would have to keep to the shadows. His time was wearing thin every passing second. That's when Sakura smirked.

Ignoring the pain in her stomach, Sakura threw the kunai up into the air as she grasped in the handle in her teeth. Without warning, Sakura lurched forward just as the attacker brought up his leg to deliver a round kick. Blocking the kick with her forearm, the pink-haired kunoichi locked her arm around the man's leg.

She used her monstrous strength to swing the man around, carefully aiming her kunai to cut along his chest area. The dark black cloak he had been wearing tore as several pieces of fabric fell onto the forest floor. Finally, Sakura let go as the attacker flew farther into the forest. A crash reached her ears as she panted in exhaustion.

Sakura had reached her limit. The lack of sleep and small remaining quantity left in her chakra reserves had finally caught up with her. Releasing the kunai from her mouth, she allowed it to drop to the ground. Slowly reached into her weapon holster, Sakura withdrew a paper bomb.

The threat wasn't gone, she knew that much. Sakura just wouldn't allow the monster to escape, knowing fully well where her position was. Letting the paper bomb drop to the ground also, Sakura turned as she started towards the edge of the forest. In the new light beginning to light up the forest, Sakura could see the very edge of a valley.

When Sakura had finally reached the end of the forest, the paper bomb was activated.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction in surprise, as she slowly edged towards the end of a cliff plateau. This wasn't just any valley. The waterfall nearby crashed into the river below. Sakura watched the river flow silently downstream in silence for a short moment before bitterly smirking.

"I suppose the Valley of the End _would _be the ideal place for resting." Without warning, Sakura stumbled slightly, missing a step just as she started hurtling towards the river below. Her eyes widened as the water grew closer, knowing she didn't have to strength to save herself. She attempted to flip herself in the air so she would end up going in feet first, but she failed.

Sakura searched for anything to help her, but found nothing. Just as she plunged into the water, feeling the current beginning to sweep her body downstream, Sakura closed her eyes.

_I have failed…_

_…Why am _I_ even here?_

Sakura could feel the current of the water sucking her deeper, farther away from the Valley of the End. She opened her eyes a slit, seeing only the cloudiness of the water and the light of the sunrise barely shining down into the water.

_Well…At least I know I survived that monster._

Sakura smirked slightly, knowing it was a bittersweet moment. Her eyes closed just before she blacked out.

* * *

"Sasuke, come eat your breakfast." Mikoto called from the kitchen, catching the young boy's attention. Sasuke sighed softly, before walking farther down the hallway. The guest bedroom's door was slightly ajar, and the Uchiha boy stopped.

His curious eyes glanced inside as he slowly opened the door, creaking slightly. Sasuke cocked his head slightly in confusion and surprise when he saw a shadowed figure inside the room. The limp body of Sakura was in its arms as it threw her onto the bed.

Her body, strewn across the bed, shivered slightly. Sasuke couldn't help frowning as he unconsciously leaned forward. The smell of blood reached his nose. His face twisted in disgust, trying to remain silent.

Without his own consent, the door slammed open as he fell onto the floor. His eyes widened as he quickly glanced up. The figure's outlined body stood before him, its eyes narrowed dangerously. Sasuke sprang up, his eyes switching back and forth from Sakura to the stranger. He couldn't decide what to do now. Save an interesting girl who he hardly knew or save his own life?

Sasuke ran out of the room, slamming the door shut. "Itachi!" His big brother would know what to do, know how to hurt that man for giving Sakura those injuries. Sasuke ran down the hallway, into the kitchen.

Mikoto glanced towards Sasuke, alarmed. "Sasuke-kun, why are you making so much noise?" He panted, trying his best to compose himself. Oh hell, how could he with a stranger in the house?

"Where is Itachi?" Mikoto said nothing. Her gaze darkened in worry.

"What is wrong, Uchiha Sasuke?" The warning tone in her voice almost made him flinch, but he merely avoided her questioning gaze. Instead of answering her question, he avoided it by asking his own. He knew this would probably cause more trouble, but how could he just waste time with that unknown intruder inside Sakura's room?

"Is Itachi in the house?" Mikoto remained silent once again. She quietly observed him in her own motherly way before sighing. Her suspicious gaze was the only evidence left that she wanted an answer.

"I believe he is in his room. That is only a guess." Sasuke rushed out of the room, returning down the hallway without thanking his mother. Mikoto watched him leave, her gaze never leaving the spot where Sasuke once stood. Her eyes glistened with tears for a moment before wiping them away slowly.

Returning to her work, her gaze avoiding the breakfast made for her family on the counter nearby, Mikoto sighed. "The Uchiha family never seems to have time to relax." Her soft whisper sounded more painful than she realized. "I suppose it was going to fall apart soon enough anyways."

* * *

Slamming the door open, Sasuke yelled out his brother's name. Although no one was ever allowed in Itachi's room beside the Uchiha prodigy himself, the emergency of the situation at hand would be a good enough excuse avoiding any more trouble.

The room was pitch-black, a dark curtain covering the window, keeping the light from outside to enter. Nothing but silence answered Sasuke's call. His wide eyes urgently scanned the room, but found no sign of Itachi. Clenching his fists, Sasuke exited the room without bothering to close the door.

* * *

Sakura felt a soft, urgent nudge against her shoulder. Her emerald eyes slowly fluttered open, but closed forcibly when bright light entered her slightly blurred vision. Unconsciously, Sakura groaned as she tried to shift to a more comfortable position. Her stiff body would not allow her to do so as an awakening jolt of pain sparked through her entire figure.

Sakura reopened her eyes as they adjusted slowly. A shadowed figure suddenly leaned over her, causing Sakura to gasp in shock. At that moment, Sakura's mind finally registered what occurred earlier in the morning. Not bothering to look at the details of the stranger above her, Sakura rolled onto the other side of the bed. Unfortunately, the sudden movement made her body ache in pain as she flinched.

Without warning, the bedroom door slammed open. Sakura glanced over towards the doorframe, noticing a familiar boy standing there in distraught confusion.

"Sasuke-kun, get out of here." Sakura whispered, forcing herself to sit up. Sasuke simply stared at her with wide-eyes. Breathing harshly, she repeated herself. "It's not safe in here."

"But—" Sasuke tried to speak, but he was interrupted. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Her gaze slowly drifted to the standing figure on the other side of the bed.

"Are you suggesting that I am not safe?" Itachi's emotionless voice sent chills down her spine. Sakura opened slightly in speechlessness. Sasuke ran over to his older brother, pulling on his pant leg desperately.

"Itachi, what happened to…" Sasuke's voice faded away, noticing Sakura's narrowed eyes on the Uchiha prodigy. She had finally composed herself enough to speak once again.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura hissed out, her emerald eyes hardening. The fact that she had mysteriously ended up back in the Uchiha Estate seemed to be the only thing on her mind beside the stranger that she had battled with in the forest. The subject would not be dismissed any time soon.

Itachi glanced at her briefly, saying nothing before kneeling next to Sasuke. "Go eat breakfast. Sakura-san and I will join you shortly." Sasuke stared at him in indecision. Why couldn't they include him in their conversation? A small smile formed on Itachi's face, though Sasuke already knew it was fake.

"Fine…" Sasuke murmured, turning around to exit the room. "You better train with me later." He shut the door behind him quietly, leaving the two remaining shinobi in tension filled silence.

Itachi stood up once again, the fake smile on his face gone. The same mask that he had always displayed was present once again, of course. His cold emotionless eyes observed her as emerald clashed against crimson. Considering he had his Sharingan activated, Sakura knew that the matter of seriousness would begin.

"What are you doing here?"

"It is time for training." Sakura resisted the urge to cringe as her body convulsed with agony. Itachi noticed this as he appeared before her instantly. She said nothing at his questioning stare. Sakura's eyes drifted away, avoiding making eye contact with him. It was none of his business about what had happened earlier.

"I will be ready soon enough." Sakura stood, ignoring the pain and nausea that spread as she did so. Itachi immediately blocked her path, not allowing his question to be unanswered. Anger boiled in Sakura's blood. "Why won't you let me leave?"

Itachi said nothing, instead grasped her chin harshly. Sakura winced, unwillingly locking eyes with the Uchiha. Clenching her fists, Sakura thrust one of her hands towards his stomach. He effortlessly caught it with his free hand, refusing to let her escape.

"Tell me, Sakura. What has caused your condition?" Itachi whispered softly, demandingly.

"I can take care of myself." Sakura shot back immediately, frustration evident in her voice. She struggled in his grip, but to no avail. "I don't need you to interrogate me like this."

Itachi leaned close to her, his face mere inches from hers. "How do you expect others to support you when you reveal nothing about the conflict?"

"Why should I tell anyone anything if they will bring unnecessary troubles or…" Sakura's voice faded away, her eyes narrowing painfully. Itachi noticed the faraway look in her eyes, but said nothing. He softly sighed, releasing his grip on her chin and fist.

Sakura sank to her knees, leaning her head against the edge of the bed. "Please…Just leave." She whispered softly, and Itachi could almost feel all the pain emitting from her. She closed her eyes. "I will be ready soon; just…leave."

Itachi didn't move, his eyes set on the pink-haired kunoichi on the floor. It was almost a pitiful sight—_almost_. Without Sakura's consent, Itachi picked her up until she stood on her own feet. He set her down carefully down on the bed, noticing her narrowed gaze.

"Why won't you leave me alone, Itachi?" Sakura murmured, uncomfortable since their bodies were too close for her liking. Itachi stared down at her, saying nothing. She clenched the edge of the bed, refusing the urge to bite her lip. "How exactly do you plan to _use_ me once you have gained my trust?"

Itachi's Sharingan deactivated as they bled their normal midnight color. "You always assume that if you trust someone, they will use it against you." Sakura glanced up at him, opening her mouth to retort but he did not give her the chance to do so. "That's why you rarely trust others, isn't it?"

Sakura grabbed his shirt, pulling his face close to hers. Her eyes burned with anger and some other strange emotion he could not identify. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her sudden movement. Neither of them seemed to notice how close they were now, only focusing on each other.

"Don't try to understand me, Uchiha." Sakura whispered in a deadly tone, their breaths fanning over each other's faces. "You know nothing about me or my past, so don't _you _try to assume anything about me." Without warning, Sakura was pinned down on the bed.

Sakura growled angrily, fighting in his grip once again. The strain on her body was hurting, not from the Uchiha prodigy above her, but from the earlier events from that morning. She supposed that the fight had been intense despite the fact that the battle could've gone on longer.

Itachi resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance. The kunoichi below him was making everything even more difficult. His patience was quickly dissipating and this would have to end soon.

While Sakura had been struggling, she somehow managed to knee him in the chest. Sakura stopped immediately when she noticed him wince. Her eyes widened in shock.

_Sakura threw the kunai up into the air as she grasped in the handle in her teeth._

Itachi seemed to notice her pause, taking the chance to readjust himself above her until she could not struggle in his grip no longer.

_Sakura lurched forward just as the attacker brought up his leg to deliver a round kick. Blocking the kick with her forearm, the pink-haired kunoichi locked her arm around the man's leg. _

The memories playing past her mind were creating anger, confusion, and fear inside the pink-haired kunoichi. How could Uchiha Itachi be…?

_She used her monstrous strength to swing the man around, carefully aiming her kunai to cut along his chest area. The dark black cloak he had been wearing tore as several pieces of fabric fell onto the forest floor._

The faraway look in Sakura's eyes vanished as she glanced up. Itachi's gaze locked with hers, though Sakura's wavered slightly. Her mind and body seemed to react differently from the discovery she had just realized. They were utterly disconnected.

Sakura's lips opened slightly in shock. Her mind kept going over the facts, finding no other possible scenario or in this case, suspect. The evidence had hit her like a powerful last blow. "Why…?" Those words were all she could whisper.

Without warning, Sakura began fighting against him again. Except this time, it was much more violent and desperate.

Itachi sighed inwardly, his patience finally leaving him. He couldn't understand why the pink-haired girl had started thrashing so violently, but he had enough of it.

The door creaked open a bit, Sasuke peeking his head in slightly. His eyes widened in shock as he slammed the bedroom door open. "What about training, Itachi?!"

Sakura had stopped moving at this point, feeling Itachi's lip on her. She knew it was meant to keep her silent, but due to the fact that he had tried to kill her in the forest did not help. Turning her head quickly away from him, Sakura breathed for oxygen. "Get—Get the hell off of me."

"Sakura-san?" Sasuke whispered, hearing the warning tone in her voice. Itachi hesitated for a few seconds before he responded by standing up, stepping back a few paces to give her room. To Sakura at this point, she couldn't care less if the Uchiha was all the way on the other side of the world. Sitting up, Sakura glared at him before making her way towards the door.

She grasped Sasuke's hand, thinking none of it. Sasuke noticed a slightly concealed confused glint in Itachi's eyes, but remained silent as they exited the room. "Let's train, Sasuke-kun." He could sense the anger emitting from Sakura, but he knew she was trying to contain it. He hesitantly nodded.

Once they had reached the busy streets outside the Uchiha Estate, Sasuke finally couldn't take Sakura's silence. "Sakura-san." He murmured softly, causing her to glance down at him but her pace only quickened.

"This is not the time to talk about this, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered back, turning a corner as they began racing towards the road. She could still feel Itachi's haunting gaze from their conversation. Those crimson eyes were enough to send chills down her spine.

Sakura supposed that she _was _in the way of the Uchiha Massacre. The Third Hokage never did guarantee her safety in any form. If Itachi was indeed the one who attacked her earlier in the morning, which was the most likely possibility considering all the evidence, then her mission would only make it more challenging. Although, it was her problem to deal with alone, she would make sure Uchiha Sasuke would not be in the middle of it.

* * *

Sasuke looked around warily, unsure of their location. A memorial stone was nearby as was a small lake and three posts. After scanning the area with his eyes, he glanced up at Sakura.

"Why are we here, Sakura-san?" She merely let go of his hand and stepped away, towards the three posts. Her gaze seemed transfixed on them for a small moment, her emotions so clouded that they were unreadable. Then, in the same instant, it was gone and her emerald eyes cleared until they were emotionless.

"This is an old training ground. I'm sure you will use it again someday. Maybe me as well." Sakura turned towards him once again, revealing shuriken in her hands. "Here. Show me your shuriken training." She used an index finger to point at a tree in front of him, several yards away.

Sasuke carefully grabbed the shuriken, avoiding the sharp edges. He glanced down at them, towards the tree, and back to Sakura. "Umm…Sakura-san, I have to talk to you." Sakura said nothing, but merely nodded instead.

Sasuke's gaze wavered a bit, but he tried to remain focused on Sakura's emerald eyes. "The intruder in your bedroom…" Sakura's gaze hardened almost instantly, a slight frown displaying immediately onto her features.

"Hai…?" Sakura whispered, trying her best to remain calm. She never thought Sasuke would bring this up so quickly, but she knew it would have to be dealt with someday.

"How do you know Itachi was the one?" He murmured, cocking his head at an angle. Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but found herself speechless.

_How can I tell Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, that his own older brother, the one he has worshipped and challenged so many times, has tried to kill me in the forest?_

Sakura almost scoffed at the absurdity of it all, but instead kneeled in front of Sasuke. Although she was the same age as the younger Uchiha, she was still slightly taller.

"Sasuke-kun…" Biting her lip, Sakura's voice faded away in uncertainty.

"You don't trust my older brother enough to believe he isn't the stranger, do you?" Sasuke returned the shuriken into his weapons holster.

"I—I don't know…I hardly know him." Sakura lied through her teeth. She knew enough to have him killed in an instant, to keep him from having other people suffering.

"I don't think my brother would attack you, Sakura-san." Sasuke sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Sakura's eyes widened a slight fraction in confusion.

"Why is that?"

"When I walked into your room, I noticed something about that man." Sakura raised an eyebrow, feeling the anxiety inside her grow. Sasuke tapped his chin briefly, trying to remember it but was having trouble. Sasuke's face slightly twisted in distaste. If she had been in any other situation, it would have been humorous, but it only meant that he couldn't remember anything at the moment.

"I can't remember…" Sasuke whispered in apology. Sakura's lips twitched slightly until they curved into a small smile.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Sakura assured him, desperately hoping it would all work out in the end. Sasuke sighed in slight frustration.

"I wish I could remember." Sakura stood up, saying nothing. She started walking towards the target –the tree. She bit back a sigh. "Either way, I have complete trust in Itachi."

_I sure wish I could, Sasuke-kun…_

_I sure wish I could too…_

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I sure enjoyed writing this one. :) You have to have at least some battle scenes, ne? We also have a mystery to solve, hmm? **

**I'm kinda hoping that some people somewhat liked the kiss with Itachi and Sakura even though it was in there only to keep her quiet. Let's not forget our other main character, our young character of the past, Sasuke! We'll get to see him more in the next chapter as well…**

**Until next update,**

**SharinganAnbuSakura **


	9. Chapter 8: Threat

**A True Cherry Blossom Warrior**

**I'm terribly sorry for the lateness of the chapter, everyone. Last Saturday, I had plans for uploading the chapter as I was extremely close to finishing it. I was in a giant rush to have everything packed for a week long vacation trip and right before I finished, my computer died on me for the rest of the day(yes, I was quite angry due to the fact I was near paragraphs away from updating!!). **

**Anyways, now that I am back, I have decided to make the chapter a tiny bit longer. I guess this is the longest chapter that I have ever created in fandom, so I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Nevertheless, let's get to the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Threat  
**

The next few weeks passed tremendously slowly, especially with all the distance between the Uchiha Clan members. Even Mikoto seemed to smile seldom, and even if she did, everyone could tell it was fake. It seemed there was a tension dwelling in the household, and Sakura was unaware of its cause. Although this problem was troubling enough, there was only more to be endured.

Sakura bowed her head slightly, trying her best to resist the sigh that threatened to escape. She hadn't touched the food in front of her, and had no intention to do so for the rest of the night. Nothing seemed to appeal to her needs or desires at the moment, and food definitely wouldn't solve anything.

From Itachi's position at the dining room table, which was right across from her, she could feel his intense gaze on her. At this point, after three weeks of the same scenario playing out, Sakura didn't care and merely ignored him. Unfortunately, the Uchiha prodigy wouldn't let it rest at that.

"How was training today, Sakura?" Fugaku murmured from the end of the table, calmly turning towards the pink-haired kunoichi. The sound of his voice seemed to attract everyone's undivided attention, the mere action halting any movements. Four pairs of varying eye color focused on Sakura.

Sakura slowly glanced up, her gaze drifting towards Fugaku. "It was fine." Her response was soft, just below a whisper. He hesitantly nodded as if unsure if that was acceptable or not. Emerald eyes blinked once blankly before they closed in silence. Once again, she bent her head with her long hair shielding most of the view of her face. The Uchiha Clan Leader took her motion as a dismissal for the subject.

Silence ensued the room soon after, but it was too short for almost everyone.

"We still haven't seen Sakura-san's abilities." Mikoto stiffened at Sasuke's statement. "I want to see if she can beat Itachi. After all, she was helping me train a few times."

Sakura mentally watched the disgusting evidence of the discovery play out in her mind. Her blood ran cold. She could already see Fugaku nodding in agreement, and it did nothing to help.

"I'm sure you are up to the challenge, correct?" Itachi's barely audible question was low enough for only her to hear. Sakura's gaze drifted to his, neither wavering an inch.

"I have no interest in interacting with you." Sakura coldly replied, her voice evenly low. Itachi cocked his head slightly to the side. His midnight eyes seemed to pierce through hers, sending an unwelcome chill down her spine. Not wanting any more to do with him, Sakura's gaze completely left his and settled on Fugaku.

"Unless anyone has a problem with this fight, then you both will fight tomorrow morning." Sakura narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

Mikoto, rigidly standing from her position at the table, caught Fugaku's attention. She was trying her best to keep a straight, composed face with a forced smile, but it wasn't truly hiding her emotions. "Good luck, Sakura-san. I can't wait to see the match. I'm sure you'll both have a good training session." Her voice was a mere whisper, barely loud enough for even Sakura to hear her. Without another word, Mikoto left the room and the rest of her family behind.

Sakura shifted to stand up, but Sasuke placed a hand over hers. Her eyes widened a slight fraction, but he merely shook his head. The amount of worry spread across his features was enough to tell her that it was hard enough for him to let his mother exit the room. Sakura hesitated, but in the end, merely sat back down.

* * *

Exiting the house the following morning, Sakura found herself walking beside Itachi as they entered into the vacant training ground outside the main Uchiha household. The strong tension between them hung over them was like an impenetrable barrier. Although no words were exchanged, they silently made each other aware of the other watching presences such as the available members of the Uchiha Clan and the Hokage.

Once they reached the center of the area, they turned to face one another. Itachi's impassive gaze locked onto hers. Fugaku stepped forward a few paces before he raised his hand. It seemed like eternity before Fugaku lowered his hand down. In this small moment of utter silence, Sakura noticed Itachi shift his hand, distracting her attention from his eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened a slight fraction before they narrowed dangerously. "Begin!"

Just as those words left Fugaku's mouth, Itachi had already grasped a kunai in his hand as he lurched forward. Sakura narrowly dodged to the side, twisting slightly as he aimed for her waist. Her black shirt tore as a few pieces of fabric drifted onto the ground.

Itachi didn't let her recover as he brought up his leg to deliver a roundhouse kick. She quickly held up her forearm to block the kick, biting her lip when she felt the power behind the blow. The force behind the attack was enough to push her back a few inches. Using his vulnerable position to her advantage, Sakura drifted to the side as she stepped forward with a punch.

Sakura heard Sasuke gasp from the sidelines. A drop of blood fell onto the ground, staining it crimson. She panted slightly, noticing Itachi's Sharingan flash for one moment before his eyes bled the usual black. He turned his head back slowly just as his cheek changed to a light red color.

Sakura still hadn't brought her hand back, frozen in her position. There was a brief moment of silence before Itachi shifted, cracking his neck to each side. He tightened his grip on the kunai in his hand, just as Sakura snapped out of her trance.

_Those eyes…_

Suddenly, pain erupted in her stomach. Sakura flinched, feeling the blade of the kunai deeply cut into her flesh. Unconsciously, her hand clasped on top of his, which immediately halted his actions. He glanced up, his expression void of emotion. They stared at one another, neither of them moving.

"Why did you stop?" He whispered softly, mild interest and perhaps, confusion, showed in his midnight eyes. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but was lost for words. He raised an eyebrow slightly before withdrawing the kunai slowly from the wound. She winced once he drew away a few feet, a bloodied kunai in hand.

* * *

Mikoto stepped forward, worry spread across her features. Someone had to stop this! If this continued, Sakura could be seriously injured or…die. She shifted once again to move, but Fugaku merely held up a hand to keep her in place. Her eyes widened in surprise as she turned toward him.

"W-What do you think you're doing, Fugaku?" His eyes were locked onto the two shinobi standing silently. He didn't answer, and she had a feeling that he wouldn't speak. Uchiha Itachi may had been acting strange enough to concern Fugaku, but that didn't mean he would stop a match because of that. His oldest son was _the _pride, no, _his _pride of not only the Uchiha Clan, but of Fugaku himself.

She was tempted to rush between the two battling shinobi, but that movement would not appeal well to the rest of the Clan. They wanted to witness a fight between the new arrival and the Uchiha prodigy. Fugaku would be damned before _anyone _tried to call off this match, or any other one featuring his son.

Mikoto felt indecision arise, her eyes switching back and forth between the shinobi and her husband. Biting her lip, she slowly nodded before taking a step back. She knew her place in the Uchiha Clan, and at this moment, Mikoto had no right to stop the match for Sakura's benefit.

Oh god, she just hoped that the pink-haired kunoichi would be strong enough to stand up to Itachi.

* * *

"Get rid of that ring." Sakura whispered softly, the threatening tone in her voice greatly distinguishable. Itachi noticed her ignore the blood staining her black shirt, though it was barely visible. That cut he had made was very deep, he knew, but how could she bear to stand the pain?

Itachi did not respond to her demand.

Without warning, Sakura lurched forward towards him. Itachi ran forward to meet her, dropping the kunai onto the ground as he blocked a flurry of kicks and punches. Each time he halted an attack, she delivered another one in an instant, not giving him any time to recover. She was _definitely_ persistent.

"It's almost time, Sakura." Sakura growled in frustration at her new submissive state. With both hands behind her back –tightly held by one of his hands – she knew the battle was not progressing too well. Although the others couldn't see it, Itachi had his lips brushing against her ear.

"Why are you in such a hurry to join the Akatsuki?" Sakura venomously whispered, beginning to gather chakra into her feet. She was beginning to pant heavily, feeling exhaustion from the restless nights starting to slow her movements. Hardly sleeping almost every night; knowing that her attacker could attack at any moment.

"You still know nothing." It wasn't a mocking statement, and yet, it made her blood boil in anger.

"Don't you think Sasuke will have a better life without revenge?" Sakura murmured, her lips thinning in irritation. Almost instantly, everything seemed to change entirely. She felt the abrupt change in atmosphere, noticing his tension grow. Although she didn't regret those words, Sakura knew that she had crossed the line.

"Since when did this conversation include Sasuke?" The coldness in his voice was enough to send shivers down her spine. Sakura began to struggle in his grip, trying to distract his attention from the growing power in her upcoming attack. Itachi's grip remained firm and inescapable.

Sakura slowly turned her head, just enough to be able to see him.

…

…

…

Although her answer was soft, her attack was powerful. She slammed her foot onto the ground, creating a small fissure around them. "The act you are about to commit will affect Sasuke for the worst." Itachi released his grip, jumping back a few paces away from the fissure. His eyes narrowed in suppressed annoyance.

"As far as I am concerned, this conversation _does _include Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke cocked his head slightly in confusion. After Sakura's latest attack, his fellow clan members seemed to cease their gossiping. There was only a strange, uncomfortable silence now. Sasuke had to admit; that fissure the pink-haired kunoichi had created was really impressive. Never in his entire life had he ever seen such power, even by his own father!

His gaze drifted from the interesting girl to his father. His curious eyes widened in surprise, and possibly, worry. Sasuke had never witnessed such a sight before…Was it because of that power from Sakura?

_Why do father and mother look so shocked?_

* * *

Mikoto rushed up to Fugaku, placing a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. "Fugaku, did you see that?" By the expression on his normally impassive face, it confirmed that her doubts were wrong.

"There's something about this child, Mikoto." He whispered softly, shock evidently spread across his features. "I had my doubts from the beginning, and this only confirms it." Mikoto paled slightly, as she stepped up beside him.

"Most of the Uchiha Clan has seen this." Mikoto glanced back, seeing the same emotions play across the clan members' faces as well. "We cannot hide her now. The best thing to do now is to stop this match—"

"No!" Fugaku turned towards her, eyes blazing in disbelief. Mikoto resisted the urge to flinch at his harsh tone. She hadn't seen this much emotion in him for so long, it was just unbelievable. It seemed that ever since that Haruno Sakura had been introduced to the family, and Itachi started to act so strangely.

"If we end this match, we may not find out how strong this threat is." Mikoto opened her mouth to speak, but he didn't give her the chance. His gaze switched back Sakura, his eyes briefly observed her for one intense moment. The determination in his eyes was enough to tell Mikoto that her husband would not back down.

Although it was against her best interest, Mikoto turned slowly and remained silent. She bit back a weary sigh as she watched the two shinobi begin to start battling once again.

* * *

The Hokage calmly studied the Uchiha clan members around him. The tension surrounding all them was strong. Sarutobi sighed softly, shaking his head in suppressed disbelief.

_Sakura, you should have been more careful. _

His eyes drifted to Fugaku, noticing the Clan leader's intense gaze resting on the pink-haired kunoichi. Sarutobi intertwined his hands together, a frown forming on his face. This situation was a problem that could've been easily avoided. If Sakura had just used a more casual technique that did _not _raise curiousity, then most of the Uchiha Clan would be so suspicious.

_This is certainly unsettling. The news will spread like wildfire amongst the Uchiha Clan. _

Sarutobi bit back another sigh threatening to leave his mouth.

_If we're lucky, this won't reach the rest of the village._

Although he thought of reassuring himself that it would probably be the case with how secretive the Uchiha Clan was; Sarutobi already knew that was false.

_I should've anticipated this would happen soon enough…_

* * *

"Grand fireball jutsu." Sakura barely caught the hand signs in the corner of her eyes as she propelled herself out of its path. In an instant, most of the training grounds burst into flames with dark smoke beginning to spread. Immediately, Sakura placed a hand over her mouth as she enhanced her feet with chakra.

The flames were beginning to surround her, blocking off any escape route. The smoke wasn't helping at all either, not only blocking her vision, but also suffocating her by the second. It hadn't even been a minute, and it had grown too thick to locate Itachi's or her position.

Without warning, she felt several shuriken embed into her back. She resisted the urge to gasp out by biting her tongue. The pain was bearable for now, but she could already feel her body's responses slowing down. If she didn't find a way out of this, it could mean the end of her journey. At those words, her eyes narrowed in determination.

_I refuse to die in a mere _training _match! _

Using the chakra enhanced into her feet, Sakura shot forward, using the speed to her advantage. The smoke was beginning to clear out just as the sight of the tall flames met her eyes. Sakura growled in frustration. Was Itachi really trying to kill her? She blinked at her own stupidity less than a second later, realizing what she had just asked herself. At that moment, she was extremely tempted to smack herself in the forehead.

Of course, the bastard was trying to kill her! Itachi had attempted the feat in the forest a few weeks ago, so why not use an 'accident' as a perfect excuse?

Sakura backed away just as the flames grew closer. In any case, she knew she had to escape.

* * *

Sasuke searched hopelessly through the smoke, trying to catch a glimpse of Sakura. It had already been almost three minutes since the jutsu had been released. His eyes darted to the other side of the arena, seeing Itachi silently standing as he had been for the last few minutes. Was he not worried at all if that girl died?

* * *

Mikoto covered her mouth just as the smoke started drifting towards the crowd. She coughed briefly, turning towards Fugaku. "Fugaku, this match won't be able to continue if Sakura is dead!" Her muffled voice didn't seem to reach his ears. He merely ignored her, staring into the smoke.

Her eyes switched to Itachi, noticing him doing the same thing as well. He hadn't moved for minutes and it was starting to bother her as well. Why was no one doing anything to help Sakura? Helplessness filled her, and Mikoto couldn't resist the temptation to start calling out the pink kunoichi's name.

* * *

Sakura coughed harshly, attempting to form hand signs in desperation. Once again, it failed. How could this be happening? She had been famous for her perfect chakra control throughout her life, but today, her chakra simply wouldn't respond at all. Or, at least, not until after she had been trapped in Itachi's latest technique.

She glanced around quickly, seeing only several yards of unburned ground left. With the flames growing closer every passing minute and the smoke growing denser, she knew there wasn't much time left to save herself.

Quickly assessing the situation, Sakura ran over the most likely survival possibilities.

One; running through the flames could be very risky, considering how long she could last with the heat and

burns as well as how long this run may be. Two; she could jump out of here despite the lack of chakra, height and sight, either landing safely or into the fire. Both of the solutions didn't seem logical at all.

In other words, she was basically screwed.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened as fear and worry shined within them, reflecting the fire's deep orange glow. The flame wasn't spreading at all on the outside. He blinked for a moment as his mouth dropped open slightly in horror.

_…But what about on the inside?_

* * *

As each growing minute passed, Mikoto grew more and more distraught. At about the eight-minute mark, she had tears glistening in her eyes. Fugaku still hadn't called the match. Her eyes narrowed as a stifled sob racked through her body. At this rate, Sakura would be dead before any one was declared the winner!

She closed her eyes as she tried to wipe the tears away. Mikoto's eyes were only closed for a short moment, but at the sound of Sasuke's loud gasp, her eyes opened once again.

Sasuke rushed up beside her, his face torn between fear and relief. She glanced down at him before following his gaze. It only took a few seconds for her mind to register it, but it seemed like an eternity until emotions ran through her like wildfire. A mixture of fear, worry, anger, and pride ran through her veins just dropped to her knees next to Sasuke in shock.

She was lost for words, but finally she found them just a smile graced her features.

…

…

…

_Thank you, Itachi…Thank you so, so much._

* * *

The Uchiha prodigy had just burst into flames and smoke. She wasn't sure what his motivation was, but Mikoto couldn't be prouder at that moment. All she knew was Sakura would be saved now.

Sakura's legs gave out as she dropped onto her knees. The situation was hopeless. She had failed her mission and all the people she had left behind.

_Naruto, I'm…I'm… _Sakura's gaze blurred for a moment as she tried to fight the vaguely familiar feeling that threatened to encompass her. It had been so long since she had felt this emotion. It was hardly recognizable, but Sakura already had identified it.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, dropping onto the crimson stained dirt. Her eyes glistened, but no more tears would fall. She wasn't sure if she felt like crying because of regret or disappointment. The disappointment of not completing her mission and failing her teammates seemed to strike her hard. It was almost unbearable, more painful than any finished blow or torture.

She was so caught up in her pain that she didn't hear any noises besides the sound of crackling. When a hand was lightly placed on her shoulder, Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Her head twisted around slightly to catch a glimpse of her possible savior. Maybe there was hope for survival!

Unfortunately, the moment her emerald eyes met crimson, her growing hope shattered. Relief was immediately replaced by anger and confusion.

Itachi's hand slipped away, falling back to his side. His impassive crimson eyes faintly glowed with the reflection of the fire. Sakura noticed his gaze scanning her body, and it made her feel uncomfortable. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to struggle to her feet.

The more important matter at the moment was that they were alone. This fiery inferno could be the place for their real battle. No one would be able to witness who killed whom and who was victor. Why not end it here and continue with her mission without Itachi as a threat to her survival?

Sakura smirked as she shakily slid into her fighting stance. She was incredibly unbalanced, but she couldn't care less. Itachi had tried to kill her before, and she was sure he would take this chance as well. The previous fight, Sakura was caught off-guard and much weaker, but now, after intense training for the last few weeks, Sakura could almost guarantee she would give him a hell of a fight.

Itachi stood in silence, not even bothering to cover his mouth or nose. Even in the life-or-death situation, he was just as calm as usual. His face was blank and his eyes were unreadable. She could see some kind of emotion in his crimson depths, but she couldn't identify it. It was simply unknown.

Sakura tensed as he shifted to move his arm. His hand was held up, as if to halt her actions. Then, in one graceful movement, he turned his hand to show her the Akatsuki ring that adorned his right ring finger.

Sakura's gaze wavered slightly as she hesitated. "What-What are you doing, Itachi?" She whispered softly, unsure of what exactly was happening. Smoke immediately caught in her throat, causing her to cough violently. The abrupt movement in her body caused her to shudder as she hit the ground.

Biting her lip to distract herself from the pain throttling her body, Sakura looked up to see Itachi taking a few steps towards her. He stopped about a foot away, giving enough comfortable distance between them. Emerald clashed against crimson as he kneeled near her. His gaze flickered towards the area as if to say, "Really think it's a good idea to fight here?"

Sakura coughed once again, shielding her mouth with a hand. Itachi waited for her answer patiently, waiting for her coughing spree to end. As soon as it did, Sakura shook her head in reluctant disagreement. Itachi shifted his arms to pick her up, but she held up a hand in protest.

He merely ignored the small gesture as he picked her up in his arms. Sakura winced at the sudden movement, feeling nausea spread. Her vision blurred slightly as she groaned in pain.

Something wasn't right. Sakura had dwelled in smoke longer than this and it hadn't affected her this way. Was there some substance in the air that was causing her chakra control to falter or to cause her body to malfunction? There didn't seem to be any answers at the moment, especially since her mind was not processing information too well at the time.

Suddenly, without her muted consent—due to the fact breathing-in the smoke would only cause more problems, Itachi raced through the flames. For a small moment, Sakura felt consumed by heat as Itachi propelled himself quickly to a safer area. Once they reached the other side of the unburned area, Sakura shakily drew in a breath of fresh air. Luckily, the smoke was drifting away from them.

Sakura glanced up at Itachi through half-lidded eyes, their gazes locking. "W-What's your game, Itachi?" She whispered softly, but her question was not answered. He merely responded by placing her carefully down on the ground. "You trap me, and then save me?" Her body convulsed again as pain erupted all across her body.

Itachi's crimson gaze left hers as it scanned her figure. He had already removed the shuriken that had been embedded in her back, luckily not causing too much damage or blood loss. It was obvious that Sakura's body had reacted horribly to the smoke. Itachi ignored her questioning gaze as he shifted to stand.

At that same moment, Sakura's body reacted on its own. Immediately, Itachi froze as his crimson eyes silently questioned her. Sakura was lost for words, staring at her hand grasping his. The Uchiha prodigy hesitated briefly before sighing softly.

"You haven't answered me, Itachi." Sakura finally stated as she broke the uncomfortable silence. Her hand still hadn't left his. She tried to reassure herself that it was to keep him with her for information, but failed miserably.

Itachi's eyes flickered to the side once. There was a split-second where his crimson depths held emotion, but as soon as Sakura blinked, it was gone. Itachi glanced back at her, red fading into black. "We will talk about this later."

"I'm not Sasuke. You can't just walk away from my questions." Sakura protested in a soft, threatening tone. Itachi said nothing as he attempted to stand once again. The pink-haired kunoichi reacted by tightening her grip on his wrist, and pulling him back down with the last bit of her strength.

* * *

Sasuke raced across the battlefield, running blindly through the smoke. His mother called him back, but he ignored her. All that mattered was that Itachi and Sakura were safe. He had sensed Itachi's chakra signature for about a split-second before it had disappeared. His eyes searched frantically for his brother or the pink-haired girl.

Once he broke out of the smoke, Sasuke stopped in hesitation. The first emotion that seemed to course through his mind was shock, then relief. "Is Sakura alright?" He tried to gain his attention, which worked, to his surprise.

* * *

Sakura's hand moved up to Itachi's shirt, before she grabbed it harshly. "This isn't the end of this." Sakura whispered in a soft enough tone so Sasuke wouldn't hear. It wasn't just a statement; it was a promise. Itachi's lips formed a small smirk. Her emerald eyes narrowed.

"Of course." Itachi stared into her eyes, unblinking. There was an awkward moment of silence before Itachi turned away to face Sasuke. Sasuke took a few steps forward, angling his head so he could have a glimpse of the pink-haired girl. She looked injured badly, but Sasuke knew it wasn't something the hospital couldn't handle.

"Sasuke, it might be a good idea to extinguish that fire." The young boy cocked his head in confusion before he glanced over the smoke covered battlefield. He groaned in displeasure. Sasuke had hoped that the fire would have at least died down a little, but apparently, that wasn't the case today. Instead, it had grown in size and strength, which meant he would require help to complete his new task.

Sasuke nodded to Itachi, although he felt a small twinge of jealousy towards his older brother. Why couldn't _he _help with Sakura? Resisting the urge to sigh, Sasuke ran off towards the crowd of people on the other side of the giant wall of smoke.

_Hopefully Sakura will be well enough to train with me tomorrow!_

* * *

Itachi carefully picked up Sakura, ignoring her silent protests. She felt so exhausted, yet willing to continue her conversation with the Uchiha prodigy. Although it hurt to move and her body felt like lead, Sakura refused to lean against him. She had enough of her conscious mind to prevent that.

"Tell me something….Itachi." Sakura demanded in a soft tone. Fortunately, Sakura was able to talk despite how much smoke she had breathed in. His gaze flickered to her once as he continued walking along the wrap-around porch. "Why…Why did you save me?"

Sakura noticed him hesitate in mid-step, but only for a split-second. "What happened to your chakra control?" Her eyes widened a little less than a fraction before they narrowed in suspicion.

"My chakra wouldn't respond." Sakura murmured, hoping she had hid her disappointment. It was a shock that she hadn't been able to even access her chakra source. "It reminded me of the Hyuga Clan's Gentle Fists attack. If a chakra point is hit directly, then the amount of chakra flow can be increased or halted. Although there was one major difference…" Sakura's thoughtful voice faded away.

Itachi raised an eyebrow slightly. "Perhaps you were too stressed or overwhelmed to perform any jutsu or even control your chakra." Sakura looked up at him in confusion. Soon enough, unfortunately, the confusion turned to frustration.

"I have been able to work under more dire conditions." Sakura argued in retaliation. Itachi arrived at the small koi pond outside the Uchiha household. The small waterfall peacefully emptied into the pond, creating a relaxing atmosphere and sound. Itachi allowed Sakura to sit down on her own, although she was incredibly unstable.

Itachi sat on the edge of the porch, close to Sakura. His half-lidded eyes were set on the koi pond as he listened to the calm sound of flowing water. Sakura glanced at him through the corner of her eye, but couldn't help staring in surprise. His expression seemed torn between being in deep thought and peaceful despite the usual impassive charade he always displayed. In a way, it was unsettling, yet, calming.

Sakura felt the corner of her lips twitch. This man, Uchiha Itachi, seemed so different at this moment. His face seemed to have softened, yet still have a guarded exterior. It was one of the strangest events she had ever witnessed. Sakura let out a deep breath; indeed, it was strange, but at least it helped her determine that the Uchiha prodigy was a human being as well. For some unknown reason, she preferred this side of Itachi over the other.

Although Sakura enjoyed the idea of the calm atmosphere, she decided against her better judgment to break the silence.

"Itachi…" She whispered softly, turning towards him. Itachi's gaze didn't leave the koi-pond. He showed her that she had his attention by giving a slight nod.

"I clearly remember that you said our bond amongst others would be severed." No response.

"Yet, you saved me instead of letting me die in that fire…" A slight turn of the head towards her.

"…Why?" Itachi's gaze drifted from the koi pond and rested on her. Sakura patiently waited for an answer, her eyes not wavering from his. A few minutes of silence later, he finally responded.

"Your answers should be found, not told." Itachi murmured in a soft, thoughtful tone. "That way it might be possible to find what you deem as 'truth'. Maybe then, you will know something." Sakura's brow creased in confusion. "Yet, until you are strong enough to find those answers, you will remain vulnerable with your lack of knowledge."

Her mind played the words repeatedly to find some sort of hidden message, but found none. What did he mean? Sakura's eyes narrowed in frustration as Itachi's focus settled on the waterfall once again. Ignoring the strain on her arm, Sakura lifted a hand to place on his shoulder to gain his attention. Unfortunately, the sound of quick footsteps nearing stopped her.

"Itachi! Sakura-san!" Sakura turned slightly, wincing at the pain of the sudden movement. Sasuke smiled brightly as he joined them. His eyes quickly observed Sakura's injuries, his smile faltering a bit. "Are you doing any better?"

Sakura smiled softly, ignoring the burning in her lungs. It still hurt like hell, but she was doing her best against the temptation to heal herself then and there. "I'm doing fine, Sasuke-kun. I'll be ready to train in a few days, alright?" Sasuke frowned slightly in disappointment. "You better be training while I'm recovering though, or you will have some trouble next training session."

His midnight eyes flickered with excitement, as he nodded as in to promise her to do so. Sakura's gaze rested on him for a moment longer before she turned away in silence. She bent her head in exhaustion, feeling her energy beginning to drain out of her. Lasting in smoke only about fifteen minutes, couldn't this be harmful, right?

Itachi glanced at her before turning towards Sasuke. "We'll join you for lunch in a little while. I believe Sakura-san needs her rest for now." Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but then hesitated. He shifted uncomfortably as his wary gaze settling on Itachi for only a few seconds before he turned his head away.

"…Fine." He muttered as he started towards the house. He slid the shoji door open, before closing it behind him with a small click. Itachi's gaze switched back to Sakura, noticing her coughing once again. A few drops of blood rested on the ground, its crimson color attracted his eyes.

"You should spend more time with him." Sakura murmured softly, her face hidden by a veil of pink hair. Itachi merely 'hn'd in response. There was an awkward silence before she added, "Besides, this may be one of the last moments Sasuke will respect and admire you."

"When I am gone, you will be here for Sasuke." He replied thoughtfully. Sakura glanced up at him through half-lidded eyes, before she turned her head away with a soft sigh.

"You had this planned, didn't you?" Sakura bowed her head, studying on the blood on the ground. Itachi said nothing in reply. "Not only that, but you assumed that I would agree."

"I know there are many reasons for you to stay in the Leaf Village." Sakura's lips twitched slightly at his statement. "My leaving may assist your motive, in any case." Itachi stood gracefully as he neared the koi pond. He silently watched the fish as sunlight shimmered on their scales.

Sakura hesitantly joined Itachi, barely noticing the pain finally numbing. "You have no concerns of Sasuke, do you?" His own brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Shouldn't he have any concerns for his younger brother? The one that always wanted to be respected, the one that wanted to be a strong opponent and rival… The one who would be the last remaining Uchiha if he takes his revenge for the future Uchiha Massacre.

A small smirk formed on his lips as he turned his head slightly towards her. Sakura glanced up at him, still facing the koi pond. Confusion shone in her emerald eyes. "I have no concerns for Sasuke, Sakura-san." Sakura fully turned to face him, her gaze meeting his evenly.

Sakura opened her mouth to argue back that he should be concerned. The curse mark, Orochimaru, and his departure of Konoha should cause problems and concern. How could Itachi simply let Sasuke walk down that path and destroy his own life? Before a single word could leave her lips, she found a finger over her mouth to silence her. Sakura blinked in shock at his action, not quite recovering enough as he suddenly took a step closer.

Sakura remained still, her body frozen in indecision. The closeness between them was greatly uncomfortable. She was close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body, distracting her from his other hand that reached for her chin gently, firmly. Her gaze was forced to meet his although she tried to avoid it. Yet, instead of meeting blank midnight eyes, she saw nothing but thoughtfulness and undeniable wisdom. A small glint of faith seemed show in the black depths, but she assured herself it was only her imagination. …Right?

"Sasuke will grow and become strong. Then, in the end, he will decide his own fate." Sakura said nothing. Her mind barely comprehended anything at the moment. There was a silence between them until Sakura closed her eyes with a weary sigh.

"He should be able to choose his own fate from the very beginning." She whispered softly, gently pushing him away. Itachi backed away a few steps, giving Sakura enough room to be comfortable. A strange softness glowed in her emerald eyes that he had never witnessed before for a short moment until it faded away.

Itachi turned towards the house, his gaze downcast. That softness seemed to replay in his mind repeatedly as he tried to find the source behind it. He bitterly smirked as he turned towards Sakura. "That is impossible now." Sakura stared at him, confused by the bitterness he portrayed. "Be realistic, Sakura."

* * *

A knock sounded from the hallway side of the door of the guestroom. Sakura's eyes fluttered open immediately as she sat up to face the opposite side of the room. She had only been asleep for a few hours… Who could be waking her up at this hour?

Suddenly, the door slammed open as Fugaku stepped inside with several hooded ANBU and green-vest jounin. Her eyes widened in surprise as she threw the covers off the bed. Fugaku's gaze was clouded with mistrust and suppressed anger. There also seemed to be unsettling eagerness present as well.

Sakura jumped off the bed in front of them, her gaze scanning all of the shinobi before her. "Is there a problem, Fugaku-san?" The sound of her voice caused him to frown in distaste. He reached into a pocket as he withdrew a small familiar badge.

"Haruno Sakura, we have evidence that you could pose as a possible threat. Until further notice, you will be held under arrest and remain in confinement of the Konoha Military Police Corps." Then before Sakura could react, several shinobi rushed towards her and within seconds the world faded black.

* * *

**Wow, that was awfully long. I suppose some of you want to kill me because of the cliffhanger, but that was how I originally planned the ending of the chapter! :) Anyways, thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter soon. I have only a week left before marching band marathons, which will be very, very hectic. Anyways, this story and ****The Blood Shed To Save**** will definitely be updated by the end of the month. **

**I believe this story has a few hints that could help several clever readers to possibly solve some of the plot. It's hard to find some of them, but they are there. **

**Next chapter, we shall find out what Fugaku has in plan for Sakura and maybe see more into Sasuke's mind.**

**Until next update,**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	10. Chapter 9: Resistance

**A True Cherry Blossom Warrior**

**As promised, the new chapter is here. This won't be as long as the last one, unfortunately. **

**Warning: From here on out, this story will contain spoilers for the Naruto manga. (Well, it has from the start, but this is the more important things here.) Also, this chapter will contain some dark material. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Resistance  
**

"Stand up, you worthless piece of shit." Another drop of blood added to the crimson puddle on the white tile floor. There was no response from the bleeding prisoner on ground. The little brat hadn't spoken throughout the entire interrogation and it was really starting to irritate Anko. She could have at least fought back to at least entertain the purple-haired kunoichi, but she was only receiving silent resilience.

Narrowing her eyes, Anko turned towards Fugaku, who was leaning against the doorframe of the only exit of the small prison. "It has already been three hours, Uchiha-san. How long do you expect her to remain silent?" The impatience in her voice was very noticeable, but she didn't care. The fact that it was nearly one in the morning and this Haruno kid would not break was only contributing to Anko's frustration.

Fugaku glanced at Anko, his expression blank. He was unusually silent, even more quiet than his normal self. She supposed since he had allowed a possible threat to dwell in his household probably hadn't settled very well with him. And yet, his dark eyes still held some strange emotion that she couldn't identify. It seemed close to eagerness or possibly, excitement… Anko merely brushed the thought off just as Fugaku replied.

"Keep trying, Mitarashi." Fugaku murmured in a low tone. The Uchiha Clan leader didn't seem like he was paying attention in the least. His eyes were distant with a faraway look in their depths. Anko merely huffed slightly as a reply before making her way towards the pink-haired child on the floor.

_You better crack, kid, or I'll make sure you _won't _pose a threat at all!_

* * *

Sakura's eyes closed as she tried to block out all the pain rippling through her body. She could feel the dried, crusty blood sticking to the back of her neck, the stinging cuts that covered her arms and legs, and especially, the raging headache making her head throb from blood loss and being knocked to the floor so many times. She couldn't tell how much longer she could last, especially since she was so close to losing consciousness. In any case, Sakura knew that no matter how painful the injuries and wounds may be, there was no way in hell that she would reveal anything.

In other words, Sakura had already won.

Breathing harshly, the pink-haired kunoichi shakily moved onto her elbows. It was hard enough to support her aching body – let alone attempt to stand to her feet once again. Her eyes, half-lidded, searched for the interrogator, knowing that the purple-haired jounin would not leave until her job was done. Unfortunately, from her position, which was facing the blank white wall, Sakura could not locate the awful woman.

Although Sakura's body protested, she forced herself to rise to a sitting position as she leaned against one of the four walls surrounding her. Her gaze slowly scanned the room until it settled on two conversing shinobi near the door, her only escape route out of here.

"We may have to try something else…" Anko muttered to Fugaku as she folded her arms across her chest. "At this rate, we'll be here for days." Her brown eyes narrowed dangerously as they met emerald.

"Why don't you make both of our lives easier and give up your information, Haruno?" Sakura felt the temptation to retort, but remained silent. Anko's words caused Sakura's blood to boil. Telling them anything wouldn't help the situation at all; in fact, it would just ruin everything!

Ignoring Anko's glare, Sakura faced Fugaku. His gaze rose to meet hers in acknowledgement. There was a tension-filled silence for a small moment before Fugaku pushed off the doorframe to stand straight.

"As far as I am concerned, you pose a threat to this entire village." Fugaku's voice held no emotion as he spoke. It was merely cold and distant, not to mention the distrust that shone in his eyes. It seemed he was attempting to frighten her, but due to her experiences with the Uchiha Clan's indifference, she could merely brush it off. Yet, there was one thing that was very unsettling that resided in those dark orbs.

It was the same eagerness she had seen the previous night, although it was barely noticeable now. The emotion reminded her of a short-tempered, spoiled child yearning for a new toy. Sakura resisted the urge to shiver when Fugaku drew closer. Whatever this man was, he definitely did not seem fit as a true clan leader to her.

The Uchiha Clan leader stopped a few feet away from her. Sakura's eyes widened when a predatory look entered to his eyes. "It is clear that Haruno will not break easily, Mitarashi."

Anko raised an eyebrow in inquiry as she stared at Fugaku. The atmosphere seemed to change in an instant as he spoke in his deep, commanding voice.

Suddenly, Fugaku's lips formed an alarmingly disturbing smirk. It was so uncharacteristic that it sent chills down Sakura's spine. _What could possibly be running through this man's mind?_

"Let's bring in Ibiki, shall we?"

* * *

_"What is the meaning of this?" Mikoto's eyes widened in shock as Fugaku silently walked through the hallway, towards the door leading outside the household. Several hooded ANBU followed with a few jounin close behind them. In Fugaku's arms, lay the limp, unconscious body of Sakura. _

_Mikoto rushed towards the door as she blocked her husband's path. Fugaku narrowed his eyes as he halted in front of her. Her eyes held confusion, anger, and determination. The Uchiha Clan leader frowned for a moment at his wife's involvement in the whole situation. That determination would definitely have to be dealt with soon enough._

_"Move, Mikoto." He ordered, his voice held intimidating authority. The young mother refused to budge, her eyes narrowed daringly. Fugaku took one step forward, repeating his order once again. _

_"That child has done nothing wrong." Mikoto argued back in a soft, defensive tone. _

_"Haruno Sakura is a threat to this village." Fugaku replied firmly. "As far as the Leaf Village is concerned, she will need to be held under restraint." He lowered his face close to Mikoto's, facing each other at eye level. "Now, stand away from the door." _

_"No." _

_Fugaku blinked in mild surprise at the immediate response. He hadn't expected his own wife to oppose his motives. The woman must have grown too close to the small child to give her up to anyone, including her own husband. _

_Fugaku narrowed his eyes dangerously._

_That would have to change._

_Fugaku abruptly turned to the group of ANBU behind him, holding out Sakura's body. "Take her to the interrogators. I will meet you there shortly." The captain of the ANBU inclined his head in question._

_"We only receive orders from the Hokage." Mikoto noticed Fugaku's body tense instantly. Fear struck her heart as her husband paused for a brief moment. Right now, the Uchiha Clan leader was very unpredictable. His mind seemed corrupted by power, taking steps he wouldn't normally take. He was definitely crossing the line with ordering around the ANBU._

_"…Forgive me. I just thought the Hokage would have informed you of this threat dwelling in Konoha." The ANBU captain tilted his head to one side in inquiry. _

_"I can understand your concern, Uchiha-san, but I do not believe in taking drastic measures like this." Although Mikoto couldn't see Fugaku's expression, she already knew it was torn between irritation and fake apology. "Why not alert Mitarashi Anko or Ibiki-san? They deal with stuff such as this, even though I do not believe you will need such powerful interrogators for a mere child." _

_Mikoto stepped forward, placing a hand on Fugaku's shoulder. "Haruno Sakura is a child, Fugaku. She does not possess nowhere near enough power to harm this village." Her gaze settled on the pink-haired girl. A pained expression was featured on Sakura's face. It made Mikoto's heart ache._

_The ANBU were growing restless. It was evident they weren't used to the unfamiliar feeling of peace and quiet. After all, they had grown accustomed to the sounds of battle and dying victims. To them, the sound of silence must've been eerie and uncomfortable._

_"Our presence here is not required." The ANBU captain stated with authority laced into his deep voice, leaving no room for any argument. "Farewell, Uchiha-san." He nodded to Fugaku in dismissal before turning towards his teammates. They immediately understood the silent order as their figures with their captain's as well disappeared within seconds. _

_Mikoto stared at her husband in disbelief as he turned towards her. Anger glimmered in his crimson depths. The Sharingan was now activated, which only increased his power of persuasion and intimidation. She unconsciously backed away until her back hit the door leading outside. _

_All of her determination was beginning to drain away. It was if the Sharingan held great power over her, which if she was thinking clearly, it most likely did. _

_Fugaku stood there for a few seconds in an uncomfortable silence. The tension in the air seemed strong enough to suffocate the life out of her. Mikoto stared with wide eyes as Fugaku finally moved once again._

Smack.

_Mikoto gasped out in pain as her body was thrown out of the way. As she hit the floor, the sound of the door creaking open reached her ears. "Don't ever attempt to stop me again, Mikoto." Fugaku growled as he adjusted Sakura in his arms. _

_A hand rushed up to her cheek, feeling the stinging impact beginning to fade away. Her glistening eyes quickly rose as the sight of Sakura's limp body cast over Fugaku's shoulder met her gaze. The door was closing, only allowing Mikoto one last glimpse of the pink-haired child. Suddenly, without even thinking, her body was already righting itself as she ran towards the door, reaching out to stop it from closing._

_"STOP!" Mikoto lurched towards the handle, feeling the cool metal brush against her fingers. Unfortunately, the door closed just as she grasped the doorknob. Her body crashed into the object blocking her way to Sakura, causing a slight daze. It felt like her entire body had shut down, not allowing her to move from her uncomfortable position._

_A few tears slid down her cheeks._

I—I failed again…

_Mikoto simply tried to find comfort by placing her head in her hands. Sadly, that seemed like all she could do at the moment._

"Okaasan." Sasuke tapped his mother's shoulder lightly to gain her attention. There was no response. He frowned slightly as he jumped off the porch, in front of his mother. "Okaasan?"

Mikoto blinked for a second, snapping out of her reverie. Her eyes came to focus as her gaze settled on a worried Sasuke. "Is there something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" She displayed a fake smile to comfort him, but it didn't seem to help the situation.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in worry. The barely noticeable bruise on his mother's face was a mystery, especially since he knew she did not fight or train like father did. "Okaasan, are you alright? You have been hanging around the garden for most of the morning."

Mikoto hesitated for a second before nodding to assure her youngest son. She could only hope that he didn't notice the pain that shone in her eyes in that small pause. "I'm fine, Sasuke. Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering where Sakura-san was."

Mikoto felt her heart ache at the pink-haired child's name. All she could do for Sakura would be to hope that she would survive whatever Fugaku had in plan for her. Unconsciously Mikoto shuddered, catching Sasuke's attention.

"Do you know where Sakura is, okaasan?" Mikoto shook her head in reply. Sasuke pouted slightly in disappointment.

"Have you checked her room?"

"Yes, she isn't there."

"Is she training with Itachi?" Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but someone beat him to answering.

"I have been training alone with Shisui all morning." Mikoto turned in shock to see Itachi silently standing behind her. He raised an eyebrow in question as her gaze suddenly fell onto the ground. Regret shined her eyes, but it soon disappeared.

"Wherever she is, I'm sure Sakura is fine." Mikoto lied through her teeth, which she made her feel even more regret. How could she just sit here and lie? Fugaku was probably having interrogators torture Sakura, trying to get any information that could deem her as a threat to the village.

Suddenly, Mikoto felt her eyes widen in panic.

_Or worse…_

"Sasuke, how about we tour the village today?" Itachi's eyes narrowed as he heard the urgency in her voice. Mikoto turned towards Itachi, her back facing Sasuke. Her eyes held pain, regret, and pleading as they glistened with tears that threatened to fall. It was definitely a desperate situation—desperate enough to give to Itachi, even if her trust in him dwindled.

"Maybe we can even see otousan at the interrogation unit or his office, ne Sasuke-kun?" Itachi nodded in silent understanding. Mikoto smiled halfheartedly at him, her eyes glimmering with gratitude. Her son understood enough to know his destination and who had caused her despair. She only hoped that he would reach Sakura in time before it was too late…

"I must leave." Itachi stated blankly, ignoring Sasuke's disappointed expression. Mikoto turned back to Sasuke, patting him on the head comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I'm sure we will meet Itachi at the interrogation unit or otousan's worksite." Itachi understood in the secret meaning in those words, which gave Mikoto relief. Sasuke merely sighed softly.

Then, within seconds, Itachi was gone.

* * *

Sakura bit her lip to distract herself from Ibiki and the pain that she felt. He truly was trying everything to receive a rise out of her. She had remained impassive throughout most of the interrogation with the exception of a flinches—courtesy of Anko. Sakura was still confident that she had won this, but she didn't know how much longer she could take of the pain or Ibiki's endless questions.

Suddenly, a large shadow fell upon Sakura. The drastic change of lighting caused her to glance up towards its owner.

"You clearly are impressive for your silence, Haruno." Ibiki's impassive gaze met evenly with hers. "I don't believe you have spoken once throughout this interrogation even through verbal attacks or physical abuse." Sakura was very tempted to smirk, but merely remained emotionless. Arrogance would not help the situation at all.

"I am sure your village values your loyalty."

At those words, Sakura felt as if the entire floor vanished from beneath her. The true power behind those words was enough to spark an emotion out of her. Her eyes seemed to glint with pain for a split-second, and she desperately hoped Ibiki hadn't noticed.

Unfortunately, the small smirk that his lips formed made her hope shatter to pieces.

"Your teammates _must_ respect you as well." Another sharp blow. Sakura resisted the urge to curse him, but instead, bit her tongue to keep her mouth shut. _It's not worth it! This bastard is only trying to find weaknesses!_

"Or maybe…They don't even acknowledge you. You could also be a rogue." Ibiki noticed Sakura's eyes narrow dangerously. So, this child _did _hold emotions behind her cold exterior. That was a good sign.

That meant it would make it much easier to break her.

Sighing softly out of annoyance, Fugaku turned towards the shuddering pink-haired girl. Ibiki had definitely completed his duty. Although the little nuisance hadn't revealed any information, the top interrogator was still able to extract pain from her. From his point of view, Sakura probably would not last another few hours.

The only option left was to give her enough pressure to reach breaking point.

_N-Naruto…_

_Neji…_

Sakura couldn't stop her body from trembling so violently. All she could do was hold onto the last bit of consciousness she had left. Her emotional and mental status had just begun to waver with the memories of the past swarming her mind.

_I-I refuse to fail you…I can't—I can't let this stop me!_

Ibiki had said things that she could not 'merely' brush off. They seemed to attach themselves to her very soul. Her mind wouldn't stop playing them in her mind as she desperately tried to force the questioning statements away.

**You are nothing, Haruno. A rogue that couldn't earn the respect of their teammates.**

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she clenched her fists.

**Or maybe, you just wouldn't accept it because you feared rejection and betrayal.**

She felt a hand roughly grip her long hair as they forced her to face heavenward.

"Open your eyes, Haruno." The deep, commanding voice of Fugaku reached her ears. He shook her head harshly when she refused to obey. "Do it!"

"Get away from me…" Sakura growled as she attempted to punch him in the stomach. Effortlessly, Fugaku caught her fist as he frowned angrily. Suddenly, Sakura felt herself flying through the air, causing her eyes to open wide in shock. The next thing she knew, her back hit the opposite side of the room of Fugaku.

Sakura gasped out in pain, unable to catch her breath. Her body slid down the wall before falling forward onto the floor. The sound of the impact echoed around the room.

_How—How can they torture a child?_

Sakura immediately regretted asking herself the question. It was true. If the village had enough evidence, they would have information such as backgrounds, motives, and whatever else they may need tortured out of the threat. Not to mention, the maniacs out there that would receive pleasure out of it. In this case, it seemed that Fugaku was placed under both categories.

Sakura glanced up through hardened emerald eyes as the sound of footsteps vibrated off the floor. As Fugaku neared, Sakura attempted to struggle to her hands and knees. A deadly aura seemed to radiate in strong waves from the Uchiha Clan leader. Although it couldn't be identified as blood lust, it was enough to chill her blood to ice.

Thump-thump.

She could feel the blood pumping in her ears as she desperately tried to move towards the only exit. Fear was beginning to override the pain, but she still wasn't fast enough. Breaking into a stumbling run, Sakura raced towards the door as her hand reached out for the handle.

Yet, with unbelievable speed, Fugaku appeared in front of her. His Sharingan swirled as Sakura accidentally made eye-contact with him. Unconsciously, Sakura's speed decreased until she halted to a stop.

"Now, I will make sure you cooperate, Haruno." Sakura could feel her willpower draining away as she tried to force her body to move. The Sharingan, brilliant yet deadly, had her placed under a strange trance. Normally, at full capacity, she would be able to shatter the entire illusion, but due to the fact that Sakura was mentally and physically drained, she was vulnerable to his power.

"With my Sharingan, I can control you." Fugaku growled harshly as a hand enclosed around her throat. Sakura flinched when her body was lifted from the ground, and crushed into the wall nearby. She could already feel herself beginning to black out from the lack of oxygen. It especially wasn't helping that she couldn't break her gaze away from those cursed crimson eyes.

"I have been observing you, Haruno. It is obvious you are no ordinary child." Sakura struggled in his grip as she tried to use her willpower. So far, her escape was not progressing too well. "It almost seems you have one of the legendary Sanin's great strength among other unusual, yet impressive skills."

Sakura instantly froze at his words. In the fight the previous day, he had seen. Fugaku had seen everything as he studied her, observed her. The power within her had attracted him like a predator to its prey.

"And now that I have you, I can use your skills to my advantage." A disturbing smirk formed upon his lips as his grip tightened. "The Uchiha Clan will finally be able to start the revolution to defeat the Leaf Village, a place that is rightfully ours to control."

Sakura gasped for air as her legs thrashed wildly. She was aiming for his stomach, but hadn't succeeded in disabling him.

_The interrogation was just an excuse…_

_This entire time he was planning, and now I am practically helpless enough for him to take advantage of the opportunity._

"N-No!" Fugaku blinked at her in mild surprise.

The pink-haired child still had enough sense to fight against him. She simply wouldn't surrender, but he would definitely change that soon. The Uchiha Clan _would _prevail this time. There was nothing to stop them now, especially with their new weapon!

"The Uchiha Clan has been cast aside for many years while the Senju Clan remained in control. There is nothing but hatred and mistrust between the village and the Uchiha. They have kept us under close surveillance, but no more!" An eerie determination fueled in his crimson depths as he spoke. There was no doubt in Sakura's mind that he was convinced of victory.

"Uchiha Madara was right to revolt against the village and now, we follow his lead." Sakura's eyes were beginning to close as her consciousness started to fade away.

_I have to…_

_stay awake to warn…_

_the others…_

Sakura's eyes finally closed as all thoughts left her mind. Her body slackened in his grip.

Fugaku smirked maliciously as he cast Sakura's body onto the floor. "We're making great progress, Sakura. I'm sure by the time for attack; you'll be on our side." Fugaku's crimson eyes focused on her for one last moment before he started towards the door.

_Until then, we'll break you until you cannot fight against us, but instead, join us._

* * *

Mikoto and Sasuke were only a few feet away from the interrogation unit. They had been standing there for the last few minutes, waiting for Itachi to meet them, but he still hadn't shown up.

"Where is Itachi, okaasan?" Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as glanced up at the large brick building in front of them. It held an ominous feeling that he simply couldn't escape. Of all places to wait, why here?

"Why are you so worried, Sasuke-kun? I'm sure your brother will be here any minute." Mikoto desperately hoped she was right. She was beginning to doubt that he had understood her.

_No, I know he understood everything. He is a prodigy after all!_

Mikoto suddenly felt her blood run cold. What if it wasn't a misunderstanding, but Fugaku that could be causing Itachi's late arrival? Paling slightly, she kneeled in front of Sasuke.

"Itachi is never late." Sasuke murmured as he folded his arms across his chest. His mother lightly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. It caused him to look up towards her.

"Sasuke, are you brave?" The little boy blinked in surprise at her random question. Hesitating slightly, he nodded as a reply.

"Well, if you are brave enough, do you think you can enter the interrogation unit with me?" Sasuke stiffened as he reached indecision. That place did not seem very inviting at all. Besides, he had heard about the shinobi who dwelled in there. They were truly insane and if allowed the chance, were able to harm others.

"You don't have to, Sasuke. This is your choice." Mikoto murmured gently, displaying a ghost of a smile. Sasuke merely sighed softly before reluctantly nodding. Perhaps, it would give him more courage and strength to do these kinds of things. His mother merely led him into the building and through the 'lobby' area, attracting several security guards' attention.

"Uchiha Mikoto?" At the sound of her name, said woman turned her head towards a familiar silver-haired jounin. The man's hands were shoved in his navy blue pant pockets as he walked over slowly.

"Kakashi?" The jounin merely nodded, his limited gaze switching from the Uchiha mother to the young child. Mikoto felt Sasuke tense slightly as Kakashi tilted his head in inquiry.

"What are you doing here of all places, especially with a child?"

"I am looking for Fugaku." Mikoto murmured softly as her eyes scanned the room quickly for any sign of her husband. Unfortunately, there were none. "Do you know if he is here?" Kakashi shifted slightly as he pondered the question. There were few minutes of absolute silence.

"Ah, yes. I vaguely remember him entering the building earlier." Mikoto opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. She couldn't ask if Fugaku brought Sakura in for interrogation, not in front of her own son! Her eyes shifted towards Sasuke, as she bit back a sigh.

"Sasuke—"

"Mikoto." The sound of her name caused her to turn towards the entrance. Her eyes widened as her mouth opened slightly in confusion before her lips formed a small smile.

Sasuke followed his mother's gaze until it settled on the man near the entrance.

"Hokage-sama, I—" Mikoto began, unable to contain the great temptation to reveal everything that was happening. Normally, the Uchiha, even the young mother, tended to their own problems, but now she knew that now was the time to turn to someone for help. The third Hokage held a calm, peaceful atmosphere around him and Mikoto couldn't help speaking of Fugaku's plans, especially for Sakura.

Sarutobi held up a hand to silence her. Mikoto's voice faded away to nothing. Immediately, Mikoto felt guilt and fear pierce her heart. Did he already know what was happening? Was he here to deliver punishment?

Her body gone rigid and tense, Mikoto backed away a bit. Of course, he was the Hokage! Fugaku and the rest of the Uchiha Clan were going to be punished for their plots of conquest. She swallowed as she cautiously watched the Hokage slowly start walking towards her. And she would be punished as well.

Sasuke noticed his mother pale as the Hokage neared. He was only a few feet away now and his expression did nothing to comfort the 10-year old Uchiha boy. Although the highly respected elder's face was calm, Sasuke could see the disappointment and frustration in his eyes. As he stopped mere inches away from his mother, Sasuke suddenly felt uncomfortable near the Hokage.

Sarutobi inclined his head to gain Mikoto's attention. Their gazes locked—midnight eyes full of fear and ancient gray eyes full of wisdom. Suddenly, he raised his hand causing Mikoto to flinch slightly. Expecting the Hokage to strike her, she closed her eyes as she awaited pain.

…

…

…

Minutes seemed to pass by slowly as she realized there was no pain. Curiously, yet warily, Mikoto opened her eyes again just as a hand was placed comfortingly upon her shoulder. Her eyes widened in shock. There was no punishment, no pain.

"Let me handle this, Mikoto." The words he spoke seemed to melt away her cold, frightened exterior. Her body relaxed a bit as she nodded, although hesitantly. Sarutobi nodded back as if to settle the deal before he strode towards the metal door at the end of the hall. The guards moved away as he approached.

Mikoto's gaze remained on the door although the Hokage had already passed through and closed it behind him. In all the fear she had experienced, she had forgot to whisper her gratitude. With a barely audible sigh, she smiled a bit more confidently.

"We'll wait outside, Sasuke."

* * *

Itachi scanned the seemingly endless hallway before him. Nothing but brick walls and multiple doors. He had been in this building for too long it seemed, especially with no results of finding the pink-haired kunoichi. There were too many damn lower levels in this interrogation unit. It was like an incredibly infuriating maze with too many possible routes that could lead to a dead end. Unfortunately, ever since he had entered this building, Itachi had been meeting nothing but dead ends.

So far, he had completely searched the first floor and the level just below that. If he was correct, which he most likely was, Sakura would be in the last lower level of the establishment. The interrogation unit consisted of a first floor, and two lower levels that ranked the suspected victim of potential threat possibility. The deeper you ventured, the more deadly you appeared to be to the Leaf Village.

Ignoring the temptation to sigh, Itachi raced down the hallway as he searched for Sakura's chakra signature. It seemed that his father though of the pink-haired child as a great threat. Itachi frowned slightly at the thought. In addition to that, a threat that Fugaku wanted to deal with immediately. If the Uchiha prodigy's predictions were correct, then he would be using Sakura for something else that could benefit him.

Itachi enhanced his feet with chakra as he surged forward.

_I cannot allow that to happen._

* * *

Calmly, the Hokage reached the end of the hallway of the first lower level. His gaze shifted to the door to his right, the last remaining door of this floor. As his hand slowly reached out towards the handle, Sarutobi silently narrowed his eyes.

The smell of blood seemed to be literally encompassing the room, its metallic taste even reaching him in the sterile, yet cluttered passageway.

The sound of footsteps caused Itachi's pace to decrease to a slow walk. His eyes flashed crimson as he recognized the chakra signature heading his direction from the darker section of the level. Several candles near Itachi seemed to dim as he passed them.

If someone was able to see past his guarded expression, they could see that he was approaching the line between irritation and anger.

* * *

Slowly opening the door, Sarutobi entered into a pitch-black room. The smell of blood caused him to back away a step, covering his face to lessen the awful scent. The deep-orange light cast by the candles that filtered in from the hallway flickered several times. His shadow upon the white-tiled floor swayed slightly as he stepped into the darkness of the room.

"Sakura."

* * *

Fugaku blinked in mild surprise as his gaze settled on his oldest son. Of all people, he didn't expect Itachi to be here. The surprise faded away quickly, however, as Fugaku slowed to a halt.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Itachi replied evenly as he stopped a few yards away from his father. Fugaku's eyes flickered crimson due to the disrespect he was receiving from the Uchiha prodigy. Fugaku released a deep breath immediately as he tried to calm himself. There was no point in losing his composure over his son's words. His eyes returned to their normal black depths.

"That is none of your concern, Itachi." Fugaku murmured as he started walking once again. Itachi's gaze followed him as he drew closer. As the Uchiha Clan leader passed Itachi, he frowned slightly, stopping at the abrupt obstacle. Itachi held up his hand to keep his father still.

"You are wrong." Itachi whispered in a deadly soft tone. Fugaku's eyes shifted to the right, narrowing dangerously.

"Stand down and leave this building." His commanding voice did not faze Itachi in the least. He remained a solid barrier, neither moving closer or farther away.

"No." Uncertainty did not exist in Itachi's voice. Sharingan clashed against Sharingan. There would be no peace between them now, especially as Fugaku growled in anger. Reaching for a kunai, Fugaku jumped back a few feet to create a distance between the two quarreling shinobi.

"Fine then, Itachi. You are doomed to accept your fate just as that Haruno child." Itachi grasped a kunai as well, his hand falling to his side.

"I already have accepted my fate." He responded softly, his voice just barely above a whisper. "I believe the question is if you can accept your own."

With those words said, both shinobi lunged forward as all chaos soon began to break loose.

* * *

Sakura's body convulsed as Sarutobi carefully adjusted her in his arms. There was no doubt in his mind now of what steps the Uchiha would take to ensure their 'rightful place' in the Leaf Village. The beaten, broken child he had found in the interrogation room had very well represented that. Now, Sarutobi was positive there was a conspiracy within their village and it was time to bring it all to an end.

Glancing down on the pink-haired kunoichi, his gaze hardened. Her clothes were tattered and ripped, with many bloodstains covering the remaining fabric. Large gashes and cuts along with several bruises were spread out across her body. Quite a few wounds still were bleeding, the crimson liquid dripping onto the floor as he continued through the hallway towards the exit of the awful building.

This was nothing but a disgrace.

Kakashi glanced over, his only visible eye widening. The Third Hokage merely motioned him to come forward with a nod. The silver-haired jounin quickly joined his village leader, silently questioning him about the girl.

"Get Sakura to the hospital immediately." Soon enough, Kakashi found the injured child in his arms, her blood soaking into his uniform. He observed the girl for a short moment before looking up to see the Hokage heading towards the metal door, which lead into the interrogation unit. "Do not let any Uchiha Clan member see what state that child is, understood?"

"Yes, sir, but will you be joining us at the hospital shortly?" Grasping the doorknob in his hand, Sarutobi turned his head slightly to see Kakashi.

"I will be there as soon as I can." The Third Hokage paused for a moment—his gaze seemed distant in this period, Kakashi noticed.

_If Sakura has been mentally tortured as well…_

His eyes widened a slight fraction.

…_her emotions might have been reawakened._

"If you allow anyone to see Haruno Sakura, let it be Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, or myself. Once you have the child in the medical staff's care, stand guard in that room." Kakashi nodded in acceptance to the order.

"Where will you be while we wait?" Sarutobi opened the door urgently as he stepped inside into the hallway.

Although the answer was replied slowly, it was clear.

"I have business that must be dealt with immediately."

_Although it was against my best interest, I now believe in what the Council has proposed._

The metal door closed behind him, leaving Kakashi slightly stunned by the Hokage's orders. Nevertheless, he would fulfill them. Ignoring the urge to sigh, the jounin quickly disappeared with the pink-haired child in his arms.

Quickly progressing down the staircase, leading down into the lowest level of the interrogation unit, Sarutobi narrowed his eyes dangerously.

_There _will _be an Uchiha Clan Massacre, even if you attempt to stop it, Haruno Sakura._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The inspiration in me has been really soaring lately, which only helped me complete this. (I honestly wonder where this inspiration is coming from… Perhaps reading recent manga, I guess?)**

**Anyways, I originally planned to have more input from Sasuke in this chapter, but I changed plans as I thought about it a little more. I'm sure many of you were not surprised what Fugaku had in mind, hmm? Oh, and this will not be the last time we will see Anko and Ibiki, of course. :)**

**Next update, you can expect several surprises…**

**Until next update,**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	11. Chapter 10: Resilience Part 1

**A True Cherry Blossom Warrior**

**I suppose I should take this chance to tell everyone that this chapter will be broken into two parts. Believe me, this may be the longest piece of my work that I have ever wrote, or at least, on fandom. **

**Although this update is extremely behind schedule, please bear with me as I can almost guarantee that I will have even more late updates throughout this year. In any case, I plan to create longer chapters –especially the 'specials' and most importantly, the second part of chapter 10. **

**Small warning: Some of this will contain dark material.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 –Resilience: Part 1**

"After awhile you learn the subtle difference between holding a hand and chaining a soul,

And you learn that love doesn't mean leaning and company doesn't mean security,

And you begin to learn that kisses aren't contracts and presents aren't promises,

And you begin to accept your defeats with your head up and your eyes open, with the grace of an adult, not the grief of a child,

And you learn to build all your roads on today because tomorrow's ground is too uncertain for paths.

After awhile you learn that even sunshine burns if you get too much.

So plant your garden and decorate your own soul, instead of waiting for someone to bring you flowers.

And you learn that you really can endure...

That you really are strong,

And you really do have worth."

- Veronica A. Shoffstall

* * *

_**And now that we have you, we can use your skills to our advantage. **_

_Sakura clutched her head as she screamed in attempt to block out his words. Yet, to her horror, it did nothing to help her. Fugaku's words appeared to be embedded into her mind, and apparently, her dreams._

_Her eyes widened as the figure of the Uchiha Clan leader formed before her, only a few feet away. Sakura stared at him as he smirked wickedly at her. His hair was tousled around as if he had recently participated in a battle. The Military Corps uniform that adorned him had blood splattered across his green vest and navy sweatpants. _

"_We killed them…" Fugaku laughed softly as if he could barely contain his excitement. "We killed them all and now the Uchiha will reign supreme!" His body shook as small amusement grew into a mad laughing fit. He stumbled forward as he tried to move closer to her. Fugaku was beginning to remind her of a psychopath drunken on power._

_Through his disturbing display, the sound of liquid colliding into the ground reached her ears. Breaking her gaze away from his face, she focused on locating the source. Unfortunately, she didn't have to look very hard._

_Crimson puddles laid on either side of him, a small trail of the substance breaking away from it to lead where Fugaku had once stood. The smell of blood stung her nostrils as she shakily breathed in. Sakura blinked before she followed the dripping blood to the source. She couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her mouth._

_"Oh, you noticed?" Fugaku cocked his head slightly as he lifted his hands in plain sight—about mid-waist height. Fresh blood was dripping freely onto the ground from his hands. Entirely coated with the deep red liquid, his hand color reminded her of wet paint, but the smell alone convinced her otherwise._

_"Just think, Sakura, in a matter of no time, you'll be able to _feel _all the power once you have taken the life of your enemy!" Fugaku stumbled forward once again, starting to move closer to Sakura. "We _all _will have power once we have taken control of the Leaf Village. There are no limits to what we will be able to do!"_

_Suddenly, he was in front of her, his bloodied hands gripping her shoulders. His intense gaze was boring into her. His fingers dug into her skin, staining her shoulders red. _

_Sakura winced from the pain as she tried to struggle out of his grip. _

_"Let's get one thing straight, Sakura." Breathing harshly, she settled on glaring at him as he spoke. Struggling obviously wasn't going to get her anywhere. "Every attempt you make to disobey me will result in punishment." _

_Almost immediately after those words left his mouth, she felt her body skid across the invisible floor. Biting her lip to ignore the pain, Sakura turned her head slightly to locate his position. Fugaku was nowhere to be seen._

_She silently cursed as she struggled onto her hands and knees. If this was a dream, how could she feel this pain? How the hell could Fugaku even _be _here? Not only tortured in reality, but these nightmares…He truly was sinister. _

_Before she could react, the Uchiha Clan leader appeared before her and roughly kicked her, causing her body to roll farther away from him. She gasped out blood, watching as it landed on ground before him as her vision blurred. _

I should be able to control my dreams…but I can't.

_Sakura's body convulsed agonizingly as Fugaku walked towards her, shortening the distance between them, as he grew closer. His eyes held that eagerness again along with that sick amusement and excitement. He was mere inches away from her, but her gaze remained unfocused. _

_She wouldn't look at him despite the threats and the beatings. She wouldn't obey him although her will was just beginning to break. She _wouldn't _listen to his cold words or even try to understand the monster. If he wanted anything out of her, he would have to settle for killing her. _

_The thought of suicide crossed her mind and almost welcomed the idea, if it wasn't for the next words he spoke._

_"I don't care what your motives are, Haruno. For all I care, they can rot because now you have no more use of them. Your sole loyalties belong to the Uchiha Clan, and—"_

_"No." Her voice was a mere whisper, but he could still hear it. His eyes narrowed in anger as he grabbed a handful of her hair in one hand as he forced her to look at him. Fugaku shook her head around roughly to disorient her._

_"Would you like to repeat that?" A growl sounded from his voice as he allowed her head to fall to the floor. Sakura resisted the urge to flinch as her head clattered against the ground. Anger was quickly flourishing and changing into hate. There was no more respect left for him now, as well as patience. "Well?"_

_Without her knowing it, chakra was building in her fist as she struggled to stand up. "I said…" She began, blood dripping off the side of her mouth, rolling down her chin. Clenching her hands tightly, Sakura stepped forward with a punch to Fugaku's face. "NO!"_

_The blow sent Fugaku onto the floor with a loud thud. Her scream almost resembled a roar, if he could think about it clearly. His jaw felt broken, the sound of several cracks had convinced him that much. So…the pink kunoichi still had some fight in her, eh? _

_A deep chuckle resonated from Fugaku as he stood up to face her. His intense gaze observed her figure as he cracked his neck several times to relax a bit more. She was definitely suffering major blood loss from the interrogation as well as all those fractures. Yet, apparently, she was still able to move around quite well. _

_She wasn't disappointing him at all._

_In fact, it left him wanting more. _

_Sakura lunged forward, but Fugaku was already ready. He could sense the power of the chakra-enhanced fists as he dodged them. She was obviously so very, very angry. And oh, how it suited her personality well._

* * *

_Those crimson eyes were creating a giant disadvantage for her in this battle. Fugaku could predict her moves before she had even decided on them. Not only that, but he was able to find her weaknesses and expose them. Her defense was crumbling even though she tried to convince herself otherwise._

_At this point, there was no way in _hell _she would give up._

* * *

"You are nothing but a traitor, Itachi!" Fugaku roared as Itachi's kunai dug deep into the skin and muscle of his left shoulder. The sharp blade had ripped through all kinds of protective tissue, allowing him to see a slight bit of bone that now held a thin cut as well. He growled as he jumped back, dodging Itachi's shuriken as his son quickly followed.

Dodging narrowly to the side away from Itachi's roundhouse kick, Fugaku quickly formed hand signs as he jumped a few paces farther from the Uchiha prodigy.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Jumping into the air, he allowed the flames to erupt from his mouth. Itachi crouched low as he darted forward, out of the way of the fireballs' path. Fugaku narrowed his eyes as Itachi sprang to meet him in the air, a kunai slicing through the air near his face just as the Uchiha Clan leader held both arms up to block the weapon. The sound of cloth being ripped reached his ears, causing him to wince once the wound had been made.

Not allowing him much time to recover, Itachi swerved around his father to catch him off-guard. Fugaku blinked in surprise, attempting to block the punch heading towards him. His hand caught Itachi's fist right before it could connect to his face, before twisting it in a rough manner. The action rendered Itachi vulnerable for a moment before he found himself slammed into a wall nearby.

Itachi's sharingan clashed against Fugaku's, both narrowed dangerously. "Do you give up yet, Itachi?" His father murmured softly, though his voice was laced with malice. This man before him wasn't what he had expected his father's true identity to be. Even if he was corrupted with power, it did not explain why the Uchiha Clan leader contained such much bloodlust. Although his father wanted the Uchiha to reign supreme, Itachi couldn't understand what had caused this strange sense of bloodlust to consume him.

Refusing to give into Fugaku's demands, Itachi gripped onto the other's held-out wrist, gripping it painfully in his grip. Fugaku hissed out in pain, but only reacted by tightening his grip around Itachi's neck. Either would be _damned_ before they submitted themselves to defeat.

* * *

Kakashi glanced down at the pink-haired child in his arms as he followed the nurse down the hallway to the recovery room. Sakura's body was shivering in his arms, her skin much paler than usual due to blood loss. Although she seemed pathetic in this state, it occurred to Kakashi that it helped him determine she was human. Ever since he had seen her in the forest, she had appeared to be strong despite the horrible injuries that adorned her and horrors that she faced. It had almost convinced him she was a threat to have such a tolerance of pain and have so much courage, but now that she had entered Konoha, it seemed that these qualities were beginning to fade away.

Perhaps, if she had been a rogue, Sakura would've needed those skills. Yet, now that she was beginning to settle into the Leaf Village, the pink-haired girl probably felt no need for them.

Kakashi sighed softly as the caretaker instructed him to gently lay Sakura on the bed. If that was the truth, or somewhere close to it, then he knew she was making a grave decision. Even if she would feel comfortable enough, Kakashi believed that she shouldn't leave those skills behind and let them waste. The result of the girl recovering in the bed was enough of an example for that.

"She always seems to find a way to return here, ne?" The nurse remarked, though it was in a kindly way. Kakashi's lips formed a small smile behind his mask. Straightening up from his leaning position, he calmly stuffed in hands in his pockets.

"…Yeah." Silently, he observed Sakura's shallow breathing. The road of recovery seemed longer than he would like to imagine. "Arigato, Tomomi-san." The brown-haired nurse smiled softly as she nodded.

"Well, someone has to take care of her, right? Besides, I have been watching over Sakura every time she has been admitted to this hospital." Her sparkling eyes drifted from Kakashi to the unconscious girl. "…It sure is a pleasure to know her and watch her grow."

Although Kakashi was listening to Tomomi, his attention was completely set on Sakura. His eye widened as blood spilled out the corner of her mouth as her body convulsed. Tomomi was immediately at her side, her hands on Sakura's chest as she let medical chakra flow into the patient's injury. Her eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"…I thought I healed all the wounds when you first brought her to me." She murmured thoughtfully, in a concerned, yet curious tone. Kakashi merely continued to observe Sakura as Tomomi continued her work. "That is awfully strange. I searched for internal bleeding as well, and I found none…but now?"

Coughing harshly, Sakura's eyes opened a slit before closing once again. Tomomi glanced at Kakashi, confusion etched across her features.

"Kakashi-san...What exactly is going on with Sakura?" He remained silent as he searched the possibilities. There was about a minute of silence. His deep thought process had finally found one solution. Calmly, he moved his headband up with one hand as his Sharingan was revealed.

Tomomi's hands stopped glowing bright green as the chakra faded away. Her dark brown eyes watched him as she waited patiently for an answer. A small whimper left Sakura's lips, causing the distraught nurse to focus on the child once again. How the hell could this be happening?

Kakashi's eyes narrowed immediately as a several cuts formed on Sakura's arms. "We need Uchiha Mikoto here immediately as well as more nurses in here now." Tomomi stole a brief glance of Kakashi.

Tomomi nodded in understanding, although she had no idea what he was planning to do. She quickly exited the room and in less than a minute, two different nurses entered the room. They awaited orders by Kakashi, although their eyes remained on the patient. The sound of Tomomi's voice came over the intercom on the ceiling.

"Send for Uchiha Mikoto. We need her presence in room 261."

Turning towards the respected women beside him, Kakashi murmured, "Watch Sakura carefully and heal her if necessary. I believe—" The consistent beep of the heartbeat monitor suddenly started to slow down from the average 84 beats a minute to 75. It was slowly beginning to decrease even lower just as Tomomi burst through the door.

"Come on, guys, start working and find the problem!" She snapped as she rushed over, her hands beginning to glow green. Her fellow co-workers soon joined in as they anxiously, yet silently watched Sakura's body for any signs of the falling heartbeat rate.

"71!" Tomomi constantly glanced at the monitor, as she placed a hand on Sakura's forehead. The pink-haired girl had a fever, by the great amount of heat radiating off her. Luckily, the drop hadn't been too great this time. Was she beginning to break out of it?

_I know you can pull through it, kid!_

The nurse on the opposite side of the bed gasped in horror and panic. Tomomi glanced up at the noise, her eyes scanning over the patient's body quickly. What had happened? There was nothing to be—

_Oh my god._

* * *

"Uchiha-san!" Mikoto blinked in surprise at the sound of the desperation. She turned her head from where she was sitting on a park bench just across from the interrogation unit. The sight of a familiar Chuunin caught her eye as she cocked her head slightly in confusion.

"Iruka-san?" Sasuke glanced over the wooden bench at the familiar academy teacher. Of all people, Sasuke hadn't expected his own proctor to meet them there. His brow furrowed as he watched Iruka rush over.

"Your presence is requested at the hospital immediately!" Standing to evenly face him, Mikoto silently narrowed her eyes. She already had a guess as to why she was needed now. In any case, there was no room for questions.

"Let's go." Mikoto started walking towards Iruka, only to be stopped by a small hand clasping onto hers. She blinked in shock before turning towards Sasuke. His eyes held determination and some other emotion that she couldn't analyze. "…Sasuke—"

"I'm going, okaasan. I refuse to be left out any longer." Mikoto's eyes narrowed in thought before she closed them. It appeared that Sasuke didn't want to be left in the dark any longer. And honestly, she couldn't blame him. Children were supposed to remain out of most 'grown-up' things—especially around the Uchiha household—and probably did feel left out.

_These children are more observant than we would like to think…_

Mikoto exhaled a deep breath, her motherly instinct growing as she opened her eyes once again.

_Besides, _all _family members have to deal with problems._

Although the determination still held in the dark depths, she could the small fear called, "anxiety", there as well. He was afraid of being left behind again. Mikoto gently reassured Sasuke with a firm squeeze of his hand. It was time that Sasuke learned the truth with the rest of the family, including Sakura.

_Together._

Mikoto turned towards Iruka and nodded. "Now…we can go." As far as she was concerned, the motherly instinct would be stomped to the ground—for now.

* * *

Itachi grimaced slightly as he used the wall for support with left hand. His right hand was currently clutching his stomach, trying to ignore the pain the emitted from there. The fight obviously wasn't going to last much longer. Both shinobi were quickly losing their power and chakra. It was a good thing too; Itachi didn't know how much more he could endure until his would body give out.

His slightly blurry vision caught sight of Fugaku. Two pairs of crimson eyes narrowed upon making contact with each other. That same bloodlust still resided with his father's sharingan, although, now, it seemed, it was just now beginning to die down. Had it been satisfied somehow? Scanning the hallway vaguely, Itachi felt himself frown.

How could it _not _be satisfied? Nothing but blood was splattered on the walls and once white tiled floor.

"Already giving up, Itachi? I thought you were the strongest shinobi of your generation. Clearly you're not finished yet?" The wicked mockery in his voice was evident, but Itachi merely ignored it. He couldn't lose much more of the red liquid staining his black shirt and the mesh shirt just under that. Fugaku had already created enough future scars upon him for his own liking.

Fortunately, the Uchiha Clan leader wasn't that great either. By the way Fugaku winced every time he stepped down on his left leg or attempted to shift his shoulder, it was clear that he was in a lot of pain as well. Itachi smirked slightly.

_He deserved that much._

The sound of Fugaku doubling over quickly gained Itachi's attention. His eyes widened a little less than a fraction as he stared in suppressed confusion. Fugaku stumbled slightly as he tried to stand up once again, but ended up ramming into the wall. A growl resonated from his father's lips.

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously, remaining silent as Fugaku pathetically attempted to walk towards him. His father's head was bent down, hiding his facial expression from Itachi. Preparing himself to attack, Itachi's body tensed as the Uchiha Clan leader grew closer. If there wasn't any way to avoid continuing this fight, then he would fight until there was one.

Halting a few feet away from Itachi, Fugaku slowly raised his head to face him. At first, there did not appear to be anything to be concerned about as he waited an attack from the leader. Then, it seemed, that everything broke out in chaos.

Fugaku's eyes appeared glazed over as if his life was flashing before his own eyes. Itachi blinked before his mouth opened slightly in a manner that was the closest it could ever get to representing horror. As he watched, scars slowly began to grow upon Fugaku's face. They were freshly carved into his cheeks, showing torn muscle as fresh blood ran down the sides of his cheeks.

This couldn't be real. There was no logical explanation to reason about in this situation! He hadn't attacked Fugaku with a kunai, or at least, not in that area of the body. Just a few seconds before, his face held nothing more than a hardly visible stubble and tiny scratches along with some smudges of dirt and dust.

Fugaku chuckled softly, his lips forming a deranged smirk. "Don't think I'm not through with you yet…" Shakily withdrawing a kunai, he raised it in order to strike Itachi. As his hand came down, Itachi jumped back a few feet, out of range of the weapon. However, Fugaku seemed to follow him wherever he went.

Although not fully recovered from the traumatic experience, Itachi managed to dodge Fugaku's inaccurate aimed lunges as they moved farther towards the end of the hallway. In a few yards, there would be nowhere to run or to dodge. Harshly panting, Itachi crouched just low enough to duck out of the way of Fugaku's supposed 'stab'.

In reaction of Itachi's dodge, Fugaku attempted to kick him. Unknowingly, Fugaku lost balance just as his foot connected with Itachi's wound upon his stomach and crashed into the wall. Itachi coughed out blood onto the floor, trying his best to ignore the pain erupting around his abdomen. Falling onto his knees to break his fall, Itachi winced just as he felt a hand grab the back of his neck.

His eyes narrowed as he stilled. A solution was just beginning to be plotted in his mind, but he knew there wasn't enough time. In any case, there wasn't going to be a victor. Itachi's hand tightened around the kunai. He had known that fact from the beginning.

* * *

_Sakura flinched as Fugaku's ear-splitting roar echoed around her. The kunai she held was stained with blood, the crimson liquid running down the handle. Perhaps, the self-defense counter-attack hadn't been such a good idea. However, now that she knew he was screaming, meant this dream perhaps wasn't really a dream. _

_Crashing to the floor onto her side, Sakura watched Fugaku through half-lidded eyes. From the metallic taste in her mouth to the too-real to be true wounds covering her body, she conjured up the belief that this was definitely not a dream. The scars on Fugaku's cheeks were beginning to prove that much. Although she wasn't thinking very clearly as her mind swarmed in a painful way, Sakura had enough sense to tell what was reality and what wasn't._

_In fact, this was nothing but a genjutsu._

_Unfortunately, now that she was deathly low on chakra, she could barely summon the strength to release it altogether._

* * *

"It won't stop decreasing, Tomomi! It's already 53!" Kakashi watched as Tomomi narrowed her eyes in determination. There was no way she was giving up on this patient. If there was anything that frustrated her, it was not being able to take care of her patients and of course, allow them to die in her own hands.

"47!"

"I don't care if this some A-rank abnormal genjutsu! I won't allow Sakura to die!" Tomomi increased the flow of chakra into the pink-haired girl. The nurse opposite of her stared in disbelief as well as amazement as she continued to heal the appearing cuts on Sakura's arms. If this wasn't a dream, then she thought all of them were going insane. Bending her head down as she focused intently on her work, the nurse desperately hoped it was the first choice.

* * *

_"Kai…" Sakura whispered as she numbly formed the hand signs. Fugaku stood before her, his eyes holding a deadly gleam. _

_She couldn't die…_

_"You'll pay for that." His coldly murmured, although it was more to himself than to her. _

_"Kai." Her voice grew a little in volume. Still, the genjutsu did not break._

_She _couldn't _die._

_Fugaku bent down near her, his darkened eyes boring into her. There was no doubt he would punish her. She was too precious to kill, yet deemed too strong to avoid any pain. He knew she could endure pain and now, he would test her to the limits._

_His hand clasped over her throat before tightening tightly._

_Her eyes were beginning to close. It was becoming too much of an effort to even breathe! Her concentration was already wavering, let alone on track. If she did escape this mentally intact or even _physically _intact, it would be a miracle. _

_And that's exactly what she needed now. _

_She never wanted to believe in them with the risk of being disappointed. Miracles weren't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to _exist_. But now, she had nothing else to hope for. _

_"KAI!" _

_For once, Sakura wished for one miracle. One that wasn't realistic. One that she had to completely put all her faith into and only be able to hope for the best._

* * *

Twisting around his upper body—allowing him enough strength to strike with his kunai--, Itachi rammed the kunai back, blindly aiming for Fugaku's leg.

This _had_ to work. Otherwise, he wouldn't have enough strength for the worse scenario.

* * *

"35!" Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he watched Sakura's chakra signature continue to drain away. He couldn't do anything to reverse those effects. For the last few minutes, he had been trying to analyze the genjutsu with his sharingan.

Unfortunately, it had been nothing but a waste of time. All it had allowed him to see was Sakura's chakra levels decreasing by the second. As depressing as it was, Kakashi continued to work out some sort of plan.

_Come on, Haruno, snap out of it._

* * *

Tomomi could feel her eyes sting as a few tears ran down her cheek. Sakura's decreasing heartbeat rate was beginning to cause her to lose focus. The sound of the beep sounded so far away now. The distance between the once-reassuring noise was growing farther and farther apart as the seconds passed. The machine was already alerting them of the deathly low rate.

If this pink-haired child died, it would be her first failure. Her very first patient.

_In my own hands._

"2-28." The nurse calling out the numbers stuttered slightly as she watched it with wide-eyes. The other nurse glanced up towards Sakura's upper body as she examined it quickly. Her eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in frustration.

"Although Sakura is extremely pale, her neck is red. I can see finger markings on the left side." Turning to Tomomi, she shouted, "Someone is choking her!"

"23." Tomomi shook her head furiously. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. One of the strongest willed children she had ever seen was now dying and there was nothing she could do.

"17…"

"13…"

Tomomi closed her eyes as she murmured in denial, "This isn't happening…Please…"

Kakashi quickly formed the 'release' hand sign, cursing himself for not acting sooner. He reached over one of the nurses, carefully, yet swiftly placing a hand on the pink-haired girl.

"Kai!"

Beep...

…

…

Beep…

"No, no…"

Beep…

…

…

…

Beep…

Kakashi lowered his head in silence. Sakura's heartbeat rate was deadly close to stopping altogether. If the genjutsu release wouldn't work, then what possibly would? Tomomi unleashed her medical chakra as she tried to forcibly increase Sakura's heartbeat.

"3!"

The recovery room glowed bright green as sobs racked Tomomi's body.

_Sakura…You are one of the strongest people I have ever met…_

_I've been with you since the beginning of your journey in Konoha…and…_

Several tears dropped onto Sakura's face.

…Beep…

"NOOOO!"

* * *

_Sakura closed her eyes completely. The darkness was waiting for her. Perhaps, it was time to answer it. _

_Besides, Naruto and the others were waiting for her. Maybe it was finally time to meet them once again. _

_…She could ask for their forgiveness for every horrible deed she had committed to distance herself from them. _

_A bitter smile formed upon her lips._

_Sakura didn't care how long it would take either; all that mattered was that she was accepted amongst them once again. Maybe then, she could reawaken her feelings and…and express them too._

* * *

**5 minutes later**

Mikoto rushed into the recovery room with Sasuke right behind, slamming the door open as she entered the room. Her eyes quickly searched the room before they settled on Kakashi and Tomomi. They hadn't even glanced up from the pink-haired child. She noticed tears running down Tomomi's cheek as they fell onto the white bed sheets.

The poor nurse's legs were wobbling violently as she grasped the edge of the bed to keep her balance.

A half-choked sob escaped Mikoto's mouth as she slowly stepped forward. Shakily, she gripped onto the bedrail tightly for support. Her eyes glistened with moisture as her gaze settled onto Sakura's still form.

It didn't seem possible, but it was.

"Sakura…" Although she tried to look away from the sight, she couldn't.

"Sa-Sakura!"

* * *

Sasuke slightly shivered as his mother shook violently. His eyes stung slightly as he watched Mikoto continue to cry. There wasn't anything he could have done. He felt so helpless as he continued to stare.

_Sakura… _

Even if he didn't whisper her name, it was enough to cause his eyes to glisten with moisture.

He hadn't known her very long, but Sasuke had known enough to become attached to her.

* * *

Itachi panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath. His barely moving body lay on the ground a few feet from Fugaku's convulsing form. If either lost any more blood, they would die in this insignificant hallway. Narrowing his eyes slightly as he gazed upon his father, Itachi sighed softly.

_At this rate, we _will _die. _

The crimson puddles forming beneath him were beginning to spread out. His entire body was numbing although he could still feel quite a bit of pain. The sharingan didn't seem as accurate and his senses were ultimately failing him. He had never felt so…so…

"Itachi." Said shinobi's unfocused vision shifted as he turned his head towards Fugaku. The blurry image of his father raised his head slightly from the floor as he stared at Itachi. All signs of the madness seemed to have faded away – the strange eagerness, excitement, the predator look—it was…gone. The seriousness in Fugaku's voice deemed him a little more normal. However, even still, Itachi held his guard in case of deception.

"From this day forward, I see you as nothing but a threat." Itachi blinked in mild-surprise at his words. Fugaku's impassive face –though scarred and bloodied—held nothing but honesty. "I do not see you as my own son, but instead, an enemy or rather, an opponent." The voice did not hold anger, but actually, acceptance.

Itachi stared at his father in disbelief. Fugaku's statement had caused his blank mask to slip.

"I once believed that you were the future of the Uchiha Clan, but now you have proved me wrong." Fugaku's sharingan clashed against Itachi's. Now, it only showed promise and…something…something else he couldn't identify. A deep chuckle escaped from his mouth.

"This is not over, Itachi."

Itachi's eyes widened just as his body shut down. He was growing close to unconsciousness, and as well, death. Black was just now beginning to fade into his vision.

"I-In fact, this is only the beginning."

* * *

The Hokage sighed as the sight of the Itachi's unconscious body slowly formed. Blood was everywhere as well the horrible smell, but he simply ignored that. It would be cleaned later as far as he was concerned, but now, admitting Itachi to the hospital was a much more important task.

Picking up Itachi in his arms, not caring if his robes were stained crimson, he glanced over where another large bloodstain lay. His eyes narrowed in anger, but he said nothing. Turning his back on the scene before him, Sarutobi started towards the staircase in silence.

After all…

How could you speak with Fugaku if he was not present at the crime?

* * *

**A few days later**

…Beep…

…

…Beep…

Leaning against the wall near the patient's bed, Tomomi exhaled a deep breath as she stared outside the window. A sound of shallow breathing reached her ears, causing her to smile softly.

"It's…It's going to be a while before both of you can walk again, let alone train." Shaking slightly, a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"…But I'm just happy that you're still here, even if you are both within an inch of losing your lives."

_Her grieving scream echoed around the room, causing a few to flinch. The other nurses remained silent, respectively allowing her to grief on her own. Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly as he pulled his headband over the sharingan once again. Tomomi was not the only one that had failed._

_"…Sakura..." Tomomi whispered softly, clenching her teeth together as she tried not to cry out from the pain. The energy that had once flourished in her now faded away. The world seemed dimmer and darker. If she could think clearly, Tomomi would think that strange feeling might have something to do with Sakura's death, but instead, she continued to block everything else out. _

_In the midst of her grief and crying, Tomomi found herself grasping Sakura's hand tightly. The child's skin felt cool against her skin, sending chills throughout the nurse. _

Of all people, Sakura...why you?

_Kakashi somberly glanced towards Tomomi before walking towards her. He knew she blamed herself for Sakura's death and he was positive he couldn't convince her otherwise. After all, it _was _her first patient to die in her hands. Not only that, but she had become emotionally attached to the pink-haired girl. _

_Outstretching his hand, Kakashi made a slow motion to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was the least he could do at the moment. There were no words that could be said to reassure Tomomi that she would recover in time. From her point of view, he pondered quietly, life would not seem as beautiful as it once was._

_Just as his hand grazed her shoulder, Tomomi jumped back as she collided into Kakashi. A horrified, disbelieving gasp left her lips. Several pairs of eyes darted towards her direction._

_Confused and curious, Kakashi easily looked over her head. _

_Sakura was now sitting up, with her eyes seeing but not seeing. More cuts and scratches were now becoming visible, even though that was one of the last things on their minds. _

_The heartbeat rate monitor immediately sprang back to life as the number continued to increase slowly. The nurse who had been calling the numbers before had her gaze switching between Sakura and the monitor as if she couldn't believe the sight she was witnessing. Her blue eyes finally settled on the screen despite the fear beginning to grow within her. _

_"It has already reached fifteen and is still continuing to rise…" _

_Kakashi quickly pulled up his headband again as he reanalyzed her chakra status. His eyes widened slightly as he continued to stare. Sakura's chakra had grown a little and flared uncontrollably. It was like one untamable swirling wave of blue. _

_Tomomi watched in awe and disbelief with a mix of fear as Sakura finally fell back onto the bed with a thud. The pink-haired girl was unconscious once again, even though the thought of death crossed several shinobi's mind. Kakashi noticed Tomomi's head snap towards the direction of the monitor. Kakashi followed her gaze as well out of curiousity._

_Luckily, although now slower, Sakura's heartbeat rate was still rising._

_"She's…She's alive." Tomomi whispered with disbelief and confusion laced into her voice. Her statement almost sounded like a question. Although tears were still running down the sides of her cheeks, Tomomi managed a small smile that could barely signify her relief. _

_Kakashi continued to watch Sakura's chakra signature as it finally began to revert to its normal state. It reminded him of an invincible wildfire dying down into mere ashes. It was situation at hand was finally becoming clear. _

_"The genjutsu over Sakura has been broken. She has regained her chakra control, or at least, for the moment." Kakashi murmured loudly as he began to relax a bit. There didn't seem to have any _too _problematic options or conflicts now. Now, all that remained was to keep a close watch on the resting pink-haired child._

_Tomomi waited a few more seconds before taking a much-needed deep breath. Her body was still very tense even if Sakura was now recovering. Her legs were shaking slight as she tried to stand up despite the lack of chakra and balance. All of Tomomi's energy had practically drained away in the major effort to save Sakura as well as keeping a hold on her bottled emotions. _

_Allowing her hands to grip onto the bed to help keep her balance, Tomomi silently watched the girl as she tried to regain her composure. It didn't seem possible that this child had gone through hell and actually came out alive. From the cuts and scars that now covered her body to the blood that had been shed for causes unknown to most of the people witnessing such an overwhelming event, Sakura remained above all the rough experiences. Throughout everything the Haruno girl had been dragged into, she proved to push her strength of the will that she alone contained against the limits and managed to actually break them. _

_Tomomi inclined her head slightly as her mid-length bangs blocked the view of her eyes._

For all that I know, Sakura, I would be willing to bet my entire soul down to my own desires that you didn't wait for someone to save you.

_The sound of the slamming open reached Tomomi's ears, but she did not turn. _

_Her focus was solely on the child who had survived._

You continued to endure until you saved yourself.

* * *

"Mikoto."

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of the Hokage's voice. She must've fallen asleep once again. Lifting her head slightly from the pillow on the bed near Sakura's waist, Mikoto turned towards the Hokage with an alert, yet sleepy glance.

"What—What is it, Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi merely motioned her forward.

Mikoto nodded in understanding as she quietly stood from her chair. Stealing one last glance of that the peacefully, yet visibly uncomfortable child on the bed, she joined the village leader near the exit of the room.

His somber expression was the only sign that could reassure Mikoto that they were about to speak about a serious matter. Although, she couldn't see how anyone could have any humor after the recent tragedies.

"Unfortunately, there is no other time to explain the situation to you because of the slaughtering scene in the interrogation unit which will need my presence as the elite jounin and ANBU begin their investigations." The young Uchiha mother blinked in mild-confusion even as the atmosphere of the conversation grew tense around them. The words of 'interrogation unit' soon after clicked in her mind. Mikoto's eyes hardened almost instantly as a small grim frown adorned her face.

"Anyways, Mikoto, it appears that Fugaku has chosen to lead the revolution against the Leaf Village. Seeing as he has tried to recruit Sakura in such torturous ways and has fought with his own son to almost the point of death, the Council and I must take drastic measures to ensure that the safety of the village and its' citizens remains intact." By this time, Mikoto's eyes had darkened from their normal bright midnight to endless oblivion. The Hokage simply exhaled a small breath before continuing.

Placing a hand on Mikoto's shoulder in order to comfort her, Sarutobi caught her gaze to retain her attention. "Now that Fugaku has left the scene, we have made the decision to deem him as a threat. And to follow that decision, I will personally order you as the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village to remain under surveillance for the next two weeks or until we have captured Fugaku." Mikoto's eyes widened a bit at his blunt, but sincere thoughtfulness request. He could see the pain and guilt behind her gaze, but said nothing.

"If you ever wish to return to the Uchiha estate, then you and your family will need escorts as well as guards. I suggest that you stay here until Itachi and Sakura have recovered to fighting capability or at least until they gain their walking abilities once again. At this point, we will definitely need Sakura guarded in case Fugaku returns once again." His hand lowered to his side as he turned slightly towards the door. "My part is done now. I must leave immediately to join the investigators."

Just as he began to move in order to turn towards the door, Mikoto's soft voice stopped him.

"What of the genjutsu that was placed on Sakura? Have they—" Mikoto paused which caused Sarutobi to raise an eyebrow. She swallowed slightly to wet her throat.

_For my own husband to place an A-ranked or higher genjutsu on our family is…_

_…horrible._

"Have they identified it yet?"

The Hokage bent his down a bit as he replied, "Of all people, Mikoto, shouldn't you have known what kind of jutsus run through the generations of your clan?" He noticed her eyelids droop slightly as guilt filled their depths. "…But to answer your question, no, we have not." Sarutobi glanced towards her, the darkening gray iris making him look even older than before. "This genjutsu is a mystery to us. Although, I was not here to analyze it, Kakashi was. He would know more of it than I could possibly find at this moment."

Mikoto said nothing, but instead sighed softly and turned her head towards Sakura. Even if the world seemed darker now, it seemed as if she was still able to bring light. She had overcame a jutsu that was unheard of and could've have killed her. Knowing Fugaku from long ago, Mikoto knew the torture he loved to unleash on the people he thought were worthy of his group if they did not wish to join. …Or even those who were unworthy in some cases.

"And yet, even if I could fully analyze it and see the jutsu performed, I probably could not understand it." Mikoto merely listened as her gaze fell downcast. "As Tomomi has explained earlier, the jutsu seemed to transfer pain from the world of the genjutsu into reality for the victim. As reported by Sakura's caretaker, the scratches and cuts that now cover the child's body were created in plain sight even if there was no attacker in the room."

As he turned away towards the door, the Hokage halted right as his hand grasped the handle.

"I can only wonder if not only the victim was affected, but the jutsu caster as well. And…even so, if someone with that much risk to take and also power to wield at their own consent could have that stable of a mind." Opening the door in front of him, he turned his head slightly to gaze in Mikoto's eyes.

"With all these questions, I believe Fugaku has left us lost in his puzzle for the moment until he decides how to strike next." Sighing deeply, Sarutobi managed to have a small confident smile form upon his lips. "…But now that we know this strong technique can be broken—even if we do not possess the method of breaking it—we still have a sliver of hope because the generation after us will be able to shine light on the path that we must follow."

With that, the Third Hokage exited the room as the door shut quietly with a soft click.

* * *

Walking silently down the hallway, simply nodding to acknowledge the nurses and patients as he passed them, Sarutobi remained impassive although his thoughts were much darker than any normal shinobi could distinguish.

_…If someone is able to fight in reality and in the genjutsu world that is created within his or her own mind as the same time period suggests…_

The Hokage's face darkened as his eyes narrowed.

_Then we are dealing with someone that could contain more power than we originally thought or…_

As Sarutobi left the hospital, he quickly formed hand signs. His body began to disappear as his image faded away from passing on-lookers.

_…perhaps—_

No, he wouldn't even think of that possibility. As he redirected his jutsu to transfer him to the interrogation unit, Sarutobi closed his eyes as he bent his down in grave thoughtfulness.

Unfortunately, even if he wouldn't allow himself to think of the other solution, Sarutobi continued to try and reassure his conflicting mind that it wasn't possible although he had seen it with his own eyes.

The Hokage grimly frowned as those words repeated in his mind.

_I _have _seen it with my own eyes._

* * *

_Why have you done this?_

An image of Fugaku's rare smile flashed in her mind.

_You can't be…_

Mikoto's body slid down the wall as moisture filled her eyes. Clutching her head, she tried to stop all the evidence from entering her mind. For she believed, that all this unwelcome information would corrupt the last remaining image of Fugaku's innocence.

_I won't allow myself to believe that you did all these things!_

Biting her lip to distract herself from the pain, Mikoto shuddered as sobs racked her body. It couldn't be possible! The man she had always respected and loved from the day she first met him couldn't be committing these acts!

_You are the…the Uchiha Clan leader who has always been respected…and trusted to uphold the Clan's pride and its name. _

_I mean…even if you were planning this revolution all this time, I knew you had enough control to contain your goals and bloodlust. So, you…you can't…_

The smile was beginning to fade away along with Fugaku's image. That confident smile that he adorned only after an impressive display of the Uchiha Clan's abilities or Itachi's and Sasuke's progress as they ventured into the world of shinobi. He was proud of everything that they had accomplished such early in life and was encouraging them even if his sons did not know it.

Because deep down, she knew, that Fugaku truly was a caring father even if he did not show it. He _was _impressed by Sasuke's never-ending determination to surpass his brother. He _was _proud of Itachi and that's why he pushed him as much as possible to strive for much harder goals. Fugaku even believed Itachi and Sasuke could lead the clan once he decided to step down due to old age or fatigue of all the overwhelming duties.

Mikoto clenched her eyes shut tightly as she shook her head in disbelief.

_Fugaku is not a power-obsessed maniac!_

_He's not!_

The image was almost transparent now, the smile flickering slightly like Fugaku's form.

"No…" Mikoto whispered as she tried to reestablish the picture to its full figure, but it only flickered more, just like a hologram.

_Fugaku is…_

Soon, darkness overcame the image of Fugaku. The smile, the small chuckle that usually followed, the pride showing in his dark eyes…

_Gone._

* * *

_And you learn_

_And you learn_

_With every goodbye, you learn…_

* * *

**The poem that I posted at the beginning and the end truly inspired me to type up this chapter. I never thought I would start using these poems or possibly, quotes, but I guess this one did tie into the update. The ending part was the end of that poem from the top…which in a way, describes Mikoto's progress through this story. The beginning kind of described Sakura, I guess. :)**

**We finally now the nurse's name that took care of Sakura in the hospital since our pink-haired friend entered Konoha. Tomomi actually stands for 'friend' and 'beauty'. It can also mean 'wisdom' and 'beauty' as well, too. **

**I honestly hope that wasn't too much anguish for one chapter, especially for a T-rated fanfiction. I writing this I felt a little sad…although the techno music I've been listening to kind of ruined that moment, lol. **

**The fight between Fugaku and Itachi was shorter than I anticipated, but it still was better than I thought it would be. As was the fight between Sakura and Fugaku in the genjutsu world…I was expecting a lot less detail, but I guess you can't really plan these things, huh?**

**Oh, and this genjutsu will **_**not **_**remain a mystery, my readers. In fact, in a few chapters we may just have a name for it. Believe me when I say this, but this genjutsu may tie into more things than some of you may expect. ;)**

**Also, one last thing,(very aware this is getting a little too long...) I have posted a poll for Recovering Lost Memories, a previous story that several reviewers suggested a sequel or asked for one. So, my question is: Should Recovering Lost Memories be left as it is, or have a sequel be made? It may just be a one-shot also, cause at the moment I have hardly any ideas for a sequel...TT**

**Anyways, that is all for now so…**

**Until next update,**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	12. Chapter 10: Resilience Part 2

**A True Cherry Blossom Warrior**

**A/N: Wow…It's been so long since the last installment of this fanfiction story! Fortunately, this chapter should make it up to all of you. Some of you may notice that I'm using a slightly different style of writing. I would appreciate any constructive criticism of the story or on the new style of writing.  
**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Resilience Part 2**

"You're awake."

His soft voice drifted to her through the fogginess of sleep. The male speaking sounded awfully familiar, but at the moment, her thoughts were so blurred together that she couldn't remember any name for him.

Her mind struggled to comprehend anything else, but a raging headache forced her thinking into silence. Sakura's head throbbed violently as she tried forcibly breaking the strange barrier surrounding her thought process.

Who was speaking?

What had happened?

Why couldn't she remember _anything_?

Blindly, Sakura strived to sit up, but her body remained limp. Her eyes clenched shut instead of obeying her command to open. It was a wonder that her lungs and heart were working without her consent.

She barely suppressed the groan that threatened to escape her lips as a raw stinging pain flowed through her arms and legs. To her dismay, the cut-off groan was heard as a whimper.

"Sakura." The voice murmured quietly. It had almost sounded like a question, but somehow, she knew it was a statement. The sound had contained no emotion, but she could almost swear that the male had a hint of concern there. Perhaps it was only Sakura's imagination…or so she hoped.

"I'm fine." Her words came out as a raspy whisper. Her throat felt raw as she swallowed. In turn to her speaking, her throat burned as if to scold her.

Heck, why was she even talking to this man? For all she knew, this same person had caused her to end up like this.

Sakura turned her head towards the sound. It was so familiar…and she felt as if she _should _recognize it. Without even knowing it, her hands closed into fists.

_I know him. _

The assurance behind those words were stronger than she realized. It was the only reason to continue struggling against her conflicting mind.

Oh god, why was it so frustrating?

She felt so utterly lost. Sakura didn't know where she was, who the man was, if she was safe, or even what had happened. Every time she tried to conjure up her memories, they became blurred together and would eventually fade away.

A stinging pain burned her eyes.

There was no way she could continue like this…she would have to—

"Sakura!"

xxXxx

Emerald eyes shot open to a world of light as they searched around frantically the room in a daze. Their owner convulsed violently, struggling in the bed sheets covering her from neck down. A few tears streamed down the pink-haired girl's cheeks in a manner of true fright.

I lightly placed a hand on her shoulder in order to calm her. She instantly froze in place, her head turning towards me with wide-eyes. I had honestly never seen such an expression she displayed.

Bright green eyes with confusion and horror in their depths. Her mouth opened ever so slightly in shock. Everything about the girl seemed to tense and grow rigid even though she seemed so innocent.

However, despite such innocence, I knew that such looks were deceiving. This child was not innocent – just as I was. In fact, we were probably similar in that category.

This reasoning was proven correct when the light inside those emerald eyes slowly faded to a darker shade of jade. The innocence was lost now along with the feelings those depths had once contained. The only emotions left were a strange understanding and a hint of determination.

She turned away from me, facing the wall opposite of her bed. Her body struggled to sit up, ignoring all the restraints of her injuries. The stage of resting had been long since completed and a duty was to completed. There was no time to lose.

"Itachi." The tone of her voice was colder than usual. I raised an eyebrow in inquiry. She normally was able to contain her anger, but today, she appeared different than usual.

"Stop analyzing me." Her soft whisper seemed stronger than the loudest roar.

"You have a job to do." Sakura's eyes narrowed upon nothing. I could clearly see strong hatred dwelling in those captivating irises. Her volume faltered greatly – barely audible then.

"And as do I."

xxXxx

Just looking at Mikoto's usual, cheerful expression would not be enough to see the grave condemnation and nervousness that she refused to display amongst the general public. She had an image to protect for a little while longer, and if she failed to succeed even that, then every thing she had strived to do for this one purpose would fall in vain.

She walked in measured haste, trying her best not to draw attention to herself in the crowded streets of the Leaf Village. Normally, in such dire situations as these, she would be able to hide her panic, but today, everything was different. Mikoto had never viewed such a problem in this perspective and she could feel herself on the very edge of a perilous cliff. And currently, that last safe area of cliff was slowly deteriorating away, leaving her less standing ground.

If a bystander was to just so much as glance at her, they might assume she was late for an appointment or a very important meeting. They might even stretch the possibilities as far as to believe Mikoto could be running errands despite her high status among the Uchiha Clan.

An errand…?

Yes, that was exactly right. Her little mission could be described as an 'errand', because this task must completed. _Soon. _

She politely brushed past people, trying to put off the charade of nonchalance. She wanted the ANBU who watched her to think she was in no hurry.

The very thought of ANBU watching her seemed absurd, but Mikoto knew that due to Fugaku's involvement with Sakura's torture and then his disappearance would have watchful shinobi tracking their every movement. Itachi and Sasuke would also be one of their main interests because of their ties with the Clan. The Council members probably believed that there was a possibility of the heirs following in Fugaku's footsteps at anytime, despite age and innocence.

Rounding a corner, Mikoto's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She could sense them perfectly. That meant they were making themselves known as if to dare her to make even the slightest move to give them a thrill and send them right off on their way to tell the Hokage. Every so often, she would see a flicker of their shadows cast down from the rooftops, onto the streets. The other villagers didn't notice, but that was the whole point, now wasn't it?

It didn't matter that she was the submissive wife who supposedly was a mere 'doll'. They considered the entire Uchiha Clan a threat, and it was to be fully acknowledged. The Council, it seems, had always been distrustful of the clan, but she had chosen to ignore this…until now.

Mikoto had to reach the Estate before the end of this day. Otherwise, the village would break out in chaos and plunge into darkness because of her failure. Fugaku and the rest of the Uchiha members needed to be stopped and she knew fully well today was the last chance to do so.

A soft sigh left her lips as she calmly crossed the street and turned another corner. She was passing the Uchiha Estate at this moment. All she needed was a distraction and then, in the state of brief confusion, the ANBU would not be able to catch her.

Or, so she would like to think.

xxXxx

Sakura glanced up at the ceiling once before allowing her gaze to rest on Itachi. "You're aware that we have company?" She murmured aloud. He watched her through half-lidded, yet guarded eyes. Although his body appeared completely relaxed against the wall, she could sense the tension and the alertness.

He merely nodded in response.

She felt the urge to ask why he hadn't disposed of them, or at least, neutralized them for the time-being, but remained silent. The obvious answer to such a question was that he would immediately be deemed as a threat.

As if reading her thoughts, he shifted to stand. As he moved, she couldn't help noticing that he adorned several wounds and scars. It didn't seem to bother him, but Sakura knew better than to believe that. Even the great prodigy had to endure pain, and this situation was no different.

She mentally noted to herself that she would ask questions later, but chastised her thoughts of waiting. Waiting would leave no answers whatsoever, because after today, there would be no more chances to speak with this man.

"The watching ANBU do not hold great importance at the moment." Sakura nodded absentmindedly as she grabbed a roll of bandages off the nearby drawer. She proceeded to wrap the white tape around her forearms to hide the large gashes there.

A strained silence stretched for a few minutes while Sakura continued to wrap her calves and abdomen. Fugaku had left more scars and bruises than she had expected originally. Perhaps, she underestimated her opponent. Tearing the last of the necessary bandages, and lightly placing the roll onto the drawer once more, she stood.

It wouldn't happen again. That—in the very _least_—she could be assured.

"We're wasting daylight." She swiftly moved towards the windows, partially drawn curtains blocking her view of the village.

Sakura stumbled slightly, feeling the numbness return once more to her limbs. The medications meant to numb pain were not helping her mobility. Itachi lightly grasped her shoulder to steady her. Her eyes moved towards his direction.

The unspoken question dwelling in her eyes was ignored. Walking on her own would be the very last thing Itachi would allow her to do. Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but was swept off her feet—not in the Oh-I-would-love-to-carry-you-just-to-be-nice kind of way, but in the you'll-ruin-our-efforts-at-this-rate kind of way—before she could stop him.

A visible frown adorned Sakura's face as she sighed in reluctance.

God, some things would never change.

xxXxx

Sasuke, with his head propped up only by his elbow, suppressed a bored sigh as Iruka-sensei continued with lecturing the nuisance. He received the highest grades in this class, and yet, most of the time, their own teacher had to waste time with the spiky-haired dunce. Wasn't the point of this Academy to learn and prepare children for the future?

"Why can't you just create one perfect clone, Naruto?" Iruka frowned at the younger boy, who equally wore the same expression.

"Hold on! Just let me try—"

"No!" The arguing blond glared at Iruka, eyes brimming with defiance. That same stubbornness was always the reason to keep up this annoying game. Seriously, how long could this possibly go on?

A brown-haired boy next to him snickered at the display. "Geez, how long could these guys go on for?" A near classmate turned to him, covering the side of his mouth with a hand.

"I don't know, but this is definitely the reason I got out of my other class! I mean, come on, we don't have to hardly ever do work because of this idiot."

Sasuke blinked at the boys, his expression blank, before glancing down at the Uzumaki boy again. The struggling kid adorned a scowl, glaring up at the boys, obviously hearing their conversation.

"Just you wait and see! I'll be Hokage one day, not just the class clown!" During his declaration, Naruto had struck a pose, pointing at the boys as if challenging them. Determination was in his eyes once more, but even stronger.

A few seconds later, Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, surprising the Uchiha. A cocky smile then spread across his face.

"And I'll prove it to all of you!"

xxXxx

_Tick…Tick._

Sakura's eyes widened slightly at the sound. It was so faint, but oh so, familiar. A few minutes later, the noise began to grow even fainter, but hastened in speed.

"Itachi…" The stoic Uchiha nodded to silence her, his head tilted slightly towards the direction of the sound. Suddenly, without any warning, he ducked down with her still in his arms.

She opened her mouth to protest, but Itachi smoothly covered her mouth with a hand as a bright light quickly lit up the room. As if an earthquake itself shook violently, Sakura found herself flinching. Flames soon burst out throughout the room, a wave of them making their way towards the hunched pair of shinobi near the window at a break-neck pace.

Itachi's crouched position aided him as he sprung up, through the window, and out of the hospital. Just seconds later, the flames burst out of the window, engulfing most of the wall surrounding it. The force of the wind blew past them, rustling their clothes as they landed safely on the ground.

The sound of voices soon followed, as the watching ANBU covered the surrounding area. On the walls, on the ground, on the roof—they were everywhere. Luckily enough, however, these 'elite' guards completely were so absorbed by the explosion that Itachi and Sakura were able to shrink away into the shadows.

xxXxx

Mikoto, as if the Gods themselves answered her request, noticed the shadows of the ANBU turn away. Their attention was elsewhere now, allowing her a small frame of time to escape.

Not wanting to waste this precious time, Mikoto rushed along sides of the buildings, towards the Uchiha Estate. She wouldn't _dare _glance back. The Uchiha housewife kept her eyes focused on the gates, and nothing more.

_Only a few more feet! _

The thought gave her little hope, or enough to be able to grasp the handle. Opening the gate hastily and weaving through the small space between the two iron gates, she glanced up towards the rooftops. The building across from the Uchiha state, a local coffee shop, had one sole ANBU standing upon it.

The hooded figure stood out against the sky, but surprisingly enough, did not draw attention. Its head lifted slightly, the mask visible now. However, the only thing she could force herself to stare at was the piercing gaze of the ANBU. So _calculating_, so _observant_…

The description made her shiver as she closed her eyes in fear. Maybe it _was _over. Maybe she had been caught already. Her eyes opened once more to look upon the ANBU figure again, but to her surprise, it had already left and was long gone.

xxXxx

"That should keep them busy for a while…" Sakura whispered quietly as Itachi gracefully set her body against the upper tier of a tree close to the Uchiha Estate. Turning her head, Sakura's heavy gaze set on the main house. The thought of the main house being peaceful with the birds chirping softly and the wind blowing gently filled her mind. She could almost believe she was really there and that all worries were nonexistent.

However, the pain in her chest shattered the image in less than seconds. She coughed roughly, a hand tightening in pain.

Itachi's figure hovered above her, his eyes narrowing in silence. Sakura was aware of his looming shadow over her, but said nothing. She knew he was not worried about her health or safety; he was only concerned that during the Massacre, she may interfere, willingly or not.

"I…I will not leave." She stated softly, staring into his charcoal eyes. Itachi stood in silence, not replying or acknowledging her words. "Because…" Her voice started strongly, but faded away as she paused to think.

What was she supposed to say? She couldn't help the dying members of the Uchiha Clan or even the hysterical younger Sasuke because it was not allowed. Her eyes narrowed upon nothing. So why _should _she stay?

"I expect you to stay here the entire time." Itachi murmured softly. She glanced up at him, noticing his dark eyes flashing faintly for her confirmation. A small frown formed up on her features.

"This is the only time, you hear me?" Sakura whispered lowly even though no other was around to hear them. Her tone held a hint of anger and disbelief. "After this, I will not need you and you will not need me. Your d-deed will be done and we can leave each other's lives."

Perhaps her words were a bit harsher than she intended, but because of the fact that in only several hours Uchiha Itachi would slaughter the Uchiha Clan and leave without a trace, she was quite on edge. Sakura was surprised she had remained this calm through some of the conversation, but it was quickly draining away. She just wanted him to leave her so she wouldn't have to deal with his antics any longer.

He merely stared at her for a long moment. Her eyes bore equally into his. And then, he did something to surprise her.

Itachi's lips were overcome by the lightest, smallest of smiles. It was perhaps one of the most genuine that she had ever seen. And she found herself wondering how it looked so wise, yet young. He looked down, although not in a demeaning sense, at her with eyes that actually bore similarity to his smile.

She fought the urge for her lips to twitch. Sakura had never seen him like this. So open, so open like a book. And yet, it was still guarded by hidden barriers. He allowed her to see just enough for her to understand something new about him, and yet, question his motives.

"Child," He murmured in a tone that, until now, was unknown to her. She found herself almost leaning forward because his voice had grown so soft.

The atmosphere around them was thick in deep tension and mystery. It was almost suffocating, but since Sakura had so much experience with this, it was bearable. However, it was still different...It was still a mysterious thing that still left her strangely struggling to breath normally.

She hoped it was the injuries and their toll on her that did this to her. But she had great doubts about that. It was the Uchiha in front of her that caused this. His unexpected expression change -- something she had never witnessed before.

"Give me space, Uchiha." Sakura whispered, trying to ignore the lack of space between them. "I have nothing --" Her voice faded away, distracted by how Itachi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know, Sakura, you don't have to act tough all the time." He motioned to her wounds with his free hand. "It won't make me think any less of you if you acknowledge your limits."

Sakura, who had once been in his strange trance, finally was released. "Then why do you insist on 'proving yourself' or having Sasuke destroy is life over power? You _don't_ have to do this!"

"And yet, I must." Itachi whispered in a quiet tone. She had opened her mouth to protest once more, but instead, Sakura found that she had been caught off guard by his tone. It was a surprise -- not that he was quiet, but that there was a feel of...of weakness there. The weakness intertwined with his voice so well that is almost made him sound desperate or panicked.

But Itachi was never panicked. He didn't despair either, ever. And he especially was never desperate or showed weakness. Except when... Oh, she couldn't bear to finish her last thought. Or else, she'd have to reap the consequences.

"You're just a child, Sakura." Itachi's breath on her face was a current reminder that he wasn't gone yet. He was still here being a nuisance, demeaning her beliefs, and ultimately, going against what she had been sent to do. "You really don't know--"

"Then tell me! Tell me what I don't know!" Sakura had grown tired of hearing that same line. It was all she ever heard. The possible meanings behind what he meant were infinite and its mystery plagued her mind. "Tell me so I can finally partake in the knowledge you possess because you know I'm more than willing to know it as well!"

One of her hands lifted to touch his face, seeking his attention. Sakura couldn't tell if he was really listening or not, but she wanted his audience more than she wanted to admit. His opinion mattered to her because Sakura knew that he actually possessed the knowledge of how the world worked and how he had valuable, interesting information.

"Itachi." She whispered softly, trying to keep as much despair out of her voice as possible. "I know I can be naive, but I need to know." That confession had taken a lot of nerve to say. She didn't like to admit to her weaknesses, but he always found a way to make her want to tell him things. She really did trust him. But she knew it would probably be the downfall of her if she continued to do so.

Sakura blinked several times, trying to fight the moisture gathering in her eyes. She was never this emotional, especially in dire situations like these. But she had the feeling that it was more than the high doses of pain medicines' effects at work. It was part of the thought she had had earlier that she would prefer not to address.

"Sakura." Itachi murmured from afar. His voice seemed far away for some reason. Sakura blinked once more, ridding herself of the unshed tears. She looked up to him soon afterward. "Listen to me."

His crimson eyes did not waver from her face as he spoke. "All I do is for the best of our village. Fugaku is a menace to the Leaf Village's safety. And if you'll permit me to, I will take him down."

"But that doesn't--" He placed one finger upon her lips. Itachi ignored the way her eyes narrowed angrily and kept speaking, regardless.

"You will understand everything eventually, okay?" Sakura smacked his hand out of the way in a sudden burst of fury. She raised her hand again to strike, but Itachi reached forward and grabbed her wrist tightly. Sakura struggled briefly, but decided it was no use.

So, she used her words instead.

"Stop talking to me as if I'm a child!" Itachi merely sighed. "I can take whatever you have to say to me and you are fully aware of that."

"Oh, yes, Itachi, please do tell her so she'll shut that annoying mouth of hers."

Itachi's body grew tense immediately as if it was a reflex of its own. When his body grew rigid against Sakura's, chills ran up through her body. The atmosphere around them took an unexpected plunge into an icy, uncomfortable state. Whatever warmth that had once existed had been sucked away into an irreversible vacuum. She glanced up at Itachi once and froze.

His eyes were locked onto the tree behind her, his brilliant mind obviously set into a complex motion.

"Ita-"

"Sakura." Sakura realized just how quiet he wanted her to be at that moment. His eyes, when they were upon her, were serious and careful. He didn't want her hurt...or interfering. She could have smacked herself at that moment. Itachi? Worrying about her safety? Hardly.

Without another word, he turned his head briefly to face the intruder. "This isn't your place to speak." His eyes flashed crimson in the direction of the new person.

Sakura tried to move to see who had come, but Itachi's strong grip on her kept her still. She felt...shaky, unsettled even. Itachi wasn't himself at the moment. But that's not what bothered her.

It was the coldness and power that surrounded them. Whoever here now lived off of fear. And her fear was the only one present.

Sakura knew that she should have felt anger or fury at such an intrusion on their private conversation. Especially, though, for attempting to frighten her. But she felt nothing -- nothing but raw, heart-pounding fear. It was as if all the fight and energy had been drained out of her instantly.

"That applies to your sweetheart there much more than it applies to me." The deep voice pointed out skeptically. He let out an amused chuckle. "She's not even a Uchiha and yet, here she is."

"..."

Itachi turned back to Sakura, a look that unsettled her residing in his eyes. She had seen him like this before, but she couldn't remember where. All she knew is that trouble was brewing.

"No, Itachi." Sakura immediately retorted. Her struggling returned full force when she realized his Sharingan were shifting to familiar pinwheels.

Sakura fought hard against him. She kicked, she kneed him, and she punched, but it did nothing. Her eyes had already caught sight of the spinning pinwheels. Her vision was already blurry. The lush color of the world was fading into black and white.

"No! I have to stay awake..." The pink-haired kunoichi swayed, trying to ignore how sound distorted and didn't match up to what she saw. "...and remember..." God, she felt so helpless! "...fight...help..." She reached out and clutched his shoulder tightly, fearing to let go.

Itachi's arms were already widening to accommodate her fall. She drowsily shook her head, but Sakura couldn't help how her eyes ached to close.

Itachi watched silently, his free hand clenched in an unappeased manner. A small frown adorned his lips.

When Sakura finally fell unconscious, she slumped directly into his arms -- just as Itachi had prepared himself for. He lowered his head briefly to hers, his forehead just barely skimming her own. Then, with a deep exhale of breath, he lifted his head before turning towards the watching spectator.

"Leave her here." He murmured softly, even if an amused smile graced his mask-hidden lips.

"We won't be going far."

xxXxx

Sakura woke with a painful jolt. She lifted a hand immediately to her head, holding it as it ached and throbbed violently. "Damn headache --"

Just as she had began to speak, screams echoed throughout the forest. Blood-curling screams that Sakura knew would haunt her forever. Children, women, men...All screaming, begging, and crying.

"I have to!..." Her head throbbed violently once more, but she ignored it as best as she could. "...have to save them..."

Sakura felt greatly disoriented -- no, she _knew _she was greatly disoriented. But that didn't change the facts. People were in trouble and she had to aid them, even if she couldn't provide much help.

Unfortunately, she couldn't see much of anything. Everything was just so blurry and foggy. It reminded her of a day long ago...However, that thought escaped her before Sakura could really delve into it. Besides, there were other things to attend to, like saving those distraught people.

Although Sakura had no idea what was going on, she knew she had a job to do. And even if her sight was failing her, that couldn't stop her from trying, could it?

Sakura's vision was literally filled with flashes of glaring specks of colored light and cloudiness. On top of that, the pitch blackness of night was against her except for the lone full moon. The tree leaves that she could actually see were blending and mixing into large streaks of green. Even the brown of the tree branch that she sat upon seemed smeared like in a sloppy painting.

Struggling clumsily to her feet in hopes of reaching the victims in time, Sakura knew that the minutes were growing dangerously thin. The sound of clashing katanas and the swift, cut in the air by thrown shuriken had joined in by now. And...and every so often, a heavy thud was heard. This indicated that there were shinobi down there that would not be standing back up to fight.

She blindly sprang from the tree, fully intent on reaching those people. Her stomach lurched when her body slammed into another sturdy tree branch. Scrambling in a frenzy, Sakura managed to heave herself up. She rested there for a short moment, trying to allow her stomach to settle and not lose its contents. This also gave her time to adjust her eyes as quickly as possible.

If there was ever a time for a spontaneous miracle, now would be an opportune moment.

"Aaaaggh!" Sakura flinched right as she was about to jump off. The scream was followed by a heavy thump, quite possibly something hitting the ground from a higher displacement. Regardless, she forced herself to jump off.

Instead of hitting another branch or tree, she fell through small twigs and leaves. Several of them poked her in her arms and face as she sought for footing on the ground. Luckily, she hit ground and took off running towards the sound of screaming. She didn't allow herself to stumble for she knew it would be a lack of control and only permit her to be slower.

Quickly, Sakura formed hand signs before lifting a hand to her mouth. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" The colors of orange and yellow lit her path, illuminating the forest with a burst of light and warmth. The cloudiness of her vision was retracting, receding back from whence it came.

At least the world no longer flashed so frequently now.

She weaved narrowly through the trees, trying to adapt her eyes to the speed of her feet as she sprinted towards all the noise. Sakura's eyes caught sight of a strangely familiar wall and as she was about to reach it, leapt and ended up on the largest house of the estate.

For a moment, she could only stare as blood painted the walls and streets of the compound. Some of the scattered bodies were positioned in odd, impossible angles with weapons protruding through vital points of the body. And others...

Sakura had to force herself to look at what else remained. With a hardened gaze, she took notice to many piles of bodies. Mostly, men were the victims and by far, treated the most brutal. And yet, there were women and children laying in the streets as well.

These streets now ran cold with crimson.

xxXxx

As Mikoto sneaked past the corner of the kitchen into the hallway, she smacked into a solid wall of flesh. She let out a yelp of surprise, backing away immediately.

"Welcome home, Mikoto." The voice which spoke rumbled in a deep tone. She couldn't tell if it was sincere or not, but for now, she highly doubted it.

Her eyes widened, taking a few hesitant steps backward. Mikoto should have recognized his chakra signature instantly, but hadn't. She lacked the proper training in this aspect.

"Did you enjoy your vacation, dear?"

"Fugaku..." Mikoto lifted her hands in submission, still backing away. He followed at the same pace that she retreated.

"Have you heard what's going on outside? The screams? The begging? The crying?" Fugaku whispered in a dead-panned voice. "That's our clan going down --"

_Smack. _

Fugaku blinked a few times in surprise, turning his head back to face her slowly. His eyes held surprise and hurt, but those soon receded and melted into anger and bitter amusement.

"You stay away from me, Fugaku." She said with a tone of defiance. "You have no right to treat me like some disposable maid!" Her eyes were tearing up, but she continued. Mikoto's hand still ached from slapping Fugaku across the face so hard. She had no doubt it was bright red and tender.

"And Sakura..." Fugaku's head snapped to attention at the girl's name. "If you harm one hair on her head, I'll---"

"_Bitch_!"

Mikoto screamed as he grabbed for her suddenly, gripping her hair violently. Her eyes convulsed wildly as the light shown on his extended arms. Untended scars stretched over the old, tough skin there. Some were still bleeding, others scabbing over. Unconsciously, her eyes followed the arm up, until they froze and centered in on his face.

When her gaze settled on his face, Fugaku narrowed his eyes angrily and threw her across the room. She landed with a crash into the counter, some of the hanging cabinets shaking from the impact. Some stray glasses next to her shattered into the wall and rebounded back.

Mikoto groaned weakly when glass embedded into her shoulder. She feel blood running down her arm in a heavy flow.

"I'll do whatever I wish with that child." He growled as he stepped into the room, his hands tense and clenched. "And before this night is over..."

She was struggling to her feet just as he reached her. Once more, he threw her across the room. Mikoto's body skidded across the wooden floor with a loud screech.

"...I'm going to make sure this clan takes over the village!"

xxXxx

"You're going to pay!"

Sakura blinked once in shock at the sound of multiple footsteps quickly sprinting towards her. She narrowly ducked at the last moment when the sound of katanas drawing back reached her. Evading out of the way, careful not touch the outstretched blades, Sakura looked back briefly.

Sure enough, a group of shinobi were now in a huddle with their katanas centered on where she used to be. Just as her eyes graced them, the shinobi were on the move again towards her.

It was a simple formation -- something that she'd think would have been used on a lesser ninja than herself. If Sakura had cared more, she'd be insulted, but these times did not call for violence. The only violence necessary here was to defend the victims who were scattered about in this estate, but they didn't seem to want help.

In fact, most of them would rather have her beheaded than for her to aid them.

One after another, shinobi rushed towards her with weapons drawn and readied for the attack. She recognized the Uchiha Clan symbol embroidered on all of their clothing. Headbands, shoulder sleeves, bandanas...But it made no sense to her.

Sakura dodged each attack effectively, using the back of her hand to send them barreling off the roof behind her.

The clouds above shifted slightly, allowing the moon to shine through brightly. The last shinobi attacking stopped in mid-run. He seemed confused for a moment before he lowered his katana in submission.

"The Haruno child?" Sakura blinked once before nodding. "Oh! Haruno! You must defeat Itachi! He's gone berserk!" The shinobi, although she once thought to be greatly prided in resilience, dropped to the ground before her. He begged with gut-wrenching sobs.

"He's killed over one-third of the Uchiha Clan already. You have to stop him! Our forces are too weak." Sakura tried to back away, but he grabbed onto her ankle in a desperate manner. "My children...They're already gone...And my wife, I don't know!"

Sakura's fighting stance dropped immediately, her eyes narrowing upon the groveling man. She felt sorrow for him, and for the Uchiha Clan. There was no right for family to kill family. She bit her lip, looking away from him as her eyes closed painfully.

"Alright," She whispered softly. "Go save who you can and get out to the safety of the Hokage's office." The man glanced up with glistening, grateful eyes before letting go with a nod of affirmation.

Before she could give any more orders, he ran off after the others who were just now making their way back onto the rooftop.

A shaky hand gripped her shirt tightly. Sakura's eyes moistened as she turned to look down on the ruined clan of the Uchiha. Although she never wanted to admit it, her heart ached for the fate of this clan.

She knew there was nothing she could do to save it now.

...Her ears twitched slightly when she heard someone screaming, "There he is!" And before the sentence has been finished, she was off towards their direction.

But she could sure as hell try.

xxXxx

Sasuke yawned quietly as he opened the main gates of the Uchiha Estate. Crap, he thought with a frown. _I'm so late!_

As he continued to race through the streets in the direction of his house, Sasuke could have sworn he heard a strange noise.

He stopped briefly, his gaze going over the surrounding area. But he saw nothing. Sasuke felt an unexplained chill work its way upward through his spine.

Something just didn't feel right today. And this thought only made him want to reach his home faster.

xxXxx

Sakura drew a kunai from her weapon holster as she landed near the screaming man. Her eyes widened when she found a large gash across his chest, showing all kinds of horribly torn organs. He caught sight of her and tried reaching for her, but she stumbled back in response.

He fell onto the ground, still reaching for her. He moaned in a way that sent goosebumps all over her skin. "I-Itac---" The sound of gurgling cut him off and his body spasmed once before all was silent.

She couldn't help staring at the man. She had seen such gruesome things in her past, but this...This was...

Sakura gasped softly before turning and fleeing. There were no words to describe the horror she felt. Seeing innocent people slaughtered was one thing, but to see innocent members of a clan killed by their own...

_I now understand just how terrifying this would have been for Sasuke..._

An image of the young boy sent Sakura sprinting the opposite direction. She slid roughly before turning a corner, avoiding the fallen man as she went.

"SASUKE!"

How could she forget him? How could she forget this ordeal? Why had she forgotten? Why was there this big fucking memory gap that she couldn't seem to remember even if she really tried?

Then, as if her last question was a easy request, she caught sight of a familiar figure amongst fighting shinobi.

Her hand clenched tightly around the weapon, rushing forward as fast as her body would allow. Sakura leapt toward the black-haired shinobi with a battlecry piercing the sky.

"ITACHI!"

He reacted right as she drew close. He lifted his katana to block the kunai from striking from above. Right as the weapon was blocked, Sakura's body came to a screeching halt as if she hit a brick wall. She coughed up spit onto the ground, feeling greatly nauseated.

Itachi lowered her onto her knees, drawing back his fist from her stomach. She continued to cough, but still clung to her weapon for dear life. Sakura was fighting hard to say something -- to say anything. Oh, how she wanted to _hurt _him right now.

"You --" Sakura began with a hoarse yell, but was cut off when he pushed her away from him. She landed on the ground, dust flying up around her from the impact.

"Get up, Haruno, I know you have more fight in you than that!" An unknown shinobi yelled from afar. "Help this clan if you really want to become a part of it!"

Sakura struggled to her feet, her eyes already searching for Itachi. He was nowhere to be seen now. The only thing left that could show there had been a fight was the unsettled dust resting on her clothing and the moisture from her saliva on the ground.

She clutched her stomach painfully when she coughed violently again, but started sprinting off again when another scream echoed throughout the compound.

The next time she found Itachi, he was taking down two or three shinobi at a time on the rooftop of a house near the back of the compound. She rushed into battle once more, careful not to give away her position although she wanted nothing more than to scream at him.

Yet again, he noticed her efforts and turned, grabbing onto her shirt and throwing her away from him. She growled, fighting hard to keep her footing as she skidded away. Sakura formed hand signs in a flash of blurred movements before whispering her jutsu under her breath.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile Jutsu!" Sakura silently reminded herself just how grateful she should be for Hiruzen to teach her this technique. _Hokage-sama, just know that I _have _to use this!_

Right as she was about to release her technique, the sound of a woman screeching pierced her ears. Sakura clapped a hand to her ear, her mouth opening on accident. Bursts of fire streamed from Sakura's mouth, burning the rooftop on contact and exploding the tiles instantly.

Itachi's head snapped towards her as a flying tile whirled past his line of vision. The smell of burning strongly assaulted his nose.

In less than a minute, Sakura was on the ground, shaking violently. Her limbs were shaking wildly as she tried to force her body to its hands and knees. "Haruno, get up, he's right in front of you!" Her body couldn't take much more -- it was reaching it's limit. After all, it wasn't fully recovered yet.

That scream...Mikoto! She lifted her head tiredly, her gaze meeting dead on with Itachi's. There was a brief moment of silence where time seemed to stop. His crimson eyes held emotion, and even though she couldn't identify it, Sakura still felt a painful tug at her heart.

At that moment, everything in the last few hours that she had forgotten, came back. Her eyes wavered as moisture flooded them. She felt herself whisper,

"Do what you have to do..." Her head fell down onto the roof heavily, the tile under her cracking from impact. _I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry, Mikoto. I couldn't save you...I couldn't save you!_

Instead of falling unconscious, she just lay there and felt tears caress her cheeks. Sakura couldn't believe she had failed. She was sent here to help and make things right for the future, but Sakura had only made things worse.

And when Sasuke started screaming from somewhere in the compound, Sakura couldn't do anything but bang her fist against the roof in frustrated sorrow.

xxXxx

Pouring rain miserably greeted Sakura the next morning. She had not moved from where she had fallen down that last time. Her hand was raw and bruised from beating the roof without much damage to the property.

"Shouldn't you be gone?" She whispered so softly that the wind had to carry what she had said to the figure a few feet from where she lay. He knelt near her, a hand reaching forward to brush wet, limp hair out of her face.

"It will be a few minutes before Sasuke returns." He murmured, equally soft. Itachi had not yet changed out of his bloodied ANBU clothing from the night before. The blood of the ones slain reeked upon him, but the rain which fell upon them, washed it away as if it had never been there to taint him.

Sakura lifted her head slowly to fully take in his face and strange eyes. Unlike any other time, she could see fallen barriers to elsewhere in those eyes. No longer did the crimson reflect so heavily or glare back with emptiness. It was like she was bearing witness to the cold Uchiha man that she once thought was uncaring -- even indifferent or unemotional.

But now, this sight proved her previous inferences wrong. Uchiha Itachi was human, a man, even. A living, breathing, man that... Sakura paused her thought for a moment. She could feel her lips struggle to resist a smile -- a smile that could contain...happiness.

A living, breathing man that not only had a soul, but maybe, even a heart too.

Despite the heavy atmosphere of the massacre, Sakura felt just a little lighter at this discovery. And even though the images still made her want to cringe and start her mission all over, she could at least know that she had gained access, even if it was for a brief time, to Itachi and his inner self.

"I should feel guilty..." She whispered with a wistful look playing about her face. "Here I am, engaging a conversation with a murderer at the very crime scene and yet..."

Itachi said nothing, the barriers still not lifted. His serious gaze hadn't wavered from her face. It roamed from her forehead down to her eyes, past the planes of her cheeks, rounding the curve of her jaw and chin, and then, lingered on her lips for a moment. Her cheeks faintly heated when his eyes lifted to her eyes once more. He seemed troubled now, more so than he was before.

She didn't possess the knowledge of what could be more troubling than the fact that mere hours ago, he killed his own clan. His own blood, the very people who loved and cared for him all those years. She felt a twinge of guilt at that thought. What she had originally thought before was a lie.

Not all had loved him -- not like Mikoto in her kind, caring, motherly way or Sasuke, even if he didn't want to ever admit it now. Fugaku had wanted him as a tool, or at least, in the end -- the same reason he had wanted to gain control of her.

Her eyelids lowered, her eyes filling with moisture once more.

Itachi, with a fluid, gentle motion, lifted a hand to her cheek. "Do not pity me, Sakura." He said softly. It wasn't a demand, she knew. On the contrary, it almost sounded like a plea. But Itachi never would resort to such a lowly thing. It was more...more...like requesting a _promise_.

Her hand reached out for his other hand, nodding, as she replied, "Never." And she meant it. Then, without missing a beat, added, "And I expect the same."

Itachi replied with a mere smile, then shifted to stand. The sound of soft footsteps splashing as the person -- Sasuke -- stepped into puddles on the streets. Suddenly, Sakura felt inclined to stop Itachi from leaving. As in, never letting him leave this village or join the Akatsuki.

Though wobbly, Sakura stood quickly and ignored the dizziness that came with her standing. She reached out and grasped his wrist, holding on tighter than she had planned. He stopped immediately, but still kept to his smooth, graceful movements.

There was silence except the sound of the pattering of the cleansing rain and puddle splashing below.

Sakura's legs were shaking, from stiffness or the thought of her ally leaving, she did not know. Her grip on him softened slightly, her fingers just brushing against his skin. What was she doing keeping him from leaving? He needed to depart before Sasuke found them here. Neither could risk Sasuke discovering their secret relationship. And yet, Sakura was still reluctant.

"Who am I to trust once you have left?" Sakura murmured, quietly wondering if this was the right decision to preoccupy him from leaving. It didn't feel right with her logical mind. Sasuke could easily be here any minute, perhaps, any second.

And yet, she continued to speak, regardless of how wrong it felt to be trapping him here in such a manner.

Itachi turned his head ever so slightly to look at her. His face held no easily identified expression. He didn't look pleased, but, on the other hand, did not appear angry or frustrated. In fact, he just didn't seem surprised by her question.

"I'm serious." Sakura resisted the urge to avert her gaze when his eyes did not waver. She could tell he was contemplating his choice of words with his brilliant mind. What would he say? Knowing him, he might leave her with no answers.

"Sasuke will be here momentarily, Sakura."

"Give me an answer and I'll let you go free. She hissed furiously, losing her temper more easily than normal. He was so hard to work with, greatest ally or not. Riddles, excuses, deadlines...

"Why must you always leave me without answers?" Sakura continued on as if her pause had never taken place. "Do you enjoy seeing me--"

Before she could finish, Sakura found herself pulled up close to his chest. Their bodies were mere inches from touching, but Sakura had had enough control to keep from being any closer. Her feet dragging against the roof had had enough friction to keep her from being gathered in his arms. His hand now held her wrist just as she held his.

Itachi lowered his head, his eyes boring into hers. She found that her eyes wavered now, searching his eyes unconsciously for something. Later on that day, she would try to convince herself that it was for the answers she desired. But even she knew that was not the truth.

"Stop right there." He whispered softly. "You should not accuse me of any more." Suddenly, Sakura felt a painful sting in her chest. She let out a heart-wrenching, unexpected sob. Her vision was blurring. The white and black of his ANBU uniform meshed with the crimson color of the blood stained upon him.

Sakura was trying so hard not to let any more tears to fall, but like everything else, this meeting had gone off course.

"I want you..." She paused briefly, trying to work out the heavy weight settling in her chest. Her throat felt tight as she spoke. Sakura could feel his eyes intense upon her face. She quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes, trying to prevent any more from falling.

"...to give me answers..." Itachi's gaze lifted and specifically focused on her eyes. She met his crimson iris with her emerald without hesitation. "...the next time we meet."

His eyes flickered with hesitation once. She had surprised him with her words. Sakura could easily see it in his eyes now.

It was astonishing how she could read him with greater ease in just the last few weeks. Sakura hadn't expected anything like this. She had expected challenges, greater than she had originally thought. _Different _challenges that did not relate to her secret relationship with Itachi.

And challenges she had faced. Fugaku, intertwining herself into the village safely and securely, allowing Itachi to murder his clan -- Her thoughts stopped abruptly.

Something new had surfaced to her memory. A man from the shadows from the previous meeting Itachi and she had held.

"Sakura, that could easily be---"

"That's okay." She rushed her response far too quickly to avoid his interest. Itachi raised an eyebrow slightly. "I can wait." She sighed deeply before continuing. A half-hysterical, half-relieved short laugh burst out from her. "I can wait for my greatest ally."

Itachi leaned forward a little more, his forehead barely brushing against hers. Sakura found that her body would not move away even though she willed it. The tension between them was deep and strong. If electricity were visible, it would be bright blue and crackling frantically from all of the close tension between the two shinobi.

"And...I'll protect Sasuke."

"Of course." His breath upon her cheeks was so warm compared to the cold, pouring rain. It was the only reminder that Itachi was still here and had not left her to deal with this situation alone. The old Sakura would have scoffed. She could've dealt with this all on her own, but now, the new Sakura who had more emotion and common sense knew that allies could lessen the burden. And she also knew that when one ally left, the warm circle of close friends seemed weaker and nowhere near as strong.

Sakura unconsciously smiled at the thought. How she had changed in such a short amount of time, the answer escaped her completely. All she knew was that this strange warmth and comfort was coming to an end quite rapidly with Sasuke's upcoming return and Itachi's departure. Hopefully, she thought quietly, she wouldn't revert too much back into her old self. If she could promise herself this, it would also help lighten the burden of which she carried so heavily.

"Hatake Kakashi." He murmured softly. "The most loyal shinobi of this village you'll find." She distractedly noticed a hesitation at the end of his words. Sakura could have sworn he was about to say something more.

Sakura hesitantly nodded, letting his wrist slip from her fingers. He had fulfilled his part of the bargain, so now, it was time to keep her part of the deal. As promised, she would have to let him leave now.

As she expected, Itachi released her wrist in a fluid, smooth motion that almost seemed too perfect to be human. However, he countered her expectations by surprising her in the same time frame. With the same graceful motion, he lifted his hand to her cheek and held it there gently. Sakura felt her lips have the urge to tighten and form a thin line.

His fingers lightly brushed against her cheek as they moved slowly down the curve of her jaw. Her jaw felt tense and set concretely as he moved towards her chin. She felt inclined to tell him to leave, but still refrained from saying anything yet. The conflicting desire of seeing just how far he would go in the time permitted was something she wanted to see.

Itachi's hand paused at her chin for a moment, hesitating over something. The next move? Telling her something important? Finally departing?

He blinked, the hesitation gone in mere seconds, and continued the exploration of her skin to her neck. Sakura unconsciously swallowed when his fingers passed vital spots of her neck.

"Farewell." He faintly murmured. When the sound of approaching footsteps on a faraway roof reached her, Sakura just managed a slight nod. She feared it was all she could do at this point.

Although she couldn't speak at this moment, Sakura found it in herself to smile -- even if it was bitter. Her lips trembled slightly as she did so. His name was at the very tip of her tongue, but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Sakura...?" The mere sound of her name was enough to make her flinch. She turned around to see Sasuke making his way slowly towards her, his head down, eyes hidden by his soaked bangs. Her heart picked up speed for a moment, the adrenalin ready to start pumping. But then she saw that there was no alarm in Sasuke's eyes -- just grief and wretched sadness.

And without having to turn around, although she felt a strange painful tug at her chest knowing so, Sakura knew that Itachi was gone.

xxXxx

The next half hour didn't even seem to pass. Time felt as if it were dragging on hopelessly, some sinister being preventing the minutes from progressing. Sakura's life didn't feel near as bright now -- and the rain's dark, pouring effect finally was bringing down the high from earlier. The outlook of the rest of day wasn't looking very impressive -- barely above the lines of depressing or morbid.

She didn't mean to feel so wretched, but Sasuke's abrupt change of mood from the day before to now was unsettling. He used to be much more carefree and happy, glad to train everyday and look forward to seeing his family and older brother after classes at the academy. But that had changed as she had known it would.

Sasuke wouldn't be near as open. His eyes wouldn't hold that familiar gleam that meant he was excited or jealous of his brother. The smile she had come to think was adorable would be a thing of the past.

Sakura exhaled a deep breath, rubbing her temples. She was trying to ignore the fact that his mood wasn't helping her own. God, it was just like in the future when he would always be such a gloomy person.

But then she paused in her thinking, biting the inside of her cheek rather hard. Sakura couldn't even bring herself to believe that this shouldn't change things. Well, it did and she knew it did. It would be ignorance if she ignored the change.

_Hello, Sakura-chan. I'm Uchiha Mikoto, and I must say, I am very glad to finally meet you._

Sakura dropped to her knees and hands, bowing lowly before the bloodstains in the kitchen. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered, her voice almost catching in her throat. Sasuke was watching her from the door frame, his eyes solemn and grief-stricken.

_...Sakura-chan, how could anyone dislike you? You are a sweet, little girl._

"I couldn't save you, ne?" Her voice was just under her breath. Even if Sasuke could hear her, Sakura couldn't force herself to care. She had to pay her respects to the kindest, good hearted woman she had ever known. "I couldn't save you..." _From him. _

_I haven't even known you a few minutes and yet, I have a good feeling about you._

Sakura couldn't help the moisture that came to her eyes at the thought of the smiling woman. It made Sakura want to cry, even smile. That smile of Mikoto's had always been contagious.

She had trusted me, Sakura thought silently. She trusted me to the very end and never suspected me of being who I really am. The pink haired kunoichi sniffed slightly, bowing her head until it touched the floor. The cool wood felt chilly against her forehead and reminded her of just how cold her own heart felt.

Icy, grieving, trying to recover from and comprehend the last twenty-four hours.

Sakura's breathing became slightly shaky, a few lone tears falling onto stained floor. "I couldn't save you...Someone who had taken me in as your own child." She felt like a broken record, repeating those words over and over again. But Sakura knew Mikoto couldn't hear her and no matter how many times those words were repeated, it would not change a thing.

Oh, how she longed to say how she had tried her best to save them, but she couldn't. That would be an outright lie.

Or how she would love to be able to say that she would avenge her death -- but that wasn't an option either. Itachi was long gone and even if she had the strength to kill him right now, she probably wouldn't. He was her ally, and she was his.

"But I'll get stronger." Now those were words she _would _make sure were promised and kept. Sakura exhaled another shaky breath, her body racking with silent sobs. "And when I do..."

Sakura's outstretched hand, which had been resting in Mikoto's blood, clenched to the point of bleeding. She didn't flinch as her blood lightly flowed down her hand onto the ground.

Sakura would give her blood as a promise, a promise that she knew must be kept.

"...I'll act in the damn right way."

xxXxx

"Who is she?" The blond on the other side of the room squinted his eyes at her. "How come I've never seen her before? Her pink hair is like a shining alarm beacon."

Sakura ignored him, just imaging a vein in her forehead throbbing at his stupidity. It might have sounded comical later, but right now, this damn kid was getting on her nerves.

_I miss the Naruto from where I originated. At least he had enough sense not to say idiotic stuff like this._

"Hush, Naruto. That's enough from you." The Hokage, who sat behind his desk, trying to fight an amused grin, said. He stroked his beard in a thoughtful manner, his ancient eyes passing over Naruto for a moment with an all too familiar gleam. "Our dear Sakura-chan does not know you, but she is nowhere near as rude."

"Sarutobi-sensei..." Sakura murmured, her eyes lifting from the ground. She had not been rude at all -- in fact, she had said nothing. His playfulness was not entirely appreciated at this moment.

"Why don't you both follow Sasuke's example by remaining quiet so I can proceed to tell you why you're all gathered here?" Grudgingly, Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, his cerulean eyes darkened in annoyance. The raven-haired Uchiha had been leaning against the wall since the meeting, observing the conversation with distant atmosphere surrounding him. Unlike a few days ago, today, Sasuke had his emotions perfectly under control.

He didn't say anything in response to what the Hokage had said. He just remained quiet just as he had through this entire meeting.

However, Sakura felt his eyes roam over her every once in while. It was an uncomfortable feeling to have him watching her. She especially couldn't tell if he was angry with her since she hadn't stopped Itachi. After all, Sakura remembered those piercing crimson eyes from long ago when the Leaf Village was crumbling and falling to its demise. The Sasuke back then hadn't been as mellow as this one.

But no matter how inactive Sasuke was, it still brought a chilly wave of uncertainity throughout Sakura's body. She wanted to shiver, but she couldn't -- not in front of the Hokage and Naruto, and especially not _Sasuke_.

Naruto exhaled a large, obnoxious sigh that was hard to miss, even if one was not paying attention. "Well, let's get on with it, Old Man, I don't have all day, you know. I have to get back to my training."

At that moment, the Hokage's lips formed a smile that showed a hint of mischief and amusement. "Ah yes, of course, Naruto..." Naruto was about to nod his head in agreement, but stopped when the Hokage added, "with your new team."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, out of excitement or outrage -- Sakura could not decide. She agreed that he spoke for everyone when he had yelled his response. After all, this assembled team was moving faster than she anticipated. This was supposed to occur 2 years from now, not at this moment.

Not that it bothered her, however. Sakura fought a smile, her lips barely moving. In fact, it pleased her. It meant her mission might move along even faster.

Naruto sputtered, trying to find words. "You mean---Really? With them? When? How? _WHY_?" The Hokage waved a hand calmly, notifying Naruto to mellow out. He would explain when the blond became quiet and respected the Hokage's need for silence.

Needless to say, Naruto became quiet -- even faster than Sakura would have expected. His head lowered, his fists clenching tightly. She glanced over briefly, noting that his eyes were gleaming with moisture. But when he lifted his head again, Sakura glanced away as if she had seen nothing.

"Yes, this is an important day." Sarutobi began, his voice low and taking control of the authority he held. "A day that one of you will become genin and also the day that you three will join together to become a ninja squad." His gaze switched over to Sakura, his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"Haruno Sakura, this is your day." He left no room for suspense to spare Naruto's hopeful dream. She secretly felt that was the right thing to do. After all, you couldn't give someone the false hope of advancement.

Sarutobi laughed loudly, wholeheartedly. "And I see you already have your headband as well!" Sakura made an effort, although it was minimal, to allow a small smile. A knowing twinkle resided in his eyes as he said this.

Aah, yes...The headband. Her smile remained for only a moment more, thinking of one of her fonder memories. Itachi had purposely left it in her room, placed neatly on her nightstand.

She hadn't even thought about it until her eyes found its presence in plain sight. Sakura even remembered what she was looking for -- any belongings that needed to be moved to her next household. Her first reaction was to frown, but instead, she found it in herself to actually display a smile, even when no one was there. Even, when she wanted to do the opposite.

And now, she wore her headband proudly on her shoulder.

Naruto broke her out of her thoughts with his loud voice. To her surprise, he recovered fairly quickly from his disappointment.

"So, who is our sensei?"

Sakura could have answered it for him. Not only because she knew of the future, but because she could sense his presence outside the window of the Hokage's office. She could sense it before anyone could.

Or so she thought...

She noticed Sasuke turn his head just enough to gaze out the window. His eyes were zeroed in on the spot from which Kakahi's chakra signature resonated. It was no coincidence.

Sakura continued to stare at the quiet boy even as Kakashi opened the window to enter. His eyes remained on Kakashi and she could see what was going through his mind. It might have been the only time she ever saw his thoughts after the Uchiha Massacre. What made her jaw clench slightly is that she saw nothing that resembled accepting or observing a new teacher. Those cold, dark eyes held nothing but power hungry irises.

He didn't see Kakashi as a human being. Just a way to gain more power to take his revenge and grief out on Itachi.

"Already a genin, huh?" Sakura glanced towards Kakashi before turning towards him. It was as if it had been yesterday. His silver, wild hair. The slanted headband and familiar navy mask. The single, lone eye that held many memorable emotions.

A tingling sensation started in her stomach when he lightly smiled. It had been so long since she had actually taken a look at her sensei. A few feathery light memories flew through her mind just as the wind from the window blew her hair softly back.

"Nice to meet you...Kakashi-sensei."

But this greeting wasn't sincere. In fact, she was meeting someone for the second time. The first time at the classroom in the Ninja Academy had been humorous and warm. This time, here in the Hokage's personal office, surrounded by almost the same group, she only felt cold.

Her eyes settled on his lone one. Darkened jade, barely lightened for the sake of this meeting, clashing against his dark, wise onyx. She couldn't read him at all. In fact, he almost reminded her of Itachi with those unreadable eyes.

Sakura's mind instantly jumped back on track.

This man just wasn't her sensei anymore. She extended her hand towards him. He reached out to meet her, shaking her hand in a powerful, yet gentle grip once.

"I'll have to make things extra challenging for this one, Hokage-sama." He lightly grinned behind his mask, but she sensed something hidden in those words. He wasn't too sure of her, Sakura knew. Well, the feeling _was_ mutual.

When she thought about what he had said, Sakura found that she couldn't agree. She should be the one saying that. After all, this was just the beginning -- like a prologue in a book. But what was ahead, she did not know, even if she had come from the future.

Because that was her purpose -- to change the future.

But this time, she would have a new person by her side.

Sakura dropped her hand away, turning to glance at Sasuke and Naruto. A smile, half-hearted, was what her lips had formed. Troubling times were ahead, but this didn't stop the excited feeling growing from within.

"So, when do we get started?"

* * *

**A/N: I've been lacking motive when it has come to fanfiction. But I found in myself to finish this chapter. And I plan on writing more. In the meantime, however, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter -- even if it was beyond late.**

**If you have to admit, though, that this wasn't the chapter you weren't expecting was it? ;) Not some short stuff, hehe.  
**

**As for now, I have nothing more to say.**

**Hope you guys have a great new year and had amazing holidays!**

**~SharinganAnbuSakura**


	13. Chapter 11: Settlement

**A True Cherry Blossom Warrior**

**A/N: Great time to be writing, huh? Well, I feel much better that I finished that long, long chapter ten. Now, it's onto the story! And more couple possibilities, hmm? ;) **

**For those who do not like ItaSaku, remember...The other couples have yet to be shown a true chance. We'll see how it goes, won't we?**

**Please enjoy!

* * *

**

"You handled this well." Sarutobi mused quietly as he faced the village outside his windows. The sun shined brightly down on the buildings and streets below. Not a single cloud in the sky tried to disrupt the blazing sun's warmth and light.

Sakura, who leaned against the door leading into the office, merely shrugged. "I had no choice but to handle it well." Her eyes flickered to his figure on the other side of the room. "Were you expecting different?"

The Hokage let out a hearty laugh, smiling at her question. He shook his head as he answered, "Honestly, I knew it would be this way. After all..." He lifted his hand, waving off the rest of the thought as if she knew the answer. She didn't, in fact, but let the subject drop as his hand did.

"I see..." Sakura murmured, folding her arms against her chest. Her mind was going over the organized plan in her head that held the points she wanted to make. So far, it had nothing checked off.

"I know you didn't come in here just to chat, Sakura." Sarutobi turned towards her briefly before making his way towards his chair. He sat down gracefully as he propped his elbows onto the desk, resting his chin on his intertwined hands. "That would be very uncharacteristic of you."

"Hn." Sakura blinked once, realizing she had just displayed a characteristic of Sasuke or Itachi. Neglecting the urge to sigh, she shifted to stand to face him. "Why so soon?"

His lips formed a soft, ghostly smile. "It is to prepare for what is to come." When her eyes narrowed at his lack of explanation, he continued, "Besides, I believed that you would want more time to train and plan out what must be done."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but the Hokage lifted his chin and held up a hand to silence her. "This gives you the opportunity to train by your lonesome -- if that's your choice -- while the other team members are in the Ninja Academy." He smiled once more, raising an eyebrow in interest when he noticed her eyes flicker with suppressed excitement.

"But I must warn you not to get carried away with your extensive training. You have other priorities than just training, my dear. For instance, blending into the Leaf Village and gaining the trust and respect of the population." Sakura's lips began to move to speak, but yet again, Sarutobi added something more. "And I want you to trust them as well. Not just Kakashi."

Her body tensed visibly as soon as he added those last three words. Before the normal human eye could comprehend, Sakura was at his desk, her hands slammed onto the desk. "You watched our conversation? Our interaction?" She clenched her teeth tightly. Every one of those words were hard to speak. But the truth was painful.

He had _betrayed_ her by spying on her!

"Fortunately, your assumptions are wrong." The Hokage murmured, his eyes not blinking once as he stared into her cold emerald eyes. He noted that her eyes were more lively than normal with the beautiful green coloring restored just as it had been in another life. Those eyes of hers were no longer lifeless orbs.

He heard the crunching sound as her fingers slowly pulled towards her. Sarutobi didn't look down to see the splinters scattered around the desk or the darkened trails that her nails had created. He knew his point must be made before his desk was thrown across the room -- or at him.

"I saw this before it even occurred." When Sarutobi admitted this, Sakura's fingers grew lax and she sighed in a frustrated manner. Running a hand through her hair, she breathed deeply to calm herself. This had to be the worst time she had ever lost control.

"The crystal ball?" She murmured as she stood, pulling herself away from the desk. As he thought up his reply, Sakura silently consoled her dignity. At least it hadn't been the Hokage she had dug her nails into when her anger spiked.

He shook his head, neither to confirm nor deny the answer to her question. "That is not of importance. But do know that I knew this would happen beforehand." Sarutobi laid his hand out on the table, motioning for her hand. Exhaling another deep, quiet breath, she obliged willingly.

"The point is...You need to trust others than Kakashi." She opened her mouth to say something, but he held up his other hand once more to silence her. "And others beside me. You need to build trust with others."

"But who?" Sakura exasperated, finally being able to speak again. "Sas--"

"Eventually, yes, Sakura. When you participate in a team, you must have trust built up with the other members." He gave her a hard look just then. "And as far as I'm concerned, you have had no real experience of that in the last few years."

Sakura visibly cringed. His thumb comfortingly stroked her hand to soothe her. However, that didn't stop her from thinking about the last few years. Blood, violence, betrayal, death. But the Hokage was right in what he had said. She had not built trust in anyone. Anyone besides maybe Naruto -- on the rare occasion -- or Neji -- well, maybe not after all.

"Speaking of which, an opportunity to do this will occur today, won't it? After all, I believe Kakashi mentioned a practice session this afternoon." Sakura withdrew her hand from his, nodding.

"I must go, or I'll be late." Sarutobi nodded in agreement, although he knew the truth. But he didn't say anything until the door quietly shut behind her or her footsteps had become too soft to hear.

He swiveled in his chair to face the village once more. Sarutobi watched her figure walk through the crowded streets, weaving through the busy citizens and vendors. And when she took a sharp left turn, a road that would only lead to the Uchiha Estate, he murmured,

"Yes, Sakura. you would be late...if you didn't show up at the training grounds in three hours."

xxXxx

When Kakashi appeared in front of them, smoke materializing out of nowhere, his entrance had been an hour overdue the original meeting time.

Naruto immediately jumped up from his sitting position, pointing an accusing finger at the calm man. "You were an _hour_ late, Kakashi-sensei! Do you know how much training time we could have completed if you had actually been here?"

Sakura watched the scene through hooded eyes from her spot on top of one of the three white posts that faced the training ground. She leaned over, an elbow propped up on her knee as her legs hung down. Her upturned palm is where her chin rested as she observed them.

"I mean, seriously, sensei; we're probably BEHIND the other students now!" Kakashi held up one finger, shaking it once or twice. He made a _tsk_ sound at Naruto's complaining.

"Now, Naruto, you are aware that none of the other Academy students are this privileged, correct?" Naruto stopped once he was interrupted, dropping his accusing finger slightly. His angered expression faltered, shifting into confusion. "And you _did_ have class today, didn't you?"

A smile tugged at Sakura's lips as she watched Naruto nod in defeat as he caught onto what Kakashi was insinuating. However, that smile faded away when she noticed Sasuke watching her from his place amongst the trees. His figure was darkened by the shadows of leaves that hung over him. Although he was positioned to face the scene, his eyes were shifted towards her.

Sakura stared back, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Those eyes held something important, but she couldn't grasp the concept, which they foretold.

He watched her as if...as if...

Sakura was lost for words. She couldn't explain it, but the feeling created cold ripples amongst her calm nature. It almost disrupted her entire thought process. In fact, it consumed her mind. From that one stare, she could feel him looking into her very soul or at least, trying to do so. Too many barriers stood to mask her bare soul from his eyes. And yet, he looked as if he knew--

"So, Haruno-san, do you plan on joining our training session?" And as soon as Kakashi spoke, the trance broke and she was able to regain her previous thoughts. The atmosphere filled with intense tension and darkness retreated, fading away as if it had never been there.

Sasuke shifted gracefully so that his knees were bent, ready and tensed to spring. He dropped from the tree, landing in the same manner before standing. His gaze didn't even pass over her as he walked over to the rest of the group. Sakura continued to watch him, her eyes focused completely on his movement, his expression, and everything that was associated with the younger Uchiha brother.

Her own doubt settled in at that moment. Had anything happened? Had she just imagined those calculating eyes of his?

Then he glanced over at her, joining the others' gazes as they watched her. Traces of that coldness remained in the dark gray eyes. That was enough to convince her that it had happened. And as she shifted her arms to fold them across her chest, Sakura's mind was set.

Uchiha Sasuke had to be watched carefully.

xxXxx

Naruto collapsed onto the ground, his breathing heavy. His limbs shook intensely, not able to function any longer. He had worked them too hard for too long.

He groaned, the sound itself not even sounding right. "It's only been two hours. A-And I'm already slowing down?"

Kakashi stood a few feet from him, twirling a kunai around his right hand's index finger skillfully. "I never said it wouldn't be hard." Naruto couldn't see his face, but he was sure that his sensei was smiling, even if just a little.

"But you never said it would be _e-easy_ either!" He croaked angrily in response. Kakashi lightly laughed, spinning the kunai just a little slower before catching it in his hand and returning it into his holster.

"That's the point of training, though, isn't it, Naruto? To push yourself to your own limits." As Naruto struggled to push himself to his hands and knees, Kakashi turned towards the white posts. He frowned briefly, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"And yet, you, Haruno-san, have done nothing." He calmly motioned towards the fallen figure of Naruto. "He has pushed himself to the limits, but you have yet to do a single attempt to incapacitate me."

Sakura, who had not moved from her position atop the white post she sat on, merely smiled. She had one leg folded over the other with her hands intertwined just below her knee as she leaned forward in a spectating manner. She had had this pose most of the period of time that Kakashi had easily fended off Naruto. Sasuke had yet to try an attack.

"Excuse me if I prefer to wait out for a one-versus-one session." Kakashi placed a hand on his hip casually. He watched her for a brief moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"So much for team--"

At that moment, Sasuke materialized from behind him, his body twisted so he could throw his entire body into a kick to Kakashi's head. As his leg swung forward, Kakashi turned quickly, yet fluently to catch his attacker's ankle. His own feet slid back on the dirt from the power of the attempted blow. Kakashi seemed unfazed by the attack altogether as Sasuke then went to try other methods to take down his sensei.

As his ankle had been caught, Sasuke had swung his body down, a fist ready to punch Kakashi in the stomach. Using his other hand, Kakashi caught Sasuke's fist before throwing him towards the ground. Sasuke quickly caught himself by springing off of his hands and landing back onto his feet.

Sakura tilted her head slightly, her eyes watching both of the shinobi's movements. Elegant...Intelligent...Powerful. It had always amazed her how fluidly and brilliantly one could move during battle. Needless to say, Sakura had respect for these two when it came to battle and training.

Sasuke briefly smirked as he formed quick hand signs. Kakashi's body tensed, ready to move out of the way of the upcoming fire technique. But something seemed wrong. As Sakura surveyed the battlefield, she saw a lack of Naruto or any of his loud complaining. Then her gaze met the space between Kakashi and Sasuke.

Before even _she_ was thinking, Sakura's body moved into action.

Just as Sasuke's hand came to his mouth, Sakura appeared out of air itself and hooked one of Naruto's arms over her shoulders. The heat of the fireball barely reached her as she propelled herself and Naruto onto a clear section of training ground. It was only twenty feet away from where Sasuke and Kakashi fought, but she wanted to be sure of their safety, not her measuring capability.

She gently laid Naruto down onto the ground, a smile tugging at her lips as he directed a grateful look towards her. He opened his mouth to say something, but she brought a finger to her lips to silence him. A scowl replaced the gratefulness instantly, but she didn't care.

Kakashi merely dodged the fireball by sidestepping. He turned to face Sakura, a smile visible through the mask. "I suppose you've made progress after all, Haruno-san." Kakashi tilted his head to look at Naruto. "I see she did a respectable job of saving you."

Naruto let out a grunt of acknowledgement, but nothing more. Everyone could see he had worked himself to the limit. He still struggled to sit up, but Sakura's firm hand kept him down. The medical nin in her was in control at the moment.

"If you rest for just five minutes, you'll be feeling better." She murmured as she looked down at him. His cerulean eyes met her emerald ones with a half-hearted glare. He knew she was right.

Kakashi's gaze rested on them for a short moment longer. A strange emotion was aflame in his eye. Somehow, Sakura knew it was directed towards her. Did she see...the beginning of respect? Before she could officially confirm her prediction, Kakashi turned towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha boy had his hands stuffed into his pockets, gaze set on the ground. He acted as if he had done nothing wrong. Sakura was aware he had halted his attack once she had come into his line of fire. And yet, he had done nothing to stop his fire technique when he knew that Naruto was on the ground between Kakashi and him.

"Sasuke." The raven-haired boy glanced up briefly before glancing away towards the river behind him. Kakashi's voice grew grave as he started again, "You know what you have done." He then directed his voice towards Sakura and Naruto.

"You two are dismissed. Sasuke, you, however, are not."

Sakura nodded immediately, sensing the shift in the atmosphere. The heat of battle had faded away, dwindling down once she had saved Naruto. With an assuring smile, she draped his arm over his shoulder gently, careful of his wounds and soreness. He grunted painfully in response as he struggled to his feet. Her own arm wrapped around his waist to support him.

"Alright, we'll take it easy." She murmured quietly. He glared at her, taking her gentleness as her mocking him of his weakness. Then he saw her eyes, understanding and sincere. Well, sincere as it could be for Sakura.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath, but she paid no attention to it. Instead, she urged him forward, taking into account how his legs were moving in an awkward, tense manner. Oh, yes, she knew he'd be feeling and hurting tomorrow.

As she opened the chain link gate surrounding the training area, she looked back once to see Kakashi escorting Sasuke towards the river. He didn't glance towards her, his back facing her. As Sakura quietly closed the gate, she blinked once as her gaze rested on the ground in a brief moment of thought.

Then, with Naruto beside her, she walked down the road leading into the village, their shadows stretching before them. For once, Sakura did not have the will power to look back.

xxXxx

"We are gathered here today..."

_Diiiiiiinnnnnng._

"...To offer respect for the fallen who sacrificed their lives..."

_Diiiiiiinnnnng._

"...In the Uchiha Clan Massacre."

Sakura felt the sound of the low octave bell echo throughout her system. It rang to gather the citizens and shinobi who wished to attend as a silent audience. However, it didn't make her want to come to this funeral. It made her want to cringe and fall to the ground, apologizing for failing to destroy Itachi's plans.

But she had to be here. There was no choice.

Her eyes settled on the array of pictures on the long table at the front of the audience. The speaker, who she assumed was a councilman, stood beside the table, his hand resting on the black fabric that adorned it. As he went over the names of those who died, the temporary "priest" pointed to the picture that represented each deceased.

Sakura couldn't refrain from staring at Uchiha Mikoto's picture. Her heart ached as the speaker said her name. The way he said it was so bland, so careless. He didn't know her well, Sakura assumed. She then found in herself a weary sigh.

What a shame.

The speaker hesitated as Uchiha Fugaku's name came upon the list. The only way Sakura knew this without actually looking at the list was because Fugaku's name was the only one that hadn't been said yet. She can understand why he hesitated. It was the same reason to why the crowd who faced the councilman were uneasy and murmuring quietly amongst themselves.

Sakura's gaze dropped to the ground, her fists tightening.

The news had spread. In the eyes of the Hidden Leaf Village, Uchiha Fugaku was a traitor. And probably to most, did not deserve an honorable ceremony for his death.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. She felt her body tense instantly, but then relax -- slightly -- when she realized it was the third Hokage. Sakura glanced back at him, seeking his eyes for some kind of emotion. His ancient gray eyes held only sorrow for today. He squeezed her shoulder once, for a brief moment, before making his way towards the front of the audience.

She stared after him blankly.

"Homaru."

At his name, the "priest" figure looked up from his long list, his green-framed glasses sliding down his nose. With his other hand, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Homaru took one last glance over the crowd gathered before stepping down from the stage, taking the steps slowly.

Homaru offered the list of the deceased to Sarutobi, but the Hokage lifted his hand to decline. With his mouth set in a frown, Homaru continued to the front of the crowd, taking his place by the old councilwoman who watched silently.

"Today, my friends, is a day of sadness." The third Hokage motioned towards the pictures surrounding him from behind. "I knew each one of these shinobi. Every single name, every single face." From Sakura's position amongst the crowd, she noticed his eyes moisten briefly.

"I do not need a list to name them for I know them already." With his hands intertwined together, resting on his lower back, Sarutobi slowly walked to one end of the row of pictures. Sakura's heart felt heavy as he neared Mikoto's picture. She already had a gut feeling to where he may be going with this speech.

His hand reached out to Mikoto's picture, picking it up and turning to show it to the crowd. "Uchiha Mikoto." He murmured quietly. Sakura, even with her acute hearing, barely heard what he had said. However, the second time he said her name, she had no conflict in hearing it for he yelled it loud enough for the entire crowd to hear it.

The shinobi and citizens in the crowd around her shifted uneasily, tensely. None of them knew where this was leading. Sadly, Sakura did, and she felt her fists clench tighter. She did not wish to cry in front of all these people.

"If you knew this kind woman, you would know why her death is so untimely and tragic. Her kindness was not biased or limited to people who were different from her clan." Sarutobi chuckled lightly, seeming to be pleased with something. "A good example of that would be Mikoto taking in Haruno Sakura, a girl with no known past or family."

At that moment, Sakura felt stares bear down on her. Stares from every direction, including from the Hokage himself. She knew the stares were not in a threatening manner, just an observing manner. But even so...It was uncomfortable and suffocating.

"Could any of you say you have done this yourself? Or would have, if given the chance?" Relief filled Sakura once the stares dwindled away. She could figure to why that was, but was too busy trying to collect herself.

"Yes...Mikoto was one in a million. To prove my point, I'd like to share a story with you all..."

As the Hokage said this, Sakura unconsciously shivered. The wind had grown colder, sharper. She had a feeling the upcoming tale would be promising, but at the same time, troubling.

xxXxx

_A quiet knock at the door, barely audible, attracted Sarutobi's eyes to the entrance of his office. He raised an eyebrow as he called for the visitor to enter. His hands set down the paperwork he had previously been working on. It was often he had visitors, but not this early in the morning, not before six a.m._

_Timidly opening the door, Uchiha Mikoto walked in just enough to shut the door behind her. She had yet to look at him, her gaze set on the ground that supported her feet or on the heavy door that she closed quietly. _

_Sarutobi could sense this visit was not of the usual variety. Her quiet, careful manner could tell him this much. _

_"Good morning, Mikoto." He murmured, starting to stand, but stopped when she lifted her eyes to him finally. Her eyes were moist with tears, but were not showing sorrow or grief. In fact, the young Uchiha woman looked determined to accomplish something. _

_"Hokage-sama, I wish something to ask of you."_

_Sarutobi debated on whether to inquire about her strange mood, but decided against it. He straightened himself and opened his mouth, but was interrupted._

_"I'd prefer if you'd sit down." She murmured, walking closer to his desk. He obliged quietly, his eyes observing her as Mikoto moved towards his desk. She sat down in one of the seats that were positioned in front of his desk. Her stature was tense, but held every ounce of control possible at the same time._

_"What brings you in this early in the morning, Mikoto?" He lightly smiled, trying to bring life to the conversation. "You usually don't show up until at least eight or later." _

_The light joking manner quickly disappeared when she breathed deeply, tears still silently falling onto her lap. After a few minutes of just quietly breathing and collecting herself, Mikoto spoke with strong confidence and decision._

_"I would like to change my will." _

xxXxx

"Haruno Sakura, please join me."

By now, Sakura could feel blood seeping into her palms. Her breathing was labored as she tried to catch her breath. She could barely keep her eyes from moistening as she mechanically excused herself through the crowd.

Her eyesight met Sasuke on the way there, his eyes burning into her. But at this point, she could do nothing more than just glance over him.

As she reached the stairs, the Hokage was already waiting for her. A headache was forming, consuming her entire mind. It was a painful, throbbing sensation, but she kept trudging forward.

As she neared him, he took her by the shoulder and turned her towards the crowd. Sakura, clad in her black blouse and skirt, stood before the crowd.

The wind that blew against her was even colder in the bare open.

"Mikoto came to me that morning and convinced me of several things." The Hokage began, speaking softly. Sakura barely noticed that even she, who stood next to him, had to strain to hear. "Above all, Uchiha Mikoto convinced me that she thought of Haruno Sakura as if this girl were her own daughter."

Sakura felt the silence overcome the crowd. There wasn't a single murmur or whisper. As if reading their minds', she felt a question seep into her own.

What was this leading to?

The Hokage squeezed Sakura's shoulder gently. She guessed he was trying to comfort her. However, at this point, Sakura couldn't feel the kind gesture. She was too focused on why Mikoto would have changed her will.

"That early morning, I found a truly kindhearted woman. Although she was not a true mother to Haruno Sakura..." The Hokage paused for a moment, turning to look at the pink-haired girl at his side. His eyes held great pride and knowing.

"Mikoto added you into her will."

Sakura felt her legs shudder violently. The crowd was no longer quiet; it was a mixture of cheering and crying. The roar of the crowd's loudness was enough to make her dizzy. Was this the feeling when you felt completely overwhelmed?

Her eyes managed to shift over to the mass of people to her left. But she couldn't see the crowd itself. She couldn't see a single Leaf Village citizen or shinobi.

She could only see Sasuke.

Sasuke, who was retreating quietly through the crowd, didn't even look at her. His gaze was set on his path as he silently moved through the energized people of Konoha. It was like a snake slipping through the swaying, green grass quietly.

She watched him until he was out of sight, but even then, she didn't feel safe.

xxXxx

_"For a girl who was just granted enough money to buy a luxurious home, you don't look very excited." _

Sakura grasped the door of her new apartment without very much concentration. She felt her body moving mechanically, just going through the motions that she could unconsciously perform. Before opening the door, her emerald eyes focused onto the reflection of her that was cast from the entrance's oval shaped window. The dark glass eerily darkened the tone of her eyes to a dark shade of jade.

Gazing deeply at the reflection, Sakura could only see a face. The eyes, the nose, the lips -- everything! Everything, however, but an expression or sign of life.

Sighing, Sakura murmured under her breath, "Somehow, I can imagine Itachi doing this." Pushing open the door with little effort, Sakura quietly walked in and closed the entrance behind her. For the next few minutes, she could only stand, unmoving like a statue.

The new apartment that was her new home didn't actually feel like home. It felt empty, void of what she once had. The walls were a dreary gray with an off-white trim and the floor was the color of bleach. The windows to the south side of the living room were large, casting the light of the weak sun onto the carpet.

She managed to force herself over to the windows, gently placing a hand against the glass. Even the glass felt cold to her. Leaning her forehead against the window pane for a moment, Sakura attempted to collect herself.

The decision to choose an apartment on the poorer side of town seemed very foolish to her now. She had wanted this apartment probably because it wouldn't remind her of the last few weeks. It wasn't supposed to remind her of Mikoto, the Uchiha Massacre, the torture she experienced through Fugaku...but it did. It certainly did.

"Way to cast away the troubles, Sakura." She muttered bitterly, backing away from the windows. "If the dull colors don't kill you, maybe Sasuke will be glad to help out."

Several bangs sounded at the front door. A headache began to form and Sakura had to resist the urge to rub her temples. Instead, she forced herself to move towards the door. Before she could reach the door, another set of loud knocks occurred.

"Alright, alright --" Sakura froze as she opened the door.

"So, this is where you live now, huh?" The female who stood at her door giggled, covering her mouth politely. She held freshly picked flowers in the other hand as she took a step towards Sakura. "You look shocked to see me, Sakura."

"I-Ino?" Ino smiled warmly, reaching out and wrapping an arm around the pink-haired girl. She laughed when Sakura had to catch her balance.

"Yep! Who else did you expect?" Giving Sakura a wink, Ino handed Sakura the bouquet of white daffodils and strode into the apartment. Her icy blue eyes surveyed the bland colors of Sakura's new home, looking horrified.

"Oh dear, Sakura!" Sakura shut the door once more, walking over to stand beside Ino. Ino's look was one of disappointment. "I was expecting more color! More life!" She then glanced at the bouquet that Sakura held. "I knew I should have brought the roses!"

Sakura placed a hand on Ino's bare shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's alright. I like the flowers, Ino. These flowers..." Sakura had to tap into her memories for a moment. "These flowers signify blossoming or something, right? It could mean the beginning of renovating this apartment."

Ino stared at Sakura with a gaze filled of shock and wonder. "That's...That's right. How did you know that? That flower meaning?" Sakura managed a shrug, smiling softly.

"A girl's got to know these things, doesn't she?" Ino's lips formed a smile as well. Then she started to laugh in pure joy.

"I knew I liked something about you, Sakura."

Sakura turned towards Ino, a questioning look in her eyes.

"That day I delivered flowers to you...I just knew I would come to like you." Ino walked over to the window, gazing outside. At that moment, Sakura acquired the same feeling Ino had just described. It was just like the old days in the past when Sakura and Ino were the greatest of friends. Unconsciously, Sakura smiled at the thought. "There's something contagious about you...Something that makes it so everyone likes you."

_Well, I can think of a few people who think the opposite of--_

"And for some odd reason, I feel that that skill you possess will make people follow you. Or at least, think you're someone special." There was silence for a few minutes as Sakura let Ino's words sink in. Ino continued to look outside, admiring the view of the neighborhood's small park.

Sakura finally found words instead of thoughts.

"Ino..." Ino turned her head, blond hair flowing with the movement. Sakura bowed her head once, saying, "Thank you." That 'thank-you' meant more than Ino probably realized. All of this...The flowers, the visit...It was definitely a nice gift. It made Sakura feel more...more at home than she had a few minutes ago.

Ino smiled again, laughing cheerfully. "Of course! But anyways, Sakura, seriously..." Ino walked over, grabbing Sakura's wrist and started pulling her towards the door. "We need to get you settled in!"

xxXxx

**One Year Later**

Before Kakashi could even knock, the Third Hokage called for him to enter from inside his office. It never did cease to amaze Kakashi that the Third Hokage had a knack for knowing these things. He was certain that the Hokage was not using his mysterious crystal ball since it rarely was present at his office. As Kakashi entered the circular room, he merely supposed that the Hokage had enough experience to do that sort of thing.

However, Kakashi felt his assurances fall short when he spotted the mystical sphere seated on a cushion at the corner of Sarutobi's desk. The Hokage noticed his narrowed look and laughed, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Now, now, Kakashi, I only have this here for a special appointment today." Kakashi shook his head in amused disbelief, stepping a few paces so he was closer to the desk. "I suppose you thought I was cheating or something, hmm?"

Ignoring the Hokage's poke of fun, Kakashi slipped his hands into his pockets. "Well, regardless, I believe that I've come here for our own rendezvous."

The Hokage's expression simmered to a more serious tone. He propped up his elbows, setting his chin onto his intertwined hands. "How is your evaluation thus far, Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded once, seeming to know what to say without much hesitation. "Team 7 has been having conflicts in teamwork, overall. However, this is mostly due to Uchiha Sasuke's reluctance to aid." Kakashi paused for a moment, his lone eye meeting the Hokage's full pair. "He especially refuses to work along side Haruno Sakura. If I may do so, I might infer that this could be due to the change in Mikoto's will."

The Hokage shook his head. "I doubt Sasuke cares about the large amount of money Sakura received. More likely than not, I'd be willing to assume Sasuke is angry with the fact that Sakura was not able to defeat Itachi." Kakashi thought about this idea, and slowly nodded.

"Yes, I do believe that makes more sense."

"I don't believe this is something you could help, Kakashi. I think this problem will have to solve itself." The Hokage turned to face the window, leaning back in his chair, hands folded across his stomach. "If I had to predict, I'd predict that this conflict may be solved by the time of the Chuunin exams."

"This year?" The Hokage could hear the surprise in Kakashi's voice. Kakashi walked over to stand beside the Hokage. He looked down at the elderly man with a wide eye.

Sarutobi chuckled. "Of course not. Team 7 will join the Chuunin exams when the rest of their Genin year does. The only purpose to training them this early is to mold their teamwork into something invincible. After all, Team 7's teamwork has a longer path to follow before it is successful and accepted by all the team members."

The Hokage's gray eyes moved over the Leaf Village in front of him. The sun shone dully on Konoha today. The clouds were passing by the sun, usually making it so it was rather cloudy. However, the people on the main street continued to go around their daily business without so much as an occasional look at the sky above.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi glanced from the village to the Hokage without turning his head.

"Team 7's teamwork is like the weather. It will be spectacular one day, fair another, and finally, terrible and possibly disastrous." He looked up at the silver-haired jounin. "However, you will find that if a team is strong enough, the team will survive through the rough days and still be able to look to each other with warmth in their eyes."

"Regardless, though, how is Naruto doing?"

Kakashi barely registered the change of subject. He gathered the remnants of the previous subject, taking in its value before answering.

"It's rather strange, I must admit." Kakashi began in a murmur. "Naruto has matured more than I thought he would. Honestly, I believe his elevated progress is due to Sakura's refusal to interact with him at a fool's level. He still quarrels with Sasuke on occasion, but mostly out of rivalry."

The Hokage noticed the odd pause in Kakashi's report. He glanced at Kakashi once before returning his gaze onto the village.

"Something's on your mind, hmm?"

"I'm afraid so." Kakashi quietly replied. His hands slid back into his pockets as if he was about to wrap up the discussion. "I do not look forward to the future of Team 7, Sarutobi-sensei. It looks rather bleak. Especially, the relationship between the Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

"You've felt it too, then? The dark aura that has slowly been seeping into the Leaf Village?" The Hokage nodded gravely. "Yes, it blankets our Village in a quiet, transparent manner. And I have a feeling that it will not leave in the next few years."

Kakashi turned his head towards the crystal ball on the Hokage's desk. A black colored smoke swirled inside. He narrowed his eye on it for a moment, trying to seek for some answer behind it. However, he found none.

Just as he was turning his head away, the sound of a quiet crack reached his ears. The crystal ball had a long streak of glass missing. Some glass littered the floor. It looked as though a hunk in the shape of a lightning bolt had been removed from the crystal itself.

Kakashi opened his mouth to report this to the Hokage, but was silenced by a lone hand, held up.

"I want you to take extreme caution whilst training with Uchiha Sasuke. And to watch him very closely." Kakashi nodded, still staring at the broken glass on the floor. The black smoke turned into a darker color, if that was possible.

"And Kakashi?"

"Yes, sir?" Kakashi couldn't force himself to remove his gaze from the crystal ball. Finally, the Hokage turned around and removed his cloak, placing it over the crystal ball. Kakashi, stunned out of his trance, turned towards the Hokage. The Hokage's eyes held a grim look.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi could only manage one, slow nod.

"Do not leave Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke alone at any cost."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! There's the ending of this chapter. It took a while to weave everything into this one. I didn't lack the motivation this time around -- Just the actual time to type the chapter. But luckily, I finally found a few afternoons to do so.**

**Internet Explorer can definitely be a challenge. It would always freeze whenever I tried to update this chapter. Thank goodness for Mozilla, eh? ;D  
**

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. I know it's been lacking consistency when it relates to updating chapters. I won't make any promises about that, but I do promise to make this story more interesting and thrilling as it continues.**

**This was one of the shorter chapters, I believe. But can you feel the tensions building? The plot thickening? :) Even a little? I'm trying my best to keep the story at its best despite the late and shorter chapters! Please bear with me and enjoy!  
**

**Until next update(whether it be this story or another),**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	14. Chapter 12: A Hero's Path

**A True Cherry Blossom Warrior**

**A/N: Finally! An update! My apologies for such a late chapter. Nevertheless, please enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: A Hero's Path:**

"I apologize, Sasuke. We have not received any news of Uchiha Itachi since the incident." The look from the Uchiha boy's eyes told the Third Hokage that Sasuke did not believe him. His gray gaze focused intensely on the elderly leader.

"Have you even sent out a squad to eliminate him?" The Hokage shook his head. At this answer, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. With clenched fists, he took a few more steps closer to the Hokage's desk.

"It's already been a year, at least. Why wouldn't you send someone to kill him?" Sasuke glanced between the Hokage and the village entrance in the far distance. The Hokage knew what he was thinking.

"Unless you are part of a squad that travels outside the village, you are to remain here." The Hokage murmured quietly. "You are the only remaining Uchiha of this village. It may be another year or so before I permit you to step outside the Leaf Village. Uchiha Itachi can wait."

Sasuke's eyes flared briefly. This was the most emotion the boy had displayed since before the clan's massacre. However, his expressions only ever held anger or resentment. Especially, hatred.

"I am not defending your brother, Sasuke. I am protecting you." The Hokage motioned the boy over, but Sasuke refused to budge. "Here, young man, look upon this crystal ball. I want to show you something of great importance. It may prove to hold significance to you."

Sasuke still did not move. He watched the Hokage warily as the old man pulled off his cloak from the crystal orb. Inside the view of the orb, it held only black swirls of smoke. The presence of darkness suddenly filled the room.

"Do you know what this is, Sasuke?"

The raven-haired boy barely managed to shake his head.

"This is the darkness that now blankets our village. The times that await us will not be pleasant. However, do you see that small shining light?"

Sasuke hesitated, before taking a few steps closer. His eyes squinted as he tried to look for this "light" the Hokage talked about. He found nothing.

"Do you see the light? The small fire?" In a wordless reply, Sasuke looked up to the Hokage, eyes holding a hint of confusion. Was this a joke?

The Hokage stared at Sasuke for a moment, his expression growing grave. The graveness cleared, however, and was replaced by a gentle smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke, at this moment, you are on the wrong path. Your heart is consumed by the hatred for your brother. Until your heart begins to cleanse of this, you will not see the light in this dark storm."

The Hokage leaned forward, his eyes darkened in a serious manner. Sasuke couldn't help the cold sliver that ran down his spine. He didn't feel fear; he felt the overwhelming burden that the Hokage was about to release on him.

"And for your benefit, I would start to change your ways."

xxXxx

"Come on, Sakura, we need to go -" Ino's voice faded away as Uchiha Sasuke exited the Hokage's building. Sasuke's eyes passed over Ino and settled onto Sakura. Not even the busy crowd that bustled around them could stop the intense gaze.

Beside Sakura, Ino stood and opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated, then decided to say nothing. Her icy blue eyes glanced between her pink-haired friend and the raven-haired boy she secretly sought after. Did these two have a relationship she should know about? She felt jealousy quietly creep into her heart.

The tension was fierce. Sakura felt the adrenaline in her blood pumping, ready to give her the extra boost of energy for a fight. Was this the time to finally fight Uchiha Sasuke? As time passed, Sakura felt her hand slowly drift towards her kunai holster on her right thigh.

Sasuke only continued to stand, oblivious to the people that brushed past him to enter or exit the Hokage's office building. His dark eyes had not moved from hers. Sakura couldn't help wondering what he was thinking.

Finally, the tension ebbed away as Sasuke slowly nodded his head in greeting, almost hesitating in the motion. He then turned and faded into the crowd, without looking back at the pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura's body was frozen in shock. What had just happened? She barely had the conscious will to blink her eyes.

Street vendors looked at her, mumbling angrily. Ino felt the heat of glares radiating in the back of her head. She felt the urge to glare, but pushed it away. Whatever had happened between Sakura and Sasuke was none of her business. Well...

Ino pushed the thought to the back of her mind in the meantime. Grabbing a hold of Sakura's wrist, she pulled her gently towards a less populated side street.

"Sakura?" Ino murmured, her worry replacing the jealousy she had previously felt. "Are you okay?"

Sakura had not recovered quite yet. Her composure was still lying amongst the dirt, shattered in pieces. What had brought on this more indifferent attitude? The cold she had seen in Sasuke's eyes was lesser now.

Was this a trick? A ploy to get beneath her skin? If so, this was working just fine for the Uchiha boy.

Suddenly, Ino bestowed a hard slap to Sakura's cheek. "Sakura. Seriously, are you okay? You're worrying me." Sakura blinked a few times, taking in the painful sting that resonated on her cheek. It was enough to wake her from the trance.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Sakura murmured quietly. Ino's eyes hardened in disbelief. "Well, I guess, I should say I will be fine eventually."

"What happened back there?" Ino asked, her voice filled with curiousity and wonderment.

Sakura didn't answer for a short moment. She was still gathering her thoughts. What _had _happened?

"I think...that Uchiha boy might be changing, growing up." Sakura didn't know if she was just saying this to reassure herself or to just give Ino an answer.

Nevertheless, the event wouldn't leave Sakura's mind for quite a long time.

xxXxx

Uchiha Sasuke and his seemingly harmless attitude towards Sakura haunted her. Even in the darkness of night, when the pink-haired kunoichi lay in bed, trying to fall into a peaceful slumber - thoughts of the raven-haired boy would prey on her mind.

It had only been a month or so since the occurrence in the market streets. That one small nod had been the very beginning of what she considered a cunning illusion. No other conclusion could be made. The coldness was slowly fading from his intense, gray eyes. The darkness, which usually held a strong presence, receded more with each meeting between the two shinobi.

This couldn't be Uchiha Sasuke. Not the one she had known since after the Uchiha Massacre, anyhow. All of this change...It was very bothersome. According to the past, he was not supposed to transition from an angry, vengeful boy, to a...Well, she didn't know what Sasuke was evolving into. It was still unknown to her.

Fortunately, this strange metamorphosis occurred at a pace Sakura's mind could handle. After the infamous nod, it had been a few weeks before Sasuke showed anything to her that could even be considered "friendly". It had only been another nod in greeting. But even so, Sakura found this slow evolution to be something she could not accept easily. Thus, Sakura did not even consider the very thought of dropping a _fraction_ of her guard.

Sakura definitely didn't look forward to future encounters.

Not. One. Bit.

xxXxx

"Naruto."

The blond-haired boy's head came out from the bowl of ramen. His mouth was full of noodles, broth dripping down the sides of his lips. He hadn't meant to look so humorous. Swallowing it down in one gulp, he breathed a sigh.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" She stood on the line that marked the entrance of the shop and the exit to the street. Sakura's hand held away a panel of cloth hanging down from the ceiling. The sunlight's rays came in stronger, blinding Naruto slightly. He could only see Sakura's darkened figure, surrounding by heavy, bright light.

"I thought I'd save myself some time from cleaning dishes and come here." Sakura murmured, her gaze passing over him and settling on a familiar face beside Naruto.

Beside Naruto, Iruka sensei sat quietly. When she looked at him, he managed a smile, although she knew it was half-hearted.

"So you're the student who can skip the Ninja Academy, huh?" Iruka patted Naruto on the back, laughing. "Poor Naruto, I know he's been jealous of you."

"What's to be jealous of, Naruto? You're learning what you need to move on to the next level." Sakura felt a small twitch in her lips. That sounded too familiar. It reminded her of a time from long ago, back when she was in her normal time zone, where the Naruto from that time was struggling to become Jonin. The same position she held.

_"How did I let it come to this?" Naruto moaned, shaking his head. Sakura couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. "How did you beat me, Sakura-chan? Now I have to train to become stronger than you!"_

_"Why do you want to settle for Jonin, Naruto? I thought you wanted to become Hokage." Sakura mused quietly, her tone very gentle. "Besides, what's to be jealous of? All you're doing is learning what you need to move on to the next level." _

_Naruto sighed, nodding his head. "You're right, Sakura-"_

_Before Naruto could finish what he was saying, Sakura slung an arm over his shoulder, bringing him closer. He glanced at her in confusion, almost warily. Sakura touching Naruto, let alone _anyone_ was rare. If she had to touch someone, it was usually to beat the living shit out of them. What had he done?_

_Sakura did not look at him. Instead, she stared off in the distance, off towards the village that they held dear in their hearts. The training ground they dwelled in at the moment was so quiet; you could only hear the sound of the crickets and their quiet breathing. The only real light source was the stars above, twinkling at them. _

_"You're on the right path, Naruto." She whispered. "You'll be a hero to these people someday." _

_Naruto turned, staring at her. What had brought this on? Haruno Sakura, although his greatest friend, never spoke so gently to him. Not like this._

_"Oh wait..." Sakura's hand gripped his shoulder tightly. "You're already a hero to quite a few people now. Grandma Chiyo, Gaara, the people of our village..." _

_Then she turned to face him, arm loosening around his shoulder. Sakura's emerald eyes, despite the darkness of night surrounding them, were bright with emotion. Naruto could have stopped breathing. _

_She smiled her famous Sakura smile. The rare one. The one only meant for the people she held dear and close to her heart. _

_"And me." _

_There was a silence. It stretched for a long time as Naruto continued to stare at her. His eyes drew almost closed, moisture forming. He began laughing, first softly, then more loudly. He threw his arms around her, drawing her against him. Sakura's eyes shifted towards him in surprise but found herself smiling too._

_"Oh Kami-sama, I love you, Sakura! You're my hero too...You're my hero too..."_

That had been before the troubles in the Leaf Village had begun. It had been a more peaceful time, a time where Sakura was more of her original self. And as she looked at the present-day Naruto now, Sakura felt some of her previous self tugging at her heart.

"Hey, Naruto." Naruto blinked in acknowledgement. Sakura moved up on the bar stool next to him. Iruka leaned over, watching the encounter from his seat.

Sakura managed a smile, giving into her previous self for a moment.

Naruto could only stare.

"You're going to be a hero, someday, to everyone in this whole village. Look," She pointed to Iruka, who raised an eyebrow, and then herself. "You already have two people who look up to you."

Iruka didn't say anything for a moment. He stared, just as Naruto did. However, he broke his trance first. He clapped Naruto on the back gently. "You got that right, Sakura. He's going to be Hokage someday." Naruto glanced between the two, a smile beginning to surface to his face.

Just as Naruto did in the time period where Sakura belonged, his eyes moistened. He did not cry, but did, however, reach over and wrap an arm around the pink-haired girl.

"Thank you, Sakura. Iruka-sensei. You guys inspire me."

A strange feeling clenched her heart. How did she inspire Naruto? Although she couldn't sum up an answer now, Sakura pushed it back to her mind for later.

Naruto, sensing he may be pushing his luck, let go. But something stopped him. _Sakura_ stopped him.

"We're teammates, Naruto." She had wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"We've got to start bonding sometime."

xxXxx

**Several Months Later **

**(Genin Ages: 12)**

"I'm a Genin! I'm a Genin!" Naruto burst from the trees, into Team 7's famous training grounds. His grand entrance attracted the eyes of Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. He wore the Leaf Village headband across his forehead proudly, pointing at it. "Now I'm a Genin, like you, Sakura!"

Sakura smiled softly when Naruto bounded over to her. Without warning, he leapt and threw his arms around her. Through tightly, squeezed lungs, she said, "Congratulations, Naruto. You earned it."

From a few feet away, Kakashi's smile was visible, despite the mask. _Months ago, Sakura wouldn't even let Naruto touch her. Now, she's letting him swing her around like a rag doll. I honestly couldn't have imagined their friendship would flourish so quickly. I still don't know how this happened. _

Naruto dropped Sakura onto the ground gently, laughing. "I can't believe it, I'm a Genin!" He turned towards Kakashi. "Which means I'm one step closer to Hokage! I've taken it to the next level! Can we have a higher ranked mission to celebrate?"

Sakura couldn't help covering her mouth to cover a smile on that one. If he was a Jonin, he wouldn't a mission to celebrate. He would probably prefer a night out on the town or a nice, calming drink. Well, that was what she wanted for celebration once she attained Jonin so long ago. But a mission? Hell, no.

"No, no, not today. We're training today." Kakashi murmured. "I need to re-evaluate your teamwork before we set off on any mission. I hope there has been improvement."

Sakura's hand had already flipped her kunai holster open, ready to grab a kunai at any time. Beside her, Naruto crouched, hands already making the first hand sign for a jutsu. Although it was unknown to Kakashi, Sasuke had already prepared himself behind their sensei.

"Oh, all ready, huh?" Kakashi's hand drifted towards his Make Out in Paradise book, but then hesitated. No, he couldn't read while Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were his opponents. That would be a mistake.

"Begin!"

Sakura snatched her kunai skillfully out of her holster, running towards Kakashi. As she neared him, Kakashi had already withdrawn a kunai as well. Their kunai clashed, thrown hard against each other. Neither shinobi budged.

"You should be able to do better than that, sensei!" Kakashi's eye moved above Sakura's head, distracted by the voice. His eye widened as Naruto's hands blew through hand signals.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

At least twenty Naruto clones appeared, running at the clashing shinobi at all different sides. Kakashi was honestly surprised.

"Where did he learn that from?" His eye settled briefly on Sakura. Sakura merely continued to stare at Kakashi, locked in the heat of battle. She showed no signs of answering his question. However, by now, Kakashi had learned never to underestimate Haruno Sakura. He wouldn't put this past her.

"It was his present for graduating to the level of Genin." Sakura murmured, moving all of her weight to one leg. Using her left leg, Sakura lightly tapped the bells strapped to Kakashi's hip, attempting to remove them by force. Kakashi lifted his own leg in response, kicking her back to give himself room.

As the Naruto clones rushed forward, Kakashi evaded each one skillfully. As he did so, he spoke. "So, the old village you lived in must have taught you that skill, hmm?" When the blur of orange stopped, Kakashi stood amongst the smoke of defeated shadow clones. "Or did someone in our village teach you that?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but hesitated when she noticed Sasuke watching her intently from across the field. His hands were frozen in a pose to unleash a fire jutsu.

She sighed, deciding on telling the truth. There was no other legit option.

"The Hokage taught me." At that, Sasuke finally released his jutsu. The tension she had felt from him lifted quickly. He had been hoping it had been Itachi. It probably would have given him enough proof that she still had connections with the older brother. Which, she wished she could say she had solid connections with Uchiha Itachi, but didn't. In fact, the only connection Sakura had with Itachi now was the hope he would return in the future.

Like he had in the past, to capture Naruto.

Thankfully, her answer was truthful. She spoke of the Hokage, Tsunade, from her own time. It still only held the title Hokage in her answer, though. The rest of the group would assume it was the Third Hokage. It probably wouldn't calm Kakashi's mind, but would do so in the others. Especially, Sasuke.

Kakashi merely dodged the fireball Sasuke had cast by stepping to the side. However, as the fireball dissipated, Naruto burst from the trail of flames, tackling into his sensei. "Gotcha!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed Sasuke running towards the battling shinobi on the ground. He leapt into the air at the last moment, twisting his body so all his energy would be in present in one leg. It reminded Sakura of the jutsu Sasuke had designed after Lee's Lotus technique. It was nowhere near the normal technique that Sasuke had performed. It only held the final piece, the conclusion. Even so, Sakura knew it would accomplish what Sasuke's real jutsu would.

Wait. Naruto. She glanced around, body tensing; ready to intercept Sasuke if she had to. Her eyes widened, seeing the only visible Naruto holding Kakashi down. Sasuke wouldn't attempt to sacrifice his teammate for conquering the main target again, would he?

As Sakura ran forward, Naruto turned towards her for a brief moment, brief enough to only hold one look. Her legs suddenly lost the momentum, stopping Sakura where she was. His single glance held a strange emotion. It also held a statement. He reached out to her with their bond of trust by his side. With it, his cerulean eyes read, _trust me_.

As Sasuke's leg came down in a powerful strike, it slammed down into Naruto. Sakura felt her heart tug painfully, although Naruto's body disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Even if it had been a clone, it felt much more real to Sakura.

The ground shook lightly, barely vibrating beneath Sakura's feet. Somehow, it echoed in the most vulnerable places of Sakura's heart. If that had been the real Naruto, it wouldn't have been a very pretty scenario. Especially not for Sasuke. If Sasuke had been stupid enough to perform that trick on Naruto, she would have ripped him to shreds. Sakura would have made sure Sasuke felt even worse pain than Naruto.

The darkness of her thoughts did not allow her to feel Naruto's hand upon her shoulder. He was laughing, commenting on how the teamwork Sasuke and he had displayed was pure genius. Her emerald eyes settled on Sasuke, who now held the bells in his hands. Kakashi stood next to him, perfectly unharmed. He was smiling and was talking, but Sakura couldn't hear him. She was too intent on Sasuke.

Her darkness finally lifted, however, when Sasuke's eyes settled on her. It wasn't his dark gray eyes that had distracted her. It was the small, proud smile that had completely blanked her mind. It was only there for a short moment, but somehow, the image was engraved into Sakura's memory.

There wasn't any threatening or suspicious emotion in Sasuke's expression in this moment. Sakura wanted to believe it was not directed towards her. However, she knew that would make her very ignorant. Sasuke was changing, the darkness in his heart lightening.

And although Sakura could barely accept Sasuke's evolution, she welcomed it.

"Your teamwork as a three-man squad has greatly improved." Kakashi murmured, taking the bells from Sasuke. He looked from the raven-haired boy who stood beside him to the others in front of him. "Today, you should be proud to call yourselves 'Team 7'."

Naruto glanced over to Sasuke, eyes meeting with his rival's. Sakura noticed this brief look between her teammates, but said nothing. She should have come into this alternate time knowing that these two would form a bond that she could not touch. Sakura felt a jealous squeeze in her heart.

As Kakashi offered for a celebration at Ichiraku Ramen, Sakura struggled with the jealousy settling into her heart. Beside her, Naruto cheered, running over to Kakashi to throw his arms around him. At the time, Sakura did not realize she had felt this in her own time period as well. It was the only beginning of a depression she would fight.

"Sakura, are you coming?" To her surprise, Sasuke had been the one to ask her. Naruto and Kakashi were already walking away. A rare, understanding look resided in his eyes. Somehow, he had sensed her loneliness.

At that moment, Sakura felt the jealousy, the pain, and the loneliness, crawl beneath the surface once more. She knew Uchiha Sasuke could relate to her then. And her to him.

As Sakura joined him in following their teammates, she couldn't help feeling the warmth gathering in her heart. She already knew this bond would not last long. Orochimaru would eventually come along, he would eventually leave, and yet, for now, she pretended that this wouldn't happen. She let herself enjoy the moment. With, of all people,...

Sasuke.

xxXxx

It had been only a few weeks since Naruto and Sasuke had joined the ranks of Genin. Already, Team 7 found themselves before the Hokage, the council members, and Iruka-sensei. It was time to give out missions once again. In the weeks prior to this meeting, it had been mere grunt work around the village.

However, as history would have it, Naruto complained openly.

"We've been doing grunt work, Hokage-sama. Why would you create our team so early and allow us to do only grunt work? This wouldn't even be ranked as a class D mission! It would be beneath that!"

Iruka stood up from his seat, yelling, "Naruto! Respect the Hokage! Someone has to do these missions and-" A hand upon Iruka's shoulder stopped him. The Hokage was laughing quietly, ushering the sensei to sit down once more.

"Oh, Iruka, kids will be kids. However, Naruto does present a valid point. Team 7 was created long before any of the other genin teams in the same age group. It wasn't to just craft the teamwork earlier, though." The Hokage then pointed his smoking pipe at Haruno Sakura.

"You are a team of rare and many talents. Starting with Haruno Sakura, your team holds the power of healing abilities, battle experience, and intelligence." Sakura felt the world beneath her feet fall out. Everyone in the room looked at her. Especially Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sakura, as you know, was found a few years ago, without a previous memory or a past. However, we could not have been any more blessed. Her gifts are to our advantage. And you, of the council, do not look at her in such a rude way." He glared over at the councilmen, who glanced back at him with looks of disgust. "If Uchiha Mikoto, the most kindhearted woman of this village, accepted her into her home, we have nothing to fear of Sakura or a betrayal."

"Yes, that may be true, but you are also talking of the same woman who allowed her husband to become a traitor to the village!" The man with green-framed glasses spoke. He had been present at the funeral for the Uchiha Clan, speaking of them carelessly. Homaru was his name. "Why should we trust her poor judgment-"

At that moment, Sakura found herself in front of Homaru. To her surprise, Sasuke was beside her, for the same reason she was. Both felt anger for Homaru and speaking ill of the woman who had been a mother to them.

"What right do you have to speak, old man? Just because you own the title of a councilman?" Sakura drew her face closer to his, eyes aflame with resentment. As she spoke, Sasuke held the man's shirtfront tightly. "You knew nothing of Uchiha Mikoto. You knew nothing of the Uchiha Clan! You spoke carelessly of them, as if none of them mattered. If I ever hear a word out of you that ruins Mikoto's image, I will make sure you pay consequences."

Homaru merely looked at her through unfazed eyes. "You have no position to talk about the Uchiha Clan, Haruno Sakura. You were not even a real member of the clan. And I'll have you know, that I have not ruled out the possibility of you aiding Uchiha Itachi in the Uchiha Massacre." Sakura felt her anger rise.

"You can make any assumption of me that you want, Homaru. It will only go through one ear and out the other. You know nothing of love. You don't know how much I loved the Uchiha Clan and those who were apart of it." She glanced towards Sasuke briefly, unsure of what his eyes held. With a strange feeling filling her heart, Sakura settled her gaze back on Homaru.

"But how DARE you speak ill of Uchiha Mikoto, especially when her own son is in the room? You have no heart! As for judgment, I would keep your old, naive mouth sealed shut. If you had suspicions of Fugaku, which I know you did, you should have acted on it. Mikoto was only trying to protect her children." Homaru glared at her as she moved her lips to his ear.

"And honestly, Uchiha Itachi did a better job of eliminating Fugaku than you ever dreamed to accomplish. At least he had the backbone to carry the assassination out."

With that said, she retreated to her teammates. Homaru continued to stare after her, actually speechless. Sasuke followed her example after a small moment of pause. He had heard what she said, and yet, felt no objection.

The Hokage turned towards Homaru. "I must agree with the children. You are out of line here. Please leave." Homaru tried to open his mouth to speak a few times, but stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The councilwoman, who had sat next to Homaru, scurried out after him.

The Hokage let the room restore its natural balance. He allowed his own frustration to die down. Although Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura still held their anger, it had died down enough to resume the previous conversation. Kakashi had put a hand on one of the shoulders of Sakura and Sasuke, trying to soothe their pain.

"Team 7 also holds Uchiha Sasuke, one of the last remaining Uchiha. His resilience, strength, knowledge of jutsu, and clan traits will further increase the stamina of the team. And finally, Uzumaki Naruto...Our own knuckleheaded ninja."

Sakura finally released her anger, focusing her eyes on Naruto. He seemed still unsettled by the bickering between his teammates and the council member. Despite that, however, he continued to remain strong and look towards the Hokage quietly.

"As the host of the Kyuubi and a holder of a kind, invincible heart, he will lead the generation of not only those in Team 7, but of all teams, into a new era." Naruto stood stunned, staring at the Hokage in disbelief. Sakura took a hesitant step towards her blond-haired friend, reaching a hand out to him.

His eyes shifted to Iruka-sensei, his mouth quivering. "I hold what killed...what killed Iruka-sensei's parents?" The atmosphere of the room grew cold, dark. Iruka stood up, making his way over to Naruto. Tears adorned his cheeks as he settled onto his knees in front of Naruto.

"That's right, Naruto. But, you know what? Look at all of the people who accept you despite that. Kakashi, the Hokage, myself..." Naruto's eyes started to grow moist with tears. "You are nothing like the fox spirit. You...are a hero."

Sakura looked over at Hokage. The Hokage met her gaze only for a brief moment as he walked over to Naruto. There would definitely be a meeting later. For now, the Hokage only mouthed, "It was for the best."

She blinked once. Wait, Sarutobi-sensei was right. Because of her earlier entrance into Naruto's life, because of her greater, positive influence... Naruto was able to pass the Ninja Academy exams. Naruto did not interact with Mizuki or participate in the act of "stealing" the manuscript. And because he did not do either, Naruto did not learn he possessed the Nine-Tailed Fox. He had already learned the Shadow Clone jutsu through her. How had she not realized it earlier...?

The Hokage merely nodded in response when Sakura looked at him again with understanding in her eyes. History had had a strange way of twisting events so this one specific outcome would occur. Was this merely a coincidence?

Pushing the thoughts away, Sakura turned to Naruto. He was glancing at all the people who surrounded him. Her arms went around him, providing him comfort. Her mind was not in control, her heart was. "Yeah, Naruto...You're still my hero. And if you become Hokage, just think of all the people who will respect you. Just think of all the people who will respect you on your path to attain that title. You've already got two people behind you...Who else will follow you?"

She felt Sasuke's eyes on her then. She couldn't get a sense of the emotion, but it was intense. There was no possible way it was jealousy. Before she could confirm her thoughts, Naruto started laughing through tears and unwove himself from her.

"Oh, Kami-sama...Thank you, Sakura. Iruka-sensei..." His eyes lifted up to the Hokage's, who was smiling. "This is to my advantage, isn't it?" The Hokage merely nodded and at that moment, Naruto felt accepted. He didn't know why, at that moment, of all of the past occurrences. But he truly...had friends.

Sasuke then stepped into the close group. Sakura could only stare, shocked at this uncharacteristic action. In one silent motion, he held out his hand to Naruto. The blond-haired boy, without hesitation, lifted his own hand to Sasuke's. If Sakura had to guess, Sasuke, in his own way, had said:

"You're not alone."

xxXxx

"Naruto, you wanted a better mission, didn't you?" It had only been a few minutes since Naruto had been revealed the host of the Nine-Tailed Fox. He still had moisture in his eyes, but it wasn't tears of sadness. He held his own head up, due to the strength and support of his friends that surrounded him.

"O-Of course." The Hokage, who now sat down again, looked over the scrolls before him. In the back of her mind, Sakura felt he was doing this only for show. She knew what mission was coming.

"How about a C-ranked mission? It should provide you enough of a challenge." Sakura could see a twinkle in the Hokage's eyes. "In fact, you can begin now. Tazuna, you can enter."

As Sakura turned to face the bridge builder, she felt Naruto's energy surge beside her. Sasuke merely 'hn'd' and Kakashi scratched the back of his head. The raggedy old man that entered, held a bottle of alcohol and burped quietly. He was obviously on his way to becoming very drunk. But none of his drunkenness could prepare Sakura for what he said in greeting.

"..Huh, what's this now? Haruno Sakura will be helping guard me?" He walked over in a few steps, taking one of her hands tightly. "Well, isn't this a blessing?" Sakura could only stare. What did he mean by what he had said?

"How is she a blessing to you, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked, his eyebrow raising.

Tazuna turned to him, looking at him as if Kakashi was plain stupid. "It happened in your own village and you didn't notice? This is _the _girl who stood up to Uchiha Itachi, isn't she?"

Sakura couldn't help the words that flew out of her mouth. "How did you know that?"

Tazuna's expression lightened for her, although not much. "It's been going around like wildfire, silly girl. You've inspired our villagers to rise up against Gato and his men! If this continues, the bridge will be complete soon."

Before Sakura could even think of a response, Tazuna took her other hand. The smell of alcohol almost overwhelmed her.

"Please, Haruno Sakura. You need to come to the village immediately. We need your help."

* * *

**(A/N: Did those few little twists keep you on your toes? Thankfully, I've found time and motivation to finally update this story. I was so energized about making it this far into the story! Can you believe it? We're finally entering the Naruto Bridge Arc! I feel a little bit proud since this story was able to reach this point. **

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable. I certainly did feel quite a bit of these emotions from my own heart when I typed this chapter. I especially could feel some red-hot anger when typing up the section with Sakura and Homaru. I wouldn't exclude him quite yet, readers. He has some part in this story, although after this chapter, some of you may wish he had just stayed in the background.**

**Anyways, there will be more to come! Hope all of you are enjoying some of the introductions to other pairings. **

**Until next update,**

**SharinganAnbuSakura)**


	15. Chapter 13: The Art Of Loyalty

**A True Cherry Blossom Warrior**

**A/N: So far, I believe, this story has been a success. Out of all of the stories I've ever written, I feel the greatest in tune with ATCBW. It's always a pleasure to think about how this story has grown over the last year. Sometimes, I even surprise myself when thinking and brainstorming about this piece. It's so much fun! **

**I've loved the responses that I have received from reviewers. I am simply ecstatic to hear that many have grown to like this story. :) Thank you for your reviews and hits! It's always a joy to see this story reach new heights!**

**Anyways, onto the story! Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: The Art of Loyalty**

As Tazuna's request drifted away into silence, Sakura couldn't find it in herself to speak. Through his old, thin-wired glasses, his eyes pleaded her. He honestly thought Haruno Sakura could save his village, his people, and most importantly, the bridge that he had burdened himself with constructing. Not a single trace of doubt resided in that intense gaze of his.

Tazuna truly believed Haruno Sakura would lead the Land of Waves to freedom!

It wasn't normal for Sakura to be utterly speechless. However, this wasn't an exactly normal time whatsoever. In the previous, original time, Tazuna had never singled her out. In fact, he had singled Naruto out first, noting his loud mouth and shortness. Also, the Land of Waves were too stricken by fear to even attempt a revolution. It wasn't like this; following her example in rising against the enemy.

How did this happen? Or more importantly, how would she fix this?

The Hokage quietly laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Sakura, I must say this is the first time I've ever seen you so quiet." Sakura managed to twist her neck enough to half-heartedly glare at him. Sarutobi-sensei was definitely not aiding her in any way.

"It's...I..." Sakura closed her mouth, hesitating. She forced herself to stop talking. Instead, Sakura thought back to her last visit in the Land of Waves, where Gato reigned. The ridiculous poverty, so ridiculous the children would beg for food. The depression hanging over the village like a permanent, dark cloud. The hopelessness that gripped every merchant and citizen.

Sakura's jaw clenched tightly. Oh, yes, she remembered. It was terrible. Back then, she couldn't comprehend the devastation that burdened the village. She only had known that Gato had killed Inari's father, Kaiza, the hero of the village. Sakura's heart ached slightly.

A sad, but true thought raised to the surface of Sakura's mind.

Without Team 7's interference, the rebellion in the Land of Waves will shatter and disappear. Pitchforks and torches would not be enough to fend off Gato's army of mercenaries. She had to come to the villagers' aid, more so than she had done in the past.

Sakura turned towards the Hokage, taking her hands from Tazuna. The Hokage acknowledged her with a raise of his head. He looked at her with wise, ancient eyes.

"You know the poverty that burdens the Land of Waves." She whispered softly. Her hands clenched for a moment as she closed her eyes tightly, memories flooding back. Images of starving children begging for food, empty markets, Inari's hopelessness... She pushed them away as best she could. "So, please, hear my request..."

"Spare Tazuna from paying a fee for the Leaf Village's protection." At that moment, Homaru returned without bothering to close the door. Hearing her request, he grumbled out a curse. The councilwoman looked in from the hallway.

"This is absurd, Hokage-sama! What is next? Haruno Sakura taking your position as Hokage?" He took a few steps towards the pink-haired girl. He received a heated glare from her. "You cannot allow this mere bridge builder to be excused from paying! Our village needs the fees to function properly!"

Tazuna scowled at the old man. He opened his mouth to reply, his grip tight on his alcohol in anger. Before he could say anything, however, Sakura turned towards Homaru and spoke first.

"You weren't involved in this conversation! And if it's such an issue, I'll pay his fee." Homaru stood, simmering in frustration. "Tazuna does not need to be wasting his money for our protection. He needs to be using it to construct his bridge."

The Hokage stood from his seat and walked to stand in the space between Sakura and Homaru. He sensed more trouble brewing between the shinobi. If this bickering was only over trivial matters, he didn't want to witness more serious conflicts.

Meanwhile, Tazuna, although angry, wiped his eyes as they moistened. Sakura's words had warmed his heart. It had been a long while since someone had shown such kindness.

"I will pay his fee." Sakura repeated, locking eyes with Homaru. Her eyes did not waver even the slightest.

The Hokage debated whether he should allow what Sakura suggested. Without much hesitation, he nodded. "I admire your generosity, Sakura. I agree that Tazuna's money is more needed towards the construction of the bridge." His glance slid towards the bridge builder. "I doubt that I need to ask for your approval."

Tazuna half-heartedly smiled in return. He would have to remember to pay back Haruno Sakura back for her efforts someday. When she turned to look at him with her striking emerald eyes, he couldn't help smiling a bit wider. He surely didn't want to be on her bad side like the councilman was.

Homaru huffed loudly, glaring at the Hokage and the pink-haired kunoichi. "I find this transaction quite unacceptable." He took a few steps back, continuing to stare at both of them. "I will not forget this, Sarutobi. Our village is in need of the money to build up our protection. If we are ever invaded again, it will be on your head. _Not_ mine."

"Kind deeds, Homaru, will make it so we have fewer enemies. You should keep that in mind. Now, if you wouldn't mind, please accept dismissal from my office."

Homaru turned towards the exit, muttering quietly how Haruno Sakura was a bad influence as he left. The only person who heard it, however, was Sasuke. As the councilman passed him, his angry eyes passed over the young Uchiha. Homer's eyes held a desperate question to Sasuke:

_Do you agree?_

Sasuke felt a strong temptation in what Homaru offered. An alliance? Sasuke forced himself to look away, staring at the ground intently. He couldn't listen to the old man. He _shouldn't_.

As Homaru slammed the door behind him once more, the echo of the hard slam shook Sasuke slightly. He couldn't betray Haruno Sakura. She hadn't wronged him, had she? No, no, of course not. Although he pushed the thought away, the awakened suspicion seeded itself in Sasuke's subconscious. For now, it would not plague him. He had made his decision.

He would not give into Homaru's dark temptations.

As Sasuke finally came back into reality, he found Sakura looking at him. Her eyes seemed to be searching his face for something. Had she seen what had just occurred? But her speaking broke the illusion.

"What a greedy bastard." She murmured quietly. At that moment, Sasuke knew she had no knowledge of the brief interaction between him and the councilman. Although he felt a twinge of guilt, Sasuke also found he felt a great amount of relief as well.

The Hokage ignored her vulgar words as he turned towards Tazuna and the other members of Team 7. He silently observed the reactions of Team 7 before he spoke. Kakashi's eyes were impenetrable as a brick wall. Naruto seemed uncomfortable and unusually quiet. Sasuke came off as someone who had just experienced a noticeable, but harmless earthquake. It appeared that the small quarrel had troubled most, if not everyone.

"Kakashi, could you please see to it that Naruto and Sasuke are prepared for the long journey? I would prefer if you were to embark before noon." Kakashi glanced at the silent clock on the wall. It read ten minutes after nine.

"Yes, sir." He murmured before turning his head to catch Sakura's attention. "I expect you to be ready to leave by eleven, Sakura. I want to reach the border of Konoha by early afternoon."

Sakura nodded in affirmation. "I will see you then, Kakashi-sensei."

"Tazuna, if you would please come with me. I would appreciate if you could fill these two in on the state of your land. It may help them endure the shock better." Tazuna accepted Kakashi's request with a solemn tip of the head downwards. At least Kakashi was preparing his students for the hardships of the world outside their village. He felt his respect for the one-eyed sensei grow, if even a little.

But even so, it didn't matter how much he described the world outside. One couldn't truly comprehend it until they experienced it firsthand. And very shortly, whether the students were more prepared or not, they would step into a totally new world that never before existed for them.

A world that could make you stronger...

Or utterly tear you apart.

* * *

A few minutes after Team 7 and Tazuna departed, Sakura found herself sitting on top of the Hokage's desk, gazing out the window. It was almost too warm in the round office. She felt her eyelids grow in weight as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

The quarrel with Homaru had exhausted her. On top of that, the thought of what was to come also plagued her mind. How was she supposed to adapt to the twist in events? Obviously, her tampering with history had already changed things. How much more would the future alter from the original events?

She hoped just enough to solve the problems from last time.

"I wasn't expecting you to offer to pay Tazuna's fees." The Hokage murmured quietly, following her gaze to the outside. She had been watching her teammates travel down the main street of the village. Tazuna followed closely behind, weaving through the early morning crowds. He seemed very out of place with his simple clothes and light drunkenness.

"He needed something to keep him moving forward." Sakura whispered quietly. "The world already has stolen many things from him." An image of Inari's 'father' flashed in her mind. Shortly after, a crying Inari followed. "One less trouble in his life that won't be missed."

"It just added one more trouble for you, however."

"I don't care. Homaru doesn't concern me. It was something that needed to be done. Hopefully, Homaru will know now not to try to make himself a problem for me." The Hokage was quiet for a moment in thoughtfulness. He then laughed, joining Sakura as he seated himself upon his desk.

"You shouldn't pass him off as an unimportant individual. He does hold power in this village. I would suggest that you don't make him your enemy." His words earned him a disbelieving look.

"You don't like him either."

"That is not my point, Sakura." He stopped to laugh again. His loud laughter echoed around the room. The absurdness of it all made Sakura crack a smile. She always enjoyed these moments with Sarutobi-sensei. He reminded her of how a father should be.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, tugging one of her hair tendrils gently with his hand. She let out an annoyed grumble, nudging him with her elbow. He smiled at her, his wise eyes crinkling. He then turned towards the village.

"What makes a hero, Sakura?"

She blinked a few times; slightly surprised that he would ask her that question. Had the faces of the Hokage on the mountain brought this up? Her eyes surveyed the world outside the window. No, the Hokage's office was smacked dab in front of the structure. Her eyes, however, found the reflected image of the Hokage faces on a nearby window from an apartment building across from the office.

"Strength? Compassion?" She offered.

The Hokage leaned back a bit, using his free hand to point towards the apartment window she was observing earlier. She was a bit confused. All she saw was the reflected image from before.

He sensed this and waited patiently.

Sakura looked for a deeper meaning but could not find anything new. She only could see the Hokage faces. After a few minutes, she grew frustrated.

"Sarutobi-sensei, I see the stone faces. What are you trying to infer?"

"Sakura, what do you see?" He murmured quietly, his eye twinkling. He was enjoying her confusion and she acknowledged this with an annoyed sigh. However, Sarutobi knew she had to learn this. In time, she would learn that all her effort was worth the time.

"I see the carved stone faces of the previous Hokage and of yourself. Should I be seeing something different?" He quietly nodded and pointed once more to the window. Her eyes focused once again on the image. She stared at it for another minute or so before she noticed a change in the reflection. Her eyes looked past the image when she saw movement behind the window.

Sarutobi smiled to himself when he noticed Sakura's eyes shift to focus through the apartment window. Now, just to wait for the realization...

A woman in the window bounced a baby boy on her hip lightly. As she did so, she greeted the shinobi, presumably her husband, as he entered the apartment. He strode over to the woman, taking her in one arm as he kissed her forehead. As Sakura watched, she felt a twinge in her stomach. She pushed it away, trying to ignore it.

She continued to study the shinobi and his family for a moment more before coming to a conclusion.

"The people."

The Hokage nodded. "A hero wouldn't be a hero if not one person respected him in such a way. One cannot give themselves such a title. It has to be earned by at least one person." He turned to Sakura, shaking her gently with his arm. "In the Hokage's case, however, you would need many to think of you as a hero."

"Sarutobi-sensei, I'm not meant to be the Hokage." She insisted persistently. "You know that as well as I."

"I wish it were so." His smile faltered slightly. At that moment, Sakura felt nausea settle in her stomach. He didn't know the future. Just like her. Had they been thinking about it in a similar fashion? Sometimes, it wouldn't surprise her if the same matters troubled them.

"But you are meant to do something great in the Land of Waves. _You _know that as well as I." He didn't add, however, that this lesson was meant to extend past the Land of Waves mission. He needn't overwhelm her with the burden now. Someday, she would need to lead more than just a simple rebellion. That, however, wasn't the topic to discuss at the moment.

"You may have the people's respect already in the Land of Waves, but you will need their undying loyalty. It may not seem like it, but that is one of the main reasons that people follow another. That loyalty will be stronger than any weapon or jutsu you will ever wield."

Sakura was quiet for a moment. He almost assumed she was speechless, but she finally spoke.

She faced the Hokage with a steady, determined gaze. "I wish I could disagree with you, but I can't." Her seriousness faded, a smile taking the place of her frown. It was a sincere one, which wasn't a commodity of Haruno Sakura. It was rare, actually, but Sarutobi couldn't find a reason to complain.

"Thank you, Sarutobi-sensei." For the first time since she arrived in the Leaf Village, she wrapped her arms around the Hokage and hugged him. Her eyes moistened slightly, but she made herself strong. A bit shocked, the Hokage patted her back with a growing smile.

"I take it back." She whispered.

"What's that?"

"You're more of a grandfather than a father."

She laughed quietly, squeezing him gently. "'Cause I believe grandfathers are wiser and teach us better, more valuable lessons."

"Well, at least the reason wasn't that I was an old man!"

Sakura was quiet after those words. He bowed his head in defeat.

"That was a reason too, wasn't it?"

She had no choice but to nod her head.

* * *

The open doors of the Leaf Village entrance were spread wide for the members of Team 7 and Tazuna. Naruto hesitantly walked outside of the village, unable to disbelieve that he was leaving his home. A long dirt road led outside of the village, bordered by dense forest on each side. It was quieter on the outside.

Tazuna bumped Kakashi with his elbow as he watched the blond-haired boy. Kakashi glanced towards the bridge builder, raising an eyebrow inquiringly. With a low whisper, Tazuna said, "Can these students handle themselves in these dangerous times? I take it by the boy's reaction that neither he nor his friends have ever been outside the Leaf Village."

A slow smile formed on Kakashi's lips. He seemed almost thoughtful, or as if the smile was hard to muster. He clapped on hand on Tazuna's shoulder, ushering him outside of the village. "I believe they will be fine, Mr. Tazuna. This team is one-of-a-kind."

Tazuna wanted to press the subject further, but Kakashi didn't seem to want to engage in the conversation any longer. In Tazuna's opinion, Kakashi perhaps overestimated his students' abilities. His eyes settled on Naruto once more, wondering if his abilities were the most exaggerated.

Earlier, after Kakashi had escorted him from the Hokage's office, Tazuna had asked about the students. He had been trying to acquire more information about Haruno Sakura, especially since she was the main reason he had taken time to venture away from the bridge. However, the one-eyed sensei tended to speak more of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke than their pink-haired teammate. Tazuna honestly wondered if the sensei himself knew much about Haruno Sakura.

The sensei had said Naruto was striving to become the Hokage one day. Now, he didn't say whether or not he believed that the boy would achieve the title, but Tazuna had received the vibe that he did. According to Tazuna, the boy was too scrawny for it. In his opinion, a leader had to be strong and wise. As he looked at the boy now, Tazuna didn't feel that Naruto was either.

"Well, are we ready?" Naruto glanced towards Sakura's approaching figure. She adorned a medium-sized knapsack on her back. As he watched her walk towards them, he noticed movement near one of the giant columns that held up the Leaf Village entrance. As he looked closer, he recognized Hyuga Hinata hiding behind the column.

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he curiously looked towards the girl. Without much hesitation, he waved to her.

Sakura blinked, followed his gaze, and then smiled to herself. From behind her, she heard a small, quiet squeak. From Naruto's reaction, which was he rushing past Sakura; she assumed that Hinata had fainted.

"Hinata? Hinata! Are you okay?"

Naruto's words faded away when Sakura noticed Sasuke's gaze on her. He was standing beside Kakashi, on the outside of the village. This was one of the times that she wished for the ability to read his mind. His gaze only settled on her for a few brief seconds before he looked back towards Naruto and Hinata.

Sakura resisted the urge to sigh, ignoring the nagging feeling in her stomach. She didn't want to read into Sasuke or at least not at the moment. She wished she could believe that he was scheming or concocting some evil plot like the villain she knew him as in the past. She had to fight the urge to scoff. He was practically harmless now compared to the Sasuke of her origins. What was he going to do? Burn her with his fire jutsu? Now that was humorous.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Sasuke had been comparing their relationship to Naruto's and Hinata's. As he watched Naruto kneel down and lean over Hinata, he felt minor annoyance. Sakura wasn't exactly openly caring about him. In fact, she rarely was near him unless it was necessary. He wondered sometimes if she cared for him at all.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto shook Hinata's shoulder a few times. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes once more. At the sight of Naruto, Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed intensely.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-f-f-ine." She tried to avoid looking into his eyes by looking at anything else. However, it was useless. He kept trying to make her look at him and it worked successfully.

"Are you _sure_?" He offered a hand to her and hesitantly, she took it. She just couldn't believe that he had come over to help, let alone _waved_ at her. It just proved how friendly and caring Naruto was. It was one of the main reasons that she held such high respect for him.

In reply, she nodded as she stood to her feet. Hinata didn't know if she could manage to thank him without stuttering too much.

Naruto nodded as well. "Okay, if you say so." He glanced back at his teammates, who were patiently waiting for him. He noticed Sasuke looking at him intently, but thought nothing of it. "Hey, Hinata, I gotta go. I'm kinda needed for a mission. Maybe you should go home and rest, you know?"

"Y-Yeah, m-m-maybe." She smiled gratefully. Naruto, unsure of what to say, awkwardly smiled back and ran back to his team.

Hinata continued to watch them until they chose to leave. As they faded into the distance, Hinata pulled her furry coat around her more tightly. She could only hope that their journey would be safe.

* * *

"Are you going to leave soon?"

The man with demon eyes glanced up from his seated position on the couch. He felt his annoyance grow. He didn't like to be prodded, especially by someone who was so impatient.

"I have no reason to leave yet." He growled in response. "My mercenaries have not reported back. I don't plan to leave to deal with the bridge builder until they have failed."

Gato, the short man who had spoken earlier, tapped his cane onto the ground several times impatiently. His beady eyes gazed at the Demon of the Mist from behind his dark round glasses.

"Zabuza, how many mercenaries did you send? I hope you remember that you must deal with the pink-haired brat named Haruno Sakura as-"

Gato had been stepping closer towards Zabuza as he had spoke. He had made the mistake of becoming too comfortable around the dangerous shinobi. He gasped, unconsciously swallowing fearfully as Zabuza turned his guillotine sword upon him. The tip of the blade just barely grazed his neck.

"Don't underestimate me, Gato. That would be a big mistake." Gato's henchmen, who had been standing by near the door, drew their swords. When Zabuza's eyes rested on them, both of the swordsmen flinched and took a step closer to the wall. "I made the decision to send more than just two mercenaries this time."

Gato jumped away from the blade, a hand reaching up to feel his neck. He then brushed off his fancy, but grimy suit as if Zabuza had somehow dirtied it.

"How many did you send?"

Zabuza calmly returned the guillotine sword upon the ridge of his shoulders. He contemplated for a few minutes. Suddenly, the demon laughed, the sound distorted because of the bandages wrapped around his neck and mouth.

"I'm not sure. I originally sent five."

Gato raised an eyebrow, ignoring how Zabuza's laughter echoed around the room.

"But if I remember correctly, I told them to feel free to bring some of their friends."

**

* * *

**

Sakura felt relief when she noticed the small sign that read the border of Konoha wasn't more than five miles away. So far, there hadn't been any shinobi to bother them. Actually, the journey had been reasonably quiet. Ever since they left, Sasuke had been mostly silent. She had been talking a little with Naruto but the conversation had died down after the first few miles.

"It hasn't rained in weeks, has it?" To her surprise, Naruto made the comment. She glanced at Kakashi, gauging his reaction. As she predicted, he was surprised as well.

Tazuna placed his hands on his hips, stopping. "Why do you ask that?"

To answer his question, Naruto pointed towards the puddle on the side of the road. He held a disbelieving look as he did so.

Unexpectedly, Sakura felt the urge to shove Tazuna and gave into the temptation. He grunted as he fell onto the ground, complaining how his shoulder had been scratched. Tazuna didn't realize, however, until he turned back towards Sakura that she had saved his life.

Sakura flinched at the claw that dug into her arm. She looked up at the masked mercenary that held her arm in a vice grip. "How did you anticipate my attack?" With an annoyed exhale of breath, Sakura lifted her leg and kicked him back. As he moved away, Sakura bit her lip to ignore the painful cuts on her arm.

She knew the claw had been poisoned, but she wouldn't be able to heal until the mercenaries were dealt with. It wouldn't be much of a problem, however. It was only amateur poison. The poison was nothing compared to the poison that the Akatsuki member Sasori had created. Knowing this, Sakura could move around and not fear for her safety.

Naruto, however, assumed the worse and charged at the mercenary in a blind fury. He ran forward, throwing a punch towards the mercenary's face. The mercenary gracefully dodged and attempted to uppercut Naruto into the stomach. To the mercenary's dismay, Sasuke stepped in and kicked him away from Naruto just in the knick of time.

Sakura rushed over to Tazuna, looking him over quickly. "Are you okay, Mr. Tazuna?" He nodded, a little too overwhelmed by the atmosphere of battle to say anything more. It wasn't like him to avoid saying something witty. Without much thought, Sakura was helping him to his feet when the second mercenary revealed himself.

Tazuna's eyes growing wide were the only indicator that something was wrong. Sakura turned around right as the shinobi rushed towards her. Powerful chakra circulated into her forehead as he grew close. Just as he was an inch away from her, Sakura threw her head forward, crashing it into the mercenary's own. Her entire body rattled, leaving her stunned for a short moment.

The mercenary's body flew backward, skidding across the ground. His body rolled a few times before it finally was still. Sakura knew she had heard a painful crack after she had head butted him. It had been him, she knew, because Sakura had enforced a cushion to protect her skull and brain from any damage. The wonders of chakra had protected her once again.

Tazuna pulled her towards him, his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He grimaced at the large bruise forming on her forehead. She shrugged, although she was fighting off dizziness.

"I didn't have much time for anything else. I must admit I kind of wanted to try it." Tazuna laughed, although it was forced. It was not common for a girl to _head butt_ someone in combat. He would have to remember not to torque this girl off!

Kakashi appeared next to Tazuna and Sakura. He held an unconscious enemy in each arm, dropping them onto the ground. Tazuna jumped a little at the sound of their bodies smacking against the dirt.

"That's three down." Kakashi murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets. He glanced at Sakura's forehead, half-smiling. "That looks painful, Sakura." She felt her forehead, feeling a small bump. Sighing, Sakura managed to smile too.

"It doesn't hurt, but I'm sure others will be hurting just looking at it." She glanced towards Kakashi. "I'm sure Naruto will raise hell about it." Kakashi, trying to hide a smile, nodded.

Sakura heard Naruto's battle cry from afar. She turned to look at the three battling shinobi, using the time to absentmindedly draw the poison out of her arm.

Sasuke swept one foot under the mercenary's feet, hoping to make him lose his balance. Unfortunately, the mercenary anticipated his attack and jumped back a few paces. However, he didn't anticipate Naruto to bestow an axe kick unto his head. His head snapped downwards, cracking.

He stumbled away, throwing his claw around wildly.

Kakashi called out to his students, "Incapacitate him! We need one alive for interrogation!" He glanced at Sakura, who sheepishly grinned. She then pointed towards the two mercenaries that he had dealt with. To his dismay, the two had died from massive brain trauma.

"It wasn't just me!" She playfully sang, laughing afterward despite the morbid subject. Kakashi ignored her, walking over to the last mercenary to tie him up. Naruto raced past him to check on Sakura, who was wiping off the blood off her arm. Sasuke had his foot on top of the mercenary, who was face down on the ground, struggling.

**xxXxx**

About ten minutes later, Kakashi had gotten all the information out of the mercenary that he possibly could. The man had a weak mind for what Kakashi had assumed was a Chuunin. Although, it probably hadn't helped that Naruto had axe kicked him earlier.

"Well, I would say it's safe to move on now." Kakashi murmured. He glanced towards Tazuna, observing him for a moment. Tazuna's eyes were upon the mercenary who glared at him. "I would also say that you neglected to tell us what kind of enemy forces we were up against, but I will let it slide only because we handled it so well."

He turned towards his students, who were celebrating. Naruto had an arm around Sakura's shoulders, grinning. "Man, I wish I could have seen that head butt! I'd say you earned that bruise." She folded her arms, ignoring him.

Sasuke stood beside them, hands in his pockets. There was an obvious space between him and his teammates.

"Team 7, I'm proud of your hard work. You all showed courage and bravery today." Kakashi started turning away, assuming his compliment was enough. Sakura, however, grabbed his arm and cocked her head to the side in confusion. He stopped, glancing back at her.

"Why shouldn't have we, Kakashi-sensei?" At that moment, Sakura felt a wave of flashbacks hit her. Her eyes widened, witnessing memories without her consent. Images of Naruto striking himself with a kunai to remove the poison from his hand struck her like a smack to the head. It was painful to relive it, knowing that it was childish of him to do so. It had been his way to find an opportunity to promise himself that he would never back down or be a coward again.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment. She turned her head to look at Naruto. Sasuke appeared to be talking to Naruto, or at least delivering a smart-ass comment. She glanced down at his hand, noticing that a bloodied bandage materialized for a moment on his hand. The sight almost made her yelp in surprise. However, before she could do anything, it flickered several times before disappearing completely.

"I'm glad to see I don't work with a scaredy-cat." Naruto grinned at Sasuke's way of complimenting him. It was probably the first real compliment that Sasuke had ever given him. Sakura stared openly, making herself blink a few times. What the...

Kakashi tapped her shoulder a few times. "Sakura, are you even listening?" He bent down near her ear, quietly adding, "I know Sasuke is a handsome young man, but I thought you paid more attention to your duty than boys..." Sakura straightened up in embarrassment, her cheeks slightly heated. She had the mind to make an excuse, but thought it better to just ask him to repeat himself.

"Sorry, I was...Oh, never mind."

Although Sakura appeared to be listening to what Kakashi was saying, she was really thinking over the recent events. If she was concluding correctly, history seemed to have a way of making sure certain things happened. In this case, Naruto may not have made the promise, but that was because Naruto had shown himself as a courageous young man in Sasuke's eyes. In other words, Naruto didn't feel as if he had to prove himself as he had in Sakura's time period.

She reluctantly smiled. Did this mean she would be reminded when the original event would be replaced by a newer one? She hoped not. Sakura had almost completely lost her composure. As she struggled to ignore the feeling of chills crawling beneath her skin, Sakura couldn't help closing her eyes tightly.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto glanced over at her, noticing her wince. Sasuke's gaze followed. She merely held up her hand as an answer. When she felt their gazes intensify on her, she said,

"I just need to walk it off. We should get going, shouldn't we?"

**

* * *

**

From the shadows of the leaves in the trees, the remaining mercenaries crouched quietly. The higher ranked of the three turned to his subordinates, whispering,

"We must report back to Zabuza. The shinobi that the bridge builder has hired are too strong for us to handle." When one of his teammates tried to say something, he turned to them, a fearful glint in his eyes. He added without hesitation,

"You saw what we're up against. If we hadn't arrived late, we would have joined them six feet under the ground." He turned back towards the pink-haired girl. Currently, she was silent, holding her head as if she had a headache. He had seen the unusual strength that she had displayed in the small quarrel. She was not one to be underestimated.

"And don't let me forget to mention that the pink-haired girl is just what we feared she would be."

"What's that?" One of his men whispered.

"The leader that the rebels of the Land of Waves needs!"

* * *

In a few hours time, Tazuna and Team 7 found themselves inside a small boat on the sea between the Land of Waves and Konoha. Their escort, who had used an engine to propel them through the water most of the way, killed the engine and picked up a large oar. Through the dense fog that surrounded them, Tazuna's creation slowly materialized.

Before Naruto could scream out his thoughts, Sakura clapped a hand over his mouth. The escort, a quiet, serious middle-aged man, nodded in her direction in gratitude.

"From this moment on," He said. "We must be quiet. That is why I switched to an oar. I do not want to alert Gato of our presence." He then glanced up at the bridge, whispering to himself, "We've already lost so much hope."

Tazuna saw the man out of the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes, tucking his head down slightly. "That is why this bridge must be completed. We need to bring hope and life back into our country."

Naruto crouched over the side of the boat, a hand lifted over his eyes. The bridge stretched for miles, extending past his vision into the fog. Strong, stone columns rose from the surface of the calm sea, supporting the pathway of the bridge. Barely, he could see the construction equipment despite his view from below. The bridge lacked two things, however. The bridge builder and the bridge's completion.

"You. Haruno Sakura." The man spoke after about ten minutes of silence and the splashing sound of waves.

She turned her head to face him. Moisture formed in his eyes as he stared ahead to the tunnel he directed the boat towards. Team 7 had reached the end of the bridge, or in other words, the Land of Waves. The mist that had been suffocating them for most of the trip was finally beginning to lift. At the end of the tunnel, sunlight fought through the dissipating mist.

"I'm sure Tazuna has already told you, but I must inform you that this country, its people, are relying on you. We heard of your story, of your strength, and we knew that we had to request your aid. No one has ever stood against Uchiha Itachi and lived except for yourself. I know of his infamous massacre not too many years ago...It's quite a feat, I must admit, for someone your age."

Kakashi cleared his throat quietly, gaining the escort's attention. "I'm afraid I have to correct you. There are two shinobi who have survived Itachi's onslaught." His eyes drifted to Sasuke. "Coincidentally, both are present on this boat."

Sasuke had been looking off in the distance when he heard Sakura say his name. He hadn't really been paying much attention to the conversation until she jumped in. What the escort had implied should have hurt him, but he was used to Sakura overshadowing him now. In a way, he should have resented her for it. He was, after all, the last Uchiha, not counting his rogue brother. Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't Uchiha at all. She had just been a child that his parents had scooped up and taken care of spontaneously. Even now, he wasn't exactly sure why his mother and father had taken the girl in.

"Honestly, sir, I don't think I should take any credit. He could have easily killed me just as he did the rest of the Uchiha clan." She glanced towards Sasuke for a brief moment before returning her gaze to the escort. "Besides, I shouldn't be the only one praised for standing against Itachi. Sasuke should be also."

Sasuke blinked, unsure of what to say. He hadn't ever imagined that Sakura would defend him.

"Besides," Sakura said, a smile gracing her lips. "I'm not the only one capable of helping with this rebellion." Her eyes went over her three teammates. "All of us are capable. Please don't underestimate them. I'm not a miracle worker, sir, nor a one-woman army."

Kakashi 'hn'd' quietly, unconsciously. He hadn't expected to hear Sakura defend her teammates. He knew she wasn't a glory-hog or anything of the sort, but still, compliments rarely made it past her. He had to admit that he was proud of her.

The escort was quiet for a few minutes, contemplating the information. During this time, he oared the boat through the rest of the tunnel and out into the open. Villages bordered the small section of sea with boardwalks and small fishing docks. As Sakura looked around, she realized there was literally not a single soul in sight. It was a ghost town, full of nothing but the smell of fear and desperation.

He led them into the mangroves straight ahead, letting the high tropical trees shield them from the eyes of Gato's hiding men. Sakura watched as he warily looked past their cover, scanning the shore.

"As long as our land is saved, I don't care who is capable."

Before Sakura could respond, Naruto turned his head to look at the man. Noticing this, Sakura remained quiet.

"I can promise you that we will not leave until your country is safe again." Naruto clenched a fist and brought it to his chest with a dull _thump_. The rowing man stared at the blond-haired boy for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. As he reached a small, wide dock, the man rotated the boat to steady it next to the dock. He lifted a hand and shooed Naruto and his companions out of the boat.

"Sir?"

Naruto was at the edge of the wooden dock, a quizzical look upon his face. The man, who had been preparing his engine to start again, glanced at him. At the boy's look, he sighed, straightened up, tipping his hat back with a thumb.

"What, boy?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You don't believe me, do you? You think I won't keep my word."

Sakura watched him out of the corner of her eye. Although she had great peripheral vision, she could easily sense his tension. She knew there was nothing more in the world that bothered Naruto than people doubting him. A wry smile found itself upon her lips at the thought. Oh, how Naruto would prove this man wrong...

"No, I honestly don't. I've watched many presumably strong individuals run away. Some of them died; some of them chickened out. Either way, my country suffered for it. If you're going to make any impact here, I hope you make it a positive one."

He glanced at Tazuna, sharing a look of understanding. "We have seen our country suffer enough. I don't think it can handle anything more than this." Without missing a beat, he added, "Well, you've arrived."

"Thank you. I feel bad now that I asked you to do this." Tazuna murmured, scratching the back of his head. The man merely shook his head.

"We all have a job to do. I do my part; you do yours. In any case, our actions are meant to serve our country."

Sakura felt a twinge in her stomach when Tazuna replied, "It's the art of loyalty. I'll die serving my country." He turned to the squad of shinobi, "See? You don't have to be a shinobi to show your loyalty to your country. Remember that."

He smiled then, reminding Sakura of a wise, kind grandfather. In a way, he reminded her of the Hokage. At that moment, the man who had escorted them sped away in his boat. With a whir of the small engine and the tirade of waves, he was gone.

Left in the wake of the waves, Naruto bristled quietly.

"I'll prove him wrong..." He whispered.

Sakura fought the urge to walk over and comfort him. She would have given in, if Sasuke wouldn't have been watching her so intensely. Her every movement felt like it was being observed intently, similar to an experiment. Although she regretted it, Sakura remained where she was, turning away from the dock, distracting herself with the thought of the path ahead.

Resisting the urge to shiver, she watched the dirt road leading through the small stretch of ghost town. It wasn't too far away from the forest her team would enter that contained the Demon of the Mist.

She closed her eyes, trying to prepare herself for the battle ahead.

_You'll have your chance, Naruto..._Zabuza was near. She could feel his bloodlust as it silently worked its way through the trees.

* * *

"Are you ready, Haku?" The teenage boy quietly looked at him from his high place amongst the trees. Although Haku was far above the ground, Zabuza's shadow still cast over him like an ominous darkness. He glanced up at the one he referred to as 'master'.

Haku's response was emotionless. "Yes, master."

Zabuza, from his crouched position on a branch parallel to Haku's own, watched him. The mask the boy wore irked him. Although Haku was relatively indifferent during missions, he would prefer to be able to see the boy's face. Sometimes, he fantasized about breaking that mask.

This was a common 'ritual' of sorts before every assignment. Zabuza would question Haku's readiness. Haku had grown to expect this repetitive tradition. He knew that his master trusted his abilities. Haku did not fail. However, Zabuza seemed to have the suspicion that one day Haku would reject the assignment because it "felt" wrong. He had tried to mold Haku into a shinobi, a tool. He wasn't supposed to feel anything or have morals.

"..." Zabuza continued to watch Haku for a moment longer. The mask glared back at him.

Haku stood motionless as Zabuza lifted his guillotine sword off his shoulders. His eyes moved towards the ground, watching the walking figures several hundred meters below.

The hunt had begun.

Without another word, Zabuza dropped down silently, falling along the trees. A barely audible whoosh reached Haku's ears. He didn't have to look down to realize Zabuza had swung the sword in such a way it would rotate like a shuriken through the air. The sound of the blade rotating echoed throughout the quiet of the fog. The deadly force of the guillotine sword would slice any unfortunate human into pieces.

"GET DOWN!"

The sound of bodies hitting the ground followed shortly after. It was still for a moment.

Haku willed himself to move closer to the battle scene. The fog was growing thicker as Zabuza presented himself to his targets. Although Haku had reasonable hearing and would rather listen to the ordeal, he had been instructed to observe the enemy shinobi. Well, actually, two in particular.

A skilled Jonin by the name of Hatake Kakashi. Haku had heard of him and his lengthy achievements. However, Haku was more interested in the kunoichi that had spiked his master's interests. She couldn't have been more than fifteen years old and yet she had survived the massacre of the decade. This feat alone had excited Zabuza, although it had also proved to annoy him.

Zabuza didn't like complications.

And as far as Zabuza was concerned, Haruno Sakura was easily a complication.

* * *

"Who the hell is that?" Naruto grinded his teeth, his face smacked down against the ground. He had been so distracted by his own thoughts that he hadn't prepared himself for Kakashi's command. After the yell to hit the deck, Naruto had been forced to the ground by his sensei. As he spat out dirt, he struggled to his hands and knees.

He glared up at the black-haired, bare chested man who watched them from his place above Team 7. The gigantic blade, which the man stood on with perfect balance, pierced a nearby tree. As Naruto took in the sight, he couldn't help feeling sorrow for the piece of nature. It had a large gash running a few meters above the ground, parallel to the ground. Any living thing would feel utter agony if struck by such a blade.

Growing impatient, Naruto jumped to his feet, pointing with an accusing finger towards the enemy. Right as he was about to open his mouth to shout profanities, Kakashi slapped a hand over his mouth. Naruto flinched, clenching his teeth to endure the stinging pain.

"Don't aggravate him. He's in an entirely different league than the men from before."

Naruto looked over at Kakashi, his anger fading. Kakashi, who wasn't the slightest disoriented by his visit to the ground, stared at the shady figure in the trees. His intense focus on him gave Naruto shivers. What was he doing? This wasn't a staring contest!

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed at him from behind. He glanced back at her, noticing her defensive position next to the bridge builder. With one hand raised holding a kunai, she motioned him over. Kakashi bumped Naruto with his hand to push him towards Sakura. It was as if the two had conferred about the exchange mentally.

He ran over to Sakura, skidding to a stop near her. He turned around, facing the man, heart racing. Naruto hadn't ever felt this kind of excitement in his life before. He felt as if his life may be very well on the line.

"I'm not here for you." The man's deep, rumbling voice was muffled by the bindings that covered his face. He turned to more openly face his enemies. Immediately, his cold, dark eyes glared down upon Team 7.

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to deal with me instead." Kakashi murmured.

The man was quiet for a moment. He continued to stare down at the group of shinobi below him. As he did this, Naruto felt chills crawling up his spine.

Beside Naruto, Sakura carefully scanned the trees surrounding them. The fog was beginning to thicken. It was growing more challenging to see Zabuza's figure even if it was not more than fifteen meters away. It wasn't Zabuza that concerned her though. It was his partner that truly worried her.

"So be it."

Kakashi wasn't able to act fast enough. He had assumed that Zabuza would attack the bridge builder. Unfortunately, it wasn't as he had predicted.

As soon as Zabuza's figure had vanished, Kakashi had lifted his headband and rushed towards the bridge builder to defend him. Zabuza, however, wasn't near Tazuna. He was closer to the pink-haired kunoichi protecting him.

Naruto had to lean his head back to take in the giant muscular body in front of him. He saw the rippling muscles and battle scars that practically screamed at him. Zabuza's eyes temporarily settled on Naruto, piercing him with cold intensity. He was frozen at the sight of merciless gaze of a true shinobi.

Before Naruto could think to defend himself, he was backhanded in the stomach. For a second, his body just hung there, stuck in time. His mouth stretched open in agony as his breath forced itself out of his lungs. Then, time began again and Naruto crashed into the trees.

As if the fog amplified the sound, the snapping of trees and ground upturning echoed around the remaining group.

Sakura took a step back, raising her kunai defensively as Zabuza turned towards her. She could hear her accelerated heartbeat in her ears. She was trying her hardest to keep a damper on her boiling anger, but she was failing miserably.

He cocked his head, observing her silently. Her muscles tensed as his scrutinizing gaze overlooked her. He was so incredibly unpredictable. He was going to attack any second...any moment. He was just making her anxious, wasn't he?

She slid her feet back ever so slightly.

Well, it was working. Even if she was more experienced than normal, it didn't mean Zabuza wouldn't strike fear in her. He was, after all, a formidable shinobi. A feared one at that.

Sakura felt the hairs on her neck rise. Her head snapped so she could look behind her but it was too late. The quiet whoosh of air that she had heard should have notified her sooner. She tried to move away, but an arm wrapped snug around her waist before she could escape.

She shouldn't have been worried about Zabuza. She should have been worried about his accomplice. The boy with the hunter nin's mask should have been on her radar. Why wasn't he?

Haku's other hand came over her mouth. She couldn't move her lips, let alone form words to notify her teammates that she was caught. The capture happened so quickly that normal shinobi wouldn't be able to register it. The world flew by her in a blur as Haku whisked her away into the fog.

If she couldn't stand anything in the world, it was feeling helpless.

And that's exactly how she felt when she heard yells erupt from where her teammates remained.

* * *

Kakashi witnessed Sakura's disappearance with his own eyes. His Sharingan wasn't able to register what exactly had taken her. He had only seen her vanish into thin air.

Zabuza glanced towards him before focusing on the bridge builder. He would've taken a step towards him, if a yell hadn't pierced the sky immediately beforehand.

It was Naruto.

Sasuke blinked several times, taking the distraction as an advantage to move in front of Tazuna. He slid before the towering shinobi, urging Tazuna to back up by pressing up against him. Tazuna didn't complain this once as he retreated back with Sasuke away from Zabuza.

"What the hell did you do with Sakura? SAAAAAAAKURA!"

Naruto crawled from out of the bushes. Blood dribbled down his chin onto his orange jumpsuit. With a shaking hand, he tried to force himself to his knees, but failed. He attempted several times more. He could feel the struggle in his lungs as he tried to breathe. That blow Zabuza had bestowed upon him must have broken a few ribs at least.

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, but Naruto's distraction hadn't been enough to actually distract the shinobi from the spike of chakra near him. Kakashi's stealthy punch destroyed Zabuza's water clone easily.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of water falling to the ground. His eyes widened even more so when the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. With a quick slash of the guillotine sword, Kakashi's body fell to the ground.

"Oh god..." Tazuna made a retching sound, a hand going over his mouth as he hunched over. The sound stirred sickness in Sasuke as well. The sickness didn't even lift when Kakashi's body dissolved into mere water.

"You really are a copy-cat, aren't you?" Zabuza said, standing up straight to glance behind him. Kakashi stood there, fully intact.

It was the first break in the action since the beginning of the fight. Sasuke felt as though he was holding his breath and couldn't stop anytime soon. He then glanced over at Kakashi as he observed the quarreling shinobi. Right as he was about to look away though, Sasuke stopped. The breath he had been holding was released quietly, silently.

He hadn't noticed it before now. The battle had been too intense to notice it.

The Sharingan eye that Kakashi possessed.

With an unconscious shudder, Sasuke felt the sense of betrayal creep into his heart. Why did Kakashi have the Sharingan? He was not an Uchiha! He did not die along side Sasuke's brethren!

Kakashi glanced over at Sasuke, catching the boy's attention. The Sharingan's reflection glared back at him. It had been over a year since he had seen those kind of eyes.

"Sasuke, it will be explained in time."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. He was surprised Kakashi had noticed his unease. Well, he had to give his sensei credit. One who holds the Sharingan although is not of Uchiha lineage must be a brilliant one. The Sharingan, after all, is heavily sought after for its unique powers. Kakashi would have had to defend himself because of all the shinobi that would try to pry the precious crimson orb out of his head.

With a soft sigh, Sasuke nodded to keep from wasting Kakashi's time. This battle was more important than Sasuke's curiousity. He knew his sensei kept his word. He just wouldn't let him bother him for now.

For now, he would have to store the issue into the back of his mind.

* * *

_Thump._

Sakura craned her neck to see the boy standing before her. The hunter nin's mask watched her silently as she peered up at him with narrowed eyes.

"You could have easily killed me." She said, ignoring the repeat of Naruto's scream in her ears. The nagging, urgent feeling that she needed to be with her team made the veins in her head throb painfully. She knew that her team could handle Zabuza. It didn't mean she wanted them to worry over her sorry ass too.

The boy merely tilted his head to the side. He must have been thoughtfully choosing his reply for he didn't say anything for a long moment.

"Yes. My master would have preferred that." Haku slowly crouched before her. The two slits in the masks for the eyes were an endless black. Sakura could not see the watchful eyes behind them. Even if she was free from any restraints, Sakura could not force herself to look or move away from the haunting mask. It was strangely captivating.

"You are a brave one for your age. I have not sensed any fear in you ever since I captured you."

Sakura blinked, remembering something from the distant past. Familiar words teased her mind gently. She knew why she was fearless in Haku's presence.

The pink-haired kunoichi struggled to keep a smile from gracing her lips. She shouldn't smile at this time. It was inappropriate. It wasn't allowed in the shinobi code to show such emotion.

She failed.

"I'm afraid that you have a heart."

Haku's head moved ever so slightly to the left or right. Sakura thought she could see the faint traces of white behind the slits in the mask. Indeed, Haku's eyes had widened.

"You're not a mere tool like shinobi are supposed to be."

Then, Sakura reminisced about the day where she cried over Sasuke's body on the Great Naruto Bridge. The tears that she shed suddenly felt fresh in her mind. So did the feeling of his clothing gripped between her tight grasp. She remembered telling Tazuna as she cried that shinobi were supposed to be emotionless. _Tools, _not humans.

Although Sakura had tried to harden herself against feeling anything, she had failed. She had been able to craft the perfect, indifferent front. However, deep down, Sakura still felt a whirlwind of emotions. She had just bottled them up or tried her best to ignore them. But she still felt everything that any human was supposed to feel.

Her visit to this time period hadn't helped either. She was more emotional, more open.

The front...was practically nonexistent.

She shouldn't have added what she did. Sakura should have kept her mouth shut. She shouldn't have shared anything about herself to the enemy, but she did.

"You're exactly like me."

* * *

**(A/N: Well...this is a late update. Again. I think the length of the chapter should soothe some of the dissatisfaction that some of you may have been feeling. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I experimented a lot with new relationships. Did you notice?**

**Anyhow, did I mention I absolutely love Haku? His character is simply a gem. Kind of like Sakura's in a way. Both of them tried so hard to be legitimate shinobi (or shinobi according to the books). I found I could use this connection...**

***gasp* Did you also notice the small NaruHina part? I giggled as I added it.**

**The story's picking up! Please look forward to the next chapter!**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


End file.
